Broken Hearts Heal Each Other
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: It was an arranged marriage, unwanted by both bride & groom. Can Byakuya learn to accept Hisako as his wife, or will he lose his chance when he drives her into thinking about running away with her former lover, Yumichika? ByakuyaXOC Pendulum Arc Spoilers!
1. Preface

HEY! For those of you who have read Love Always Comes Back, I have decided to write a fic about Hisako and Byakuya and how they came to be! So, here is the preface! Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be longer! I promise!

WARNING- MAJOR SPOLIERS FOR FUTURE BLEACH ARC! **

* * *

**

**PREFACE**

**110 YEARS EARLIER**

A troubled fourth seat named Hisako Manataki dashed down Squad One's barracks, desperately trying to find the captain's meeting room. She heard about the accident regarding the captains and lieutenants who were somehow changed into hollows. The report still hadn't stated which captain's and lieutenants were involved, and her heart was aching with worry. The Squad Eight member turned down every corridor until she saw the large symbol 'one' on large double doors. She pumped her legs harder, and she saw some figures walking down the hall, opposite from her. Hisako couldn't tell who is was at first, but happy tears came to her eyes when the pink haori stood out on one of the figures. Her energy suddenly refilled, "Captain Kyoraku! Captain Kyoraku!" she called, getting closer to him. He glanced up and smiled at her, but it was a sad smile. A tear went down her cheek as she collided in his arms, "Captain Kyoraku! I thought you had been one of the captains that was turned into a hollow! I was so worried!" he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. She had always been a dedicated subordinate, and was the only one who didn't hit him with something when he complemented her beauty. His friend Captain Ukitake smiled at the young fourth seat as she held on tighter to her captain.

"I'm sorry I worried you Hisako. But, there is bad news." she let go of him and glanced up, seeing his sad face, "It seems that our Lieutenant Lisa was one of the casualties." Hisako's hand flew to cover her mouth as she gasped, shaking her head as she didn't believe what she just heard.

"No! It can't be true! I just saw her yesterday! There's no way she could have been there!" Captain Kyoraku nodded, sadly looking to the ground.

"It is my fault. She went instead of me last night. She was listening in on the captain's meeting last night and offered to go, and I let her. If I hadn't, maybe she would still be our lieutenant." Captain Ukitake put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what would happen. Nobody did." Captain Kyoraku nodded. Hisako wiped her cheeks dry.

"This just... doesn't make sense. Who could have done this? Lieutenant Lisa... What's little Nanao going to think? Lieutenant Lisa would read to her every week! This can't be happening! Things like this just don't happen to the 13 Court Guard Squads!" she leaned against the wall, breathing deeply with wide purple eyes. Captain Kyoraku was by her side, holding her shoulders.

"You need to calm down Hisako. You'll have a panic attack." she looked up at him.

"What do you think is happening right now?!" she asked, holding her hand over her chest as she heaved air in and out of her lungs, "I loose one of my best friends because of an unknown reason and you're telling me to calm down? You know me well enough to know what I do when I'm shocked!" she sank to her knees, breathing deeply to restore her normal breathing tempo.

"I know, I know. Right now you just need to wait for the report just like the rest of us. It should be coming in soon. I'll tell you as soon as I am authorized to do so. Until then, why don't you go rest? This has been a hard two days for all of us." she nodded slowly... reluctantly... before listening and trying to walk away. But she couldn't. She loved her captain deeply... not in the romantic way, but he was her role model. And she didn't want to leave his side now that something was on the loose that could turn soul reapers as powerful as captains into hollows. She had known the man since she entered the academy, and trained every day in hopes of joining his squad. And now that she was, as his fourth seat, she wanted to keep the vow she made to protect him, no matter what. So she turned back to him, a fist over her heart.

"If... If I'm quiet, can I please join you in the captain's meeting as Lieutenant Lisa's stand in? Isn't that allowed in cases like this?" he was silent for a few seconds, pondering the thought until she grasped his haori sleeve and put her forehead on his shoulder, "Please. You're like a father to me captain. I don't want to lose someone who is like family to me. Not after I lost my mother." her knuckles were turning white from her harsh grip on his haori, "I'll stay in the back and will be quiet, I promise. I just, don't want to leave your side. I want to keep the vow I made upon entering the 13 Court Guard Squads as your fourth seat. I'm begging you." she whispered, her eyes slightly open, almost fully closed. A warm hand rubbed her back as her captain brought her into another light hug. Captain Ukitake gave a friendly wink to his friend, along with a slight chuckle.

"You'd better let her Shunsui. Being the stubborn woman she is, I'd say she'd follow you even if you told her to go away." Hisako nodded, not lifting her features from his chest. He was too comfortably warm. She didn't know why all the other women detested him for complementing them. To her he was like a giant teddy bear who liked to hug and tell women how pretty they were. Although sometimes he was drunk and would flirt with them, but still, to Hisako he was a great man, and gave him the respect he deserved as a captain.

Captain Kyoraku nodded, patting the troubled girl on the head, "Alright. You can fill in Lieutenant Lisa's spot at the meeting for today." she smiled, hugging him around his neck.

"Thank you so much captain!" as she promised, she was silent as she followed them into the meeting room. There, she saw that four captains and three lieutenants were missing from the group, as well as Captain Urahara. Hisako also took not that the captain and lieutenant of the kidou corps. were missing as well.

"This is bad." Captain Kyoraku quietly whispered. Captain Ukitake nodded in agreement. They all took their places in the lines, Hisako standing right behind her captain, her hands behind her back. The head captain walked in and sat down at the head of the room.

"This meeting shall now come to order. As of last night, Squad Two's team have told us the list of captains and lieutenants. They are: Captain Love, Captain Muguruma, Captain Shinji, Captain Rose, Lieutenant Mashiro, Lieutenant Lisa, and Lieutenant Hiyori, and the lieutenant of the kidou corps. Hatachi. Also, they discovered Captain Urahara at the site of the incident. He has been taken into custody along with Captain Tessai of the kidou corps, in beliefs that Captain Urahara was the cause of this accident. Tessai has been taken into custody for performing forbidden kidou without permission, and the captains and lieutenants were found this morning in Urahara's lab, hollow masks on their faces. They will be dealt with by execution." a silent gasp came from the covered mouth of Hisako. Tears, so many hot tears wanted to fall from her eyes. All these captains and lieutenants... There was no way Captain Urahara did this! Captain Urahara was loved by everyone! There was no way he could have betrayed them! "As of tomorrow, the Central 46 has declared that Captain Urahara and Captain Tessai will be stripped of their reatsu and will be banished to live out the remainder of twit lives in the World of the Living. Tomorrow is when the prisoners will be punished and when the execution will take place. Captain Shihoin, you have your punishment team sorted out to carry out the punishments and executions?" Captain Shihoin's tanned hands were balled into fists. She slowly nodded.

"Yes sir." she answered, sadness enveloping her for having to take away her childhood friend's soul reaper powers away from him. For Hisako, this was too much to bear. The second the Head Captain's staff hit the floor in dismissal, she bolted out, allowing her tears to finally fall.

**60 YEARS LATER**

Order had seemed to fall back into reality in the would of Sereitei. New captains had been placed, as well as new lieutenants. Ever since Captain Shihoin broke Captain Urahara and Captain Tessai out of the Central 46 chambers, they had been in hiding for the past 60 years or so. The other captains and lieutenants who were caught in that accident vanished as well, probably also due to Urahara and Shihoin when they escaped. Hisako, now a third seat, was walking down a hallway through Squad Eight's barracks, humming a light tune, when someone covered her eyes, "Guess who." she giggled, reaching behind her. "I give up." the mystery person turned her around and her eyes went wide.

"Yumichika?!" she gasped, looking at him in his new kimono, "You're a soul reaper now?!" he nodded, "Oh! That's great!" she jumped at him and hugged him. It was not a secret anymore about their relationship, so she wasn't embarrassed to show her affections towards him as she quickly pecked him on the lips.

"What's all this squealing I'm hearing out here?" Captain Kyoraku walked out from his office, soon to get a hug from Hisako as well.

"Good morning Captain Kyoraku! How are you on this new spring morning?" he shrugged.

"Good I guess. I haven't had a good drink yet today, so come back when I have." they both chuckled, "Come on, let's go eat something." with a nod, the couple followed Captain Kyoraku to his favorite restaurant.

* * *

On the other side of Sereitei, things weren't as bubbly. In fact, it was quite gloomy. Deep in the Kuchiki household, a husband was holding his lover's hand as she slowly passed away. Byakuya wanted to be strong, for her, but seeing her in this state literally ripped his heart in two. Five years, five damn years was all the time he was given to be with Hisana. Now she was slipping away, and there was nothing he could do. His heart felt heavy, his world was crashing down on him. He did everything for her, to make her his, and all karma gave him was five years. He was kneeling by her side, her hand in his as she told him what a burden she was to him. He just shook his head, denying that statement. When did she think she was a burden to him? She was his everything. He purposefully skipped work on some nights just to be in her presence. He loved her with such a passion, every minute with her was like an early heaven to him. She completed him, she made him loosen up, forget he was a noble even. If she asked him, he would drop anything he was doing just to be by her side. And now, now that was ending. Her frail body was failing as she laid there, begging Byakuya to find her sister Rukia. With a sigh of his name, she was gone. Her hand went limp in his.

Byakuya bowed his head, a tear dropping from his closed eyes. His entire body trembled, her hand growing cold in his. He cupped her cheek in his hand, "Hisana. Please, no. Don't go." he pleaded. His grip on her hand tightening. An arm slipped under her neck and the other under her knees as he pulled her limp body to him. Her head rested on his shoulder as he held her to him. His other arm was around her waist, holding her in his lap while the tears fell silently. He buried his head in her raven black locks. She smelled of cherry blossoms. A hand ran through her hair, his tears staining his pale ivory cheeks. He pressed his forehead to hers... How cold she had become in those few minutes. What did he do to deserve this? Was it something he had done as a child? What had he done that was so bad, that karma had to take away his world, his everything, his lover? Why did they have to take away the only one who saw him not as a noble, but as a man? He wanted to hear her voice again, see those eyes, her smile, anything that would give him a glimpse of her. His eyes slowly reopened, his mouth barely parting to say one simple sentence, "I will never love again."


	2. Propositions

**CHAPTER 1  
****Propositions**

Byakuya stood in front of the Kuchiki elders, his heart beating out of his chest. Remarried? Him? Byakuya Kuchiki? They must be out of their freaking minds! Byakuya didn't know what to think as the elder told him about his future 'partner', "Her name is Hisako Manataki. She is a very high noble from a great noble clan that lives north of Sereitei. She is also to be inducted as the new Captain of Squad Nine tomorrow. Her family has not told her of the engagement plans yet, but they probably will the day after. They have no idea how she will react to the news that she is now engaged to you." Byakuya was... speechless. He didn't need... no, didn't want, a new wife. He vowed to himself the day of Hisana's death that only she would be able to be called his wife. An elder woman smiled kindly at him, "I know it isn't of your liking Lord Byakuya, but we must have an heir to take your place one day, to continue the family name." Byakuya shook his head.

"I promised I would give myself to one woman only." a male elder stood up.

"Hisana is _dead_ Byakuya." he said bluntly, "No one can bring her back, not even scientist Mayuri. I'm sorry, but you must accept the fact that she is dead and you must fulfill your duty to the clan now!" Byakuya glared coldly at the elder.

"Surely there must be something we can do." Byakuya said to himself, realizing he was for once losing this battle, "I promised Hisana that she would only be the one who shared my bed." he was torn. He knew that the clan needed its precious heir, but he didn't want to have another woman in his life, defiling Hisana's memory. He didn't want to share his bed with a woman he didn't want there. He wanted only one woman in his life, his beautiful Hisana. The only one who was able to break his stone wall that he spent many years constructing. She was the only one who could get him to smile, to laugh, to be open. Now, now he was encased in a block of ice, and was damn sure he was not about to let a mere woman, noble or not, come into his life and try to take Hisana's place. The elder woman shook her head at Byakuya.

"I'm sorry Byakuya. But we've given you fifty years to recover and try to love again, but now it has come to a point where we had to take action for the family's welfare. Now, Hisako will be here in once week, so please prepare room in your closet for her clothes and things. You may go now. This meeting is dismissed." Byakuya nodded and quickly left, his feet padding down the corridors until coming to his room. He slammed the door behind him and he leaned against it, a hand on his face as he slid down the wood into the floor. Kami... why did it have to be her?! She was what, 160 years older than him?! He knew her, not personally but he had seen her around. She used to be a seated member in Squad Eight before transferring to Squad Eleven, training up with her bankai so she could take Tosen's place after his betrayal to Soul Society. Byakuya growled, standing up and going to the closet. A shaking hand slowly opened the sliding door, then he stepped inside the walk in closet. With a sigh he turned the other way. His hand once more reached out and gently touched the fabrics of the kimonos... But not his. They were a woman's kimonos, all in a soft pink or red shade, and each embroidered with gold thread swirls, the finest for a nobleman's wife. It had been fifty three years. Fifty three long, painful years since he's looked at that side of the closet. Fifty three long years since he lost his precious Hisana. She had always bugged him to help her with sping cleaning so she could clean out some of the closet, but after her death, he couldn't bare to even take one thing that was hers out and put it away somewhere else. He went into a state of mental shock when she died, completely shutting everything away, everything she could open inside him. He didn't want another woman try to claim Hisana's place in his heart, and especially not her side of the bed. With a heavy sigh, he lifted the garments, one by one, off the rack, and put them heavy heartedly in a box the elders put by his bedroom door. He folded each piece neatly, fingers tracing over each one's design. Every outfit he pulled off, he remembered her wearing, remembered what day she wore it, and what all happened on the day the clothing was on her. With another tremble of his hand, he opened the drawers and pulled out that pink and white kimono. That one he wanted to never look at again, which was why it was hidden away. It was the kimono Hisana died in. After she had died, she was dressed in a more elegant funeral kimono for her burial, leaving him with the scars that came with the kimono currently in his hands.

He quickly tossed it into the box, his hands burning as if they were on fire. He couldn't take this! He was just fine the way he was! He had just gotten his life back on track, and the elders just had to screw it up with an arranged marriage! Now everything he touched that was Hisana's felt like fire burning him. Every time he put something of Hisana's in that box, more and more regret and sorrow filled him, and pulled, no, ripped out what was left of his icy heart. He sank to his knees and leaned his head on the closet's door frame, his hands curled into tight fists in his lap, "Why must it be me to carry the clan's burden?" he asked himself aloud, "Why must it be me that has to suffer this way?" he put a hand to his aching chest. It hurt, this pain. It hurt like the days after Hisana passed. Never before after his other half died, had he shown this much pain in such little time. His teeth gritted together as he stood back up, walking to the bathroom and splashing water on his face from the sink. He gripped the counter edge, supporting himself as he looked in the mirror, "Who am I anymore?"

**MANATAKI FAMILY RESIDENCE**

Hisako was standing outside her father's study. He had suddenly called for her to go there, which was odd. He barely had anything to do with her. She had a tray of tea with two cups. She balanced it on one arm as she use her knuckles to quietly tap on the wooden oak door, "Father? It's Hisako. I've brought the tea." she waited a few seconds.

"Enter." came the gruff voice of the man behid the door. She gulped, opening it slowly to the dark room. Her father sat at the desk, hunched over a book with his glasses about to fall of his nose. He glanced up at his daughter and huffed, "Hurry up, the tea will get cold." she nodded and rushed over, quickly sitting the tea down and pouring it. She took a seat opposite of him with a light smile.

"Father, tomorrow I shall become the new captain of Squad Nine." a slender grey eyebrow raised itself as he looked up from the book, his hand closing it while the other took his glasses off.

"Captain huh? _You_? Don't make me _laugh_." he said, turning the chair around to put the book back on the shelf, "What makes you so sure you can be a good captain?" she shrugged. It had always been her dream to be a captain, but she knew he didn't give a care in the world.

"Father, if you could just come, it would mean everything to me. The head captain said you could come when he introduced me to the other captains." he huffed again, leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest.

"You women. You think you can just waltz in and take a man's position like you were equal to men." Hisako flinched at the bitterness of his words, "If you could be more like your brother, maybe you would be doing something greater with your life. But, I do have some news for you." Hisako straightened up a little, "There is to be a marriage between our clan and the Kuchiki clan. The elders of the young Kuchiki head fear that he isn't going to easy try to find another mate soon. So we have made an agreement." Hisako did not like where this was going. Not. At. All, "You are to go to the Kuchiki manor in three days prior to tomorrow. In a week you two shall marry." Hisako jumped from her chair, slamming her teacup on his desk.

"No! You cannot make me do that-!"

"Silence!" his harsh command quieted her down, "There is no escaping this deal Hisako. You _are_ to go to the Kuchiki manor in three days, you _are_ to meet Byakuya Kuchiki, and you _**are**_ to marry him!" he raised his voice with every 'are' he said. She clenched her teeth. Even the Kuchiki boy's name made her blood boil. She knew who he was. She knew exactly who that man was. That monster who hid every possible emotion away in that stoned ice heart of his, "The elders are concerned that he will not do his part for the clan and produce an heir in the following years." Hisako's eyes widened as her anger rose. She still hadn't sat down.

"So I'm just going to be a... a... a _sex doll_ for him?! Something to just bear and carry their heir and be disposed of afterwards?" her father, oh how that smirk made her want to slap him.

"You will perform your duties as a wife and see fit that the Kuchiki's get an heir, with no questions." her jaw dropped, and anger soaring higher as she balled her hands into fists, "Why you couldn't be a boy." he returned to his new book that he pulled off the shelf, "You may go now. Tomorrow your things shall be moved to the Kuchiki manor, and then two days after you shall move there. On Saturday you two shall be wed. There will be no more discussion. You are dismissed."

"But father-"

"I said you are dismissed!" he shouted at her, causing her to step back in fright. With a tear running down her cheek, she ran from the room and out the front door, down to Squad Eight's barracks. She ran to Captain Kyoraku's door, beginning to pound on it.

"Captain Kyoraku! Captain Kyoraku! Please answer!" she begged, continuing to knock hard on the door. When the door opened, she saw a very confused captain.

"Hisako, what's the matter?" she only answered by hugging herself to him, sobbing quietly into his chest. He pulled her inside and closed the door, "Hisako, tell me the problem. It pains me to see a former subordinate of mine so hurt." she sniffled, her sobs getting a little louder.

"My- my father is forcing me to marry! He's forcing me to marry captain! I don't know what to do!" she sobbed. He frowned, putting his arms around her in a hug.

"Who?" he asked softly, rubbing her back in circular motions to soothe her trembling body.

"C-Captain Kuchiki. He's forcing me to marry Captain Kuchiki on Saturday! All because the Kuchiki's need a stupid heir for their stupid clan! It's not fair!" his eyes widened. Captain Kuchiki? Did he hear her right? He shushed her, guiding her to the couch and sitting her down. He took his pink haori and covered her with it. She was seriously distraught about this. Hisako felt like something hit her and left her to die. She felt incredibly sick. She quickly stood up and ran to his bathroom, making it just as she threw up into the toilet. Captain Kyoraku was... _shocked_. She had cried so hard and was so upset tht she made herself _sick_? He quickly ran in and pulled her hair back.

"Hisako, you're making yourself sick. You need to stop crying." she shook her head.

"I can't. I don't _love_ him. I promised myself I would marry for love, not because it was forced! I don't love him!" tears fell to the floor before she felt that queasy feeling again, getting sick a few more second later. Captain Kyoraku filled a glass with water and gave it to her. Once she had worn herself out, he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

"You can sleep here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. You need some time away from your home. You have a big day tomorrow, miss future captain." she smiled at him, holding the haori closer around her. He covered her with a blanket and turned the lights out. When he was sitting on the couch, he shook his head and sighed. _Saturday will be a disaster. There's no way someone like Hisako could tolerate someone like Captain Kuchiki. No way at all._ He yawned and laid across the couch, falling asleep shortly after. Hisako was still wide awake. She couldn't sleep at all. Her eyes stung from the tears when she attempted to close them, and her nose was too stuffed up from crying to breath right. Her purple eyes were dull, her dark black hair sprawled over the pillow. With a lot of effort, she finally was able sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Shunsui woke up, his back sore from the lumpy couch. He stood up and stretched, straightening his robes before standing and walking out the door for a little breakfast. By then Hisako should be up and he could clean himself up for the introduction of her ad the new Squad Nine captain. On the way he saw Nanao, "Hey Nanao. How is my little dove today?" she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"I was doing well until you called me your little dove." she sniffed a bit, "Have you showered today captain?" she fanned her hand in front of her. He pointed back to his office.

"Hisako is sleeping in my office. I was going to shower when she was up." Nanao's jaw dropped, and Captain Kyoraku quickly caught on, "No! No! It's not like that! Look, Hisako's family just told her that she is to marry Captain Kuchiki on Saturday. She was crying so much she got sick so I made her stay over. I slept on the couch. Nothing happened. But you can't tell anyone else about her engagement until they make it public." Nanao nodded slowly, "Now, let's go get some breakfast and hot saké."

Hisako's eyes burned as they slowly opened. She sat up groggily and yawned. She looked around the room, confused as to where se was at first, but then last night's event came flooding back to her. She ran her fingers through her black locks as she shook her head. Ever so slowly she stood up, hugging the pink haori around her as she walked into Captain Kyoraku's office. He wasn't in sight so she guessed he went on to breakfast. Peeking out the door to make sure no one was around, she quickly flash stepped back to her home. She snuck around inside until she made it to her room, unnoticed. She quickly showered and freshened up, dressing in her favorite outfit with her favorite shoes. She never, never, liked the kimono's the other soul reapers wore. She folded Captain Kyoraku's pink haori and put it inside her bag, rushing out her back door and through the gardens to avoid her father. After a couple minutes of running, she made it to Squad One's barracks, where she met Head Captain Yamamoto in his office, "Head Captain." she said, bowing in respect to the elder.

"Hisako, I'm glad you arrived early. Here is your new captain's haori." he opened a box on his desk and pulled out a haori with the symbol for nine on the back. She smile faintly and took it, slipping the sleeveless haori onto her shoulders, "I will now go and introduce you. You just wait outside until I call you in." she nodded and went with him. The meeting room was across the walk, and every step she took she got more and more nervous. She knew who else was behind that door. She didn't want to see him, not after last night. She waited behind the double doors while the head captain briefed them on the new captain that was to be joining them. After a few minutes, he finally called her in.

**SQUAD ONE MEETING ROOM**

Byakuya hadn't slept at all the night before. He was so upset sleep didn't even register in his confused mind. When he looked in the mirror the following morning, he was a complete mess. His hair was in every which direction, tangled in his kenseiken, his eyes had dark circles underneath them, his head hurt like hell, he hurt all over, and he felt the largest pain in his chest, like he was suffocating. It took all his leftover energy jus to get to Squad One's meeting room in one piece. Captain Ukitake noticed Byakuya's poor state the second he walked in the room. Since Byakuya had been a former subordinate to the sickly captain, so when Byakuya came in like this, the white haired captain knew that Byakuya was thinking about something negative. Captain Ukitake went over to the exhausted noble, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you troubled Captain Kuchiki? You look tired." Byakuya shrugged, trying extremely hard to suppress a yawn to pass through his lips.

"I just, have a lot on my mind, that all. It's nothing for you to concern yourself with." at that Captain Ukitake took his place in the meeting room. Once everyone was there, the head captain walked in, his cane tapping against the wooden floor as he advanced to his seat. Once he sat, his old grey eyes parted slightly.

"My fellow captains, today we welcome a new friend among us. She was a former fourth seat in Squad Eight, and then transferred to Squad Eleven to train for this position. May I introduced to you, our new captain of Squad Nine, Hisako Manataki." the double doors opened and she walked in. Almost everyone silently gasped as she walked in. She was wearing a low-cut, V-neck halter top kimono, with pant legs that went to the middle of her thighs, that were tattered and jagged across the bottoms. Her haori fluttered behind her as her black heels clicked along the wood. She had a diamond necklace around her pale throat, a large sapphire in the middle. The necklace was handed down to each female head of the Manataki clan. Byakuya's tired eyes widened at her. This was Hisako, the woman he was to marry? She looked like... there wasn't a word to describe how he saw her. She walked right pat him, not even glancing his way. He could sense her angry aura as she went past him, then it calming as she neared the head captain. She turned around, facing the captains.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Hisako Manataki. I am honored to be the new captain of Squad Nine, and will do my best not to let you down." Hisako then went to her new place in the line, right beside Captain Zaraki. He smiled at her and winked with his uncovered eye.

"Good ta see you Hisako. I was wondering when you would get here." she giggled, shoving him playfully.

"How could I miss my own introduction? Honestly Kenpachi." her mood was lighter when she stood beside him. They both had the same attitudes: carefree, spontaneous, and wild. She wasn't afraid to put her blade to your throat if you pissed her off. She had an exceptionally good flash step, almost comparable to Captain Kuchikis. She wasn't very strong in confidence, which was the reason she was transferred to Squad Eleven, to build it up for her becoming the new captain. Now her confidence showed fully, revealing some of her true side. The head captain tapped the floor with the cane that held his zanpaku-to within it.

"That shall conclude today's meeting. Please congratulate Hisako on the way out." with that he left, already had congratulating her back in his office. One by one, the other captains went by and spoke a few words with her. She smiled and received them, giving back a kind remark to them. Byakuya was last, walking slowly so he could still keep behind.

Once he was to her, they just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Right when he opened his mouth to say something, she frowned and turned to leave. Byakuya just stood there, his mouth still dropped like he was going to start what he was going to say. He gathered his thoughts and rushed after her. Well, walked faster than he normally did. She sense him following her, "Look, if you're going to say something about this crap called a marriage, you might as well stay silent." he flash stepped in front of her, blocking her way out of Squad One's barracks.

"I don't like this any more than you do. Can we at least try to make it work?" she looked up at him. He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"How? How can we make a marriage work if we don't _love_ each other? That isn't a marriage, that's a prison sentence. Now get out of my way!" she shoved him aside and stormed out of the barracks, hands clenched into fists as the tears threatened to fall. He heard her sniffle as she walked away, then watched as she reached up to wipe her face. He wanted to go after her, but he instead turned and walked the other way, his eyes cold and empty as he walked to his home. Once he arrived he went immediately went to Hisana's room. He crossed the dark brown wooden floors to the rather large cabinet. Hesitating quietly, he reached up and pulled open the doors, a small picture of a smiling Hisana greeting him. He knelt down on the cushion with a deep frown.

"Hisana." his deep voice sadly said, "Can you ever forgive me? Can you forgive me for this marriage, even if it were against my will? Please, I need your help." he begged as he grasped the cabinet doors, "I need you Hisana." he bowed his head, "Please, _please_ be with me this week."

**MANATAKI FAMILY RESIDENCE**

Hisako collapsed onto her bed as her sobs rang out into her lonely room. She hugged her pillow tightly, feeling it dampen from her tears. The way he just... looked at her, scared the hell out of her. He was so cold.. so empty... Hisako knew she was going to a prison. She would just continue another lonely life bound by a damn marriage that neither she nor her husband-to-be wanted. Her fist pounded the bed as a howl escaped from her, "This isn't fair!" after a few seconds there was a harsh knock on her door, "What?!" she yelled out. The door opened and her father stepped in.

"Get your things. You are moving to the Kuchiki manor, now." he said bluntly, pulling a suitcase from behind the wall. She sat up with stinging eyes.

"What?! But you said it would be two more days!" her father shrugged, lugging the suitcase to her be and plopping it at her side.

"The Kuchiki elders and ours thought it would be best if you and Lord Kuchiki knew each other from now on until the wedding day. And I remember quite clearly that I told you that you would move in today. Now gather your things! I won't tell you again!" he slammed the door, the picture frames rattling on her dresser. With a very heavy heart, she pulled open a drawer and took her clothes out, stuffing them into her suitcase. Once she was done she slammed it shut and went from her room. Her father met her in the foyer.

**KUCHIKI FAMILY RESIDENCE**

A slow walk was what Byakuya needed. A walk through the gardens to soothe his troubled heart. He passed under the cherry blossom trees, reaching up to take a flower from a branch. He held it in his palm, calm for a spilt second before the spring winds took it away. It had been about thirty minutes after the meeting, and he finally found a little peace by listening to the creek waters and the swaying leaves in the trees rustle.

"Lord Kuchiki?" his peace was broken when his maid Rin called out to him, "Hisako Manatari has arrived with her things." his eyes widened. She was... here? Now?! Wasn't it supposed to be at least two more days before she was to come there?! The servant left and was replaced by a scowling Hisako, arms tightly crossed across her chest as she stared at him, so much ice in her look it could freeze a hot summer day. Byakuya sighed, walking back up the path, Hisako meeting him halfway.

"I'm here for my prison sentence." she flatly stated. He glared back at her, his eyes forming into slits. They stopped about two feet away from each other, "So, how are we going to work this out? Put tape across the bedroom, and I won't go on your side if you don't come on mine? Is that how it will be?" he didn't answer her, he just looked at her, "Well? Answer me!" he snapped back into reality and watched her expression change. He decided he would just give her a simple answer that would hopefully shut her yelling up.

"We are expected to complete our duties as the heads of our clans. We are to marry and produce the heirs needed to take over our clans once we retire from those positions." she scoffed, putting her hands on her curved hips.

"Alright, so my father did lie to me. I am to be just a sex toy that will be thrown away once both clans get what they want. I wish my father, for once, would care about my well being instead of the clans." she gave Byakuya a death glare, "If you are looking for heirs, you need to go find some other woman, because this one-" she pointed to herself, "Is _not_ about to go to bed with the likes of someone like _you_." she spat with venom towards him. He took the blow. So, it was a challenge she wanted... Well, it would be one she would get, "I hate you. I hate everyone who's done this to me. I hate you, your family, my family, everyone who is forcing me into this. Can't I just die like my brother did and escape all of this? He was the only one who ever knew the real me. The only one who cared about me. And then he died! All because of Aizen and his stupid war! And to think, it all happened because you wouldn't protect your sister! If you had stopped the fake execution when you heard of it to occur, Aizen wouldn't have gotten to her! My brother is dead because of you!" she pointed a finger at him. That statement... that hit him hard, "If you had helped her before she was taken to Sogyoku Hill, my brother might still be here. Aizen couldn't have gotten to her if she was by your side. Why couldn't you have been like the brother you were supposed to be? Isn't that the reason you adopted her?! To protect her?!" she suddenly felt weak and started to fall forwards. She felt strong arms stop her fall, but helped her to her knees as she collapsed against a firm chest, "I feel so sick to my stomach. I only wanted to marry if it was for love. Now I'm marrying just because our families need heirs. I'm just going to be a tool forever." hot tears glided down her cheeks, but a hand brushed them away as Byakuya tilted her head back, teary purple eye meeting an onyx/blue pair.

"I would never consider you a tool Hisako." his voice was gentle.. sweet, "I am not that low just to use you for heirs or sex." a slight blush flew across her cheeks at that word, "We can try to make this work. It may take some time, yes, but can we just start of by at least trying not to argue?" his voice vibrated in his chest and onto her cheek. She felt so incredibly weak... and he was so warm... so abnormally, welcomingly warm. He moved from his crouched position back to where he was standing, still holding her weak body to him to support her.

"I guess..." she weakly replied. One of Byakuya's hands moved to a hidden pocket in his haori, pulling out something that glimmered in the light.

"Rukia picked this out. She said if I was to marry I had to have an engagement ring for the bride to be." Hisako's eyes widened. It was a silver band with three emeralds at the top. With a shaking hand, she reached out to it, only to have him slide it easily onto her finger. She suddenly found enough strength to stand on her own. But once she did she took the ring off, handing it back to him, "You don't like it?" she shook her head.

"It's not that. I do, I do. But you can't just slide a ring onto a woman's finger and expect her to just say yes. You have to ask. Go on. On your knee." she pointed to the ground, his eyes trailing after it.

"On my _knee_?" she nodded, "On the ground?" she nodded again, "But it's wet from the sprinklers this morning..." he whispered. Hisako laughed and enjoyed the look of surprise on Byakuya's face as she forced him on his knee, "Fine! Hisako, will you marry me?" she rolled her eyes.

"_Mean_ it Byakuya Kuchiki." she crossed her arms again, tapping an impatient foot. With a heavy irritated sigh, he repeated his question.

"Hisako, will you please marry me and allow me to stand again?" she smiled, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Why not? But I swear, one wrong move, an I'll make your life _a living hell_." he knew that wasn't a threat. Something like that was always a promise. It was one he didn't want to force her to keep either. He had no choice after all; it was either marry her and try to make it work, or find her bad side, and live with a devil. He gulped as he put the ring back on her finger.

* * *

Thank you for my first two reviews! I'm glad that you love the story already! Man, I had fun writing this chapter! Review please and tell me how i did!


	3. Dead Love Back To Life?

**CHAPTER 2  
Dead Love Back To Life?**

**  
****THREE DAYS LATER**

Thursday. Today was Thursday. So that meant that tomorrow was Friday and the next day was Saturday... And Hisako's wedding. She nervously walked along the halls of the Kuchiki manor. She turned down a corridor she hadn't explored yet, but there was only one set of double doors on that hallway. Of course being the curious woman she was, she went down to them and put her ear to the thin door, making sure she couldn't hear any voices. Once she was sure, she silently slid them open. The room was bare, empty... all except for one tall two door cabinet. Slowly did she go to it, her fingers tracing over the wood designs that were so magnificently carved into it, until her fingers bumped into the handles. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors, only to be met by the smiling picture of Hisana. She was silent for a few seconds, no, a few minutes before realizing, "You must be Hisana." she whispered, looking down at the frame, "You are mighty beautiful. It's no wonder Byakuya loved you." seeing the cushion on the floor, she knelt onto it, her hands in her lap, "Can you help me Mrs. Kuchiki? Can you tell me... How to love him? I just... I just _can't_. In my three days here as his fiancée, not once has he even looked at me. I need your guidance Hisana. Guide me and help me learn about him." she clasped her hands together and bowed her head, "I pray to you, please lead me through this obstacle, and let me learn to love this place." she stayed in that position for a couple more seconds before a chilling presence stopped her heart.

"What are you doing in here?" the deep voice asked. Hisako didn't want to turn around. She knew who it was, she just couldn't face him... not now, "I will not ask again Hisako." the voice said again. Deeper, impatient, deadly. Ever so slowly did Hisako turn around. She was soon facing her sson to be husband, his arms loose at his sides but his eyes locked in bitter coldness towards her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this place was off limits. I came in and discovered this, so I just wanted to pay my respects." there was silence... an eerie silence between them. He reached out to a hidden closet door and pulled out another pillow, taking it over and siting it beside Hisako.

"Stay if you wish, but stay quiet. This is a room for prayers." his flat voice commanded. Hisako blinked at him a few more times. She sighed silently.

"I don't think she would be angry with you." he looked at her with those cold eyes, "It's not like you could stop this from happening. She can't hate you for something you had to do against your will. And, I don't think she would like you being like this. She would want you to move on, find somebody-"

"Don't you dare, say somebody else." she caught her tongue before the last word left her mouth, "You don't know anything about her. You don't know what I had to do to be able to love her. She is the _only_ person I will ever love. She was to be my only lover, and fate had to take her from me. If you think that after all the torture and pain I've suffered, that I would actually _love_ again, you are _wrong_." tears were starting to form in Hisako's eyes. Her hands were holding her pants until her knuckles turned white.

"There's more than one kind of love Byakuya." he didn't answer, leaving her silent. Soon his head was bowed and his eyes were closed as he prayed. Well, Hisako thought that maybe he was talking to his deceased first wife. While his eyes were closed, she snuck out.

She ran out of the Kuchiki manor as fast as her flash step would allow. Dashing down the pathways, she finally made it to her barracks, running straight to her office. She slammed the door and let the tears fall. Although her cries were silent, her tears screamed her pain while falling to the floor, soon to be joined by her on her knees. Her hands gripped the desk to support her as her shoulders shook violently. The second her mouth opened for a breath a cry escaped, echoing throughout her office. Her knees pulled themselves to her chest, and arm wrapping around them as the other pressed against the wooden desk. She didn't notice the door opening until padded feet ran across the room, "Captain Manataki? Captain Manataki, what's wrong?" her lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi, knelt down beside her and put a hand on her back. She wept bitterly, shaking her head. Gently he pulled her to him, comforting her the best he could.

"H-how can he b-be so c-cold? This is-isn't fair!" Shuhei raised an eyebrow.

"It's Captain Kuchiki. That's how he always is." he looked sadly at his weeping captain. Never in all his years of knowing her had she ever cried this hard. A curve of his lips brought him into a light smile. She was like a mother to him. She even took him in the day that hollow attacked him and his friends when he was a child. They both remembered that day, and how Shuhei was now holding her like she did to him back then.

**FLASHBACK**

The hollow was huge! A young and trembling Shuhei Hisagi stood motionless as the beast looked at him. The large hollow had already killed one of his friends and his family, and was targeting him next. The hollow roared, about to kill the yongster, he himself shouting in fear, when a flash of light killed the huge hollow. Shuhei fell to his knees in shock, turning his head slightly to the left to see a tall captain walking towards him, with short silver hair and a 69 tattooed on his chest. The muscular man knelt down on his knee, "Hey kid, you can stop crying. The hollow is gone." he said bluntly. But Shuhei wouldn't atop crying, "Cheer up dammit!" he yelled, causing Shuhei to cry more. A slender hand with purple painted fingernails propped itself on Kensei's left shoulder.

"Now Captain Muguruma, is that anyway to get someone to stop crying?" he turned around to see Captain Kyoraku's fourth seat, Hisako Manataki smiling down at the two boys. She floated across him and knelt on her knees, gathering the small crying child in her arms, "It's alright now. The hollow is gone. There there." she crooned, soothing the child by running her fingers through his hair and rubbing comforting circles on his back,

"Where is your family?" little Shuhei sniffled, his tears and cries calming.

"The h-hollow killed the-them." he said in broken words, hiding his head in her shoulder, his arms around his neck and latching onto her waist-length black hair. She hugged Shuhei closer to her.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked, standing up with the child still in her arms. His legs instantly wrapped around her waist to hold onto her, not wanting to leave the comfor of fer arms.

"S-Shuhei Hisagi."

"That is a very nice name. Why don't you come with me? You'll need someone to take care of you. I live in Sereitei in a big house. There's plenty of room for you to run and play, and you can go to Rukongai anytime you want if you would like playmates. Would you like that Shuhei?" the boy didn't answer. Hisako felt his cheek resting on her shoulder, and when she looked down, she saw that he was asleep. a light giggle came from her, "I guess that's a yes then."

"Captain Muguruma! Come quick!" Mashiro, his lieutenant yelled in a high pitched voice. Said man looked at Hisako.

"You go on ahead. I'll go see what Mashiro wants." she nodded and flash stepped away, careful not to wake the sleeping one she was carrying. On the way, she passed by two men: a bald one and one with long purplish black hair. The one with the long purple/black hair caught her attention. She slowed down and nodded her head.

"Hello." she said as she passed them.

"He's a cute boy. Is he yours?" the mystery man with hair asked. With a laugh, she shook her head.

"No. A team of soul reapers and I saved him from a hollow while patrolling and looking for missing squad members. The hollow killed his family so I'm going to take him back with me so I can take care of him." there was an odd thing about this man. He had beautiful purple eyes and fair skin, and didn't have one scrap of dirt on him, except for a few smudges on his cheek, which was weird since this was district 80.

"That's absolutely awful! Such an ugly beast shouldn't be here. It disrupts what beauty is here in this district, if we are lucky enough to find any that is. I guess my luck has added up today." he looked at Hisako and smiled, making her blush.

"Stop it, you're making me blush. Well, I guess this is where your luck ends, because I really need to head back to Sereitei. Goodbye!" with a goodbye from both of them she flash stepped away.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hisako's cries started calming, leaving her only with hiccups as Shuhei offered her tissues. It took her a long while to gain this squad's trust. In the months after she learned of her promotion, she spent them entirely on gaining the trust of her future subordinates. They had been through a lot with Tosen's betrayal and eventual death, so Hisako knew it would take some time before they gave her their complete trust. Now she had them completely trustful of her, especially Shuhei. He was the first to fully trust her. He knew for a fact she would never betray her comrads, even if her life was on the line. But now... right now she looked completely... shattered. Her soul seemed like it was burning from the inside out. He looked at her again. Her hair was shorter than when he first met her. When she became the head of the clan, her father ordered her to have her hair cut to her shoulders. Her hair was like her trademark, and she wore it in many different and wacky styles, but her father said that such long hair made her look like a slut. She had her eyes covered with her hands when the maids of the house put the scissors to her hair. She was now quiet, her sobs quiet and her breathing calm as she leaned against Shuhei. He rubbed her back, "Captain? What in hell's name could that man have done to cause you this much pain?" her hands balled into fists.

"I don't even know anymore. It's just that every word he says to me is like he's secretly saying he hates me. He said that Hisana was to be his only lover, and yet he wants the marriage to work. How can it be a true marriage when there is no love for the person you're married to? Shuhei, I don't know what to do." her mascara and eyliner were running down her cheeks, mixed with the hot, salty tears. Shuhei took a tissue and wiped her cheeks free of the black makeup.

"You could run away." a voice interupted the silent moment. Both turned to see Yumichika standing at the doorway, "Can you give us a minute?" Shuhei nodded and quickly left. Hisako smoothed her kimono and stood up, still holding a few tissues.

"What did you say?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I said you could run away. Wasn't that our original plan Hisako?" she shook her head.

"That was a long time ago Yumichika. You know this is an unstoppable situation." she sat down at her desk with a hand on her forehead. Yumichika's slender index finger made its way under to chin to guide her gaze to his.

"Why don't we make it stoppable? I thought you loved me." she pushed his hand away, standing up again to go to the window, "Such a man with such an ugly personality should not have a beautiful woman like you."

"Yumichika..." she began, "Yes, I loved you once. But that was before all of this." she did a hand sweep towards his attire, "Before you put those tacky feathers on your eyebrows, before you cut your hair, before you added that orange thing to your neck and right arm. Before beauty was your only love. I loved the man with the long ponytail, the tattered clothes, and the dirty face. I fell in love with the District 80 Yumichika, not this one. Over the past 100 years, we've both changed, and we grew apart as we became more powerful soul reapers. It isn't like we can go back to the old days." a closed hand brought itself to her chest, "I'm sorry Yumi... But I don't love you like I once did. I don't feel what I did back then." Yumichika blinked, slowly advancing towards her. He took her hand softly. She silently gasped when he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't accept it, but she didn't reject it either. Those lips were familiar... too familiar. With a heavy heart she pushed him away, "No Yumichika. We can't. Although I hate to say it, I am now to be a Kuchiki, whether I like it or not." her hand closed around his, the other placing itself on top, "I'm sorry." with a nod, he silently left without another word. When she could no longer feel his reatsu, a hand slammed on the windowsill. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders as she looked down, the tears once again coming, "Damn." that time she felt it. Felt it right in her heart. That kiss brought that feeling back, and this time, it throbbed in her heart. Hard. She looked out the window and looked for him, hoping he was just standing outside the door and hiding his reatsu from her. When she saw no one, her eyes slowly closed and she sank to the floor, a scattered sigh breaking the silence, "I'm sorry."

Love was really such a bitch at times to Hisako. She had gotten over Yumichika, forgot all about what they had until that kiss. His lips were so warm... so tender... so loving. Just how she remembered them 100 years earlier. All the memories came flooding back to her; the days when Yumichika would surprise her by taking her out to mystery dinners, the nights when they watched fireworks on top of Squad Eight's roof, the time he saved her from the menos grande when she was caught off guard while patrolling. Everything came back. And it hurt like hell. Yes, love was a bitch in Hisako's eyes. And now that she was marrying someone who would never love her, she was determined that the bitch called love set that up just for her.

Byakuya was sitting silently at his desk, finishing some paperwork, when there was a knock on his door, "Come in." was his blunt and flat reply. The door swiftly opened and closed as Captain Kyoraku entered, a frown on his usually smiling face, "What is it you need captain? I'm quite busy." Captain Kyoraku sat in one of the black seats, his eyes glaring daggers at the noble captain.

"I swear to you on my life, that if you hurt Hisako, mentally, physically, or emotionally, I will tear you to pieces." Byakuya was surprised at the threat Captain Kyoraku just gave him. But he knew Captain Kyoraku was serious. The captain was always serious when it came to his former subordinates. But to threaten that harshly? This couldn't be the real Shunsui Kyoraku, "You got that pretty boy?" he asked while standing up. Byakuya stood up as well.

* * *

"I would prefer it if you call me Captain Kuchiki like you are supposed to." a certain twig snapped inside the elder captain as he grabbed Byakuya's collar, dragging him out of his seat and into the air.

"Don't you toy with her emotions. You got that?" Byakuya nodded, hoping that it would be enough to get this man out of his face. Captain Kyoraku dropped Byakuya back to his feet and left. With another sigh, Byakuya sat back down and rubbed his temples. This was going to be harder than he expected.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I really don't see why I have to pack these things in my office. What if I have to stay late to finish paperwork?" Hisako grumbled as she packed some pictures in a suitcase. Byakuya was standing in the doorway watching as she continued to mumble to herself. When that suitcase was full, she slammed it shut and picked it up, "Alright. I'm ready to go." she shoved past him and walked down the hallways of Squad Nine's barracks. Byakuya followed silently as she barged outside. If this was how she was giving him a chance, what was her version of hell? He shuddered at the thought. He went up beside her and reached for her suitcase.

"Here, let me help-" she jerked the suitcase from his grasp.

"I think I can handle it, thank you very much." she switched hands and kept her head held high, "Let me ask you something." she turned to look at him, "What am I expected to do when I become your 'wife'?" she put wife in air quotes. Byakuya looked at her for a few seconds, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't piss her off.

"You are expected to be a loyal wife to me, to stand by my side when needed, we arw to help guide each other in the right ways, and... you will..." Hisako laughed sarcastically when a light pink shade came across Byakuya's cheeks.

"Have sex with you so I can provide your precious heir?" how she enjoyed how Byakuya tried to hide that blush from hearing her blunt question that finished his sentence.

"Well, nobles usually call it... m-making love." at that Hisako frowned, her eyes casting a gloomy gaze at the ground.

"How is it making love when there is no love involved? Tell me Byakuya, would you _love_ the child? Would you _play_ with him and take _care_of him? Or will you let the maids and servants take care of him?" he opened his mouth to answer, but she started again, "Think carefully Byakuya. What you answer could decide whether you could be a good father or one like mine, and if you get your heir or not. If it's the latter, your chances of me having your child will be close to _**none**_." she pointed a finger at him, "I will _not_ let my child grow up with a father who only cares about the household and the family's money." she began to walk, a slower pace than before.

"The maids will do some things, yes, but I would love him. I would teach him how to be a great noble, teach him how to be strong. Yes, if he asks me, I will play with him. But not tag, I was never good at that game. I would take care of him. If he wanted I would take him to my office and show him what I did for a living. I would let him have a normal childhood, save for a few lessons on being a noble that I would give him a few times a week. And I would let him marry whomever he wanted." Hisako looked at him, surprised, "I would let him marry whomever he wanted. I remembered what it was like, having the elders critisize me for taking Hisana as my wife. I would never let that happen to my child. Such a thing like that is cruel. If you love someone, nothing should come between you." Hisako sighed, shaking her head.

"I love someone, yet I am marrying you. That's how reality is. Reality in short, is a bitch. You can never have everything you want without a price. That's the way it's always been. It will never change." she looked up at the sky, watching the clouds as they rolled by, "When my mother died, my world crashed. I had no one else besides my brother. My father didn't give a damn about me. He only thought men had a place in the world. I never had any friends growing up. I was always kept inside by my father's orders. I finally went to the academy and became a soul reaper, just so I wouldn't have to live in my home anymore. Then when my brother died... I didn't know what to do. The only family that had loved me was now buried six feet under with a stone telling you who they were. Then I joined Squad Eight. I felt like I had gotten a new family. They were so nice to me. When that accident happened 110 years ago, I cried hysterically when I thought Captain Kyoraku was one of the casualties. But when I saw him, such relief swarmed over me. He was like my father, and to lose him after my mother, I was thinking, why live at all when all you do is watch your loved ones die? I thought that the only reason I was here was to watch people die, fall in love, and die myself. I never imagined I would be forced to marry a man I barely knew." she smiled lightly, "Since my brother died, I couldn't wait to die as well. All the hell I've been through, if you went through it, you would have probably felt the same way. And now, now I'm just to be someones wife who's sole purpose is to give birth to an heir to a husband I don't love. How could we raise a child together when we ourselves don't love each other?" Byakuya was silent. What she said was true. It would be difficult to raise a child if its parents didn't even love one another.

"We could at least try." he offered, but Hisako wouldn't have any of it.

"I can't try if I'm not _willing_to love." she whispered in a reply. Byakuya was growing impatient.

"The elders expect us to produce an heir shortly after we are wed. We would have to consummate our marriage sooner or later after the wedding." there came that damn blush again, on both their cheeks. She took a breath, looking at him in the corners of her eyes.

"By the way I feel right now, that wouldn't be out of love or duties to the clan to me, that would be _rape_." with a flick of he neck she was quickening her pace, entering the house and heading straight for her private room.

"Surely you don't think I would stoop so low as to _rape_you Hisako. I have more morals than that." she smirked, trying to see how long it would take until she pushed that button that would make him snap.

"I don't know Byakuya Kuchiki. Your family is getting pretty damn desperate to get their heir. I may find myself drugged one day and then Unohana will pronounce me knocked up a few weeks later." sitting the suitcase down in her room, she turned back to Byakuya, who took his position once more at the doorway.

"Hisako..." he said, "Like I told you before, I am not considering you a tool just to be used for physical pleasure. We have responsibilities to our clans, and I intend on fulfilling them." Hisako sat in a chair and took a book from the side of the suitcase.

"I have no more interest in this conversation. Can I read in peace now please?" she opened the book and began reading. Byakuya didn't budge. Hisako glanced up at him.

"That's a pretty thick book." he commented, at least trying to lighten up this gloomy mood she was setting.

"Yes. It can probably make a dent in your thick skull if thrown hard enough." she motion to the book with a nod of her head, mentally laughing when she saw the agitation in his eyes, "Now, will you please leave me alo-" her sentence was interupted by a large growl. She blushed when she looked down at her stomach. Byakuya noticed as well.

"I will call the chefs and tell them to prepare you a meal. I hear from your lieutenant that you enjoy spicy meals?" Hisako nodded, "Well, I guess that is one thing we won't fight about when deciding the type of food we want. I'll tell the chef to make two servings of my favorite curry chicken." she leaned back in her chair, directing her attention back to her book.

"Very well. But I do want a wedge of lemon. I also have a liking for sour foods as well." he nodded and left. Hisako started back to reading her book, but she soon got bored and grew curious to her new 'home'. She closed the book and stood up, walking outside into the gardens. There was nice spring weather today, and it was incredibly warm. The cherry blossoms were blooming in two rows, a grass pathway in between them. Hisako walked down them barefoot, enjoying the grass tickling her feet. She shed her haori as well, dropping it to the ground as she continued her brisk walk. She smiled as she watched two butterflies chase each other over the massive pond. She decided to go to the bridge that went over it and sit down, letting her bare feet dip into the cool water. She giggled as a koi nibbled on her toes. She leaned on the rail to watch them swim, "You don't have a care in the world do you?" she quietly asked, getting no reply, "I wonder what it must be like to be a fish. You don't have arranged marriages, you can do whatever you like and no one will get mad at you." she looked around, making sure no one was near her. When she was certain, she slid underneath the railing and into the cold water. She shivered as her clothes soaked with the soothing liquid. She opened her eyes under the water and swam with the koi. She never realize how deep te pond was until she noticed she could be totally vertical and her feet didn't touch the pond floor. She surfaced and laid on her back, looking into the sky as she floated peacefully on the water.

"We do have a private hot spring if you want to get out of that disgusting water." Hisako squeaked and splashed in the water while dipping down to her neck in the water.

"No, I'm fine thank you. If I know it's disgusting to you then I know I can swim here without you getting in with me." he sighed.

"Will you please come out? Our food is almost ready." she crossed her arms, smirking.

"_Make me_." the next thing she knew, he was taking off his sandals, then he removed his haori, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"I am not afraid to come after you Hisako. I've been in numerous bloody battles that beat muddy water by a high percent. Now, you can come out and dry off, then eat dinner with my sister and me, or I can force you out and we can have a terrible evening." with a huff she slowly swam to the shore. She stood up soaking wet, "Thank you." he turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"You know, I feel like I should give you something." she tapped her chin with a finger while he looked at her, a curious look on her face, "I know!" she held her arms out wide, "A hug!" before he could move her wet body pressed to his in a hug. His shocked expression made her giggle. He pushed her away and looked at his now soiled clothes. His eyes narrowed as he pointed to the manor. Her expression changed from happy to a little fightened.

"Get inside and dry off now. Be at dinner in thirty minutes. Then you are to take a shower. There is a party for us that Squad Six, Eight, Eleven, Ten, and Nine are just insisting we go to. Dress in the best casual dress you have." he was gone in a flash step. She sighed while trudging back inside. She put on some dry clothes and towel dried her hair, then slipped on a robe and went to find the dining room. After much searching and following her nose, he pulled open two doors and saw an incredibly long table. Her eyes lit up when a familiar petite girl came into view.

"Rukia!" she squealed, running to her. Rukia smiled as well, standing up to receive the woman's hug.

"Hisako? You're the woman Nii-sama is marrying? I had no idea! Oh! It will be great having you here!" Hisako rolled her eyes, sitting down on a cushion next to Rukia.

"Yeah, it'll be a blast." she said sarcastically, "Being married to a man who doesn't love me will sure be fun." Rukia's eyes widened when she realized where Hisako was seated.

"Hisako you're-"

"You are in my seat Hisako." came a cold, stoic voice. They both turned to see Byakuya standing in the doorway. Hisako merely sat cross legged and just continued the conversation.

"So, how's Squad Thirteen going?" Rukia shrugged.

"It's going well. I have a really great captain and really good friends in Squad Thirteen. I couldn't be in a better squad." Hisako grinned. Byakuya still stood at the door, waiting for her to move. Hisako took note of this and smirked, nit bothering to turn around.

"There's an empty seat right across from me Byakuya. What's the difference if you switch sides?" Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed discontently as he walked to the other side of the table. Tonight was going to be pure hell.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Outburst

**CHAPTER 3  
Outburst**

Taking a deep breath, Hisako took out her best casual dress. It was an emerald green dress that went to the middle of her calves. It had a slit that went up the side of her left leg until her mid-thigh. The hem of the bottom of the dress, sleeves, and collar was gold, with little swirls running from them. The collar dipped into a V and hung off her shoulders. It had sleeves that went to her elbows and a gold chain belt that hung loosely around her waist. She had black heels with a strap around each ankle and were open toed. Her nails were painted black and matched the black bangles she had around her wrists. She wore her diamond and sapphire necklace from her family around her neck. Her hair was curly and hung over her shoulders, going down to her shoulder blades, decorated with little diamond clips scattered about. She wondered what all those squads had set up for her and Byakuya. She groaned, hoping it wasn't an engagement party or anything close to it. But she grinned afterwards, wringing her hands together at how much fun she could have if it were. Oh, how she would try to make Byakuya jealous. She would enjoy every minute of it. Hisako tucked her purse under her arm and slowly went to the foyer to meet her soon to be husband.

Byakuya... could not believe that it was Hisako walking down the hallway towards him. The gown she was wearing flowed behind her as her curved hips swished left and right while she walked. Strutted was a better term for how she walked. She looked like a model coming towards him in those heels and those diamonds glittering in her hair. She looked like a angel, no, better than a angel. Hisako looked like a goddess. Byakuya had to blink a few times to make sure it was indeed her. She held her hands out, "How do I look?" she asked, turning a little.

He stared for a few more seconds before finally answering, "You look... beautiful." he offered her an arm and she took it. Byakuya felt something like a lump in his throat. He wondered how long it had been since he had called someone beautiful. It felt weird to him, like it burned in his throat. Byakuya shook it off and shut it away with the rest of his emotions he learned how to jail within his body. She was taken aback. She didn't expect him to actually compliment her. She expected something like fine, or something bland like that. But _beautiful_? That sounded little over the top for Byakuya.

"T-thank you Byakuya." he gave a single nod and offered her an arm, which she slowly took. She secretly studied him. He was wearing a black suit without his scarf and gloves, and crisp leather shoes. He still had his kenseiken in his hair, which was also perfect as usual. He escorted her from the house into the chilly night air. Without thinking she huddled closer to him, enjoying the warmth radiated off his arm. He felt the hold on his arm begin to get tighter and for a second he stopped breathing. It had been so long since he ever had someone hold onto his arm. He looked away and for an instant he thought Hisana was the one on his arm. That warm hold, it was all too familiar to him, even though it had been fifty years since it had disappeared from him. His mind did a battle with his heart: his mind telling him it was Hisana on his arm while his heart begged to differ. When he opened his eyes he came back to reality. Hisana was gone, an unwanted marriage was placed for tomorrow, and now he was taking his bride-to-be to a party that he detested having to go to. He never liked parties. That was what he and Hisana had in common. They both didn't like attention, they preferred private affairs and small get togethers with mainly family members. Nothing big, nothing huge, just a simple, elegant dinner. But... here he was, going to a party? That sent chills up his spine. Knowing Rangiku and a few members in Squad Ten, there would be saké or some form of alcohol involved. Their shoes clicked and clacked upon the sidewalk as they neared Squad Eight's vast dinner room, which was now decorated in ribbons and balloons. Byakuya's eyes very slightly widened. Surely... Captain Kyoraku did not set up an engagement party? Not after that threat he thrust upon Byakuya earlier today. They could both hear light music, which grew louder and louder the closer they came to Squad Eight. They were met by Nanao, who bowed graciously at Byakuya and smiled at Hisako.

"Welcome Hisako, Captain Kuchiki. If you will please follow me, I will escort you to your seats." Hisako gulped silently and motionless. Nanao could sense the nervousness in the girls eyes, and so she gave Hisako a friendly wink, something out of the ordinary for such a work based woman. Byakuya let go of Hisako's arm and followed the women to a round table. Byakuya, being the gentleman his grandfather raised him to be, pulled the chair out for Hisako so she could sit down. He then sat beside her, and to his oter side, Captain Kyoraku. His eye twitched. He was caught between an often drunk and womanizing man, and a spit fire, cursing fiancée. He drew his hand out to pick up his glass of water and took a sip or two, quenching his suddenly parched mouth. Hisako was stirring a spoon in her hot cup of tea, dissolving the two lumps of sugar she recently dropped in. Byakuya could see her trembling hand, even if the trembles were barely noticeable, his keen eyes picked up every trace of movement those gloved hands made every time she reached for her napkin or her tea. Trying to comfort her, he put a hand on he knee. But that only made it worse. She squeaked and almost jumped from her seat, hitting the table with her thighs as she stood while knocking Byakuya's hand off her leg with her hand. She smiled nervously and quickly sat back down, grabbing Byakuya's sleeve and pulling him towards her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she whispered harshly. He tugged his arm free from her nail's grip.

"I was trying to calm you down. You looked nervous by the way you hands were shaking." her eyes narrowed into perfect slits.

"If I'm nervous, that's my problem, not yours." she snapped, sitting back up and picking up a fork for her salad. He just stayed there for a few seconds, processing what just happened. Did she just... fuss at him? He shook his head slightly and sat back up as well, starting his salad too. Since they had already eaten dinner, all they ate was the appetizer salad. Hisako leaned over behind Byakuya and tapped on Captain Kyoraku's shoulder. He turned and looked at her, "What is all this?" she asked while looking around at all the decorations hung from the ceiling.

"Why, they're for you of course. Well, you and Captain Kuchiki here. Rangiku set this up. It's your engagement party!" Hisako's jaw dropped as she hit her former captain on the back.

"I didn't want an engagement party captain!" he chuckled at her shocked face, patting her on the shoulder.

"Well, you know when Rangiku plans it, it's gonna be fun!" she couldn't argue with that. It was true. When Rangiku threw a party, she knew how to have one. She had everything imaginable, along with great music from the World of the Living. She never let you down when it came to a party. And sure enough, when everyone was done with dessert, she stood up with a mic.

"Okay! I bet everyone knows why we're here! It's Hisako Manataki's engagement party!" she and almost everyone else began to clap and cheer, causing Byakuya to shake his head in aggravation and Hisako's blush to deepen, "Alright! So, let's get the tables cleaned up and moved and we can begin the party!" everyone stood up and took their plates to the bins and the tables were soon cleared from the floor. The music began to play, loud and upbeat. Byakuya moved to around the back of the room to avoid having to dance to this, to him, horrid music. Captain Kyoraku wisped Hisako away and they began to dance. Hisako began laughing at the captain's method of dancing. He took her hand and spun her around.

"So, how's it so far? I heard you moved in today." Hisako looked away but nodded.

"He's so cold. I do have my own room though, so I guess I can tolerate being there. For now." he laughed, twirling her again.

"Just give it time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to get Nanao to stop working for ten minute." Hisako giggled and nodded him off. She went to a table where they were serving punch. Just to be sure, she asked Rangiku what was in it.

"Why it's saké of course!" Hisako glanced down at the cup in her hand before slowly drying it back down, "What's the matter?"

"I don't drink alcohol of any kind. I've never had a liking for it." Rangiku looked at Hisako like she had seen a ghost at Hisako's confession. Rangiku was about to say something when someone tapped on Hisako's shoulder. A slower song began to play as she turned, soon to see a very well dressed Yumichika, without the orange ornament that was around his neck and right arm and without the feathers on his right eye.

"Care to dance?" Hisako slowly gave him her hand and nodded, soon to be swept back onto the dance floor. They lights dipped low as Yumichika danced with Hisako. She was pressed against his chest with her arms around his neck, while his arms perched on her lower back. Her cheek rested on his shoulder, her face tucked in the crook of his neck. His nose was in her hair, taking in her vanilla lilac scent, "So the wedding is tomorrow huh?" Yumichika's voice whispered in her ear. Hisako only replied with a nod, "Do you want this?" she shook her head, tightening her hold on him, "Then why do it? Why have an arranged marriage with someone who doesn't love you, when you can run away with someone who _does_?" she looked at him with saddened eyes.

"It's not that easy Yumichika. I'm a captain to a squad who had lost a captain to betrayal just a short while ago. I can't do the same thing to them by running away. Before my mother died, she taught me never to run from my problems. She told me to face them head on. I can't bail out when something goes wrong." a hand gently touched his cheek, "It's not easy to replace what we had. It was wonderful, but it drifted away as time went by." each word felt like a tiny knife getting stuck in her heart and refused to come out. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist, "Yumichika, please." he shook his head.

"I won't let you go so easily Hisako. What we had was far greater and far more beautiful than what you will ever have with Kuchiki." he pulled her back to him.

"Yumichika, let go-"

"I believe she asked you to release her." Hisako looked behind Yumichika to see Byakuya standing behind him, a hand on Yumichika's shoulder, "May I ask why you keep insisting on holding onto my fiancée's wrist?" Yumichika hastily let go and walked away. Hisako shook her head and walked outside, Byakuya following her. She grabbed onto the railing and bowed her head, her eyes clenched shut, "Why was he so close to you Hisako?" Byakuya's almost melodious voice asked, breaking the silence.

"We were dancing Byakuya. Is that a problem?" he looked back into the room and sighed.

"He's the one you said you loved, isn't he?" she nodded, turning away from him.

"I thought I was over him... But I'm not. After 100 years... I'm not over him." Byakuya had watched as they danced. Them being so close to where their clothes touched, that sent something hot and angry through his veins. Why was Yumichika, of all people, dancing with her. And like that? The realization had hit him when he remembered the scene at the koi pond. Yumichika... That was the person she loved? They were so close... too close for Byakuya to handle. Then when he grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving, that's when he had it and went over to them. Now here he was, outside in the cold, watching as his fiancée told him she was over the man who was obsessed with beauty. He honestly... didn't know what to do. Everything that came his way had a solution, but this? This he drew a blank, he couldn't think of anything. Hisako was in pure distress since the day her father told her about the arranged marriage, and now she was in pure fright because Yumichika suddenly loved her again. It was all too much to take! "My head hurts." she said as a small throb appeared in her forehead.

Byakuya listened as the music continued, "We should go back inside." he said blandly, flat, with no emotion at all. With every word he said like that, a piece of her heart would break and fall apart. Taking a big breath and smoothing down her dress, she strode back inside with her head held high, leaving Byakuya in the cold, alone.

The second she entered the building, Shuhei grabbed her elbow and pulled her into a dance. Hisako was happy to dance with him. It meant neither Byakuya or Yumichika could try to bother her again. Suddenly, she felt a throbbing pain in her forehead. Great. Now she had a migraine. She tried to enjoy the music, but it got harder and harder the more she danced. Then she saw Yumichika watching her while leaning back on the wall, and then she saw Byakuya doing the same, except with a far worse stare, full of ice and emptiness. The music felt like it was getting louder and louder, as both Yumichika and Byakuya's voices repeated in her head their conversations. They grew louder and louder with he headache until she completely collapsed on the ground. But she didn't hit the floor. She landed in a strong pair of arms, "Captain Manataki? Captain Manataki?!" came the voice of her surprised lieutenant as he picked her up. The music stopped and Isane ran to them, putting two fingers on her jugular to check Hisako's pulse, then did the same to Hisako's wrist. Byakuya was at Shuhei's side in a flash step, watching as Isane checked Hisako.

"Take her back to the manor lieutenant Hisagi. Captain Unohana can check her out there." with that Byakuya flash stepped away. Shuhei looked down at his unconscious captain and quickly flash stepped after Byakuya to the Kuchiki manor. Upon arriving he was escorted to Hisako's room, where he laid her on the bed. Captain Unohana arrived a few minutes later with a bag of supplies and Hanatarou, her assistant. She shooed out the men except for Hanatarou. Captain Unohana and her lieutenant removed the sleeves from Hisako's left arm while Hanatarou set up different syringes, a blood pressure machine, IV drips, gauze, and several more things they thought they might need. They quickly set to work by drawing blood in a syringe and putting it under the microscope Hanatarou brought in a separate case. Isane checked Hisako's blood pressure, which was extremely low. Hanatarou was checking Hisako's temperature. It was a shocking 103.2. Hisako's breathing was raspy and broken, a cold sweat beginning to form beads on her forehead. Hanatarou's eyes widened as he looked in the telescope.

"Captain Unohana, I think you should see this." Captain Unohana took a look and her eyes widened as well. She immediately turned and opened the door.

Shuhei was pacing nervously in the hallway, waiting for Captain Unohana to come out and tell them what was wrong with his captain. The long wait finally ended when the door slid open and Captain Unohana walked out, a frown on her face, "She's still unconscious. She is extremely fatigued, but I'm afraid she also been heavily poisoned." Byakuya's eyes, as well as Shuhei and Captain Kyoraku's, who recently arrived after Hisako was being checked out, "We can't identify this type of poison. It's something new I guess, because I know I have never seen it anywhere in my medical books. All we can do is hope that the blood sample we took has enough poison particles to make an antidote to give her. If not, I'm afraid she could die." Shuhei sat down in a chair with a hand over his mouth. Die? Her? That was impossible! Hisako was too strong for poison! "What has she eaten lately Captain Kuchiki?" he thought back to dinner...

"She said her tea had a weird taste to it at dinner." he suddenly answered, remembering.

**FLASHBACK**

Hisako was currently stirring sugar cubes in her teacup at the Kuchiki manor while chatting with Rukia about various things. She put the cup to her lips and took a sip, then licked her lips as she studied the taste, "Byakuya, what kind of tea is this?" Byakuya looked up from his own tea.

"It's a special brew from the World of the Living in a place called the United States. I believe it's called Louisian tea." she nodded, putting the tea back down to get another sugar cube.

"It sure does taste weird." she commented before drinking it again.

**END FLASHBACK**

Byakuya's teeth clenched. Someone in his own home, in his own kitchen staff poisoned Hisako. He turned and walked towards the kitchen, his hands curled into fists. He opened the door to the kitchen, startling a few kitchen staff, "Who cooked tonight's dinner?" a few hands were raised, "Those of you who didn't cook, please leave." they quickly vanished from his site, "Now, who cooked the food? You may leave as well." everyone but one elder woman remained, "You prepared the tea?" she nodded, "Did you poison Hisako?" the woman, who's name he never learned, started trembling. He took that as a yes, "Why did you poison her?"

"Sir, she isn't a high noble worthy of a man like you! She's the 5th most powerful noble house in Sereitei, while the Kuchiki's are the most powerful! I could not watch someone that low in the rankings marry into such a high class and corrupt our ways!" Byakuya held a hand out.

"The poison. Now." he said coldly, threateningly. She nodded quickly and reached in her robes, pulling out a small vial of white powder from a pocket. He took it from her, "You are to leave this place forever. I expect you to be gone by morning." he left, lightly slamming the door behind him. He rushed back down the hallway where Captain Unohana was walking the opposite way. He held the vial out to her, "Here. That's the poison that was used. My maid who prepared the drinks slipped it into Hisako's tea at dinner." Captain Unohana put the vial in her haori pocket.

"I'll have an antidote within the hour." Captain Unohana, Isane, and Hanatarou all made their leave and quickly went back to Squad Four to make the antidote.

**45 MINUTES LATER**

Hisako was getting worse. Her skin looked clammy and she kept the steady temperature of 103.2, as well as the extreme cold sweat. Shuhei sat beside her and dabbed a towel to her forehead every few minutes. Byakuya stood a good distance away at the window, just looking out into the gardens lit by the moon. He heard a door open and close, then the sound of rushed feet down the hallway, until Captain Unohana came in, a syringe in her left hand, "Here's te antidote." she pulled up Hisako's sleeve and wiped of her arm with a sanitizer wipe before plunging the syringe needle into her upper arm. She squirted the liquids into Hisako's bloodstream and pulled out the shot, "Now we just wait. It shouldn't take long." she took a thermometer and took Hisako's temperature, "It's going down. The fever broke." a heavy sigh was heard from Shuhei and Captain Kyoraku. Several minutes passed, and Hisako's eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up.

"What happened?" her raspy voice managed to get out before she was attacked by Shuhei and Captain Kyoraku in a hug.

"Thank goodness Hisako! You were poisoned!" Captain Kyoraku bellowed. She released her hold on them.

"P-poisoned?!" they nodded, "But how?" Shuhei pointed an accusing finger at Byakuya.

"One of Captain Kuchiki's maids poisoned your tea while you were eating dinner here." Hisako looked at Byakuya in disbelief.

"I took care of it. The one who poisoned you will no longer be allowed into the Kuchiki home for the rest of her life." that brought a little bit of comfort to Hisako, but now she was beginning to detest being here. Especially if someone tried to poison her already! "You had better rest up for the wedding tomorrow. Goodnight." he left with a nod of his head. The sheets crumpled in Hisako's hands as she laid back down. Captain Kyoraku patted her shoulder.

"It will be alright-"

"Just go." Hisako said in a small squeaky voice, cutting off Captain Kyoraku's sentence, "Please." hesitating a little, both men left without another word.

**THE NEXT DAY**

A soft evening breeze blew through the window as Hisako looked at herself in the mirror. _Today is the day I become a Kuchiki. The day I surrender my free will._ She lowered her head and sank to her knees, "Why did it have to be me?" she looked at her reflection in the tall mirror. She was wearing a dark blue wedding kimono dress embroidered with silver and gold swirls, with short sleeves and painfully tight shoes. Her hair was rolled into an extremely hurting bun, the little diamonds that she wore last night once again in her hair. She stood back up and sighed, picking up her bouquet of red and white roses.

"Look at our little bride." Hisako turned and saw Captain Kyoraku standing at the door, peeking inside. Hisako smiled sadly.

"I don't feel like a bride Captain Kyoraku. Not at all." he went in the room and hugged her.

"Well, you will in a minute. It's time." she nodded and put her arms around his, slowly walking to the gardens. She saw her father standing there waiting for her. Hisako instantly tensed up, "You alright?" he whispered to her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I don't want my father touching me, not even my arm when he walks me down the aisle. You do it, please. I want someone I trust, not him." she looked up at him pleadingly.

"You know I want to, but I can't. It will be okay. Just don't look at him and just think it's me." she giggled, giving him one last hug.

"Thank you Captain Kyoraku." she hesitantly took her father's arm and he started to walk her to Byakuya. Every step made her more nervous than she already was. It was a small crowd, mostly captains and lieutenants, as well as the elders from both the Manataki and Kuchiki clans. Eventually her father let go of her arm and put her hand in Byakuya's. She gave him a nervous smile and looked ahead at the priest. The service went smoothly, which really surprised Hisako. But then, it went downhill as it came to the cups of saké. When she received her cup, she looked at the priest, "I don't drink saké." she whispered, "At all." the priest smiled at her.

"Just pretend to drink it darling." she nodded, but Byakuya shook his head.

"This form of wedding is a tradition for the Kuchiki family. She will drink the saké." he glanced at her with that same cold stare.

"If he says I can pretend to, I will." she said in a hushed tone through her clenched teeth.

"It is a tradition Hisako. You _will_ drink the saké." he whispered back. She put a hand on her hip.

"Why don't you make me, you jackass!" she said in a rather loud tone, startling a few people in the crowd, one in particular: her father, "You and my father think you can just boss me around like I'm some damn slave! I won't have it! I'm not someone you can boss around while sit on your fat ass and do nothing!" Byakuya was wide eyed as he stared at her. She looked furious.

"You're causing a scene Hisako." she scoffed.

"Am I? Let me cause a _bigger_ one then." she poked him in the chest, "You are one of the most _annoying_, _cold_, _emotionless_, _cruel_ men I have _ever_ met! I have no interest in this stupid ass wedding! I'm being forced into marrying you, you sorry ass! And you know it! And you don't care! All your family needs is their heir and I'll be done, cast off like you all don't give a damn about me-" he took her wrist and gave it a tight squeeze.

"That, is, _enough_." his threatening voice commanded. She immediately backed down and grew quiet, but he watched a single tear crawl down her left cheek. He looked to the priest, "Continue." the whispers in the crowd died down as the service continued. With quivering lips Hisako drank the bitter saké once, twice, then a third time before being able to put it down. Then the priest took both of their left hands and put his spread out fingers above them.

"Holy binding number one." Hisako closed her eyes and looked away as she felt something wrap around her fourth finger, then it began to burn. The priest made a funny face, "Someone is resisting." he faintly spoke. Byakuya looked at Hisako and saw her pained expression. Her energy was running low, and finally she gave in. The heavenly white glow around their hands settled and two gold bands surrounded their fingers. Hisako peeked an eye open and sighed in disbelief. She fought the tears that came to her eyes. Byakuya took her arm and led her back down the aisle, ignoring the claps from the clans and other captains. The second they were put of sight she jerked her arm free of his, walking to the reception by herself while wiping her eyes. She looked down at the gold band and shook her head. She was now a Kuchiki. She entered the large reception room and went to her place at the head of the long table. Soon the rest of the guests came in and took their places as well. The food was prepared and served, but after last night, Hisako refused to eat. Byakuya took his place beside her.

"When will this be over? After last night's accident, I'm exhausted." she leaned on the table and held her forehead, "I just want this to end."

"Stop whining. You are a Kuchiki now. We do not complain. We grin and bear it, not frown an bitch about it." he said quietly so that only she would hear. She gasped and looked at him.

"Are you saying that I'm a bitch?!" he glanced at her.

"By the way you are acting, yes." the next thing he knew, the palm of her left hand was hitting his left cheek, slapping him loudly. The crowd quieted down and looked at the angry bride.

"How dare you imply that I am a bitch?!" a few people's jaws dropped, "I knew it." she said, standing up and putting he napkin in her chair, "You are an ass." she left without saying another word, leaving questions unanswered and Byakuya at the table without his wife. He sighed, shaking his head. He groaned to himself, sitting back down and lifting his fork to his mouth. What had the elders gotten him into???

* * *

Please Review!


	5. The First Night

**CHAPTER 4**  
**The First Night**

Hisako slammed the door shut to her room, tearing her hair out of the bun, sending the diamonds in her hair across the room as they were scattered about, "Stupid jackass-" she ripped her bracelets off, "Hasn't he learned to respect people who are der than him?" she threw the bracelets to the floor and looked at the necklace around her pale neck, "I don't even want this anymore!" she ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it at the wall, "Fuck being a noble!" she reached for her earrings and took them out, slamming them inside a drawe. Hisako took a wet rag and wiped the makeup off her face. She brushed a comb through her hair, scraping the hairspray out until it was free and wavy again. She kicked off her shoes and began to undress from her ceremony robes. She stopped when she was just clad in her white sleeping kimono. There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in." she said dryly. The door opened and a maid came in.

"Firgive the intrusion, but I'm Mina. Can I help you with anything?" Hisako shook her head, "Well, I think you are supposed to be moving your clothes and other belongings to Lord Byakuya's room. He said that since you will be married you two need to be in the same room." Hisako shook her head, face planting the table and beginning to bawl, "Lady Hisako!" Mina rushed over and held Hisako's shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"This isn't fair! I didn't want this! I want Yumichika!" Mina's eyes widened.

"Do you want me to help you move your things?" Hisako nodded. Mina opened Hisako's closet and took out her clothes, then together, moved it all into Byakuya's massive closet. They hung up her clothes and put her toiletries in the bathroom, "Do you need anything else?" Hisako nodded, "If you need anything, just tell me."

"Thank you." Mina bowed and left, leaving Hisako alone. Once the door shut, Hisako collapsed onto the bed. Her head was throbbing. Hisako detested saké. She would destroy it all if she could. The aftertaste was still in her mouth, and she cringed at it. Her heart seemed to stop when she heard heavy footsteps down the halleway. Te door slid open and Byakuya walked in. Hisako sat up and wiped her eyes, then moved her hands to her legs. Byakuya said nothing as he removed his cerimonial kimono and slipped on his soul reaper kimono over his sleep kimono, "I'm sorry." she whispered, her head bowed, "I've been put under so much stress. I guess when the saké came, I snapped." her low voice said, "It won't happen again." she got down on her knees. When she looked up, he was reaching out a hand to her. Thinking he was going to hit her, she tensed her body up and flinched away.

"I'm not going to strike you Hisako. Stand up." he bent down and took her hand in his, lifting her to her feet. For the second time she broke down and fell to his chest, "We have both been put under much pressure this past week." he didn't even bother to put his arms around like the last time, "Why don't we just get some sleep tonight. I'm sure we both need it." she looked up at him and blinked.

"Wait... You're not going to... make me consummate our marriage with you?" he looked down at her. Hisako had been petrified of the wedding night. She knew exactly what took place on the wedding night, and had been tossing and turning all night about the matter. Byakuya just looked at her.

"No Hisako. I am not willing to if I know you are uncomfortable with it. If any man did that to his wife if she wasn't ready, I would consider it rape. I told you before, I am not going to stoop that low." she put a hand to her chest.

"But our families expect us to-"

"Give them the heirs they need, I know. But I'm going to do that on your terms. I won't do anything unless you are comfortable with it." a massive wave of relief hit Hisako like a bus. She leaned her head on his chest and breathed out a long held breath.

"Thank you Byakuya. Thank you." she repeated softly. He felt her go limp against him and fall into a light sleep. Sighing, he moved her to where he was holding her bridal style. He walked to her side of the bed and stood there.

"I'm sorry Hisana." he whispered as he placed Hisako down on the bed. He yawned and sat down on the bed, running his hand through his hair to release it from the kenseiken. He placed the glass pieces on the nightstand and put his legs under the covers. He laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling. His head tilted to the left when the bed started to softly shake. He glanced at Hisako and his frown deepend. Although she tried to hide it, she was quietly crying, hands in front of her face. She was turned towards him. Then he did something neither she nor he thought he would ever do. He reached out one arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to him. Her face was pressed in his chest, "You've cried enough Hisako. Sleep. We both have our squads to go to tomorrow." she nodded.

"I'm sorry." she sniffled, "It's just... so much had happened this past week and I guess I'm still processing everything. I'll go to sleep now." she whispered to him, "Will you promise me something?"

"What?" he asked softly.

"Can you at least... pretend to care about me? I need to know that I can at least trust you." she pressed a cheek against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

"Yes." was his simple answer. She closed her eyes and smiled faintly.

"Thank you Byakuya." she quickly fell asleep, snuggled to him. She didn't care if he didn't love her. She just wanted to stay in his arms just a little while longer. It had been so long since she had been held so comfortingly like this. The last time she remembered being held, it was after her father had beat her for some unknown reason. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her bedroom, locking the door from their father. There he held her like this, except his hold came with soft, comforting words. She could still hear her brother's voice as he calmed her, while their father beat on the door, yelling for his son to open the door. Hisako's eyes slowly opened, and she just saw Byakuya with his eyes closed as he tried to fall asleep. After fifty years of being widowed, he had forgotten what it was like to hold someone. His closed eyes gave him the image of Hisana in his arms, sound asleep while cuddled close to him like she always did. One of her arms would be around his waist, chest, or holding his hand while her feet seeked his for warmth on the cold spring nights. Her head would be resting in the crook of his neck while his nose would be nuzzling her soft black locks. Never had he held someone so close to him like Hisana. He would purposefully turn to Hisana's side in the mornings, so when he opened his eyes, she was the first thing he saw. A warm hand would caress her cheek until her soft purple eyes opened, a smile gracing her lips as she gazed at him. Only then would he smile. He would give such a warm smile, it could compare to a hot summer day. Byakuya would whisper 'good mornings' or 'I love yous' as he leaned down to give her a small yet loving kiss. Hisana would yawn and cuddle to him like she did before falling asleep, begging him for just a few minutes longer. He would agree and put his arms around her, holding him to her as they slept in for a few minutes or even a few hours.

But when he opened his eyes, the image vanished, leaving him in his dark room with Hisako in his arms instead. He really wanted her to move back to her side, but something kept pulling at him to keep her there. He just thought nothing of it and shoved it away with the rest of his emotions. As gently as he could, he moved Hisako to her side of the bed and settled back under the covers, turning away from her. He closed his eyes slowly, his lips burning from the lie he told her.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Hisako woke up alone in the bed. Her eyes cracked open as a yawn escaped her mouth. She felt Byakuya's side of the bed. It was still warm, so that meant he might still be here. She stood and put on her robe, quickly heading towards the kitchen. She opened the doors to the dining room and saw Byakuya sitting at the table, eating breakfast alone, "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have eaten with you." she tucked a loose bang behind her ear.

"I like to eat breakfast alone. No one is up this early like me." she checked the clock. No wonder it was still dark out. It was 5:30 in the morning! She sat down none the less, right beside him, "Are you feeling better?" she nodded, sitting up.

"Much, thank you. Can I ask you something?" he shrugged, "Do you like sour things?" he shrugged again.

"Sour is alright. I prefere spicy foods." she nodded.

"What about your favorite color?" her soft voice asked. Why was she asking these questions? His favorite color? He was supposed to have a favorite color? He looked questioningly at her. Might as well give her an answer, "I've never really thought about having a favorite color. But I guess I have a liking to orange." Hisako took note of that, and the fact that he wasn't wearing his haori.

"Alright. Well, since you like to eat alone, I'll just leave you now." she bowed her head and left to go freshen up for her squad.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Byakuya was sitting at his desk doing the usual afternoon paperwork, when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in." he said, not bothering to look up from his work. The door opened and closed silently, and Byakuya only noticed shen the smell of something spicy reached him. He took one wiff and looked up to see Hisako standing in front of them.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought you lunch. Today has been a busy day with paperwork and I thought you wouldn't get anything to eat between pieces of paper. So I just thought I'd make something. Shubei insists that he do a least half my paperwork for the first month until I'm completely settled in." she gave a sheepish laugh and put a hand to the back of her head, "I made my homemade chili. Extra spicy, since I know you like spicy foods." she placed a round container on his desk with a spoon, along with a bottle of water. He glanced up at her, then sighed.

"Eat with me Hisako. Take a seat." she nodded and sat down, taking out her own container of sweet honey chicken with a wedge of lemon on the side. He opened the lid, feeling te saliva pooling in his mouth when he saw the delicious looking treat. When was the last time he's had something brought to him by someone other than the maids or servants? He picked up the spoon and dipped it in the chili, getting half a spoonful and putting it in his mouth. The many subtle yet fiery spices created so many sensations on his tongue it felt like fireworks. Now this was a spicy meal! The chefs in the Kuchiki manor worried about making the foods too spicy, so they left out half the needed spices, making it much to bland for his taste. But this... this was incredible! He had to resist the urge to lick his lips as he too another spoonful and repeated the process, not even once taking a drink of water. Hisako watched in awe as he ate. Did he really like it that much? She looked down at her own food. Sure, she had been cooking since she was twelve, but she never thought her meals were that well prepared, yet here her husband looked like a dog lapping up water. She giggled to herself, reaching into her pocket.

"Napkin?" she asked while gigling again. He looked up at her and had a faint blush appearing. He had forgotten she was even in the room, and he was eating like a starved pup in the winter! He nodded slowly and took it, wiping his lips in two delicate sweeps of his hand before continuing his meal in a more... noble manor, "I'm sorry about last night. About you having to make Yumichika let go of me. I don't know what's gotten over him. We were together about 100 years ago, but since all this soul reaper business has happened, we drifted apart, and now when I'm to get married, he suddenly shows up and wants me back. I honestly didn't know what to do. I'm stupid, I know." she looked out the window and sighed. A smile came across her face as a monarch butterfly flew past the window and lande on the cherry blossom tree outside, "Can you tell me about Hisana?" Byakuya glance up at her question, "I'm just curious about her, that's all. How dis you meet?" turning to him, she propped her head on her hand, leaning forwards on the desk. Byakuya didn't talk for a few seconds, wondering what to say.

"Hisana... she was my world." he began, just confessing, "I loved her from the second I saw her in Rukongai. She ran into me while trying to steal food when I was patrolling that day. I paid for it and gave her some more money, but she said that she would work in my home to repay her debt. So I took her to my home and she became a maid. But then, I started making excuses just to see her. Pretty soon I grew feelings for her, and I tried to... sweep her off her feet, is the term I presume?" Hisako nodded, her smile growing, "Then there was a party for Captain Ukitake's birthday, and so I asked her if she wanted to accompany me. She said yes, so I took her. We watched the fireworks they set up, and while I was talking to her, the fireworks made her eyes so light and beautiful. I jet leaned in and kissed her. The rest was history. We got married, and five years later she passed away." Hisako stood up and moved around the desk, kneeling down beside Byakuya's chair. She rubbed his cheek with her hand and turned his gloomy face towards hers. She ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes widened slightly when he felt her lips press against his cheek, then her slender arms wrap around his neck.

"What a wonderful story." she whispered in his ear, "You are a great man Byakuya." her hand pressed to his chest, "But you are living on a memory, and it is freezing your heart. You can't live on the past, you won't see the present. You have to move on. Sure you may still love Hisana, but it's hard to love someone who isn't there. You have to let your heart tell you what to do, not your mind." she gathered her food containers, "I'll see you at dinner tonight." she kissed his forehead and walked out of his office. He watched as she left. He thought for a few moments... When was the last time he listened to his heart? Was it fifty years ago, when Hisana was with him? No, it was far after that. It was quite recently actually. From a few months back, when he took the blade in his cheat that was meant for Rukia. Or was that just him keeping his promise to Hisana?"

Byakuya shook his head and leaned over on the desk, his face in his palms. Her lips were so warm upon his cold cheek, they felt like rose petals. And her hand... it was so soft... like rain. Why was this suddenly so complicated? Sure she was beautiful, be he didn't love her. No! He refused to! He shifted in his chair and heard something in his pocket crinkle. He reached in and pulled out a little baggy tied closed with an orange ribbon bow. When did that get in his pocket? Inside was little round orange candies, and attached to the bow was a note. He carefully picked it off and opened it from the small envelope. on the front was his name, written in neat cursive ink. He opened the flap.

_-Here's a little treat I thought you'd enjoy. These are my favorite candies. I'm not sure if you'd like them, they're quite sour. But if you like spicy, I'm sure sour wouldn't be much of a difference. Enjoy!_

_-Hisako_

Glancing back at the bag, he slowly pulled the bow apart and took a small round orange dot from the pile. He shrugged and tried it. It was quite chewy and sweet at first, but his lips were threatening to pucker as the sour made itself known. But oddly, he liked it, so he ate another. Pretty soon he ate the whole thing and was left with an empty plastic bag. When was the last time he had candy? He put the bag back in his pocket and stood up, walking to Renji's office, "Renji." he went into his office.

"Yes sir?" Renji asked while turning from his work.

"I'm going to take a walk." Renji suddenly started chuckling, "May I ask as to what is so funny?" Renji pointed to Byakuya's face.

"Have you been eating orange paint? Your lips are orange." then he started to cackle, leaning back in his chair. Byakuya looked in a mirror and his eyes formed slits. He was right, Byakuya's lips were a dull orange color. He turned and began to walk out.

"I'll be leaving now." he vanished in a flash step towards a certain captain's barracks.

Shuhei was walking down the halls of Squad Nine's barracks, an unusual smile on his face. There was loud music blaring from Hisako's office, so he decided to go check out what she was doing that required such loud music. He knocked loudly on the door so she might be able to hear. He waited a few seconds before the door opened. Hisako smiled at him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside, "Captain? What are you doing?"

"Come on Shuhei! Let's dance!" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dance?" he asked. He nodded and giggled, turning the music up.

"Yes dance! Like you did when you were little! You used to love dancing!" he turned the music down to a bearable level.

"I'm not little anymore captain. What were you doing anyway?" she shrugged, pointing to several taped up boxes.

"I was unpacking when my favorite song starte playing. I couldn't resist." he shook his head, looking at her iPod she got in the World of the Living, thanks to Mr. Urahara. He picked it up and showed her the screen.

"It's on repeat! How long has it been on repeat? Every song on this thing sounds the same!" she rolled her eyes, taking it from him.

"I don't know. Since I returned from Byakuya's office I guess. You want to help me unpack?" she knelt down by some boxes, "I can't reach the top shelf and these things need to go up there." she took a pocket knife and cut the tape in half, prying the box lids open, "Here are my books."

"You mean the rest of them? You've got your whole library in here!" he looked around at the shelves, filled with books of many different sizes. She took out a few and handed them to him, reaching down to get more as he stacked them in a row on the highest shelf, "So, who was that artist?" she paused and looked up at him.

"Justin Timberlake I think. I'm pretty sure the song was SexyBack." there, Shuhei started laughing, leaning against the shelf, "What?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, it is you, so I guess I could imagine you listening to that. If you listen to the songs Starstrukk and whatever else the artist was called wrote.

"3OH!3." she said. He rolled his eye and took the books from her hand.

"Whatever." he said, still chuckling.

"You know, I can go down to the World of the Living and get Kensei to make you cry like he did when we rescued you." Shuhei glared at her.

"Very funny captain." she smirked, leaning back.

"I just have that natural talent of comedy, don't I?" he glanced down at her.

"Oh yes. You have a major funny bone." he said sarcastically, "Well, I guess I need to go. Izuru, Renji, and Rangiku have invited me to go drinking with them." Hisako nodded.

"Just don't get too drunk." she warned him. He waved an left. She looked down and noticed a few more books in the box, "Damn. There's still some left." she picked them up and grabbed a stool, putting it by the shelf. She reached up and tried to get them on the stupid shelf that was just out of reach. She stretched further, standing on one leg while on the stool. The stool suddenly started tipping and she stumbled, the books falling out of her hand as she reached to grab hold of the shelf. A strong hand reached out and took hold of her arm, stopping her fall. When she gained her balance back, she turned to see Byakuya standing there, "Byakuya? What are you doing here?" he let go of her arm. He pointed to his orange colored lips.

"You didn't explain in your note that the candy would turn my lips orange." she giggled, taking a tissue from the little silver box on her desk. She dabbed it on her tongue and reached out towards his face. He flinched away.

"Oh hold still!" she took his chin in her free hand and held him still as she wiped the tissue across his lips, "There. It's gone. That wasn't so bad." she tossed the tissue into the trash can by the desk leg, "At least the orange is gone. Is that all you came to see me about?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head.

"Well, I was going for just a walk when Renji pointed out the odd coloration in my lips. He told me by laughing hysterically." she chuckled, picking up the dropped books and sitting them on the table with the lamp.

"Did you want to talk and maybe lighten the mood in this wonderful marriage of ours?" she asked, passing a mocking look to him, "Because, I'm pretty tired from unpacking, and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood for talking." how he was growing inpatient at her sarcasm. She could tell by the twitching in his left eye, "I'm kidding Byakuya. If you want to talk, I'll talk back. You've just got to say something. You want to sit down?" Hisako sat at her desk and put the finished paperwork in a bin. He nodded and sat in te chair across from her, "So, what brings you all the way to Squad Nine?" honestly, he didn't know, "By the orange that was on your lips, I take it you liked the candy?" she peeked up at him while writing something down.

"It was an, interesting taste. How can something have a sweet and sour combined candy?" she giggled, shrugging whole changing papers.

"I don't know. That's why I like it. It's a mystery. My favorites are the lemon flavored. I guess that why my favorite color is yellow. Excuse me for one second." she picked the files up and went to the door, her yellow haori flowing behind her. She peeked out the door, "Kazuko?" a few seconds later, a girl with pale red hair walked up, "Can you please take these to Squad Seven? Thank you." Kazuko nodded and took the papers from her, soon running off towards Squad Seven. Hisako shook her head, going back to her desk, "Kazuko is such a sweety. I wonder why she isn't dating." she sat back down, "So, how has your day been? I hope what happened last night didn't deprive you of any sleep. How's your cheek?" she reached out and turned his left cheek to her, "I don't see a mark." he lightly scoffed, moving her hand away with his.

"Not a visible mark." she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.

"Are you talking about man pride?" she leaned back in her chair and grinned, "You are a complex man Byakuya Kuchiki. You need to loosen up." Byakuya raised a slender black eyebrow at her.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" he grew nervous at the smirk on her lips. She stood up and walked around to him, making him stand up as well, "What are you doing?" he asked as he felt her hands grip his shoulders, giving them a light squeeze.

"I've read many books on relaxation, and they say that a massage is the best thing besides yoga that can relax a person. And you are as stiff as a board." she whispered as her hands ran along his arms and back up to his neck. It sent chills up and down his back as his muscles tensed and relaxed. Her fingers were so nimble as they caressed his tight muscles, "How is this?" her soft words breathed in his ear.

"It feels... Fine." he lied. It felt great. Every muscle was relaxing after her fingers moved over them. Byakuya did feel relaxed. Hisako's hands moved to his neck and gave it a squeeze, delighted when she heard a small pop, soon followed by a faint groan. Byakuya did groan. His neck had been bothering him and he honestly didn't know what had caused it. It was also causing a massive migrain for the past few days, and when his neck popped, it slowly went away.

"That must have been bothering you for your neck to pop like that. What have you been doing? Standing on your neck all day and letting Renji do your work?" she asked with a light chuckle, recieving a slight glare in response.

"Renji could not handle my work. He gets too distracted by saké." she moved in front of him, sitting on the back of the chair.

"He's not that bad. I find him very charming."

"At least that's one person who thinks so." she raised an eyebrow this time.

"Well, you're leaving out Rukia." he glanced down at her, "I helped out at the Academy at the same time Renji and Rukia attended there. I was librarian or something like that. It was so long ago I can't remember small jobs like that. I just did it for the extra pay. I became good friends with her. But everytime Renji was walking alone, Rukia would abandon our conversations and run to him to say hi and have a short chat. Vise versa for him. You should have seen the look on Renji's face after your family adopted her. Maybe that's why he's so determined to beat you. So he can win Rukia back. You never know." she shrugged, pulling a book from the shelf, "I swear, sometimes I wonder if he's head over heels for her or if he just never wanted to let her go like that. It may be both for all I know. But Rukia's too quiet to talk about things like that and Renji's head is so big it might be hard for him to find the right words to say." Byakuya agreed. Rukia was very quiet at times, especially around him. She often acted like she was terrified of him, and wondered sometimes if she held her breath while around him. It looked like that way sometimes when he walked by her in the mornings at the manor. And Renji... well... he was useful in battle... when he wasn't so drunk he fell over on the first step he took. But the idea of Renji liking Rukia more than as just a friend, that sent chills down his spine.

"I could never image my sister with him."

"I don't know. They did grow up together. They're closer than you think." she tapped his nose. How much this woman resembled Yoruichi scared him. She somehow knew which buttons to push, but this time, this woman knew the limits, unlike the half feline woman he knew since he was a child, "One day you may just find youself Renji Abarai's brother in law." a vein popped from Byakuya's forehead, causing her to smile, "Or am I just thinking too much again like my father tells me I do?" she rearranged the books on the shelves from largest to smallest.

"You have an open mind. People like that tend to do those things." she looked at him with widened eyes, "People who think a lot are creative, so I heard. I wasn't very creative when I was a child. I was always learning the ways of the clan." her eyes closed slightly.

"I was always locked up. I had to entertain myself by doing something in the house. Cooking, cleaning, trying to draw, singing. Anything to keep me busy." her hand moved to her zanpaku-to, "Then I joined the Academy and I broke free. And now..." Byakuya looked at her.

"You feel trapped again living in my home?" she turned to him with wide eyes.

"No! That's not what I was going to say! I actually feel more free than ever in your home. I'm free to do as I please, as long as it's reasonable, and I don't have to worry about being locked away. I don't consider it a prison anymore. My home was more a prison than your home." Hisako suprised Byakuya by hugging him, "I'm just happy to know that... If anything happened, I wouldn't have to worry about being sent back there to my father." he looked down at her.

"Was your home really that bad?" she nodded.

"It was. My brother Ohiko made it better, but I'm scared to go back there now that he's dead." his arm wrapped around her back.

"Then you won't ever have to go back. I won't allow you to go back to your old home and be tortured like you were as a child. You are my wife now. And... Just because I don't love you, doesn't mean I won't stand up for you when I'm needed. Like I said earlier, I will stand by your side and help you if you do the same for me." Hisako smiled, holding him tighter.

"I guess we can try to make this work." she tilted her head back, "Can I just... try one thing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" she released him from the hug and looked up at him.

"Just hold still." he stood on her tip toes and held her breath, leaning in until her lips touched his. He was still at first, his eyes wide as he felt her lips on his. They were warm like when she kissed his cheek. And they felt... somehow softer. Her arms came to settle around his neck, accidentally pulling him closer to her.

Outside her window, several people we're crowding around, watching their captain kiss her husband. Yumichika was walking down the hallway and shooed them off, then peeked inside himself to see why they were crowded around. His deep purple eyes formed into slits as he saw what was unraveling. He quickly turned on his heels and left.

* * *

Whew! So! Their first kiss! I wonder what will happen next!!!! Review if you want to find out! :)


	6. Hugs, Kisses, and Birthday Wishes

**CHAPTER 5**  
**Hugs, Kisses, and Birthday Wishes**

The kiss lingered for a few more seconds before Hisako finally broke it, slowly pulling back to look at him. His eyes were still wide, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." she let go of him and left the office, trying to walk, but her feet kept going at a quick jog. Squad Nine members passed her worried looks as she rushed out, wondering why she was rushing out like that. She went behind the building and took a walk through the gardens, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her lips, tingled. Why did she just kiss him like that? She shook her head, giggling slightly as she unsheathed her zanpaku-to and stabbed the tip in the ground. She sat across from it, closing her eyes and sighing softly, "Mintizumo." she whispered, feeling something pull on her. A calm breeze blew in her face. Her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled. She was standing on water, it went on for miles around her like an ocean. The sky above her had scattered clouds about it, but the sun was proudly shining through, caressing her face, arms, and legs in warmth.

"You called Hisako?" she turned to the male voice, and her smile grew when she saw a form materializing from a mist. The form stepped out and appeared to look like just a mere 18 year old. He had messy black and white hair that went to his shoulders and spiked in the back. He wore a grey overcoat over black jeans and a skin-tight black shirt, held closed by three buckles. His hands were clothed in red gloves that went to his elbows and his knuckles, showing his fingers. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black.

"My my, you sure have changed since I entered Squad Eleven. Particularly in clothing. Do you plan changing back now that I'm Squad Nine Captain?" he smiled, shaking his head, "I thought not. You are too stubborn to anyway. But I like it. That look suits you." he did a small yet clumsy bow, making her giggle.

"There is something bothering you Hisako. I've felt this for a few days now. Is something wrong?" she groaned, sitting on the ground. He sat in front of her and peeked down under the hand that held her forehead. She squealed when he pushed her backwards with his finger.

"What the hell was that for?!" she shrieked, sitting back up with a red dot in the middle of her forehead from where he poked her.

"You were too quiet! It bugs me when you're quiet." he grumbled, crossing his arms and legs, "You've been too quiet since last week. What's been going on with you?! It's like you're not the real Hisako anymore." his voice lowered. She glanced up, her eyes closing slightly.

"I married Byakuya Kuchiki yesterday." his eyes widened, "I had to leave you at the manor, so that's probably why you didn't know. The wedding itself was a disaster, with me cussing Byakuya out at the altar. Then I slapped him at the reception and ran back to his home. Then this morning I had a talk with him in his office and ate lunch with him, then went back to my office where he followed after eating the candy I left him. And then... a-and then... I kissed him." Minizumo's eyes widened, "Oh, but that's not the best part." an eyebrow raised his features, "I was poisoned at the very first meal I ate there! Poisoned! By one of the maids or chefs or whoever is part of the kitchen staff there. I'm in a hell hole right now. At least Rukia is there." she laid on her back and stared at the sky, sighing deeply. Her fingers dipped underneath the floor of water, "Your world is so amazing. I can lay on top of the water without getting wet, yet I can do this." her other hand went into the water, "It's crazy." he smirked, scooting over to her.

"I have a crazy master." he said while shrugging, making her jaw drop as she playfully slapped his leg, "Don't deny it Hisako." Mintizumo chuckled, "So, how's Mr. Stick-up-his-ass?" she rolled her eyes, shifting to where her head was resting on his lap.

"He has a stick up his ass. But he can also be kind. When we're all alone in a secluded room late at night when I'm crying, that is. He gets up at like, five in the morning. It's ridiculous! And he expects me to get up at the same time. I think I'm going to get earplugs so I don't hear him next time. I'll slap his hand if he shakes me awake again. Man it felt good to slap him at the reception. My hand stung afterwards. Teach that man what happens when you imply that I'm a bitch." he raised an eyebrow, white and black hair falling to the right as Mintizumo looked at her. He ran his fingers through her hair to untangle it.

"And Yumichika? What about him?" her eyes partially closed as she looked away.

"I'd rather _not _think about him. 100 years... 100 years and now he decides to come back. What's with that?!" her hands flailed in the air, one coming back down to face palm her face, "I just wish I never met him sometimes. It would make all this guilt go away." she pulled her knees to her chest after sitting up. Mintizumo looked at her confused face.

"Just let it go how it's suppose to." she glanced back at him, "I mean, this was set up for a reason. You don't know what will happen. That's the beauty of the future. You never know what adventures lie ahead of you. You've just got to suck it up and keep walking the path." Hisako smiled faintly.

"You know, for a man, you give good advice." he chuckled, standing up with her.

"And for a woman, you sure do act like a man." a wind blew through her hair as she giggled, "Until next time." he bowed his head. Hisako opened her eyes and found herself once more in her squad's gardens. She returned Mintizumo to its sheath, but she remained sitting under the tree, enjoying the shade as she watched the petals fall around her from the breeze. She took a small flower from a bush behind her and began to pluck the petals off.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me-" she plucked the last petal and held it up, "He loves me not." she dropped it, laughing to herself, "I could have _said _that without killing a flower." she threw the stem back into the grass and leaned against the tree trunk, "I'm in deep crap for last night. I bet the elders just love me now." she chuckled, running her fingers through her hair.

"Captain?" she glanced to the side and saw Shuhei walking towards her.

"Hey Shuhei. That was quite a ruckus yesterday wasn't it?" he shrugged, sitting beside her.

"Eh. I expected that kind of thing from you. When you don't like something, you speak your mind." she grinned, catching a cherry blossom in her open palm. Glancing at him, she used her free hand to trace the tattoo across his nose.

"What in Soul Society made you want tattoos on your face? Especially that 69. I know why you got it, but it makes people think it's something else." he laughed.

"I know. Rangiku was the first to point it out. I seriously doubt her sanity sometimes." Hisako's smile faded.

"Well, considering what's happened in the past few months, I've really been worried about her. I mean, first Gin leaves her for Hueco Mundo, and he survives the war, yet he vanishes without a trace. She must be devastated. If I lost someone like that, I would go nuts." pulling her knees to her chest, she sighed, "I guess I'll never feel that though, since Byakuya barely even looks at me." Shuhei looked at her.

"You're not the Hisako I remember." she scoffed, looking the other way.

"You sound like my zanpaku-to."

"You raised us both. Well, you raised him by trust. You raised me by giving me a home." her smile returned as she leaned to him.

"And somehow we both survived my bastard of a father." chuckling, he shook his head, glancing at her with his dark colored eyes.

"Your father wasn't that bad." she raised an eyebrow, "Okay, maybe he was."

"He was also a pig. I don't remember any man eating as much as he did. That's one thing I won't miss there. I just hope that if I do end up having a baby, it won't be a girl and end up being treated like I was." Hisako put a hand on her flat stomach.

"I'm sure Captain Kuchiki wouldn't let that happen Hisako. He would protect his child like he protects his pride. He wouldn't let anything happen to it." she smiled softly.

"I guess you're right. But still. I'm not letting him touch me until he passes the many tests I have set up." her smile grew, more wicked and mischievous.

"I can't imagine what those are." giggling, she stood up, Shuhei following, "But knowing you, it will be something to do with your stay at the World of the Living from those many years before."

"Indeed it does Shuhei. Let's just hope I don't aggravate him too much."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Hisako stood in the shower, the hot water pouring over her sore muscles from sparring. She rinsed the shampoo from her black hair and her body wash from her body before just standing there, turning the water hotter. She moaned as the water loosened her tense muscles in her back. She turned the water off and stepped out onto the rug, wrapping her towel around her. Hisako took another towel and dried her hair until it didn't drip, then went into the bedroom to her now shared closet. Byakuya was sitting in the window seat, reading a book under a lamp, "Enjoying your book?" he glanced up with those cold onyx/blue eyes.

"Very much, thank you." was his simple answer before turning his attention back to his book. She grinned, opening the closet to retrieve a blue silk gown from a drawer. Byakuya wasn't paying attention to her as she shed her towel.

"So, how was your squad today?" with a sigh of aggravation from another interruption from his reading, he looked up, but this time, his eyes widened. Her back was to him, but she was still naked as sin in front of him, no matter which angle she stood. She had a very curved body, one that wouldn't be noticed in the kimono and haori she wore. Her legs were strong and toned, as well as her arms. Her skin was creamy and tanned, and he thought probably as soft as a flower petal. First she kisses him, now she's _stripping _in front of him? She turned her head towards him, "No answer? Oh, is this alright for you?" then she did what he hoped she wouldn't: she turned her whole body to face him. In the darkness of the room you couldn't see his blush, but Hisako somehow knew it was there. The only woman Byakuya had ever known to dress in front of him was Hisana, and even _she _was shy about doing that. But Hisako, Hisako didn't even budge as she shined everything his way. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it, "Are you alright Byakuya?" he gulped, feeling something burning in his lower stomach. So, he had a little vixen for a wife, didn't he? Well, two could play at that game. Byakuya stood up slowly, walking over to Hisako. Her wicked looks turned surprised as she stepped back a few paces.

"Why are you backing away Hisako?" his deep voice asked, as much seduction in it as she looked standing before him. His hand took her chin, strongly yet gently, bringing her face closer to his.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him.

"You challenged me Hisako. The day we met you gave me a challenge. I'm _accepting _that challenge." her mind was spinning. When did she give him a _challenge_? His breath was so warm on her skin. Goose bumps rose on her skin.

"It will take a long time then Byakuya Kuchiki." he raised a slender black brow.

"Oh?" she nodded.

"Since I began to stay at Squad Eleven's barracks, I've learned that all those boys wanted to do was fight. And since it was filled with men, there wasn't a woman's only shower." Byakuya straightened up, looking at her, "I'm not shy Byakuya. I'm not afraid to be naked in front of men. Go ask the men in Squad Eleven. I'm positive that almost _all _the men there have seen me the way you are looking at me now." she held her hands out and giggled. Did she say that other men have seen her _naked_? Kami, she was a vixen. And he thought when it wouldn't get any worse, it happened. His vixen of a wife pressed her body to his. He could feel every curve of her figure. Something in him was breaking... _and he didn't like it._

"Are you trying to seduce me Hisako?" his strained voice asked. She smiled, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I don't know. Is it _working_?" she whispered in his ear. The sensual tone in her voice sent chills down his spine. And the fact that she was naked didn't help either. He could still see water on her skin, making it glow under the dim light. When she didn't get a reply, she snake her hands around his neck, tangling her fingers in his ebony black hair, "Then how about this?" she brought his lips to hers in a burning kiss, biting his lower lips to have access to his mouth. She shoved him against the wall, yanking his hair roughly. And to her surprise, he groaned. She mewed and moved her lips to his neck, running her tongue over his jugular in circular and sensual patterns. He shuddered. He wanted to pull away... But how could he when there was a naked woman literally egging him on to just take her? Hisana. Yes. He remembered Hisana. He _wasn't _about to forget about her so easily. Just as fast as the kiss started it ended. She pulled back with a smirk, licking her lips, "Take a quick swig of saké before showering?" she traced his lips with her finger before bringing it to her own. She drew back from him and reached her arms up to slip the gown over her head. The fabric clung to her curves nicely as it swung to her mid-thighs. She took some underwear and slipped them on as well before walking over to the bed. Byakuya shook his head. On the gown, right over her rear in little sequins was the very word that described her. He chuckled to himself. She even wore a gown that said vixen on it. Boy was he beginning to think that she lived up to the name. Hisako yawned while climbing into his bed. Damn. Why did the bed have to have the sweet scent of cherry blossoms on it like he did? But the scent was soft, like a scented lullaby. She snuggled to her pillow and buried her nose in the fluffy thing. She peeked over it to watch as Byakuya went to his side of the bed, sitting down and shaking his bedroom slippers off. The white cotton sleep kimono he wore clung to his skin, outlining every detail and curve of her husband's back. He was very muscular, she could tell, and was very lean. She looked on as he took his kenseiken from his hair, placing it on the table beside the bed. He sank beneath the covers, glancing at the ceiling with a blank expression. Hisako blinked, "Byakuya?" he turned to look at her.

"Yes?" she shifted to her side, propped up on her right arm.

"Do you want me to make you lunch again tomorrow?" he looked back up to the white plastered ceiling.

"It doesn't matter. I know you have your squad to attend to as well, so that is not necessary." she smiled, lowering herself back down to the bed.

"I don't mind. I rather enjoy cooking. And by the way you ate your chili today, I'd say you like what I prepared." her smile turned into a smirk.

"It was good. I haven't had anything spicy like that in a long time. It is late. We should sleep." he simply stated as he turned the opposite way, his back towards her as he yawned. She silently sighed, snuggling deeper under the covers.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

A chirping bird woke Byakuya as the first beams of the sun passed through the window. His sleepy eyes cracked open, only to wince shut at the bright light. What time was it? He glanced at the clock on his wall. It read nine. How could he have slept in that late?! He moved to sit up, but something held him back. He turned his head and his eyes widened. Hisako was cuddled to his back, her arms around his stomach. Somehow during the night she had gotten close enough to latch onto him. How did he not wake? Usually he was an extremely light sleeper and would wake upon feeling arms wrap around him. He must have been extremely tired from the previous day with the paperwork not to wake up to someone touching him. His hands went to work trying to get her arms off. He took her wrist and gently pulled her arms away, but Hisako held on tighter.

"Mmmnnn. It's too early. Let's stay a little more..." she said in her sleep, but that didn't stop Byakuya from trying to get her off him, "Just a little longer... _Yumichika_." Byakuya froze. Did she say what he thought she did? He felt her bury her nose in his back, clutching him tighter.

"Hisako." he called in an attempt to awake her, "Hisako, get up." he struggled again. This was impossible! She stuck to him like glue.

Hisako. Hisako. Why was Yumichika calling her like that? And why did he smell like _cherry blossoms_? He _never _smelt like cherry blossoms! Hisako's eye parted to a broad back that was halfway sitting up. She recognized the long ebony black hair and her eyes widened. She jumped back and grabbed the covers, holding them to her. He was looking at her like he had seen a ghost, "Byakuya? Why are you looking at me like that?" oh Kami. She realized after a few seconds. She covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry. I was asleep and I was dreaming about something." she brushed her tangled hair back with her hand as she looked away. Her attention went to the window when a black object flew through. It was a hell butterfly. Byakuya put out his finger, but it passed him and fluttered to Hisako. She held out her finger and it landed. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she threw off the covers and dashed for her wardrobe.

"Hisako? What's wrong?" he asked as he watched his wife quickly throw on her kimono and haori, not even bothering to fix her hair as she dashed out the door, only putting it in a messy ponytail. He followed after putting his kimono on as well, leaving his kenseiken on the table. Hisako flash stepped to Squad Four, running in and trying to find the captain. When Captain Unohana came into view, she ran to her.

"Captain! Where is Rangiku?!" Captain Unohana motioned for her to follow. Hisako went with the captain until stopping in front of a room. Hisako opened the door and saw Rangiku lying on a hospital bed, her neck bandaged with multiple wrappings. Hisako slowly walked to the bed, sitting down in a seat. Captain Ukitake was sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed, looking at Hisako as she came in, "Captain Ukitake, what happened?"

"I was visiting Squad Ten to see how she was doing and I went in when she didn't answer my knock. I found her unconscious on the floor with her neck and thigh slit open. The knife was still in her hand." Hisako shook her head, running a hand along Rangiku's arm.

"Rangiku, how could you have done this?" Rangiku's eyes fluttered as they cracked open, barely revealing her dull blue orbs.

"I can't do it..." she faintly whispered, "I can't lose Gin again... I can't live through that again." her voice strained to say. Hisako took her best friend's hand.

"Rangiku. You have to listen to me. He will come back. And you have to stay alive for when he does." Rangiku shook her head weakly.

"He won't... He won't come back this time." a tear slid down her pale cheek.

"You don't know that. Please. I need my best friend Rangiku. All I have are you, Shuhei, Yumichika, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku. I can't lose anymore people that I love. You're like my sister. I can't lose my sister after I lost my brother." Hisako could feel the sting from fresh tears as they pooled in her misty purple eyes. Rangiku softly smiled.

"But you have a husband now..." Hisako scoffed.

"One who doesn't love me. If... When Gin comes back, you can get married and have a _true loving _husband, one that I will most likely never have. You have a chance Rangiku. Don't give it up." Rangiku nodded and her eyes slowly drifted closed, falling her into a soft sleep. Hisako brushed the hair from her face as she stood, tucking the black locks behind her ear. Byakuya was waiting for her in the hallway, "Oh. I didn't know you came with-"

"Let's go home. We have to properly prepare for the day." he cut her off as he turned to leave. She blinked a few times before following silently, almost crying the tears she built up.

"Byakuya?" he turned his head towards her, "If it isn't too much to ask, can we go by my old home for a few minutes? There's something that wasn't brought with my things. I really need it." he waited a few moments before nodding his head.

"If you need it, then I will accompany you to your home to retrieve it." she smiled, her eyes softening.

"Thank you Byakuya."

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Hisako's fingers gently unclasped the pins that held the case together, opening the wooden carrier as she bit her bottom lip. Slowly, she reached in and pulled something out that was tall enough to reach the middle of her thighs. Byakuya stared curiously at the stringed item as he fixed the kenseiken properly in his hair. Hisako sighed as she felt the soft maple wood, with carvings in little swirls and lines. They went over the strings, longest to shortest, although a few were missing. Byakuya checked the time. Eleven. Almost time for lunch, "What is that?" his deep voice asked as he sat on the window seat, opposite from her.

"It's a harp. I got it from the World of the Living. I fell in love with it while traveling in France. So I bought one. I wanted to get the one that was as tall as me, and instead of wood it would have been carved gold and silver, but with the wage I was on, this was all I could afford. It took two years just to get it." she picked up the scratched instrument, "Would you like to hear a song?" without thinking he nodded. She grinned and set her fingers on the appropriate strings, "It may sound a little off since there are several strings missing." she said shyly before starting. The melody was beautiful! Well, it was the first time Byakuya had ever seen, and heard, a harp. He watched as Hisako's fingers curled around a string and pulled it to make the sound. He glanced up. Hisako's eyes were closed and her head swayed to the music as she played. Obviously she had memorized this particular piece. After several minutes it finally ended. Her eyes reopened, purple orbs looking into Byakuya's, "Well, what do you think?"

"It is a beautiful instrument. Where did you learn that piece?" Hisako shrugged, hugging the harp to her.

"I wrote it. Being a third seat I didn't do much, so in my free time I played this. I learned how to play when I stayed in France for four years, pretending to be a college student." she giggled, "Of course with Captain Kyoraku's permission. I wanted to learn the language, study the foods and traditions there. Oh, it's amazing. And Paris! Paris was beautiful! It was also called..." her eyes suddenly became droopy, "It was called the city of love. Everywhere you looked you would see couples. Holding hands, kissing, getting pictures taken together, taking walks through the park. It was all so amazing. It's amazing how much people there loved each other. It was like everyone was family. And everyone had a job, and was happy. No one asked me for money. They are so different from our world here. They don't have district 80s or 79s. It's all equal 1s. No one I saw was hungry. I wish we could make Soul Society like France. Then maybe we could all live in peace and only have to worry about hollows." she glanced at her harp, "This was my life. I dedicated my life to this instrument and being a Soul Reaper. It was all I had. And now with Rangiku trying to commit suicide and Yumichika going bizzerk, I don't know what to do now anymore." she propped her chin on her hand, "Byakuya, when is your birthday?" Byakuya looked at her. Now she wanted to know his birthday?

"January 31st. Why do you ask?" Hisako frowned.

"Darn. It's already passed." she shifted hands. Byakuya... well... he never liked birthdays. It just reminded him that the cheery blossoms were close to blooming. The ones on the same trees Hisana didn't get to see that year.

"When is yours?" Byakuya suddenly asked without thinking. She blinked a few times.

"March 16th." two weeks? Her birthday was two weeks away? "You don't have to do anything though. Women didn't celebrate birthdays in my household. Father said that-"

"Your father is wrong." he cut her off for the second time this morning, "Your father sounds like a cruel man, who doesn't even consider the name of father." absentmindedly he took Hisako's hand, "We just got something cheerful in the household. I don't want your father's name ever spoken in this house again and ruin the smiles the maids enjoy seeing from you." Hisako smiled.

"Thank you. I just... I hated him. Everything he did to keep me from the outside world. I hate him for making me marry you... And now Rangiku tried to commit suicide and Yumichika wants me back.. It's all too much to process." she sniffled, looking at Byakuya as she felt the sting of tears once more, "Byakuya... please... Can I hug you?" her sobbing voice asked him as she put her hands over her eyes. He sighed, scooting over to her. A hand on her shoulder sent her tumbling towards him into his chest. Kami... Why did he have to be so warm? She wrapped her arms around his chest, and as quickly as her sobs began, they stopped. How could she... be enjoying his arms around her protectively? After knowing him for what, a week? She knew she didn't mean anything to him. He would never love her. But yet, she was content with that for the moment. Because all she needed was a _hug_.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Hisako hummed as she walked along the halls of her empty division. It was rather late in the night, but she decided to get to the squad when Shuhei said something about paperwork that needed to be signed immediately by the captain. She went down to her office and was shocked to see her doors already unlocked. She opened the door and stepped inside, turning on the light, "SURPRISE!" she screamed as she turned around, a heart to her chest as the crowd behind her began to laugh. Shuhei came from the crowd and patted her shoulder.

"We didn't think we'd scare you _that _much!" she gave him a friendly glare as she playfully shoved him. Captain Kyoraku then appeared from the crowd, his arm linked with a smiling Rangiku.

"Rangiku!" Hisako squealed as she ran to hug her friend, "When were you released from the hospital?" she smiled back, returning the hug.

"This afternoon. I wanted to surprise you. And I promise no more stunts like what happened two weeks ago." her hand moved to the scarring cut on her collar.

"Thank you Rangiku." after presenting the cake, the clock chimed ten, "Okay, I really need to go now." Rangiku giggled, bumping her hip with Hisako's.

"Oh, does someone have a little fun planned for tonight?" Hisako blushed.

"Actually, quite the opposite, thank you very much. What kind of girl do you think I am?" Rangiku frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"The girl who has the legal rights to bang the _sexiest _guy in Sereitei!" Hisako was silent for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, followed by most of the crowd.

"Anyway, I really have to go. I'm exhausted from patrolling today. Gah, you would think that Captain Yamamoto would give people the day of for their birthday. I guess not." picking up her office keys, she headed out the door, "Lock up for me Shuhei!" she waved behind her at the crowd and flash stepped back home. Going down the corridor to her room, Byakuya was walking down the hallway, "I didn't think you'd still be up." he shrugged.

"I like taking long walks at night. But come, there's something I want to show you." he gave her his arm and he walked her up the stairs.

"Where were you today? I was going to make you lunch again but Renji said you went on a special mission. He ate your chili instead." it wasn't really like her to be sad on her birthday. But even her husband didn't stay during the day to say a birthday wish to her. Only her squad, Captain Kyoraku, and Rangiku. Yumichika didn't even come this time, and that was really odd. He never missed Hisako's birthday.

Byakuya took a key from his pocket and gave it to Hisako, "I was getting this. Normally I don't like to celebrate birthdays, but the elders told me to make you feel as welcomed as possible. So I think you may enjoy this gift from France." she took the key and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

* * *

Here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	7. Somewhat Tender Care Of A Husband?

**CHAPTER 6  
Somewhat Tender Care Of A Husband**

A wide eyed, black haired, woman studied her gift, "It's the harp I saw that day. The one that was as tall as me, and was gold and silver instead of maple wood." her hands traced over the strings, "And no strings missing. It's beautiful." she covered her mouth as she fought back happy tears, "Oh thank you Byakuya!" she ran to him and quickly pecked his lips. Once she realized what she did, she backed away with a blush as deep as a tomato, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." Byakuya handed her the case to her old harp.

"I also had the strings replaced on this one. Maybe you would like to keep the smaller one in your office." Hisako didn't know what to say. She just watched as the light reflected off the harp's gold encrusted frame.

"Thank you Byakuya. Is it too late to play?" he looked at the clock.

"You still have a few minutes until your birthday is over. I guess you can fit one song in." she smiled, clapping her hands while pulling a chair up to the harp. She tuned it real fast before sitting, pulling the harp until it tilted and rested on her shoulder. Her fingers took their position and began strumming the tune. It was deeper and clearer than her first harp. She stopped midway, silence surrounding the room for a little bit. Byakuya watched her as she jus sat there, "Is something wrong?" she shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just glad that not just my squad remembered my birthday. This is the greatest gift anyone could ever give me. No one has ever given me something like this." her hand ran along the frame slowly.

"I'm glad you like it." he said.

"Like it? It's gorgeous. I absolutely love it." she whispered, "How did you get it here?" he shrugged, sitting in a chair by the door.

"I'm nit really sure. It took a lot of Kidou." she giggled, "But first I had to know where exactly France was. You were right, it is a beautiful place." she nodded, leaning on the harp.

"Isn't it? That's why I stayed there for four years. The scenery is beautiful. So is the language." Byakuya raised a black brow.

"Do you speak it?" Hisako smiled.

"Fluently. I had to learn the language to stay there. It wasn't easy, but I eventually learned it over the years." she lifted her hand to show a bracelet, "I got this there many years ago. It's one of my other treasured possessions." she jingles the many gold charms, each glinting from the small lamp light. The clock chimed midnight. Hisako sighed and stood up, "I guess that means that my birthday is over. We can go to bed now if you like." she began to walk out the door. She looked back at the harp. Byakuya followed and turned off the light. Hisako yawned quietly as they walked down the stairs to their bedroom. Once they were changed into their night clothes, they climbed into their sides of the bed and settled under the covers. It was silent, and Byakuya hoped she had fallen asleep, "Have you had any childhood dreams?" damn. She wasn't asleep. She turned to him, laying on her side while drawing pictures with her finger on the mattress. Kami, she sure liked to talk when he wanted to sleep. With a shift of his lean body he turned to look at her. He watched as she tucked a midnight black lock behind her ear, "I'm just curious." she shrugged, giggling a bit. She sat up, pulling the sheets off to Byakuya's waist, "You want to go for a walk?" he blinked.

"A walk?" she shrugged, smiling softly at the door.

"I enjoy walking at night. It's peaceful at night and the moon is so beautiful when it's full." she took his head and literally ripped him from the bed, "Come on!" she went to the closet and pulled out a pair of sandals. She slipped them on and turned around, only to see him still sitting up in the bed, "Please? the cherry blossoms are too gorgeous in the moonlight." she batted black eyelashes over her purple tinted eyes, earning a heavy sigh from Byakuya as he climbed from the warm comforts of the down stuffed mattress. She smiled, grabbing her light weight coat and slipping it about her shoulders, buckling the ivory green strap that wrapped around her waist. Byakuya shrugged on a coat as well, then followed Hisako as she slid open the panel door to the dark garden. They walked down the four porch steps and descended down the grassy path through the cherry blossom trees. Hisako jumped when she heard the hoot of an owl, stepping back accidentally into a firm chest. She bounced back with a slight blush, "I'm sorry. The owl just frightened me a bit. I didn't know there was one out." he gave a single nod, walking beside her once more under the swaying tree branches. Without noticing, Hisako's arm slid around Byakuya's, her holding onto him slightly tight from any more owls that could be lurking to hoot again and scare her. There was something about him that just eased her soul, like she had instant protection. It sent chills up her spine. She hadn't really noticed that before when she was with a man, not even Yumichika. Sure she did feel somewhat safe, but this was different... Somehow.... And it pissed her off when she couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was because she didn't have to worry about having to go back to her old home with her awful excuse for a father. When she was with Yumichika, she would still have to worry about having to one day return to living in the Manataki household, but with Byakuya, she had some relief that no matter what happened, she could return to the Kuchiki home, and at least Byakuya would stand by her side, right? Right? She sighed quietly, but Byakuya's trained and highly sensitive ears picked up the small breath of air. His pale and glowing features turn to look down at his wife, watching her and noticing her deep concentration. Whatever it was, was making the woman scoot closer to him. He could feel her side brush against his occasionally, and her arms tighten around the one arm of his she was holding on to. Pretty soon they were walking over the small bridge that went over the little creek. They stopped and looked out at the small pond, the cherry blossoms behind it, "You still haven't answered my question." she whispered softly, looking up to the handsome yet confused face that was her husband's.

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten the question." she leaned closer, resting her head on his upper arm.

"What was your childhood dream?" she asked again. Slowly the memory did come back to him when she asked the question in the house. With a shrug of his broad shoulders, he watched the moon's reflection on the calm pond water's surface.

"I don't recall having any." was his blunt answer. She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes to where they were looking at him in the corners.

"Oh come on. Every kid had a dream, even you, I'm sure. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." she nudged him with her shoulder. He sighed again, closing those dark blue orbs with his dark eyelash lined eyes.

"I did have a dream once. But as soon as I had achieved it, it was taken away from me." she raised her head.

"Hisana?" he nodded slowly, "I remember her, vaguely. I can't remember where, but it was during your marriage. I had to see her picture in that room to remember her. We talked about something.. What was it...? Oh yes!" she snapped her fingers, "We were in Hanging Dog. I was patrolling that day with Squad Eight and I ran into her there. She said she was looking for her sister. I helped her search, but we didn't find her. Poor thing said she had been searching all week with no rest, and she started to cry on the way home." wait... Hisako helped Hisana search for Rukia? He remembered that day perfectly. It was the first time he saw her ever cry.

**FLASHBACK**

Byakuya was currently walking down the hallway, searching every nook and cranny looking for Hisana. /She must be searching in Rukongai again./ Right as he turned the corner she appeared, sniffling with a hand rubbing the bottom of her left eye. He quickened his pace as he went to her, "Hisana?" his voice whispered as he put a hand on her cheek, "Darling, what's wrong?" she shook her head, bowing it slightly as she continued to weep.

"I still can't find her anywhere. She has to be in Hanging Dog. She has to be. It's where I left her." Hisana sank to her knees, holding the fabric of his pants as she pressed her face to his leg. He knelt down and brought her into his arms, snuggling her to his warm chest as her head laid in the crook of his neck, "I'm so selfish. I was only thinking of myself when I left her. Now I'm being a burden to you because-" she could explain her reason, be cause before it came out of her mouth, he hooked a finger under her jaw and brought her lips to his in a tender, gentle kiss. He ran a hand through her short black hair as he broke the kiss, his eyes looking into hers.

"You could never be a burden to me Hisana. I love you. Someone could never be a burden to me if I love them." she sniffled again, his nose brushing against her cheek. Nodding, she tucked herself back into his warm frame, coughing slightly. Whatever cold she had lately was getting worse. She didn't know what it was, but she had noticed that the coughs were getting rougher day by day, and she seemed more tired than usual. Byakuya slowly stood up, guiding her to the bedroom where he laid her down on the mattress, him sitting down beside her, "It's late. Get your rest Hisana." he whispered to her, his lips ghosting over hers until meeting them fully in another soft kiss.

**END FLASHBACK**

Yes, that was the first time he saw sad tears come from Hisana's purple eyes, "Look at all the stars." Hisako whispered, "You told me yours, I guess I had to confess mine." he looked at her, "I always wanted to fly. Just the feeling of being in the air made me feel light. I would be jealous of the birds." he raised an eyebrow, making her giggle, "I know it sounds silly, a noble being jealous of birds. But I sometimes liked the idea of being a bird compared to loving in my old home." she linked elbows with him as he guided her down the other side of the bridge, "Can I ask you another question?" she asked while looking away at the rose bushes.

"If I say no, I'm sure you'll ask me anyways." she gave a light giggle.

"It's only been a month and we're already getting along." he smirked.

"For now. Now what was your question?" she was quiet, until her painted red lips parted.

"Do you still love her?" her question was quick and almost silent, as if she were embarrassed to ask the question. Byakuya's eyes softened as he looked away from Hisako.

"How can you love something that isn't here?" she stopped, stopping him as well.

"But she is here Byakuya." he turned to her with a confused face. Hisako pressed a hand to the left of his chest, "She's right here. She'll always be in your heart." Byakuya's hand came to cover her hand over his heart. Did he even have a heart? He never really noticed it after Hisana's death, now Hisako is telling him that Hisana is in it? Impossible. Hisako's eyes were soft as she looked at him, "You can't replace someone you lose, but you keep a part of them in your heart. Just like my brother and my mother are in mine, Hisana is in yours." she turned her hand so both their palms were touching, then she wrapped her fingers around said hand. His hand was so cold, while hers was warm and soft, despite handling a sword all those years, "Take it from someone who's older; when you fall, stand up, dust your ass off, and keep walking. You gain nothing by living in the past. Come on, let's head back. It's getting cold out." she wrapped her coat tighter around her as she turned to the direction of their bedroom.

"My heart?" she turned back to him, "I can't remember the last time I knew I had one." she blinked, offering her hand out.

"Everyone has a heart Byakuya. Some people's hearts are just harder to find. Now come on, the wind is picking up now. There may be a storm tonight." she took his hand in hers and led them back into the warm house, traveling down the hallways until stopping at their bedroom door. He opened it and let Hisako enter first. She shrugged off her coat and placed it over the back of the small couch, him following suit. She climbed into bed and snuggled in the covers, "Nice and warm." Byakuya got under the covers as well, turning his body towards the wall, "Thank you for taking a walk with me." he gave a small grunt.

"I don't mind. I enjoy walks at night. I take many very frequently. I do not mind if you want to come along whenever I go for them." she nodded, looking at his back.

"Thank you Byakuya."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Byakuya woke up to see a note on his nightstand. He sat up groggily and stretched. He heard a soft moan, and he looked to the side to see Hisako curled into a little ball within the sheets, almost falling on his side. She was pressed against his back, and when he moved was the cause of that moan as she searched for the now missing warmth. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the letter.

_Byakuya Kuchiki,_

_Meet the elders in our specified room at seven sharp._

Said man groaned. He hated meeting with the elders. But he slowly got up, checking the clock as he did so. It was 6:15. He had 45 minutes to get ready. He quickly took a shower and dressed, managing not to wake Hisako, who had now gotten a hold on Byakuya's blossom scented pillow. He had just about five minutes as he headed down the hallways, turning each corner until stopping beside two large doors. With as silent sigh he pulled them open. Sets of eyes immediately me his features as he walked in calmly. His grandfather was at the head of the table, and stood upon seeing his grandson.

"Grandfather, why have you called a meeting with the elders and myself?" the old man cleared his throat.

"We want an update. How is Hisako doing?" Byakuya remained standing, his eyes cold towards the elders.

"We are tolerating each other at the moment. She hasn't done anything to hurt me since the reception." there were a few chuckles among the elders before one eldery woman stood.

"You may also know why else we are here." Byakuya looked at the woman.

"Care to enlighten me?" she frowned at his sarcasm.

"Have you consummated your marriage yet Lord Byakuya?" damn... there went that stupid blush over his cheeks. He quickly regained his usual stoic face.

"No we have not. I want to make sure she is alright with the situation before we advance anything further. Besides, even if we had it wouldn't be any of your business." the elderly woman scowled at him.

"We need our heir Byakuya. You cannot wait any longer. This is the reason we had this arranged marriage." she slammed her wrinkled hand onto the table, whereas Byakuya stood motionless, except for when he closed his eyes, "When we saw Hisako and her records, we knew she would be a good match for you. And when Captain Zaraki told us of her showering with the men-" how did they know about that? "We thought she wouldn't be that hard to for you to get into bed with." blood began to boil in Byakuya's veins.

"Are you calling my wife a slut?" the woman smiled.

"Slut, whore, whatever you want to call it. If a woman showers with men she must enjoy going to their beds as well."

"Enough!" Byakuya shouted to her, "I will not have you talk as if Hisako has been to any man's bed." oh, that hit a nerve, and the old broad knew it by showing a wicked grin.

"How do you know if she's a virgin or not Byakuya? For all you know, she could have slept with every man in Squad Eleven. So it shouldn't be very difficult to get her to sleep with you."

"I said enough Mai." her eyes became frightened when his reatsu began to steadily rise, "You cannot force me to do anything. When Hisako and I decide to have sex it will be on her terms and when she is ready. It does not concern you for the moment so do not bother me anymore with such petty situations." he swiftly turned and left, nearly slamming the panel doors behind him. This was ridiculous! First they control who he marries, now they try to control his... his sex life?! That was ludicrous! They might have been able to say who he would marry, but they will NOT tell him when to have sex. He would not allow it.

Byakuya walked back down the hallways, a tad bit of anger in each step. He stopped when he heard the soft melody of music, and raised an eyebrow when he saw Mina and Lina outside Hisako's harp room. When they saw him they straightened up, "I'm sorry Lord Byakuya. My sister and I just wanted to see who was making that beautiful music." they rushed off, leaving him in from of the door alone. He slowly and silently opened the door, revealing Hisako sitting at her harp in a beautiful red silk robe, decorated with gold and silver cherry blossoms. How many robes did this woman own? He watched as her delicate hands swept across the strings. Then she started to sing.

_-I have a dream, a song to sing_

_-To help me cope with anything_

_-If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_-You can take the future even if you fail_

_-I believe in angels_

_-Something good in everything I see_

_-I believe in angels_

_-When I know the time is right for me_

_-I'll cross the stream... I have a dream_

Byakuya didn't know that Hisako could sing as well as play the harp. She was truly a unique character. She sang a few more of the lyrics before stopping, sighing while leaning against the harp's frame. Byakuya snuck in and clapped softly. She jumped, holding a hand to her chest, "Byakuya! Don't scare me like that." she giggled, catching her breath, "How long have you been standing there?" he shrugged.

"Long enough to hear your song. The maids seem to enjoy your music. Mina and Lina were outside listening." she nodded once, smiling.

"I figured as much. They were asking what this was." she took out a rag and wiped it over the gold and silver frame, "So, what did the elders want?"

"It doesn't matter." she turned in her seat.

"If it involves me, I would like to know." Byakuya sighed.

"They wanted to ask me whether we have consummated our union yet." a bright red blush wiped across Hisako's pale skin, "I told them that neither one of us was ready, and there was heated words between myself and another elder woman about your taste in... doing things." Hisako stood, her hands balling into fists.

"What kinds of things?" Byakuya shook his head, "Byakuya Kuchiki." she warned. His eyes closed before opening, looking at her.

"Mai was convinced that because you showered with the Squad Eleven men, that you wouldn't give it a second thought about going to bed with a man." Hisako's jaw dropped, her anger rising.

"So just because of that, I'm automatically stereotyped into the group of girls who spreads their legs to anything with a dick that walks by?!" she practically shouted, "What kind of woman do they take me for?!" she threw her fists around.

"Hisako, that is just one woman's opinion. I set her straight and explained how you aren't that kind of woman. You're just a very... spirited person. Mai, as well as the other elders, understands that when we do decided to join together in our union, it will be under your terms and when you are comfortable enough for that idea. Like I told you many times before, I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable." he sensed her anger ceasing slightly. Hisako could feel her energy draining. It was still early in the morning, around seven thirty. She wasn't expected at the office until 9:30. She bowed to him, her black locks falling over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Byakuya. If it's alright, may I go back to sleep?" she stood back up, holding her hands behind her back.

"You do not need my permission to sleep Hisako." she made a scoffing giggle.

"Alright." she walked to go past him, before tinting on her toes and kissing his cheek, "Thank you for standing up for me Byakuya. I really appreciate it." her arms wound around him in a small embrace, "I really do. Very few people have stood up for me before, and it comforts me, knowing that someone will here." Byakuya looked down at her, almost feeling the urge to smile. Almost.

**LUNCH**

Byakuya was still sitting at his desk, head bowed over it as his beautiful signature was written on his last document of paperwork that was to be filed away. He leaned back, sighing contently as he gave his hand a good rest, "Bya-Kushi!" a shrill, child-like cry startled the captain's peace, making him jump an inch or two in his seat. A bubble-gum pink haired lieutenant bounced in, "I have a present for you!" she held her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels, "It's from Hisako!" she chirped as she pulled out a silver box, wrapped with a gold bow, "She told me not to tell you it was from her, so it's our little secret!" she said in a hushed tone, "Bye Bya-Kushi!" she scampered out, giggling as she trampled down the halls. Byakuya looked at the little gift that was on his desk. He slowly reached out and picked it up, examining the small thing. It was about as big as his palm, let something rattled inside like a bunch of marbles. He carefully untied the bow and placed it on the desktop. His hand came back up to the lid and lifted it off. He chuckled, Byakuya Kuchiki, when he saw the tiny orange candies Hisako had snuck into his pocket in the past month. He had grown to love these little treats he would find. Once he even found them in his zanpaku-to sheath when Senbonzakura wouldn't fit in it just like it always had. He tilted the sheath just to watch a little baggy of orange and yellow candy fall from it. There was once again a note, and he picked it off.

_-Thank you for being there for me. I hope this treat satisfies your occasional sweet tooth._

He reread the note again and again, his eyes softening and his lips slightly curling into a smile. He opened a drawer and dropped the note inside, along with the others he had kept. When had he started to collect these? All of the sudden he had a drawer full of little notes she had written for him with every bag of candy she gave or sent to him. There were about thirteen or fourteen of them at least. He shook his head, ebony black locks cascading over his shoulders and sweeping back and forth across his back, "No, Hisana is the only woman I'll ever love. These notes mean nothing." he shut the drawer and looked at the picture of Hisana on his desk. It was a tiny picture, but it held a much more beautiful image. Hisana was standing there with him, smiling happily while keeping her arms around his waist. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with a white hat, while he was in a casual suit. They were in the World of the Living for Hisana's birthday, when he surprised her by taking her there for a little relaxation from Squad Six and Captain Unohana said the fresh air would do Hisana some good, seeing as she was sick by the time of that trip, but Captain Unohana didn't want to break the news to them just yet. But she didn't look sick in this picture. She looked like a happy wife, a bright and bubbly woman who was enjoying a day of peace with her husband. He was standing there with his arm around her waist while the other held a hand that was latched onto his waist. She looked beautiful, not sick at all, though what was inside her was taking a toll on her health, unknown to them at the time. Byakuya picked up the small picture frame, outlining Hisana's cheek with his finger, "If only you were still here." with a sigh he set back to his work, only before noticing in the mirror across the room... His lips were a bright orange.

* * *

"I can't find it anywhere!" Hisako yelled out hopelessly as she searched her file cabinet. She banged her forehead on it, "This is hopeless." she said into her crossed arms.

"Captain? What are you looking for?" Shuhei walked in while setting his zanpaku-to in its sheath. She breathed out, sitting in a chair, exhausted.

"I can't find that damn file! It's the one Captain Kyoraku needed me to sign and it's not here!" Shuhei took a folder from his shirt.

"You mean this one? I signed it for you already since you weren't here earlier this morning." a vein popped in her head.

"You mean I've been searching all this time and you had it?! Why didn't you tell me?" she whined, taking the folder from him and looking through it.

"It was funny watching you freak out." she took the folder and hit him across the shoulder.

"You're a jackass sometimes, you know that?" he chuckled, taking a few skittles from her glass bowl on her desk, popping them into his smirking mouth.

"I've heard it a few times." Hisako rolled her eyes, "Hey, why don't you take the rest of the day off? Maybe go visit your brother's grave? You haven't visited in a little while." she nodded, glancing back at the messy file cabinet, "I'll organize that back for you. Go on. I'll be sure to tell any visitors that you'll be back tomorrow. I'll even take a message from them." he nudged her, winking and making her roll her eyes.

"Alright fine. Thanks Shuhei." she hugged him before leaving, headed towards her family home. She shuddered as she neared it, quickly turning to go down a secret pathway through the woods. This was how she snuck out and in to her house at night. She came to the clearing to see a small garden. Walking a little further, she stopped in front of a grave, "Hello Ohiko. It's been a while, hasn't it brother?" she pressed her hands together and bowed her head, sinking to her knees, "I got married a few weeks ago. It was an arranged marriage actually. My husband and I... we dint love each other. We tolerate each other, if that's what wanting to strangle the man sometimes means. You know Captain Kuchiki, right? It's him. But he has his kind moments..." she sighed, smirking a small smile, "You remember, when I finally came home from France, I told you about that magnificent harp which had a gold and silver frame?" she knew there would be no answer, "He purchased it for me for my birthday. Can you believe it? It looked exactly like the one I wanted those many, many years before." her eyes closed slightly, "Remember when I played on my small harp for you, when you were unconscious in Squad Four after the war with Aizen? You probably don't, since you didn't wake up." she wiped a tear from her eye, "I played the song mom used to sing to us as kids, when the storms came and she comforted us. Do you remember, when she would play it on the piano and song while we sat on either side of her?" it was silent for a few seconds, until a twig snapped. Hisako tensed, her body instantly tightening up as another twig snapped. She was too frightened to turn around and looked. Maybe it wasn't her father. She swallowed her fear and slowly turned her head. Her body seemed to jerk as she scramble back. Her father was standing right before her.

"What are you doing here Hisako?" he asked in his usual pissed off tone. She trembled, trying to stand up. She was successful, but she had to lean to a tree for support.

"I-I came to visit Ohiko's grave father. There was nothing to do at the barracks so I decided to come visit his grave." she hand swept to the large marble stone.

"The Kuchiki elders have informed the Manataki family that you and Lord Kuchiki have not tried for an heir yet, am I correct?" she blinked, utter horror crossing her features as a hand went to her mouth.

"You are correct father. Byakuya have not so much as even tried. I've kissed him once or twice, but that's been it for the past month." the old man's nose wrinkled.

"Really? I thought since you were married you could just do anything you liked." Hisako, crossed her arms.

"Oh yes, I'm sure cheating on mother with at least fifteen women during her life is a great thing to do whenever you like." she said sarcastically. He looked at her with wide green eyes, "It's no secret. Everyone in the household knows how many women came into your chambers at night when mother went to the World of the Living on squad business. Everyone in this household knows what a man whore you are!" there was an echo in the garden from the slap Hisako received on her cheek from her father's hand. She fell back to the ground, a hand covering her burning cheek. Her father reached down to her, "Get away from me!" she unsheathed her zanpaku-to and held it out towards him, "I have a weapon father. I can kill you as easily as slicing butter." she pressed his tall form to a tree with the tip of the sword, "I'm not the scared little girl I once was. Captain Kyoraku put me in Squad Eleven for a reason. So that I wouldn't be afraid if a bastard like you threatened to hurt me!" her reatsu rose, sending her father to the ground, his weak body forced by the pressure of her reatsu, "Now leave me alone." she sheathed her sword again and flash stepped away, the stinging feeling still on her cheek.

**DINNER TIME- AROUND 7:00**

Hisako quickly made her way to the dining room as the clock chimed seven. She was on time. She straightened her kimono and walked into the vast room. Rukia was already there, setting a napkin in her lap. Byakuya came in soon after, still in his work attire from just now arriving home from the barracks. They both sat down, side by side. Once glanced at the other, and Hisako smiled nervously at him while being served a salty soup. The chef called it chicken noodle, and it was absolutely delicious! She licked her lips, dipping a few crackers into the soup and plopping them in her mouth.

They were just about to finish there main dish when Byakuya noticed Hisako rubbing her right cheek constantly, "Hisako, why do you keep rubbing your cheek?" she lowered her hand, avoiding eye contact with him so she could lie effectively.

"Dry skin Byakuya. The dry skin is causing a part of my cheek to itch. It's nothing to worry about." in truth, the 'itch' hurt like hell. Byakuya didn't believe her anyway. Very carefully he turned her face towards him to see the cheek that was hidden from his view. His eyes widened when he saw the handprints on her cheek, brown and purple in color like... a bruise.

"Who did this to you?" he said in an actual worried tone. Hisako was silent, trying to look away from him, "Hisako, answer me." his cool voice said as his free hand went up to lightly touch the bruise. She winced when his finger touched it. He scowled, "I'm waiting for an answer." still silence, until Hisako sighed and glanced to Byakuya.

"My father." the second those words left her lips, he was gone. He walked hastily to the door and grabbed his haori, tossing it on before storming out the door, "Byakuya?" Hisako followed his flash step, but stopped when she saw where he was going. It was the Manataki home. She quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He shook it off as he confined his way to the front door. In the month that she had been there, she had never seen him this angry. Or had seen barely any emotions from him. He stopped at the top of the stairs, pressing the doorbell. Hisako stood beside him nervously, wringing her hands together. The door opened to a butler.

"I need to speak with Hisako's father. Immediately." there was a certain threat to his voice that made the butler rush his movements. In a matter of minutes, Hisako's father was standing at the door, "I am here concerning the bruise you inflicted on my wife." the old man scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking at his daughter.

"What about it? Is she bitching about it like she always did when she was little?" Hisako blinked back the tears that were forming.

"Exactly the opposite actually. She tried to hide it this morning. I would like to know why you slapped her so hard and made a bruise on her cheek. Care to fill me in on the situation?" her father looked directly at her.

"Ask her." Byakuya turned to Hisako.

"We had an argument." she said quietly, "And we said a few words that I don't wish to repeat." her quiet voice was almost inaudible. Byakuya could tell she was scared and that... unnerved him. He knew she didn't want to be here any longer. He took her hand, surprising her and causing her to gasp.

"Well, I just wanted to say to you, Mr. Manataki-" he paused, "If you hurt Hisako again, I'll hurt you in return."

* * *

Wow! I am so sorry for the long wait! I am in a play and the school performance is tomorrow! So I had been practicing school from 6-9:45 and its been hell. Literally. The drama "teacher" is seriously out to get me. She takes my phone when I wasn't in a scene for another like, 30 pages, so I was pissed. So that valuable writing time went in the toilet so I hadn't have much time to write. Oh, and I put up a new poll. Which male character should I pair with an OC next? After I finish these three stories I plan on writing two more, and I have a story planned out for all of them, I just want to know which characters you all want. :) So please vote! Oh, and review please! I was really depressed that I didn';t get any reviews last time! So please review!!!! Thanks to all who are reading this!


	8. Visiting Old Friends

**CHAPTER 7  
Visiting Old Friends **

"You didn't have to do that. I could have taken care of myself." Hisako mumbled while walking back to the Kuchiki manor, her arms folded and her nose stuck high in the air.

"If you can take care of yourself, why did you allow yourself to get a bruise on your cheek?" her mouth opened to babble a smartass comment back to him, but she just clenched her hands into fists and kept her words in. She watched as Byakuya walked. He was so elegant in his steps, almost as if her were flowing across the grass and his feet were just swinging in the breeze. His hair flowed behind him. It looked so silky and soft, Hisako had to resist the urge to touch it. His haori was just as elegant as he was. It was pressed and smooth, no wrinkles at all in the fabric. It was a dark blue underneath, like the shade of his eyes. Those beautiful... deep blue orbs... Hisako shook her head. Why was thinking of his eyes that way? Sure they were beautiful, but they weren't much to look at when they just stared coldly back at you. She noticed that his hands were almost always in half fists, his fingers lightly curled in his hands as they swished back and forth with each stride. The gloves were peculiar too. She had never seen gloves that only covered the back of people's hands. They had a little band that wrapped around the middle finger to hold the cloth up on his hand, and they snapped around his wrist. Everything about this man that she married seemed so regal... And she didn't like it all too much. He needed to loosen up some more and try to have fun. Oh yeah, he'd just say he didn't have fun since Hisana died, and how he wasn't about to slack off from work, yada yada yada, "You're quiet. That's unusual for you Hisako." his voice snapped her from her concentration. She shook her head and blinked, coming back from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something." she laughed sheepishly, holding a hand on the back of her neck, "Byakuya, have you ever been to the beach?" she suddenly asked. Byakuya turned his head a few degrees, looking at her through the corner of his right eye.

"Twice I believe. Why do you ask?" she shrugged, catching up to him.

"I don't know. Just wondering. The beach is a beautiful place. Well, it depends on where you go. In France they have rocky beaches instead of sandy beaches, and in Hawaii the sand it black because of the lava rock." where in the hell was this Hawaii place? "I love collecting seashells. It's my favorite thing to do while at the beach. There's so many though!" boy did this girl like to chat. And she sounded like a teenager when she talked about these things, "I have a collection back in my office in my spare room. I can show them to you sometime if you want." the crickets made a soft melody of chirps as they walked along the grass, the fireflies glowing as they fluttered around the pair. It was calm... peaceful... quiet as the walk back to the Kuchiki manor continued. Hisako took a deep breath, taking in the brisk night air, "Do you dance?" she asked quietly. He stopped. When was the last time he danced? He couldn't remember. He hadn't done... basically anything but work since Hisana died. He had been blaming Hisana's death for many things it seemed like. But still, he completely shut down since she died. Everything seemed to turn to ice and freeze. Glancing up at the stars, he blinked sadly.

"I don't remember. It's been many years since I've danced. I think I've forgotten how." she shook her head, closing her amethyst purple eyes when a nice breeze blew past them. The night was quieter than usual, "Why don't you answer some of my questions now?" she peeked at him, noting the serious face she figured was frozen on him.

"Why don't I answer some questions for you?" his eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't answer a question with another question Hisako." she giggled, linking her arm with his.

"Forgive me Lord Kuchiki." she said sarcastically while giving a small curtsey, "Now, what was the question?" he looked up at the moon as the giant orb glowed light throughout the trail.

"How can you be so carefree? You're a noble. You should be acting-"

"More like you?" she finished, causing him to look back at her, "Byakuya, just because I'm a noble, doesn't mean I have to constantly act like one. Besides, I think whatever noble like personalities I had went out the window when I entered Squad Eleven." Byakuya smirked, causing Hisako to do a double take.

"Yes, as well as your modesty." she playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"That I can't help. It's just the way I am. I'm not one of those noblewomen who blushes every time man sees her bare knees. I'll strip down to a tank top and shorts that go to my butt to prove that I don't care what noble regulations are. Nor am I one of those women who wear those tacky socks that clip around your ankles so that no one sees your feet. They hurt and make your ankles down extremely pale. I stopped wearing those when I entered the academy. I took my zanpaku-to and just sliced the clips right off. You won't believe how much sun it took to match my feet with the rest of my body." she put a hand behind her back. They were silent for several minutes.

"Can you tell me Hisako, how many times your father has beaten you?" Hisako stopped, her eyes widening as her hand behind her back formed a fist that now pressed against her chest. Byakuya could see her discomfort, but he still wanted to know the answer as to why someone would even think of hurting her.

"W-well. Until today, it had been many years, since I hadn't been home since being at the academy, but when I was a child..." she fell silent. Byakuya moved to her, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"It's alright Hisako. You can tell me." she nodded, gulping down a sob.

"It was almost every day. It started when I turned seven, a few weeks after my mother died. He blamed me, for making her so sick, and so he told me that he would make me suffer like I made her suffer. I didn't even have to do anything to be hit in some fashion. It started out as light slaps, but then they became harder, and harder, and more often. Pretty soon he had forgotten his real reason for beating me, and he would just slap me to slap me." she took a shaky breath, "But on some days, Ohiko would step in and save me before my father could get a hold of me. Ohiko would run me to his room and lock us in. He would hold me and comfort me while father beat on the door, cursing and swearing at us both." Byakuya took his finger and wipe a tear that was falling from her cheek.

"How much older was your brother?" she sniffled.

"Eight or nine years older. Why do you ask?" Byakuya shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Just curious. What squad was he in?" Hisako blinked.

"Squad Ten. He was usually the one who tried to keep Rangiku from getting drunk." Byakuya actually... chuckled... Rangiku was a mess when it came to saké and other forms of alcohol. A lighting bug flew across Hisako's face, causing her to squeak in surprise. She reached out a hand and gently moved it towards the little bug. It landed on her finger, still flickering it's lime green light as it crawled about her hand.

"You allow insects to crawl on your hand?" Byakuya asked in a disgusted tone. She was the one who shrugged this time.

"I don't mind. I think they're rather cute. Ohiko and I would catch these when we were younger and set them free in fathers bedroom when he was in the shower. We would get to our rooms just in time to hear a scream." she snapped her fingers, "Lightning bugs are a real wonder. Here." she took Byakuya's hand and flipped it where his palm was facing the dimming sky, allowing the bug to crawl onto his hand. Byakuya tensed at first, almost shaking as it tickled his sensitive skin.

"Cute." he said sarcastically as it spread its wings and flew away. Byakuya withdrew his hand to wipe it on his haori.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." she took his arm, "Let's head back home. I'm sure your grandfather would flip his lid if he knew we were out this late." Byakuya rolled his dark blue orbs, slowing his pace.

"I am not a child. My grandfather cannot tell me, the head of the clan, what to do." Hisako then rolled her eyes, shoving him slightly.

"Hasn't anyone told you to mind your elders?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean like you?" Hisako barked out a laugh.

"So someone _does _have a sense of humor!" the next thing he knew, she had her index and middle finger squeezing his nose, causing him to yelp as she gave it a harsh tug, "Call me old again and this will come off." he sighed, her letting go before turning.

"You sound like a pregnant woman Hisako." there was that devilish smirk of hers as her hands wound around his neck.

"I can assure you a am not pregnant Byakuya. I have never been to the bed of a man." her smirk widened as she leaned to his ear, "Would you like to check?" his facial expression... all his noble status flew out the window at that shocked expression of his, causing Hisako to howl louder in laughter, "I'm kidding Byakuya! Gees, haven't you ever learned to take a joke?" they went in the front doors and headed towards the master bedroom. Hisako walked in first, heading towards her dresser, where her iPod speakers sat. She pulled out her iPod out and plugged it into the slot, "Byakuya, listen to this." she motioned him over to her when he walked into the room. She selected a song and pressed play. When the soft melody started playing, she took Byakuya's hand.

"What are you doing?" she shushed him quietly, putting his hands on the small of her back before putting hers on his shoulders. Her body pressed closely to his, putting her head against his warm chest.

"I'm going to remind you how to dance." she spoke, moving her feet in small movements until he began to follow. She smiled when she felt him put a cheek on her forehead, "Now do you remember?" he nodded as the song continued for the next few minutes.

"Thank you." he whispered to her. She tilted her head up, and their eyes connected. Before she knew it, his lips were gently moving over hers. She lightly gasped, her eyes going wide at the action until her lips surprised her by giving the action back to him. Their arms tightened around each other, her hands tangling in his hair. Never before had she been kissed like this, not even by Yumichika. Byakuya's lips raged over hers in built up passions that had been locked away for fifty-two years. Hisako steppe back to gain her balance, but accidentally hit the bed. With another short gasp, they both tumbled to the bed, him pinning her down by hovering over her. But the kiss never broke; it became hungrier. Byakuya's lips ravished over her skin. Kami, her skin felt so smooth against his lightly chapped lips. His hands began to run over her clothed sides. She arched her neck as his lips pressed to her jugular. Slowly was the cloud of lust covering his eyes he forgot want he was doing. His hand came to cup one of her plush breasts.

"Stop." he heard a gasp. His gaze looked down to Hisako to see her panting, her eyes wide and... full of fear? He blinked once, twice before noting how tense she had become. Her ragged breaths pumped her chest hard and fast. He looked at the hand that was still held over her breast. He quickly stood up, his own eyes wide. She sat up, holding a hand to her chest. Her lips burned, as well as the pit of her stomach. She held her haori closer around her as she quickly left the room. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she left the house, quickly making her way to her office. Once she arrived, she entered her dark office, not even bothering to turn her light on. She leaned over on her desk, a hand on her lips, "What's happening to me?" she whispered/asked herself. She was shaking uncontrollably. She slowly sank to the floor, looking at the rings on her finger, "No, I won't give in. _I don't love him_!" she hit her fist against her desk.

"Who do you love then Hisako?" she jumped, turning to see Yumichika's shadowed form leaning in the doorway. Hisako stood up, brushing her kimono off.

"Are you stalking me now? It's 10:15 at night if you haven't noticed." she pointed out at the window, showing the dark gardens. The man chuckled, hands in pockets as he advanced into the room. Hisako backed into the desk, Yumichika a foot away from her. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. His touch was so familiar, so comforting.

"You don't love him Hisako. You said it yourself. Someone as beautiful as you could never be understood by a vulgar man like him." he took her still shaking hand, "Run away with me Hisako." she scoffed, pulling her hand from his.

"I am _married _Yumichika. And the last time I checked, you would have rather fought with a sword than go to dinner with me after I asked you two weeks before. As I recall, you had better business to attend to. Fighting around in an arena just for the hell of it!" she turned and blinked tears away. Yumichika turned her back around, holding her shoulders.

"You know why I cancelled? I was going to propose." Hisako's eyes widened, "I was going to propose, and I chickened out. I was afraid you were going to say no because you were a noble, and I was from district 80." her jaw fell agape as she slapped him.

"How could you _think _that?! If I did, why would I have even gone out with you in the first place?! I would have said yes! Then we wouldn't be in this situation, and I'd be wearing your rings, not Byakuya's!" she held up her left hand, "I wanted you to propose to me! I wanted to be with you forever Yumichika. But you lost your chance when you chickened out because of a person's status in society." she could feel her cheeks heat with anger, "But it's too late now. I'm married, and there's nothing you can do to change that. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to accept it. Now please leave. Byakuya could have you stripped of your duties as a soul reaper if he finds out you came here so late." she looked away from him as he left.

"When you change your mind, let me know." he slammed the door behind him, making Hisako cringe. Her hands were balled into fists, her nails piercing her flesh. She exited her back doors to the gardens. She leaned against a tree, looking through the branches at the moon.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she whispered, sitting down. She kept going until she was laying upon the soft grass, listening to the crickets chirping. She didn't even notice her drowsiness... Until her eyes closed, leaving her in darkness.

* * *

Byakuya knew she might not return. She probably went to her office, seeing as she had a spare room there. Byakuya was now in Hisana's room, looking at the picture who only offered a smile in return. His hands were knotted into his sleeping yakuta, "Hisana, you must help me. Something felt like it was overpowering me that moment Hisako and I were dancing. I don't know what came over me." silence. Dead silence, "I feel over protective of her all of the sudden. When I found that bruise on her face that her father inflicted on her, I became so angry. I don't know what's happening to me. At all." he looked to the flood, "I don't want to defile your memory by letting another woman take your place. I'm not strong enough to endure loving someone, only to have them taken away like fate took you. I can't relive that pain." he gulped, his hands loosening on his yakuta. He leaned back against the wall, his head tipped back so he was looking at the ceiling, "I really am a fool."

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Shuhei walked the back way towards his office, the usual way he entered the barracks, when he heard a soft moan. Curious, he walked towards the sound until coming across a figure asleep under a cherry blossom tree. He saw it was Hisako the second he saw her haori. He ran to her, "Captain? Captain?!" he shook her gently. She tried to swat his hand away.

"Go away. I'm tired." she muffled, snuggling her face deeper into her arm as her curled up body tightened more. Shuhei chuckled, moving to pick her up. She curled against him, "Leave me alone Byakuya." she moaned, lightly hitting Shuhei's chest, "I don't want to go home..." Shuhei jumped slightly when she let out a large snore.

"She must be dreaming about something." he whispered to himself. She wiggled in his arms as he carried her into her room.

"No, don't take your clothes off..." Shuhei's eyes widened as a blush immediately slapped his cheeks, "Don't touch my clothes either..." suddenly, she let out a moan. Not one that showed that she was being moved around, but one that sounded... sultry, lusty, and drawn out. Shuhei rushed his movements, quickly putting Hisako down on her bed before literally running out of her office. Hisako tossed and turned on the bed, "Byakuya... _Byakuya_!" she shot up, panting heavily like she had just run ten miles without stopping. She ran a hand through her messy black locks. She breathed out a heavily sigh, "It was just a dream. It was _just a dream_..." she kept telling herself, "There's no way Byakuya looks like that... Why am I even debating about that?!" she shook her head, shuddering "I can't believe that I just had a dream about Byakuya and I... Having..." another shudder wracked through her bones. She couldn't bring herself to say that. How could she, of all people, have a sex dream about him? Sure her modesty went out the window when she entered Squad Eleven, and true Byakuya was handsome... strong... handsome... kind when he wanted to be... handsome... Why was handsome always appearing in her mind?! She groaned and face planted her pillow, "Marriage sucks." she muffled into it, her hair spraying out like flower petals on a sunflower. First Byakuya nearly corners her, then Yumichika comes again, now she's having sex dreams?! Were the gods purposefully doing this to her for their entertainment? She couldn't stop that throbbing in her stomach to save her life. Now anytime she thought of Byakuya from her dream hovering over her... panting... sweaty... _naked_... that damn feeling returned again! Her underwear felt wet. She moved to sit on her knees, a hand holding the bed post, "I really am turning into a pervert." she stood up, looking in her old dresser for an old uniform. She quickly changed, "I need to go see Isshin." she ran out of the door, waving to Shuhei on her way out, who gave a sheepish wave back. I wonder what's wrong with him. She flash stepped to Squad One, not even bothering knocking as she burst into Captain Yamamoto's office, "Head Captain!" he looked up.

"What is it Captain Manataki that requires you to come here uninvited and not to even knock?" she bowed.

"I'm sorry. I need you to open the Senkeimon gate. I have to make a journey to the World of the Living." he raised a wrinkled eyebrow.

"And may I ask why?" Hisako kept her stern face.

"Personal reasons." he was silent before nodding, "Thank you!" with that she dashed off. After several minutes, she arrived, "I have permission from the head captain to use the gate." the guards looked at each other before granting Hisako access. A hell butterfly flew out and guided Hisako through the dark tunnel. She ran until coming to a bright blue sky. She looked down and saw the busy streets of Karakura Town buzzing with people. She looked around, spotting Isshin's home. With a smile she descended to it. She stopped at the front porch, pulling out a small round ball, "Kisuke, these better work." she began to blow it up, until a replica of herself was hanging limply in her arms, "Portable gigai's, the greatest invention ever." she slipped it on, "Of course he would make it with these clothes." she looked down at the yellow tank top and white shorts she was wearing. Shrugging, she rang the doorbell, quickly putting her hair into a high ponytail.

"It's open!" she heard a girl's voice. Hisako opened the door and went inside. A small girl of about eleven, with light brown hair and brown eyes greeted her, "Can I help you?" Hisako nodded, smiling kindly at her.

"Is Isshin home?" the girl nodded.

"Daddy! A pretty lady is here to see you!" Hisako almost laughed when she heard a loud crash.

"A pretty lady! Well then, I can't keep her waiting!" Hisako did burst into laughter however, when Isshin did fall face first into the floor from tripping over the hall rug. Hisako knelt down beside him.

"Always the clumsy one I see. You haven't changed a bit." Isshin glanced up and smiled.

"My my, if it isn't Hisako!" he jumped up, giving her a large hug, "How have you been? Come with me, I know a place where we can chat alone." she followed him to the bak of his clinic, into a waiting room. They sat on the same couch, "So, what brings you to my world, Mrs. Kuchiki?" she blushed.

"So you heard huh?" he nodded.

"I've heard all about it. I'm not in the shadows anymore Hisako. Since the war Ichigo has known about me being a soul reaper captain. I get regular updates, including weddings. So tell me, how is the happy couple doing?" she tipped her head.

"Happy? I wouldn't go that far. I've already slapped him and cussed him out at the altar. I'm on the brink of slitting his throat by the way he so distant from everyone. And don't get me started on Yumichika." Hisako took a deep breath, "But last night. I had my iPod that I got here turned onto a song and I was sort of dancing with Byakuya-"

"What do you mean sort of?" she shrugged.

"He claimed that he had forgotten how to dance. Then when the song was about to end, he kissed me. But I tripped and fell backwards, ending up falling on the bed... and taking him with me." Isshin's eyebrow went up, "But the kiss didn't even break in the fall. In fact, it got more... heated. But the thing that creeped me out... was that I liked it." Isshin began to chuckle, "I told him to stop when he touched my boob though. I was.... shocked to say the least. I left and accidentally fell asleep in the gardens of Squad Four while looking at the moon. I woke up in my room at the barracks. Shuhei must have found me when he came in this morning. And now all these sick, _twisted _thoughts keep getting stuck in my head!" she put her hands on each side of her head, "I had a very.... interesting and disturbing dream last night." Isshin shifted in his chair, now leaning back against the cushion with his right left over his left.

"And that would be?" she thought about how to word it.

"A... I had... I had a sex dream about him, alright?!" Isshin laughed.

"It's okay Hisako. It's normal behavior." she stood up.

"Behavior! I haven't even known the man for a month and a half and I'm having sex dreams about him! How is that normal?" he stood up beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I can't really help you there. I'm a medical doctor, not a doctor of love." she crossed her arms.

"I'm _not _in love with him. Not a doctor of love? Oh please, you're as big as a ladies man as Captain Kyoraku." he smirked, that funny smirk to the side of his face that always made her laugh.

"Are you sure of that? The heart is a funny organ Hisako. You can't control what it wants." she growled, standing up with her fists at her sides.

"I am _NOT _in love with Byakuya! I refuse to be! He will not win that easily!" she stamped her foot on the marble floor. Isshin guided her back to sit on the couch again. She curled up into a ball and rested her head on his lap, "I missed you in Soul Society Isshin." he nodded, looking down at her with the smirk still on his face.

"I was your gay friend, who wasn't gay." Hisako laughed, nodding.

"Gee, if having a wife and three kids doesn't prove you're not gay I don't know what could. Can I ask you something?" he nodded, "What were your true feelings when you lost Masaki? You and Byakuya both lost your wives, I need to know how to help him. He won't talk to me about his feelings. I know it's a touchy subject, but I need some way to connect with him. I lost my brother and mother, but not a spouse. That's a whole other situation." Isshin just looked at her, "Please answer seriously Isshin." he sighed nodding.

"I felt like I lost half of me. But I blame myself. I couldn't protect her. I didn't cry in front of my children. I wanted them to know I would listen to them. But I did cry when I was alone, knowing that the kids were at friend's houses or asleep. But I still had my children, and that kept me happy. They all had part of their mother in them. Just look at Ichigo's hair!" Hisako smiled, shaking her head, "I remember when I first held him in the delivery room. I couldn't believe that the gigai I was in would be able to produce children. But the day Masaki told me, a whole new world was opened to me. That world remained even though hers left. We all have something that connects us to her, that will never go away. That's how love is. No matter what happens, it will always remain in your heart." she turned to her back, hands folded over her stomach.

"You sound like a poet mixed with a shrink." he barked out a laugh.

"Now wouldn't that be interesting?" she rolled her purple eyes while laughing a bit more. She took hold of Isshin's arm and held it to her chest, "You remember in Soul Society when my brother used to ask if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, and the sick look on our faces until you said, 'Naw, we're just friends with benefits!'?" he nodded, "You said that every time someone asked us. Finally I had to slap you and convince them that what you said wasn't true. Good times." her eyes closed a little, "When my father told me I was having an arranged marriage, I was enraged. I didn't know what to think. And he was so... emotionless... when I met him, I thought I was going to be at a prison or something. But it's actually quite nice there. No one yells at me, slaps me, or tells me what to do or wear. It was a startling change from my father's home. I rather liked it. And Byakuya, actually protects me. He threatened my father for slapping me. It surprised me, that he would travel at 9:30 at night all the way to my father's home, just to give a five second threat to him." Isshin tilted his head, raising a bushy black brow.

"Well, he doesn't really show it, but his family is part of his pride. You are part of his pride now. Just like if Rukia was hurt, he'd protect you, because he cares about his pride. It's basically what runs his will to be strong and brave. Every boy has something or someone to be brave for. For Ichigo and I, it was his mother, for Byakuya, it's his whole family, which you are now a part of. He already lost one wife, I'm sure he'd do anything to keep something from happening to you as far away as possible. He nearly died for Rukia, he'd do the same for you, because deep down, way, way deep down, he cares about your well-being." she sat up, crossing her arms and legs.

"Well, he sure has a fine way of doing it. Pinning me down on the mattress and kissing me like that. What's worse is that I actually liked it." her small hand came to touch her lips, "I don't know what had gotten over me. One minute I was dancing with him, and the next I was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And then he felt my stomach, my hips and sides, then... Ah! Dirty thoughts!" she hid her face in her knees with her hands over her head, "This is so confusing."

"Love is confusing-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Isshin, or so help me I will break your neck!" she snapped, suddenly regretting it, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I've been very on edge for the past few weeks." she began to pace the room, "I just don't see how anyone can tolerate him like I do. I mean, I know he's handsome, and smart, and strong, and... and..." she blinked, looking down. Hisako gasped and turned to Isshin, putting her hands on his shoulders, "You have to help me! I can't be in love with him!" she shook him, causing him to laugh.

"Hisako, you can't fight it. Trust me, I've tried as well. But you always end up losing. You can't ignore your feelings." she groaned and leaned to him.

"But we have nothing in common."

"That's why you talk."

"Stop being a smartass." she mumbled.

"I'm just telling the truth. Sometimes we can't help what we feel. Just trust in your heart." she rolled her eyes, shoving away from him.

"The last time I did that I ended up heartbroken by mine and Yumichika's work separating us. And all Byakuya does is work!" she threw her hands in the air, "Thank you dad for making me marry the most workaholic person in Soul Society!" she shouted sarcastically. Isshin shook his head.

"You never know Hisako. Things may turn out for the better. It has to get ugly before it gets pretty." she looked at him.

"It passed ugly three and a half weeks ago at the wedding. It still hasn't gotten pretty. I don't know when it will." her eyes turned gloomy.

"Just wait. Patience is a good thing with Byakuya. Just give it time." she nodded as he walked her out.

"Thank you Isshin. I'll see you again soon!" she jumped out of her gigai, which automatically turned back into a marble like ball. She tucked it in her pocket, waving to Isshin one last time before bounding off. She drew her zanpaku-to, "Door open!" the senkeimon gate opened when her sword stabbed the air. Isshin watched a she ran through, chuckling slightly as he walked back inside his home.

"Byakuya is in for a wild ride."


	9. Byakuya's Vixen

**CHAPTER 8  
Byakuya's Vixen**

Byakuya trudged through the halls, his usually stoic face turned into a face with dark, sleepy eyes and a yawn every thirty seconds or so. It was still early, around seven. He usually got up earlier, but for some reason, today he was extremely exhausted. Hisako still hadn't come home, and he actually... worried. He thought she was at her Squad, but after a call there via hell butterfly, her lieutenant had informed him that she was no longer there. That puzzled him. He didn't know of any other places she would go, and he definitely knew she wouldn't be at the Manataki residence, so her whereabouts were currently unknown. This feeling if worry was something that he never particularly felt a lot. It bothered him, more ways than one. Since last night when he had that brief chat with her father, something snapped where he suddenly didn't want anyone to dare think about touching her. Then when they danced and fell onto the bed during that kiss... and when he... Byakuya shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of things like that! He leaned against the wall. Why was Hisako being there suddenly becoming so difficult? He paced in front of Hisana's room before hesitating, entering through the doors. He went straight to the cabinet and opened the doors, always being met by Hisana's picture. He gripped the door handles harshly, "Hisana... Forgive me... Please... I know I'm not supposed to... But I think... I think I may be... Falling in love..." he heard the soft sound of clapping from behind him. He turned around to see Mai at the door, a fox like smirk adorning her wrinkled features as her fierce blue eyes looked at him in a mocking tone.

"So, our little lord is falling in love eh? My my, I never expected this to happen. So you've finally gotten over that street rat Hisana?" Byakuya's hands coiled into fists. Mai slithered over to him and picked up the picture frame, "She was a pretty girl. It's such a shame. She must have died from a disease she had gotten by some other man. But you probably won't see any difference with Hisako. Knowing her, she's been to plenty of men's beds." she gasped when she felt a hand curled around her feeble neck. Byakuya's face was directed towards the ground, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Don't you dare insult Hisana in the way you are insulting Hisako. You think that just because a woman isn't a noble or doesn't act like one when she is, she's just a slut or a common whore you can pay like a prostitute for one night. Let me tell you something-" her eyes widened when his grip slightly tightened, "Hisana was no whore whatsoever." anger was swarming within him! "If you saw her face the first time we made our marriage official. It pained me, that I hurt her in that way. And I am certain that Hisako is a virgin. She told me herself that she has never been to another man's bed." Mai was really pushing his buttons. He wanted to strangle this woman until she begged forgiveness, "I will _not _have you insulting either of them, am I clear?" he looked right into her eyes, the same ones that still held that cocky look.

"Temper temper Byakuya. You remind me of your teenage self. So short tempered." she managed to choke out. Byakuya snatched the frame from her hand and set it back in place, then literally almost slammed Mai into the wall. She let out a gasp of slight pain.

"Don't test me Mai. I've already banished one person from this household for hurting Hisako. I'll be glad to do the same for you for insulting not only Hisako but Hisana's memory as well. Don't try that again or your bags sill be packed the next morning. I can guarantee that." he dropped his hand, soon replaced by her brittle one as she gasped for some air, "Now leave me." she nodded and scrambled out of the room. With a heavy sigh, he looked sadly at the picture, "I'm sorry Hisana." he closed the shutter themed doors.

* * *

Grumbling, Hisako walked through the woods, "I need a good soak. Maybe Byakuya will let me take a quick dip in the hot springs..." she began to flash step towards the manor, "I hope he isn't angry with me leaving last night." in a matter of minutes she was standing in front of the front door. She looked at the doorknob before actually taking it, opening the door. She briskly walked through, straight to the bedroom. She was looking down and didn't see where she was going... until she ran into something firm. She tumbled back, glancing up to see Byakuya, "Oh, Byakuya... I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Do you mind if I take a dip in the hot spring?" she pointed to the back door in the direction of the spring.

"Only if you tell me where you were this morning." she gulped.

"Well, I went to see Isshin in the World of the Living. I hope I didn't worry you. I will let you continue your business now. Sorry I ran into you." she rushed past him, avoiding eye contact as she ran into the backyard. She followed the little stone paths until coming to an elegant looking building. She went inside. There was a wall missing, looking out at the many cherry blossom trees that coated the estate's gardens. A large spring was laid out outside the building. When Hisako looked to the side, she saw a rack with many towels, and many empty hooks, "I guess clothes go here." she took hold of her sash and fumbled with the knot until it came loose. She took off her top and bottoms, as well as her white yakuta, leaving her in her underwear, "Hmmm... Should I leave these on?" she raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess it's okay if I don't. No one will come back here." lifting one leg, she slipped the underwear down over that leg, then did the same with the other. She took a towel and wrapped it around her torso, walking barefoot out to the rock lined pool of hot water. She looked around with searching eyes. Seeing no one, she shrugged the towel off her body and quickly stepped into the boiling water. She hissed at first, but the hot water soothed her recently tightened muscles, making her moan softly. She stepped a little further under the small waterfall, her hair darkening as water soaked it. Hisako sat down on the cement 'bench' placed underwater. She began to hum softly to herself as she ran her hand over her arm, "This feels nice." she ran her hands through her hair and stood back up. Hisako stretched as her muscles loosened and relaxed.

Byakuya headed towards the hot spring, taking a load of clean towels from the maid to the changing room. He entered and placed them on the rack, when he heard a soft song.

_-One step at a time there's no need to rush _

_-It's like learning to fly or falling in love _

_-It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen _

_-That we find the reasons why, one step at a time _

Singing again? That woman sure loved the harp and songs from the World of the Living. Byakuya, turning curious, took a few steps until his sandaled feet were trodding across the grassy yard. He stopped dead in his tracks. There she was like the first time. She stood there in the waist deep water, naked as ever under the waterfall of steaming water. Her hair covered her back until the middle, her pale skin taking over. Beads of the hot water ran down the flesh, the sun reflecting a glow off each one. It looked like diamonds embedded into her skin. He glanced to the side and saw her towel, crumpled into a little pile upon the rock siding across from her.

"Are you going to just stand there or get in?" her voice startled him. She was still turned away from, so how could she have known he was there? "But can you get my iPod and speakers please? I would like some music." he gulped and nodded, flash stepping back into the house and back to the spring in few seconds, "Thank you." she dried her hand and took the iPod in her hand, then set it back into the speaker. Byakuya was still standing there, his cheeks lightly flushed as she stood bare in front of him, "Well, are you getting in or not?" she put her hands on her hips. He gulped again, "Don't be shy." she swam out, "I don't bite." a little smirk appeared, "Much." she went under the water and rose back up, a strand of hair in front of her face. She bit her lower lip and giggled, rolling her eyes, "You can leave your boxers on, or underwear or whatever you're wearing underneath those pants... If you are wearing any." she burst into laughter when his blush brightened. She waved him off, "Go on. I'm sure Squad Six won't mind you being a little late. You need to relax a little. You've been overworking yourself." what she said was true. Since the wedding he had been working earlier and later in the day to avoid being home. He slowly turned and went into the changing room, shedding his clothes.

Hisako sat back down and waited. Her skin was a light shade of red from the hot water. She put a hand in front of her giggling mouth when he stepped out with a towel around his waist that went down to his knees, "What?" she shook her head. She turned the iPod on, and a weird song began to play, "What is that playing?"

"Nothing. The song is called Sugar. It's by someone called... Flo Rida. A little modest aren't we?" she asked, pointing at the towel. He ignored her and stepped in, sitting on the opposite side of her, "Awe, you don't want to sit by me?" she mewed, swimming over to him. She sat beside him and draped her legs over his, her arms going around his neck. His form stiffened as her form pressed to his, his eyes going wide, "Now, hot springs are supposed to relax you, not stiffen you up." Hisako said, her lips barely grazing his cheek. She moved to his ear, nibbling on his neck, just under his earlobe. She heard him gasp and arch his neck a little. A little weak spot maybe? She nibbled a bit more, soon earning a soft, almost inaudible moan to escape his lips. Her smile turned mischievous. He was afraid to look down as her hand roamed from his shoulder to his chest, afraid that his eyes would look at... something else. He felt her nails lightly scraping at his skin. His breathing became short, his heart beginning to pound. Was she trying to seduce him? Or was this another one of her vixen games?

He was trim, yet Hisako felt every muscle twitch and spasm as her fingers trailed over them. Her other hand was busy in his hair, tugging at it to reach the treasure that was Byakuya's neck. His arms were still at his sides, but she couldn't see them gripping the seat with every one of those muscles, trying to control the feelings he locked away so long ago. They were slowly leaking out as she continued her work on his neck. He gasped when he felt her teeth scraping against his skin, her tongue following and lapping at the abused flesh, "Hisako... What are you doing?" she stopped, looking up at him.

"What, don't you like it?" her vixen voice mewed as her hand traced patterns on his firm skin, her left hand running through his damp locks of ebony black hair.

"Do you think this is a game Hisako?" she gave a single giggle, straddling his waist with her bare thighs. Her smile widened.

"I thought you don't answer questions with another question, my husband." she whispered his marital status into his ear, it rolling over her tongue as she lengthened every syllable. Her fingers walked up his chest only to run back down, "In fact, you seem to be enjoying it." she ground her hips into his, making him cry out in a loud groan. It had been... so damn long since he felt these feelings! He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her to where he was the one straddling her waist.

"Don't test me Hisako." it was so damn hard to breath... so damn hard not to do anything when she was practically naked under his nearly naked form. His voice was low, "Because next time, I may snap." her eyes formed into playful slits as she tilted her head to the side, her vixen smirk boiling his already heated blood. She sat up, taking him with her. She pecked his lips, rising from underneath him.

"Alright Byakuya." her voice itself acted like a lour to him, drawing him closer to just... end it all! To just drag her to the bedroom and take her like the way was beginning to want! She walked up the steps from the spring, showing all her glorious curves to him. She took her towel, "Oh, and thanks for the extra towel!" his eyes widened when she held up a different towel, dripping with water. No... It couldn't be! He looked down. Damn her! With a wicked little laugh she ran into the changing area, running back into the house with his clothes and the fresh towels in her arms, herself only covered with her own towel. He could hear her cackles as she ran inside, looking out the window, "Aren't you coming?! I left you something to cover up!" so she was being a little kind? He looked around before flash stepping into the changing room. Oh yes. She left him something alright. He bent down and picked up the little black and red lace thong, groaning in aggravation.

"HISAKO!"

"That's all you're getting!" she called from the window, "Hurry up! It's almost lunch time!" this time her voice sounded sweet, "If you don't hurry I'll grab my camera and make you Mr. February for the Women's Association calendar!" his eyes widened.

* * *

It had been about an hour, and after many pleas and shouts between the couple (along with Byakuya giving her a threat of being able to suspend her rank as captain for three months if she didn't bring him decent clothes) she had finally complied and brought him his clean clothes. She giggled when she held up his black boxers, "I didn't know you were a boxer guy." she held them up, "Although you could use a little color." he took the from her and went behind the curtain, finally dropping the clothes he was holding in front of him. She sat down, "I don't know what your problem is with dressing in front of me. I think this is twice or three times you've seen me naked. It's only fair." she purred, her little wicked smile on her face, "I bet you would have looked sexy in that thong." she twirled it on her index finger. He stepped out after putting on his underwear and hakama pants, shifting his arms into his shirt sleeves. She gave him an innocent smile now, batting those eyelash covered eyelids as she tilted her head, almost looking like a little girl. She stood, walking in that bouncy rhythm of hers until her arms were supported on his broad shoulders, "But I found out one thing." he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would that be?" damn it. He had to ask, only sprouting that wicked little grin of hers as she leaned closer to his ear.

"Your weak spot." she whispered before kissing the junction of his jaw and neck, right under his right earlobe. Immediately he tensed and relaxed, her teeth setting to work as she nibbled on the already partially abused skin.

"You're going to leave a mark Hisako." smirking, she looked at him through the corners of her eyes.

"So?" she bit down, causing a hiss come from Byakuya. Suddenly she felt powerful hands on her shoulders, pushing her into the wall as his head maneuvered hers to where his lips could attack hers.... hungry.... deep.... wanting kisses that held his coiled up emotions. She was shocked at the sudden action. She squeaked when she felt her hair being tugged on roughly, Byakuya pulling her head back to deepen the kiss, his tongue quickly parting her lips to relish in her sweet cavern. She moaned, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. Once he knew she wouldn't resist, he let go of her hair and moved his hands to her lower back, pulling her flush against him. She gasped, feeling something on her thigh, "Byakuya-"

"I told you Hisako. I told you not to try that again, because the next time I might snap. That wire has been _cut_." his lips rested over hers again, sweetly and gently, "I've been... having these feelings... feelings I can't explain. Feelings I haven't felt for years. You've torn down the barriers and walls I've put up around my heart over the past fifty years. You don't know what you've been doing to me. Ever since I found that bruise on your cheek, I have had this feeling of having to protect you. Something in me feels like it will explode if you get hurt. I've wanted to _kill _your father since then." he kissed her again, "I don't know what this feeling is. I haven't felt it in so long." her hand moved to his chest. His heart was beating rapidly under her palm, "You can feel it can't you? How fast my heart is pounding. I don't know the reason." her eyes were wide as she looked at him. His head was now resting on her shoulder, his left hand holding her right, his right hand still on her back. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest heaving and pressing to his as they just stood there, "I... I think I-" a little chingling noise broke his sentence. Hisako held out her hand from behind his back to let the hell butterfly land on her finger.

"Yamamoto is calling an emergency meeting. We'd better go." Hisako straightened up, fixing Byakuya's shirt so it didn't look like he was drunk while putting it on. She took his hand, "Come on." he nodded, putting his kenseiken in his hair on the way. How he put it in perfectly without a mirror, Hisako had no clue. They made it to Squad One's barracks in time as the other captains arrived as well. They got into their specific places and the head captain came in.

"This meeting shall come to order!" he banged his staff on the floor, "We have had some reports on stray arrancar wandering the streets of Sereitei and Rukongai. Cut them down if you see them. But there is also a report on one in particular, who is strong enough to have once been in the espada group. Do not battle him alone. Call in reinforcements." Kenpachi smiled his sadistic grin of his that earned the fear of all low ranking soul reapers. Hisako jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"That includes you Kenpachi." he looked down at her with his one eye, his smile growing. Yeah, he was a cocky bastard. But that's what made Hisako enjoy his company.

"Hey, we're captains. We should be able to handle one arrancar like that. I want him to myself. Y'all call in reinforcements if you want, I want a one on one match with him." the head captain shook his head, knowing that no one could compromise with that blood thirsty captain.

"Very well. Unless you are sure you can beat him, do not fight alone. Be on the lookout, and don't fool around. We've lost enough captains and just gained one to take one of the places. We don't need another gap. Dismissed." with another bang of his staff, the officers dissembled. Kenpachi automatically ran out to look for the arrancar. A few left: Unohana to attend to injuries of patients still recovering from war wounds, Yamamoto and Komamura went back to their offices to complete their paperwork, Soi Fon to gather a team of the punishment force to make search parties to loom for the arrancar as well, Mayuri to go finish his newest project, and Ukitake had to miss due to a TB attack, and Shunsui was just in the mood for some saké and somehow knew where Nanao hid his stash. All who was left was Byakuya and Hisako. It was a semi-awkward walk back to the Kuchiki manor. Neither talked, not one glance to each other until halfway back home. Hisako and Byakuya made their way through a shortcut through the woods, following the path until coming to a clearing. Byakuya stopped her.

"Byakuya?" he just stood there in front of her, looking ahead.

"Hisako." he turned, his eyes looking into hers. He took her hand and pulled her to him. Her form seemed to be made for him, her curves pressing perfectly to his toned and muscular body. A trembling hand came to rest on her cheek, the rough pad of his thumb gently caressing said cheek. Dark blue mixed with deep purple as their eyes locked. He leaned in as she stood on her tip toes, their lips meeting softly, almost feather light. Their noses touched as his forehead came to rest on hers, "I think I'm... I think I'm in love... with a vixen who can make even Rangiku Matsumoto jealous. I think I'm in love with a woman named Hisako." her eyes widened at his statement. His arms moved around her, holding her to him as he kissed her again, "But I need to know if she feels the same." she bit her lower lip, looking to the side.

"I don't know what to say." he took her hand.

"You don't have to say anything. Just kiss me." something silver caught Hisako's eyes, before they widened. She screamed, backing away. Byakuya, being confused, rushed to her. She shakingly pointed in the directions of the trees, "Hisako-?"

"G-Gin! I saw Gin just now! Through those trees!" she grabbed Byakuya's sleeves and held onto his arm, "It was Gin Ichimaru! It had to be! I don't know anyone else with red eyes like him. Take me home... Please." he nodded and they flash stepped the rest of the way back. Once they were inside the Kuchiki mansion, Hisako dashed to the bedroom, Byakuya following her, "I swear I saw him. My eyes don't deceive me." she sat on the bed, "I know what I saw." Byakuya sat beside her, an arm draped around her shoulder. She leaned to him, "And Byakuya?" he looked down at her, "I don't know how, but I think I'm falling in love with the most workaholic man in Sereitei." he... smiled, and leaned down, giving her a tender yet passionate kiss.

**11:00 P.M. **

Hisako was tossing and turning in her bed. He couldn't shake off that feeling of being watched. She felt uneasy, and it showed. And she felt cold. She sat up, running fingers through her hair as she shook her head. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she pulled her knees to her chest, "Hisako? Are you alright?" she looked at him.

"I can't shake off this eerie feeling I have. I feel like someone is watching me." he reached up and took her arm, pulling her down to him. She fell lightly to his chest, her hands folded between it and hers. His arms wrapped protectively around her, pressing her head to his shoulder.

"It's alright. No one can get to you in here. You're safe with me." she nodded, a certain relief washing over her. She breathed in his scent. It smelled of aloe and a hint of blossoms. How she never noticed the aloe hint in it she never knew. She never really paid attention to it before. He was so warm. She could feel his breath tumble across her neck as he slowly fell back to sleep. She soon fell into the same slumber, comforted by Byakuya's embracing arms. Not even nightmares entered her mind.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Fluttering eyes welcomed the morning sunshine as Hisako woke up. But she was too warm to want to wake up. Her eyes cracked opened to find herself still wrapped snugly in Byakuya's arms. She cuddled closer to him, her face nuzzling his soft black hair, "Good morning." she whispered sweetly into his ear. His left eye cracked open.

"What time is it?" she shrugged, making him look at the clock, "It's five in the morning. I'm going to sleep in today." she smiled when he tightened his arms around her.

"Alright. I think I can handle that." she tucked her head back into the crook of his neck, her lips brushing across his skin to kiss it tenderly. Slowly they both fell back into the drifts of sleep.

Byakuya awakened to the shower turning off. He looked to the side and noticed Hisako missing from his side. He sat up groggily, his bangs falling in his face. He heard humming from the bathroom as the door opened. Hisako walked out, only wearing a silk robe while towel drying her hair. She opened the closet and dropped her towel, opening her robe as well. Once she found her clothes she wanted to wear, she slipped the robe from her shoulders. Byakuya smirked. He saw that she was wearing the same black and red lace thong that he was almost forced to wear back from the hot spring. She also had the matching black and red bra as well. Well, he guessed that was what it was. It went down mid stomach and laced in the back. She turned and picked up her shirt, smiling when she saw him, "Did you rest well Hisako?" she nodded, "I didn't know you had a matching set." she looked at him with that mischievous little twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, since you weren't going to wear it, I didn't want it to go to waste. And besides, I rather like it." she looked in the mirror and turned, looking at her reflection as she flexed her body, "And Rangiku gave it to me as a gag gift. She said it might come in handy one day." she bent down and picked up the towel, tossing it into the basket before hanging her robe up, "And I only gave you the thong out there because I knew you didn't have the boobs for this piece like I did." she giggled when he looked down at his chest. She finished dressing and walked over to him, sitting on the bed. Hisako kissed his cheek, "I'm going to head to work now. And don't worry, I left you some hot water from the shower... and a towel this time."

**TWO HOURS LATER **

Enjoying her lunch, Hisako finished her last piece of paperwork for the day, "I can't believe I finished this so early. Lunch isn't even over yet. I wish Byakuya didn't have to go to the World of the Living, I would have eaten lunch with him." she stood up and threw her trash away. She turned on her iPod and set it on an actual low volume level.

It was some calm classical music. She took a book off the shelf and sat down in her favorite chair, right beside the window where she could watch the birds fly around the cherry blossom trees, "Captain! There's something for you!" Shuhei called from outside her door.

"Come in." he opened the door with a little box. He handed it to her.

"Renji brought it from Squad Six." she raised an eyebrow as she took it, studying the little sodden box.

"Thank you Shuhei." he gave a single nod and left. She flipped the little lock on the box and opened it. She picked up the note and smiled, recognizing the neat, cursive handwriting.

_I hope you like this. I found it and thought of you in the World of the Living, knowing that you _

_would like the combination of your two favorite things. Consider it a thank you for the candies. _

_Byakuya _

She lifted the tissue and gasped. Nestled on the little cushion was a necklace. The leather string held a single charm. It was a seashell, but it wasn't whole. It was cut into thirds, and the center with the spine was chosen to be used. It was half the size of her pinky. It was also filled with a yellow substance. It looked like yellow water inside a glass case. She took it out and studied it in awe. It was beautiful! She looked in the mirror at her family's heirloom necklace. With a shrug, she literally pulled it off her neck, replacing it with the seashell necklace, "That looks much better." her smile widened as she placed the diamond necklace on the dresser. It was soon forgotten as she ran out the door.

* * *

Sorry it's a little late. :D School has been keeping me busy. Chemistry mainly. It's working me to death! Haha. I already have 3/4 of the next chapter complete. And do I have things planned for these two. Something tells me Yumichika isnt out of the picture quite yet. :)** Please review**! :)


	10. An Anniversary He Wishes To Forget

**CHAPTER 9  
An Anniversary He Wishes To Forget**

Her breaths were rigid as she panted, running down the pathways to Squad Six. A hand was on her neck, holding the seashell charm against her skin, her fingers feeling the curved texture of the shell's smooth surface. A wide smile was on her face. Her feet thumped against the wooden floors as she ran down the halls of Squad Six's barracks. Not even knocking, she opened the door, "Byakuya?" she spotted Byakuya standing at his desk, placing papers in a tray. He looked at her, noticing the necklace on her neck. She ran to him and embraced him, "It's beautiful! Thank you!" he returned the tight hug, his nose buried in her soft black hair, "Where did you get it?" he shrugged.

"I saw it in a souviener shop. I remembered you telling me about your love for the color yellow and seashells." he looked at her, seeing her happy face making him happy as well. Kami how he was beginning to crave her smile, her laugh, everything about her.

"I can't thank you enough. You've been so kind, whereas I've been acting like a bitch." he tilted her head back up with a curved finger under her chin.

"You haven't acted like that at all in my home that I know of. You've been acting more like... a vixen." the tone of his voice sent chills up her spine as he whispered it in her ear. Her sultry grin send flames through Byakuya's body as she nibbled on his weak spot.

"You think that is being a vixen?" she whispered slowly a her lips ghosted over his porcelain colered neck, "I don't think you've seen how vixen like I can be." she felt him gulp against her lips as her hands found their way inside his shirt, said hands running over his chest and muscular stomach, feeling every dip that every muscle made. Her tongue snuck out to taste his flesh, earning a gasp from the 6th Squad captain as he tilted his neck back.

"You'll get burned if you play with matches Hisako." his breathless voice said. She smirked, looking up at him while reaching to take the scarf off his neck. She was successful, and the scarf fell to the floor.

"Then let me light them, one by one." her mouth latched onto his jugular, her teeth nipping and caressing until the flesh became a dark red. His groan was deep, throaty and husky as his hands came to find her black locks, "Do you like that?" her purring voice asked him. He shivered as her hot breath tickled his skin.

"You're leaving a mark." he felt her lips curl into a smile upon his flesh.

"But it's so lonely. There needs to be another one." she bit down harder on a different spot, causing him to hiss and tug on her hair. He wasn't... used to this. He wasn't used to having a woman other than Hisana... treating him like this. But Hisana... she wasn't ever like this. She was sweet and quiet, while Hisako was loud and... seductive was the best term for this woman. What she was doing to him... it sent feelings through his body he never thought he had. Flames travelled through him as her hands and lips caressed his warming skin, "You need another dip in the hot spring. You're so tense from all this work." with her hands grasping his shirt, she gently led him to the couch, sitting him down on the edge. She crawled behind him, her hands running along his arms and shoulders, giving occasional squeezes. Her hands went down his back. Even his back was muscled! With a groan, a true groan, Byakuya leaned his head back to Hisako's shoulder, his eyes closed as his body relaxed against her, "That's it, just relax." she whispered into his ear once she felt his tense body give in to her massage and fall limp against her body. His hands clenched and unclenched on his legs as her hands squeezed different places along his back and sides. Then her lips... those deadly moist petals nipped and kissed his neck, her nose brushing in his hair. She was right, it was incredibly soft. She would have to try his shampoo later tonight, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You've worked too hard these past few weeks. You need a break. I was going on a vacation in a few days. Shuhei is just convinced that I'm working too much as well, although I don't really do much. Why don't you come with me? I'm going to a beach in the World of the Living. I hear it's very romantic~" she wrapped her arms around his chest, her head leaning on his, "We can catch up with each other... and talk about things. We don't really talk that much, only about things we like and don't like. I would like to know some of your past. About your childhood, your parents. And I would love to hear some stories about Hisana." his breath caught in his throat, "If you want to talk about her that is. You don't have to if you don't want to." she moved her head to press the side of her face in his shoulder. He smelled heavily of blossoms, mixed with that smell of aloe. She breathed in a large lungfull of his intoxicating scent. It was calm... peaceful as they sat there, each leaning against one another. Her right hand was still slowly stroking Byakuya's chest.

"A vacation?" the question broke the silence.

"Yes. For two weeks in the World of the Living. Shuhei is just convinced that I've been working to hard. I've barely done anything except move stuff around and do paperwork." he looked up at the ceiling. A vacation in the World of the Living. It sounded nice to leave for a while and not have to worry about the duties of a soul reaper, "I feel like we aren't connecting that well. This vacation could give up time to learn more about each other. I want to try and make this marriage work. How can we do that if we're spendig night and day in our offices?" she had a point. Since the marriage he had been working extra hours. But now it was really starting to take its toll on him. He was becoming over tired and was feeling it too. A vacation sounded... nice.

"I would rather like a vacation. When do we leave?" she smiled at him, her hold on his chest tightening gently over those firm muscles.

"In one week. But let's go back home right now. There's no more paperwork in my squad today, and you're finished with yours. Why don't we go home and take a well deserved dip in the hot springs. I won't take your towel this time." he gave a slight chuckle, turning his head to look at her.

"Somehow I don't believe that." she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I swear upon my family's name-"

"I thought you hated that place." she rolled her eyes, popping him in the head lightly.

"Anyway, I swear I won't take your towel." he smiled, a true, genuine smile as he stood up.

"Then let's go." he offered her his hand, which she took without questions... for once. Then they left, still not knowing they were still holding hands.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

Hisako was stretched out on the bed, her arms behind her head as Byakuya took a shower. She could hear the water running, momentarily quieting and hitting the glass, signaling that he kept moving in and out of the water's way. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander, eventually leading back to Byakuya... who was in the shower... wet... and naked... Her eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped her mouth. There was that image from her dream again! Those same muscles that were glistening as they moved over her and the same hands that held and caressed her in her dream, the same body that was in her dream was in that shower. She rolled to the side, her arm dangling off the bed while the other rested underneath her head, "Byakuya?" she called. It was several seconds before he answered, "What is it Hisako?" she sat up, her feet touching the floor.

"I forgot... my hairbrush. Can I come in and get it? My hair is still wet and it's tangling." she lied.

"...Sure." she stood and messed with her hair, making it look tangled and messy. She smoothed her... outfit down, consisting of a purple silk nightgown that went to her mid-thighs and black silk robe that went to her knees, and slowly opened the door. Steam poured into the room as she went inside. She immediately looked to the counter for her hairbrush. She tucked a messy bang behind her ear. Her eyes blinked to the shower, and a blush settled in on her cheeks. His back was turned to her as he continued to shower. He was currently washing his hair. She watched as the shampoo ran down his back, dipping with the curve of his spine down to...

Her blush deepened as the suds washed over his firm buttocks and down his toned thighs, dripping to the floor where the drain disposed of it, "I told you I wouldn't take your towel this time." he turned his head, his dark blue eyes watching her as she leaned against the counter.

"Doesn't mean you won't do it again." she giggled, running her finger across the cotton towel on the counter top.

"Really? Then I may just take it now." she lifted it and unfolded it, wrapping it around her shoulders and batting those long eyelashes of hers over deep purple eyes.

"We are in the private quarters of the manor Hisako. I can easily get out and take another towel from the closet." she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he reached for the door.

"Do you want to test me Hisako? You've been doing that frequently. I don't mind one more test." with a squeak she dropped the towel and ran from the bathroom. He chuckled, going back to his shower, "Something tells me she didn't even want her hairbrush..." he muttered while staring at her hairbrush that was sitting in plain view next to the now crumpled towel, "That woman's going to be the death of me."

Hisako was leaning against the bathroom door, slowly sinking back to her side of the bed. Kami, he was perfect! Sure all she saw was his backside, but every curve, every dip of muscle and every strand of hair was perfect, even in the shower. After a few more minutes she heard the shower go silent and the shower door be pulled back. She listened to the ringing in her ears until the bathroom door opened. Byakuya walked out wearing a black pair of yakuta pants and a towel around his neck. His hair was still damp, and clung to his shoulders and bare back. He dried his hair a bit more before settling in the bed beside Hisako. She turned to him, brushing his wet bangs from his face, "Goodnight." she whispered to him. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight, my vixen."

* * *

Byakuya woke up to screaming. It was Hisako, but she was still right beside him. He quickly sat up, looking at her. Her screams were ear piercing! He moved to his knees, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Hisako! Hisako! Wake up!" her screams didn't let up. She began to flail about the bed, her elbow successfully hitting Byakuya in the righ cheek. It was just a little pinch of pain, so he got over it and continued to shake her, "Hisako! Dammit wake up!" he shook her one last time before Hisako's eyes popped open. She sat up, holding a hand to her racing heart as she took deep breaths. Byakuya's hands were still holding her shoulders, "Hisako, what in hell's name were you dreaming about?" he asked, exhausted. Her eyes looked down.

"It was the war, when I witnessed my brother's murder." she replied softly, almost a whisper, "I saw it... when the sword went through his heart. I remember the blood.. He was so pale and cold." her voice was breaking. Byakuya gathered her trembling body in his strong arms, holding her against his form. She didn't cry. She didn't think she had the tears to after crying so much in the past weeks. Her hands held onto his back as she wrapped her arms around his chest, "I saw him again. Those red eyes... He was in the shadows... I could only see his eyes." she pressed herself closer to him. He was so warm... He stroked her hair and back, shushing her gently.

"No tears Hisako. Don't shed any tears." Byakuya spoke calmy into her ear, "It was just a dream. Nothing can get to you. I'll protect you from anything that threatens you. Go back to sleep." he gently laid her back down, laying down close beside her. She curled to him. He covered her back up with the blankets and draped his arms on her side, pulling her closer to his side, "Sleep Hisako." he whispered, "I'll be here when you wake." she never heard him this sensitive before. It sounded sweet. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Without a second thought, she let sleep take over her body, laying comfortably and warmly in Byakuya's arms.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Byakuya slowly shifted, only stopping when he noticed he was holding something... someone. He cracked an eye open, the early orange rays of morning in pouring into the room. A small smile graced his face when he saw Hisako sleeping peacefully in his arms. He moved the stray hairs from in front of her face as he tried to rise from the bed. Hisako moaned, tightening her hold around him, "No... Please don't get up. You promised you'd be here when I woke up." he arched an eyebrow.

"You are awake." she frowned.

"Do my eyes look open to you?" he shook his head, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, then to kiss both closed eyelids, making her giggle, "It's to early to wake up. Can we sleep a little longer?Please?" she snuggled closer to him. With a sigh, he laid back down on the bed, allowing her to rest her head on his cream colored chest. She mewed, "You're so warm." his skin tingled as he felt her breath tickle his skin. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, taking in her exotic scent of lavender, honey, and a hint of some spice.

"We need to get up. We have already taken too many days off and taken off early." she groaned, not about to let up on her hold around him.

"So? What's one more morning gonna do? I'm too comfy to move." she protested, "And besides, we've still got to decide on which beach to go to." she kissed his neck tenderly. He gave a short gasp, leaning his neck back. Yes, him giving in was much easier since she found that spot, "Please?" she kissed the slight bruise that was on a certain spot on his neck, "That's a pretty spot. But the other side of your neck is lonely." her nail brushed the left side of his neck, making him shiver, "It's too bad your scarf covers them up. I can give you as many as I like and no one will see them. No one will know that you're mine and mine only." she moved to straddle his waist, hands pressed to his bare chest. She leaned down and kissed him softly, her lips ghosting over his, "I just want to rip that scarf in half." her hands tangled in his hair as she pulled his lips back to hers, rougher than before. He groaned quitetly, a hand coming up to hold her head to his. His other arm came to wrap around her back as he sat up, locking her to him, "Mmm, Byakuya." she mewed against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist. He smirked, pecking her lips. "I thought you said it was too early to get up." giggling, her eyes met his.

"To get up. It's not to early to have a little fun before work." she playfully maneuvered her lips over his neck, nibbling as she went. Her fingers tugged on his hair, pulling his head back to grant her more access to his delicate throat. She moved to his collarbone, sucking and nipping at one place.

"Hisako..." he breathed out, enjoying the treatment she was giving his flesh. She tightened her legs around his waist, grinding her hips against his. A sweet hiss was what Hisako heard in her ear as he leaned to her shoulder, so she did it again, moaning as his hips reacted and returned the gesture. She kissed him again, pushing him back against the pillows. But a sudden sound of a stomach growling broke the kiss, Hisako blushing wildly. Byakuya smirked, "Hungry?" he teased, pressing his lips to her cheek in a tender peck, "Let's go eat breakfast." he whispered to her. She looked down. Damn stomach... With a sigh she climbed off him, sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed, her stomach growling again.

"Shut up. Stupid stomach." she complained, standing up and going to the closet. Byakuya sighed, bringing a hand to wipe his eyes, "Are you dissapointed?" she mewed once she finished dressing. Byakuya had come to love that certain outfit, consisting of the articles of clothing that she wore to her first captain's meeting. It made her look like a member of Squad Eleven, not a captain. Well, she was indeed a former Squad Eleven member, and she looked like she didn't want to change that image. She crawled to him and gave him a small kiss, "I think you are." he raised an eyebrow, dragging her back to his side.

"You think a lot of things, my vixen." she chuckled, running a hand over his chest.

"But I'm almost always right." she kissed his cheek and moved to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe, "Maybe if we hurry to breakfast, I can give you a nice massage before we head to our squads like the one I gave you yesterday." his eyes widened. That massage was very relaxing... He quickly stood up and rushed to the closet, throwing on his clothes. Hisako giggled, watching as her husband dressed in a fast pace. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his back, "You don't have to be a speed demon. Let's enjoy this morning like a nice, happy married couple." he looked at her, a smirk upon his features.

"We have a lot of work to do before we become a nice, happy married couple." she giggled.

"Well, then we should head to breakfast and talk."

**10 MINUTES LATER **

The dining room was quiet for the firstfew minute of the meal. Rukia hadn't shown yet, and Hisako guessed that she was still getting dressed. She cleared her throat quietly, reaching for her fork, "So, what do you want to talk about?" he shrugged, pulling a fork with scrambled eggs to his mouth, "How's your paperwork coming along?I hear that one of your members killed a stray arracar." Byakuya nodded, wiping his lips with a napkin.

"Yes. Katsurie managed to kill an arrancar. But it wasn't very strong by her reports. She's only my fourteenth seat. It must have been pretty weak for her to defeat it on her own." Hisako shook her head.

"Give her some credit. She must have trained a lot since entering your squad. Chances are she levele up and just wanted to stay at fourteenth seat. That's how one of my members is. Kenji is my seventh seat, yet he's trained so much over time he can easily take fourth seat, but he says he likes being the errand boy. Go figure." she chewed on some pancakes, "Do you train with your subordinates?" he shook his head, "You should. It's a great way to bond with your squad members. It makes them less scared of you." Byakuya straightened up.

"My squad members aren't scared of me." Hisako scoffed, leaning forward on the table.

"They are terrified of you! Ever since Renji fought Ichigo alone and you ordered him to be taken to prison without treatment, it made them want to steer clear of you for a good bit. And then when you pretended to betray us during the zanpaku-to rebellion, that didn't go well. Rukia was so worried and Renji was just pissed. But then again, Renji is always pissed about something. Your eigth seat said that your squad is always on their toes now. They don't know when you're going to disappear again, and they don't want it to happen again. Your squad loves you, but at the same time they're afraid of what you can do. With a flick of your wrist you can easily defeat Renji in his bankai when you are only in shikai." Byakuya shrugged, looking to the side.

"I have more fighting experience than Renji. It's not my fault he challenged me when he wasn't ready. And he hasn't trained enough with his bankai to fully master it yet. It will take a few more years before he can master a bankai such as Zabimaru. I've seen its destruction power. It will take a good five years, if not more, to completely bend it to his will." Hisako nodded. Zabimaru was a powerful zanpaku-to when handled properly. Renji was a little... random when battling with it.

"But he is strong. When Aizen was the one controlling Central 46, and he decreed the fake order for Rukia's execution, Renji was so.... distraught, to say the least. Then he vowed to kill Ichigo for making her go through that. He really cares for Rukia." Byakuya gulped. That's all he needed, Renji and Rukia forming a relationship.

"If he has the right mind, which I seriously doubt at times, he would make no efforts into forming a relationship with her." his wife giggled, putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm not saying a relationship. I just think he cares about her. He did grow up with her after all. She's his best friend. After all those years of missing her since your family adopte her, I would be the same. They just began to hang out and talk again. They probably missed that." Byakuya suddenly felt guilty. He had kept her away from Renji. Not intentially, he didn't even know that they knew each other before the incident, but those fifty years away from her best friend was probably why she was so distant.

"I had... never thought of that." Hisako's attention was grabbed when a hell butterfly flew into the room by the window. She held out her finger and allowed it to land, "What is it?" he asked when he watched her eyes grow wide.

"There's an arrancar. We're the closest to it. I think we'll have to cancel that massage." she took her zanpaku-to from the shelf, as dis he. They slipped them into their sashes and ran out the door. Hisako stopped, "That reatsu. It's out of control. We'd better hurry." with a few flash steps they were off. The closer they became to the arrancar, the higher the reatsu went up, "It feels like an espada's reatsu." she whispered, drawig her zanpaku-to, "Create, Mintizumo!" her blade began to glow as the blade separated into three, each glowing the colors of the rainbow. They came into a clearing. It was quiet, too quiet for Hisako's liking. There was a rustle in the trees above them.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya's blade shattered into thousands of little razor sharp blades, headed straight for the tree. It surrounded the branch, something jumping from it as the blades destroyed te limb. A flash of long purple hair was all Hisako viewed as it disappeared.

"Should we go after it?" Byakuya shook his head.

"No. He could be leading us into a trap. He may be the leader of the rest of the other arrancar. We need to attack him with other captains at our aid." she nodded before they flash stepped back to the manor.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

"Who do you think that arrancar was?" Byakuya shrugged, pulling back the covers to the bed.

"I don't know. But his reatsu was higher than normal. I believe you were right. He has an espada's reatsu." they both climbed into bed. She turned to him.

"This week hasn't gone by fast enough. I want to be at the beach now." he smirked, drawing her closer to him with an arm around her waist.

"It hasn't. I need a vacation as well. I can't remember the last time I took a vacation. Being a captain has limited my free time." Hisako nodded, snuggling to him.

"I know. I've been more tired than usual since becoming a captain." she yawned, rather loudly, "Goodnight." before he could answer, she was fast asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

"Captain Manataki?" Hisako looked up from her desk to see Renji standing in the doorway.

"Yes Renji?" he closed the door behind him.

"Have you seen Captain Kuchiki? He hasn't been in at all today?" that was unusual. He was getting dressed when she left for her squad this morning.

"I didn't know he hadn't left the house." Renji shrugged, sitting down.

"Well, it's just unusual for him to miss work. Usual he's getting on to me for being late." she giggled, then stood up, heading for the door.

"I'll go see if he's still at home. Thanks for informing me Renji." he nodded as she left Squad Nine's barracks. After a few flash steps, she stopped in front of the Kuchiki front door. She opened it to see Mina sweeping, "Mina, is Byakuya home?"

"Yes mam. I don't recall him ever leaving." Hisako was puzzled.

"How come Byakuya hasn't left today Mina? Would you know?" Mina looked around and checked that no one was around. She returned to her work.

"Today is Hisana's death anniversary. He usually shuts himself away on this day to mourn." that's all Hisako needed to know. She immediately turned on her heels and made her way down the hallways, until she reached two large sliding doors to their bedroom. She slid them open and walked in, but saw an empty bed with used sheets. Hisako heard the sound of water and looked towards the bathroom.

"He must be taking a bath." she whispered, moving to the bathroom door. She knocked softly, "Byakuya? May I come in? It's Hisako." she called out in a gentle voice. When she didn't get a reply, she cracked open the door. Her eyes softened when she saw him. He was in the large bathtub, his head leaned back on the edge of the tub with his neck resting on a rolled up towel. He still had black boxers on, but that was mainly it. His hair was free and hanging over his closed eyes. She walked over to him and knelt down, "Byakuya?" she cupped his cheek in her hand. His eyes fluttered open slowly, the pained onyx/blue orbs looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" his raspy voice asked. She smiled at him.

"Renji was worried when you didn't show up for work today. He said that you are never one to skip work. So I decided to come see if you were here." Hisako slowly took her haori off and put it over the back of a chair, along with her black kimono. She then took off her sandals and socks and dipped her feet into the water. Moving to the other side of the tub, she moved to her knees and finally laid beside him in the hot water, "Lift your head." he did and she slipped and arm underneath, wrapping around to gently stroke his hair. Her left arm moved to his stomach, rubbing gently up and down while her head laid on his shoulder, "Tell me what's wrong Byakuya." she whispered, "Is it about Hisana?" he nodded, his eyes looking at the wall. She knew from the maids it had something to do with Hisana, but she wanted to hear it from him before she meddled.

"Today is the fifty-second anniversary of her death." Hisako looked up at him, moving her left arm to rub his cheek.

"I'm sorry Byakuya. Is there anything you need or want me to do?" he shook his head.

"No. Just stay here... a little while longer." she nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere Byakuya." the water warmed her clothed legs as she continued to stroke his stomach and chest. They were silent for a few seconds, just listening to the water as it trickled from the spicket into the tub.

"She said she was so cold that day... I was walking with her and she said she was cold, even though the house was very warm. She said she was going out for some fresh air, and I just followed her a few feet away, when she collapsed. She didn't get to see the cherry blossoms bloom that year." he finally said, looking out the small window across the room where blooming cherry blossom trees were in view, "Spring was her favorite season. I remember watching her read in the gardens or making bouquets of flowers in the afternoons. She would sit under her favorite cherry blossom tree and read. Now she's buried under its shade." his eyes, filled with sorrow, looked at Hisako, "I take long walks at night to try to clear my head. Other times I try and concentrate, seeing if I can remember her laugh, her voice, anything. But all I hear is you. You fill my mind now." she softly smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Is that bad thing?" he shook his head, turning to her.

"No. It isn't. I'm just glad that... when I'm filled with sorrow, I now have someone I can talk to, someone to help me get over this sorrow." he held her tighter, "I... I love you Hisako." her relaxed form was pulled closer to him. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

"I love you too." was it true? Did she really love him? She glanced down at herself, submerged in the water with him as he held her to him. The answer cleared in her mind.

Yes. Yes she did.

* * *

Ok, this chapter was a little OOC. Gah. Sorry. The last part with the bath and everything was actually something I had written earlier on in this story. I write separate peices and add them in later when they can be. I thought this could be a good chapter to. Oh, and the next chapter is very... interesting. Not in the Lemon way my perverted readers you. :) Things take a turn for the... worse to say the least. But it will get better. OH! And I do havea lemon written for this! I shocked myself actually. Lemons arent really my thing and I just started to write one. I finished it and was like, this is actually pretty decent. :) So be sure to look for that in future chapters! *Smirks* Please please please review!!!!! It fuels my inspiration for this story! Who likes Hisako? A little rambunctious isnt she? Hehe. Just you wait! *wags finger* Byes!


	11. Misunderstandings

**CHAPTER 10  
****Misunderstandings**

It was quiet and peaceful when Hisako woke up the following morning. She didn't want to wake up. She was rather comfortable wrapped in the sheets and Byakuya's arms. She had also gotten used to him not wearing a shirt, and enjoyed using his warm chest as a pillow. But, like every other day, she still had to get up. With a silent yawn, she sat up, avoiding waking up her still sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His bangs fell over his face a little, covering his right eye. Hisako leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I love you." she whispered in his ear. He mumbled in his sleep, shifting to where he was on his side. She quietly giggled, watching his facial expressions change from time to time. She left him a note telling him she went to work early and left the manor, walking briskly towards Squad Nine.

Shuhei yawned at his desk. Why was he even up this early? He had no clue. He probably just couldn't get back to sleep. He heard a 'dreamy' sigh coming from the hallway. Curious, he stood up and went to the door, only to have it almost slammed in his face. He stumbled back, dumbfounded at the look on Hisako's face, as well as her blush and ultra wide smile, "Um, Captain Manataki?" she gave a single giggle.

"Oh Shuhei." she sighed/said, "Isn't Sereitei grand today?" she collapsed in his arms in an array of giggles.

"C-Captain Manataki? Are you alright?" he questioned the woman in his arms. Was this even the real her? Sure, she had started acting normal again, but now she's acting like she's drunk?! "Captain, are you drunk?"

"No Shuhei. I'm in love!" she giggled again. He raised an eyebrow, dropping her to the floor with a thud, "Ow! What was that for?!" he shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No reason. I just didn't want a bumbling idiot in my arms acting like a drunken woman." she pouted, crossing her arms as he smirked.

"That's not fair. I was having a good day." he sat down, sorting out his paperwork.

"It's seven in the morning." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't know I raised such a smartass." he chuckled as she stood.

"Remember now, who it was who snuck out at night, who happened to be female." Hisako glared playfully at him while sitting on his couch, "Remember how careless we were back then? I remember you sneaking out all the time and I was the one who had to come after you." she laughed, her dark black locks shaking about her shoulders.

"How could I forget? It was almost every night! Why are you up this early? I can't recall a time you were ever up before eight." Shuhei shrugged, reaching out to put the neat stack of papers in the completed pile.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to come to the office early and finish some of the paperwork. Yours is in your office, all ready to go." she smiled at him.

"Thank you Shuhei. I'd better go ahead and get started on it. See you later Shuhei." she walked over to him and gave him a hug, then turned to leave. She went to her office and unlocked the door, entering with a yawn. Her yawn stopped abruptly when she saw the large stack of unsigned papers, "Holy hell. This will take all day. I'm glad I came in early." she sat down at her desk and grabbed the piece of paper from the top of the very high stack, "Better get started."

**LATER THAT NIGHT 7:00 P.M. **

Hisako had a rough day. After hearing about a third of her squad out with the flu that had been going around, paperwork had been skyrocketing into her office. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, her stacks of paperwork then crashed, the completed mixing up with the unfinished papers. It took three hours just to separate them, and an extra two hours to put them back in order. So by the end of the day (and seven cups of coffee) she just wanted to collapse on the bed and fall asleep. Shuhei saw her in her office and went in, "Captain, you need a break. Go take a walk and get some fresh air. I'll take care of the rest." she nodded, standing up.

"Thank you so much Shuhei." she left her office quickly, too tired to even remember to take her zanpaku-to.

**45 MINUTES LATER **

Hisako walked through the woods. She needed to take that quick walk to soothe her exhausted mind. Somehow, in such little time, she had ended up in District Seven, so she turned to head back to her squad. She heard something snap, and she stopped dead in her tracks, "Is anybody there?" she called out. It was silent for a few seconds, until she heard a evil sounding laugh. It sounded like a hyena's howl, "Show yourself!" she yelled, reaching to her side. Her heart stopped for a moment. She had left her zanpaku-to in her office. The sound of footsteps increased her fear.

"What's a pretty little peach like you doing out here so late?" she turned around quickly, face to face with a man in white clothing. He had a mask that started at his ear, wrapping around his neck like a snake and traveling down his right arm. His hair was a vibrant purple, with eyes of a misty blue. Hisako backed away from him, but that was only an invitation for him to follow, "Yessss." his snaky voice said, "You would be a great queen once I take over Sereitei."

"It's you from before! Who are you? What are you talking about?" the mystery man chuckled again, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"I am Lintao. I have no last name, but I do have a deep hatred towards soul reapers, especially the three who went to Hueco Mundo. And kicked me out." Hisako's purple eyes widened. She bumped against a tree, stopping her in her tracks. He reached out a long slender finger and traced it along Hisako's cheek, "Yessss, you will do quite nicely. You're very-" he glanced down to the area just below her collar bone, "Well sized." his hand moved to her shoulder and across her chest.

"Don't touch me!" she flinched from his grasp, slapping away his hand and backing away a few feet. The man smiled, flash stepping to her until he was two inches away from her. She gasped in surprise.

"But you're so irresistible my trinket." she felt his hot breath on her cheek. He reached up his finger to trace her jaw, but she quickly dropped her head to where she successfully bit down onto his knuckle. She could taste the metallic flavor of his blood. He cried out in pain and backed away, holding his finger with his other hand. Hisako flash stepped away, running faster, "YOU BITCH!" he called, chasing after her. He fired a cero and hit her shoulder. She cringed. It wasn't that bad, it only burned, but it still hurt. But she still continued to run, actually going faster. She tripped over a few roots and stumbled.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki!" Byakuya looked up to see his frantic lieutenant running in, "There's an arrancar in district seven of Rukongai! Captain Hisako is there and she is unarmed! Shuhei found her zanpaku-to in her office!" that caught his attention. Without anther word, he grabbed Senbonzakura, slipped it in his sash, and flash stepped out of Sereitei. _Don't worry Hisako. I'm on my way. Just hold on. _

* * *

"I've got you now!" a cero blasted above Hisako's head, making her cry out in fear.

_Why did I leave my zanpaku-to in my office?! _she asked herself as another cero erupted a tree beside her. She turned around, "Hadou 33, Sokatsui!" blue flames darted from her hand, but Lintao was too fast, and easy dodged the kidou. She had been running for a good half hour now, and was quickly tiring. A hidden tree root tripped her, and she fell to her hands and knees. Gasping for breath, she looked over her shoulder as Lintao unsheathed his zanpaku-to.

"You are just a bother to me now. I will end your sorry life, and everyone will forget you. I can find another queen just as easily as I found you." he raised it above her head, "Goodbye." she clenched her eyes closed.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." she opened her eyes just as a swarm of bright pink light swept past her, sending Lintao flying backwards into the bushes. Hisako shakingly looked up and saw Byakuya holding her in one arm.

"B-Byakuya." she said, relieved. Behind him, Yumichika ran to them. Byakuya lifted her bridal style and shifted her to Yumichika.

"Take her back to my home and get medical attention for her shoulder. I'll be there in a moment when backup arrives." Yumichika nodded, and began to run the other way. Byakuya turned back to the arrancar looking man, holding his zanpaku-to up and beginning to charge.

Yumichika carried Hisako through the doors of the Kuchiki mansion and took Hisako to her bedroom. He sat her down on her feet, only to have her hug him around the neck, "Thank you. I thought I was going to die." she muffled in his neck.

"It's alright. Captain Kuchiki will deal with that man, or whatever it was, and come home." she nodded, "Let's fix that burn." he led her to the bed and sat her down. He placed his palm over her shoulder, making her hiss in pain, "Hold still." he held her other shoulder with his free hand, keeping her motionless. A light green glow lit over the burn. In a matter of seconds the burn was healed. He then took a brush off her table and ran it gently through her hair, "Let's get these awful knots out of your hair." his hands worked softly, getting each knot out with no pain, "I didn't know what to think when Shuhei ran in to tell me you were under an attack." Several minutes passed in silence, until Hisako finally looked out the window.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Yumichika hooked a finger under her chin and turned her face back to his.

"I think he'll be fine." they stared at each other, seconds passing by until Yumichika shifted, slowly moving closer to Hisako until their lips brushed together, his then taking the lead and pressing onto hers. Hisako's eyes widened slightly before relaxing, slowly returning the kiss. She remembered his lips. They were soft and gentle... But she didn't love him. She put her hands in his chest to push him away.

"Is this what I get for rescuing you? My wife kissing another man in my home?" Hisako gasped and looked to the door, finding Byakuya standing there with a serious expression. Hisako stood up, followed by Yumichika. She gasped when she saw his right arm all bloody.

"Byakuya! Your arm!" she rushed to him and tried to brush the strips of cloth to see the wounds, but he jerked his arm back, blood dripping to the ground from that motion.

"Don't change the subject Hisako. You're lucky I don't order Yumichika's release from his duties as a soul reaper. However, I will change my mind if he does not leave this home within two minutes." Yumichika quickly exited, leaving Byakuya with his nervous wife.

"How did you get back so soon?" she whispered.

"Renji and Captain Ukitake came with backup just a few seconds when he left with you. Did you think that I would still be fighting long enough to do whatever you were just doing with Yumichika?" Hisako's jaw dropped.

"We weren't about to do anything! I'm married to you, remem-!"

"You were kissing him Hisako! That doesn't really seem like you were thinking about being married to me." Hisako's anger brewed inside her. Her hands balled into fists.

"I couldn't help it Byakuya! He just did it! I... Didn't know what to do! It was so sudden!" she grabbed his haori, tears arising in her eyes while one successfully slid down her cheek, "Byakuya, I love you! Please! Listen to me!" she begged, holding tighter to the white haori draped on his shoulders, "I've loved you since you stood up to my father about him slapping me! I tried to fight the feelings, but I couldn't! I can't anymore! I love you Byakuya! I was about to push Yumichika away when you came in! When he kissed me, I remembered how I loved you, not him! He's not the one I'm giving my heart to, it's you!" He waved her off with his good hand, turning around. Her voice was breaking as she was on the verge of tears, "They say only fools fall in love. I guess I'm one of them... I thought... I thought you said you loved me too." she whispered, almost ready to break down. Byakuya closed his eyes, not bearing to look at her as he responded to her.

"You thought... wrong." came his painful answer, "I have only loved one woman in my life... and one woman it shall remain." Hisako's heart shattered, "I have never loved you. The elders merely told me to lie to you, to get you to trust me and give into me. I was to build your emotions up so that you would eventually go to my bed and become pregnant with my heir." he lied, his eyes remaining closed so he wouldn't see her reaction, so he wouldn't turn back and embrace her and shower her in passionate kisses. Hisako stumbled backwards, a hand over her heart as more tears started falling, dripping off her chin and onto the floor. Her mouth opened as she backed away, only to say two words.

"You monster." she dropped something from her hand and it tumbled to the floor... And then she ran. She ran out of that house as fast as her legs would allow. Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and found her gone. This time it was his heart that shattered as he fell to his knees on the floor, his head bowed towards the ground. He felt heavy, like he would fall through the wooden floorboards. When he finally looked up, he saw the most painful simmer of light being reflected off something. He reached down and picked it up.

It was Hisako's wedding ring.

He took a silent breath, the built up silver tear finally falling out of his closed eyes and running down his cheek.

* * *

She ran, not stopping until she arrived at her office. She completely ignored everyone as she ran into her office. She slammed the door and sank to the floor. And then her sobs began. She started to wail, ear wracking sobs breaking out in her office. Her hand clawed the wall as she leaned against it, her knees pulling themselves closer to her. Her hair dropped over her shoulders and in front of her face where her bangs originally parted.

"Captain?! Captain, are you okay?!" she heard banging on the door, but the person's only answer was another cry from the distraught girl. The door was forcibly opened and Shuhei ran in, his eyes wide. He rushed to her side and knelt down, holding her shoulders, "Captain?" he said gently, "What happened?" she turned to him. He was shocked at her condition. Her eyes were a blood red, along with her cheeks, which were terribly stained with dried tears. He pulled her to him and embraced her. It was then that he noticed the missing ring that was usually on her finger, "It was Captain Kuchiki wasn't it?" she slowly nodded, and soon the anger transferred to Shuhei, "I'll be right back Hisako." he said through gritted teeth, "I'll get Captain Kyoraku to come visit." he carried her to the spare bedroom in her office and gently laid her on the bed. He sent a hell butterfly to Captain Kyoraku and waited in a chair beside the bed until he arrived. A beyond angered Captain Kyoraku burst through the door several minutes later.

"Where is that bastard who calls himself a captain? I'll rip him to shreds!" he saw Hisako in her current state and lowered his voice, going to her side and petting her shoulder, "Tell me what happened Hisako." he said in a gentle voice.

"You won't have to rip him to shreds Captain Kyoraku." he cracked his knuckles and began to walk out the door, "I'll do it for you." Shuhei was gone in a flash step. Captain Kyoraku knelt down, looking at Hisako's motionless form as she stared blankly ahead at the wall with her dull purple eyes.

"Hisako, please, tell me what happened." he soothed her with his voice. He moved to sit upon the bed, running a hand down her black lock as she began to softly sob again. He pulled her up into a warm embrace.

"Byakuya… he… he said he didn't love me… After everything that's happened, after he said he loved me, it turns out it was just a lie… So that I would end up giving them their damn heir!" Captain Kyoraku couldn't believe what Byakuya had done. He had torn this girl's poor heart to shreds, and left her to run and wallow in pain, "The arrancar almost killed me, and he saved me… It was just a misunderstanding… He didn't even give me a chance to explain." she sniffled and wiped away the tears with her sleeve, "Yumichika took me back to the manor to heal my burnt shoulder. Then he kissed me." unknowingly to Hisako, her former captain's eyes widened, "I was pushing him away when Byakuya came home, after Captain Ukitake and Shuhei appeared to assist with the arrancar. I love Byakuya… When I finally realize that I love him, he shoves me away saying that everything is a lie… I don't know what to believe anymore." Captain Kyoraku was so warm to Hisako as he held her in his embrace. His soothing hand rubs on her back made her sobs calm, leaving her with a tear stained face and a small case of the hiccups.

"Byakuya… can be complicated. But, since he lost Hisana, he's probably trying to push you away to save him pain," she sniffled once more, sitting up to look at her former captain with a puzzled expression.

"Why would he do that?" the man shrugged.

"He lost one lover before. He's probably scared of losing another, so he's pushing you away to try to keep himself from falling in love again. Everyone dies, whether we like it or not. He doesn't want to love, knowing that they will just be taken from him yet again if he doesn't go first. He doesn't want to be heartbroken again." Hisako's jaw dropped.

"He was a total ass over THAT?! What about my heart?! Are my feeling not important?!" she put a hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat, "It's so confusing…"

* * *

Byakuya sluggishly went through the manor, every step feeling like a block of cement was strapped to each foot. He heard a harsh knock on the front door as he passed by it. When he opened the door, he faced an extremely pissed of Shuhei Hisagi, "Lieutenant, now is not a good-"

_**WHAM **_

Byakuya flew backwards onto the floor from the impact to his jaw from Shuhei's fist. His hand rubbed said jaw, trying to get the disconnected bone back in place. He looked up at the lieutenant, "How dare you treat my captain in that way? Don't you know how much suffering she's going through because of you?!" yes, yes he did. Byakuya knew exactly what kind of pain she was going through, because it was inside him as well. Shuhei grabbed Byakuya's collar and dragged him off the floor, "Answer me you bastard!" he spat out, not caring what the consequence was for hitting a noble captain.

"Lieutenant Hisagi." Byakuya said smoothly through a throbbing jaw, but with just enough threat to make Shuhei back away a foot or two, "I have already told you that this is not a good time." with that he shut the door in Shuhei's face. Before Byakuya turned to walk back towards his room, he heard a hand slam on the door.

"Just to let you know, she's hurt. Her heart is completely shattered all thanks to you. Everyone in Squad Nine's barracks can hear her cries, and they're all because of you. Whatever you've done, has completely torn her apart. She can't even talk straight she's crying so hard. When will you get of your damn noble pedestal and get a heart?!"

Silence. Shuhei had left. Byakuya slowly walked back through the house. The servants and maids didn't bother him as he turned down the hallway to a certain room he hadn't visited in quite a while. A shaking hand pulled open the door, and he went into the dim lit room. He slowly walked to the cabinet and opened the cabinet doors, "Hisana." his quivering voice said to the photo frame, "What have I done?" he bowed his head and closed his eyes, a tear falling from them....... Then he collapsed. Darkness, sweet darkness surrounded him as the smell of cherry blossoms invaded his senses, the exhausting day finally taking over his body.

It was late into the night. Captain Kyoraku and Shuhei left, thinking that Hisako fell asleep. But she hadn't. She was now sneaking back to the Kuchiki manor. She found her way inside and hid her reatsu to an unnoticeable level as she snaked down the hallways. She opened the door to her room silently, heading to the closet. She grabbed half of her clothes and stuffed them in a bag, "I'll put them in a suitcase later." she then left the household, flash stepping to Squad Eleven. She snuck to the living quarters of the members and knocked on a certain door, "Hey! Open up!" she whispered. After a few seconds, someone opened the door. A sleepy Yumichika yawned.

"Hisako? What are you doing here?" she looked to the side before showing him her bag.

"Pack your things. We're leaving." she shoved past him, taking his suitcase from his closet, "I'm heading to my beach house in France tonight. I need alone time to think. Meet me there tomorrow night at 6. We'll go eat somewhere." with a flash step she was gone. Yumichika had a smile on his face as he turned to his drawers full of clothes.

"That's right noble boy, I won."

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER **

"It's been a while since I've been here." Hisako turned on the light to her little beach house. She dropped her bag of clothes and immediately went outside to her private part of the beach. The sand felt wonderful to her feet as she stared at the ocean, black from the darkness, the only light being the full moon. She wrapped her arms around her body as she knelt down, the wind whipping through her hair, "Byakuya..." the moon lit the clear tears running down her cheeks, "I still love him. Even though he said he lied about loving me, I still love him. You're so stupid Hisako!" she pounded her fist into the sand as a wave washed up. She heard a small splashing sound and opened her eyes. A fish that was caught in the waves had washed up with the last wave. With a shaking hand, she picked it up, carrying the slimy creature back to the water. She went ankle deep in the freezing water and gently put the fish back, watching as it swam away. She traveled back to the sand and sat on the porch steps, looking out again at the vast mass of water, "Will anything ever go right for me?" she looked down at her left hand, now missing her rings. Hisako took the necklace off her neck, the yellow filling of the cut seashell glimmering in the moonlight. She brought it up to her lips and she kissed it, "I love you Byakuya." with shaky legs, she went back inside, locking the doors behind her. She found her old bedroom and collapsed on it, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Dun dun dun! What will happen?! Press that little review button and you'll find out! :) Thanks for reading!


	12. Missing You

**CHAPTER 11  
Missing You**

Yumichika woke to someone knocking on his door. With a yawn and stretch of his arms, he stood from his bed and went to answer it. When he opened the door, he gasped when he felt pressure on his throat. His eyes widened when he saw that Byakuya was the one holding his throat in a death grip, "Captain... Kuchiki..." he tried to say.

"Where is she? She hasn't been seen since last night. I know that you know. She was seen here last night. Where is she Ayasegawa?" his voice was growling, his eyes formed into slits. Had a demon taken over this stoic captain? Either way, Yumichika wouldn't give in.

"I have no idea." Yumichika gulped when he was thrown against the wall, Byakuya's reatsu soaring high, almost choking Yumichika without the help of Byakuya's grip on the man's skinny throat.

"Don't you lie to me Ayasegawa! Tell me where my wife is, now!" Yumichika remained silent. Byakuya's anger only grew as he grabbed the man's collar and dragged him down the halls, eventually successfully dragging him to Squad Six. He took him down a hall and put him in one of the holding cells. Damn this captain! Yumichika scowled as Byakuya slid the door shut, "You'll remain in here until you tell me where I can find my wife." Byakuya turned on his heels and left, leaving a very tired, pissed off, and nervous man. He leaned his head against the jail cell bars.

"I'm sorry Hisako. I let you down again."

**THE WORLD OF THE LIVING**

"I'll take four of these please." Hisako told the current cashier in French. The nice young man nodded and took out a piece of paper wrapped around four baguettes, "Thank you." she handed the boy the money and continued to shop around the markets. She bought tomatoes, pasta, fruit, eggs, and a few drinks for the beach house. Her light blue sundress lightly tapped her knees as the wind blew it in different directions. A lady at a certain booth caught her eye as she was waved over. A seemingly young woman, maybe mid-twenties, held out her hand.

"Would you like a palm reading Madame?" Hisako hesitated before giving the woman her hand to look at. She sat down as the palm reader traced the lines of her palm with her slim finger, "I see. You are in an internal conflict over something..." Hisako's eyes widened, "Maybe over your job.... No.... Love maybe?" she gasped, making the woman smile, "You are questioning your love for someone... Two someones." this was incredible! Hisako never believed in gypsies and stuff like this, but she was about to by the way this lady seemed to read her mind, "He is distraught..."

"Who?" the woman closed her brown eyes and tilted her head back.

"The one whom you really love... Someone who had lost a lover in the past, hmm?" Hisako's eyes instantly looked at her hand, the one missing her rings, "You gave something back to him." the mystery lady took Hisako's left hand, "A ring. Your fourth finger is tan, except for one place, where a ring should be." she was right. Where her ring had been, her skin was lighter, "Do not give up. Though your mind has complications, your heart will guide you the right way. Trust in your heart. It will never let you down." Hisako took a deep breath, nodding while handing the woman a couple of dollars, "No money Madame. Yours is free of charge." Hisako blinked, "But here, carry this. It brings good luck." she handed Hisako a coin on a chain. She tucked it into her pocket and thanked the woman, heading back home.

* * *

Byakuya was lifeless. He sat at his desk doing nothing, just staring at his wooden piece of furniture with a corpse like look in his dull eyes. He was worried... beyond worried about the whereabouts of his wife... Hisako... He should have believed her when she said that the kiss was nothing. He regretted his little 'I never loved you' speech the second he saw the first tear slide down her beautiful cheek. When he found her side of the closet half empty, he went into a state of hysterics. He all but tore Sereitei down with Senbonzakura trying to find her.... to... apologize. Byakuya missed her, everything about her. She was his other half that he thought he lost fifty-two years ago. The half that was witty, bright, happy, and wouldn't take any shit from anyone. Her smile... how he longed to see it. He wanted to be pranked, in Hisako's fashion. Not a ding-dong ditch or a whoopie cushion prank that several soul reapers adopted from the World of the Living, no. He wanted a Hisako prank, cornering him in the hot spring, stealing his clothes. He missed the woman who loved seashells and yellow... Seashells! She had to be at a beach! That's her favorite place in the World of the Living! But there are hundreds of beaches there! Byakuya grabbed a pen and a piece of loose paper and scribbled down the tittle, 'Clues To Where Hisako Could Be' at the top. He put down beach as one. What was something else. What was that country she loved and adored so much? He couldn't remember it at all. He put Yumichika's name down and circled it many times, knowing that Yumichika was definitely someone who she would tell where she was going. Would Shuhei know? He was her lieutenant after all. Byakuya nodded and jotted Shuhei's name down as well. His patience soon ran out and he stood up, heading out the door to go to Squad Nine. Surely someone there knew where she was. She couldn't have just vanished. With a few simple flash steps he was standing in front of the doors of Squad Nine. He opened them and went straight to Shuhei's office. He knocked on the door, but went inside before even getting a reply. Shuhei looked up from his work, "Have you any idea where Hisako might be?" Shuhei sighed but shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I wish I do, but I don't. She left a note though. But it only said that she was going on her vacation early. She didn't tell me where she was or how long she was going to be there. But my guess is one to two weeks. That's how long they usually are." Byakuya's eyes partly closed.

"I have a feeling it will be longer than two weeks." he mumbled, "Thank you lieutenant. I will be on my way." Shuhei nodded as Byakuya left, hands balled tightly into fists.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

With a sigh and a twitching foot, Hisako checked the clock on the wall. She was sitting at the table, arms and legs crossed as she looked worriedly at the ticking second hand. Where was he? She groaned and stood, going over the stir the pasta, making sure it didn't stick to the hot metal pot it was cooking in. She took it off the stove and draine the water, putting the cooked noodles in a large bowl. She took it to the table and set it in the center of the wooden furniture. Dusting her navy blue halter dress down, she went to stare out the window, hoping that he would show, "Yumichika, where are you?" she whispered, "Don't abandon me like Byakuya did..." her fingertips softly pressed to the glass window, "I need you." her stomach growled rather loudly. She put her hand on it as she walked back to the table. Hisako sat down and scooped noodles onto her plate, adding the sauce and Parmesan cheese next. Taking her fork, she began to eat alone.

**1:30 A.M.**

Hisako was sniffling, looking at the necklace in one hand as the other held a dirty tissue. It was soon discarded to the floor to be with the other ones she used. Her knees were pulled to her chest upon the bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

_-Picture perfect memories_

_-Scattered all around the floor._

_-Reaching for the phone cause,_

_-I can't fight it anymore._

She couldn't get his face out of her head. His voice seemed to echo throughout the room. She felt so alone.

_-And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_-For me it happens all the time._

_-It's a quarter after one._

_-I'm all alone and I need you now._

_-Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_

_-And I need you now._

_-And I don't know how I can do without,_

_-I just need you now._

Byakuya stared blankly at the wall, a bottle of saké on the beside table, a drinking bowl in his hand. He took another sip of the strong alcohol. How much had he drank? He lost count of the bowlfuls he had. The memory of Hisako telling him she didn't drink sent regret through his heart.

_-Another shot of whiskey,_

_-Can't stop looking at the door._

_-Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

He couldn't help but just stare. There was nothing to look at. His free hand was balled into a fist, the alcohol finally doing its deed and beginning to fog his mind. He wanted to forget her, but he couldn't.

_-And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_-For me it happens all the time._

He stood up and staggered to the bathroom, his vision blurring as he tried to find the sink. He filled it with cold water and splashed his face with it. He fell to his knees on the floor, feeling dizzy from the saké intake.

_-It's a quarter after one._

_-I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_-Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_

_-And I need you now._

_-And I don't know how I can do without,_

_-I just need you now._

They both stood, walking to the windows of their rooms, looking at the large crescent moon. Tears streaked Hisako's face as she clutched the seashell necklace in her hand with all her strength. Byakuya smelled the air. It still had remnants of her scent. It smelled so heavenly, like she hadn't even left.

_-Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Hisako began to cry again, her shoulders shaking with each sob that came from her. Byakuya angered and hit the window pane in his sudden outburst of a shout.

_-It's a quarter after one._

_-I'm all alone and I need you now._

_-And I said I wouldn't call,_

_-But I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_-And I don't know how I can do without,_

_-I just need you now._

_-I just need you now._

_-Oh baby I need you now_

Crawling back to their beds, each fell asleep, wishing they were with each other, so they could fall asleep in each other's arms. But all they had tonight, was a hug from the sheets.

_I just need you now..._

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

He skipped dinner that night. Byakuya just wasn't hungry. A fever raged through his body as he collapsed onto the bed. No type of medicine stored in the Kuchiki manor seemed to help. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he lay on his back on the bed, his hands on his stomach while his ankles were crossed. His arm was bandaged from when the arrancar tore it open. He had an infection according to Captain Unohana, and had to keep that bandage one for at least another three weeks to let the wound heal. He looked at the empty side of the bed, the covers and pillow still unmoved from not being used in a week. He... missed her. Byakuya completely and utterly missed her. And not knowing where she was, was complete torture to the man. He wiped the sweat from his brow and disrobed down to his boxers. Why the hell was it so hot in there? Maybe it was the fever that made him think the room was as hot as the sun. He felt so incredibly weak. What was happening to him? It was like his energy was being sucked right out from him. He toppled from the bed, attempting to make his way to the bathroom. He filled the sink with cold water and splashed his face with the cool liquid. Byakuya gripped the edge of the counter like a lifeline. His head was bowed towards the floor, "Hisako... forgive me."

* * *

Captain Kyoraku sighed when he saw Yumichika in the jail cell. He was sitting in a chair with his elbow on his knees, supporting his head that was bowed to the ground. He jumped when he heard the captain, but relaxed after seeing that it was Captain Kyoraku. The man shook his head, leaning against the wall, "You really fucked up this time Yumichika." he said. Yumichika nodded, his purple eyes looking up at the disappointed Squad Eight leader.

"I need to talk to Shuhei. Now. Can you please go get him?" with a long ponder, the captain agreed and sent a hell butterfly for Shuhei. After a few minutes the lieutenant arrived, and Captain Kyoraku left them alone. Shuhei stood at the cell gate, arms crossed and a sour expression across his face.

"What is it Yumichika?" the harshness in Shuhei's tone made the man cringe. He stood up none- the- less and went to the bars.

"Hisako's at her beach house in France." the lieutenant's eyes widened, "You have to promise you won't tell anyone. She needs time alone to think. But please, can you check on her and make sure she's alright? Please, for Hisako." Shuhei glared at the man. It was his fault in the first place! But Shuhei was worried terribly about his captain, so he agreed.

"Alright. But on one condition." he held up one finger, "You give up on this dream of winning Hisako back. She's married and you shouldn't interfere by doing such stupid things like what started this." Yumichika gulped, lowering his head before nodding.

"Alright. Just please make sure she's alright. I can still care about her well being." his smart ass remark popped a vein in Shuhei's head. He turned and began to walk out the door, putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

The sound of the waves and the doorbell awakened Hisako to the early day. With a stretch she sat up, hearing the doorbell again. She put on her robe and fixed her hair while walking to the front door, "I'm coming!" she called when the doorbell rang for the third time. Her eyes were closed as she yawned again, opening the door, "Can I help-" her eyes widened when she saw a familiar tall soul reaper standing in front of her, "Shuhei!" she said happily while hugging him tightly. He smirked, returning the hug, "What are you doing here? How did you know-"

"Captain Kuchiki found out that you visited Yumichika. He's currently in a Squad Six jail cell. He won't tell anyone where you are. He told me so I could come check on you and tell you he was sorry." Hisako sighed and led him inside. She turned on the coffee maker as Shuhei sat down on the couch, "Captain Kuchiki is worried ya know." Hisako stopped scooping coffee into the filter.

"Worried? I doubt it." she shook her head, "He told me himself that he didn't-"

"He lied Hisako. Captain Unohana said he had developed a fever from looking for you all night a few days ago, and he's not eating. News around Squad Four is that one of the maids found him unconscious in the floor the night you left. He woke up after the captain went and gave him some meds, and left ten minutes after, searching all over Soul Society for you. He finally went back to the manor at around four in the morning. He's been skipping meals. He's so worried Hisako. Everyone in Squad Six can tell that he isn't acting normal." she shook her head.

"I don't believe it. He wouldn't have said those things a week ago if he didn't mean them." she went and got two mugs of coffee when the maker beeped. He took one and blew the steam away, taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid, "So you came as a favor to Yumichika?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Shuhei scooted close to her, pulling her to his side.

"I came because I was worried about you. You'd do the same if it was me." she nodded, snuggling to him, "I remember when I was little, every time I was ever sad or scared, you would sit by me and comfort me. Can't I do it now?" Hisako giggled, "How has your week been down here? Have you had time to think?" she almost didn't hear his question. She was just too comfortable in his calming embrace to think. All she needed was this hug.

"I have... But I'm not coming back anytime soon." she answered his question before he even asked it, "I can't face Byakuya right now. I'm not ready." Shuhei nodded.

"Come back whenever you feel better." she smiled, happy that at least someone understood that she needed more time alone.

"Do you want to go out and get some breakfast? That place you love is still open." her stomach began to growl in agreement. Shuhei chuckled.

"Sure, I'm supposed to be on a 'mission' until later tonight. We can eat lunch and dinner as well." she hugged him again and ran to the bedroom, quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a yellow blouse, with matching flip flops. After grabbing her purse, they both headed out.

* * *

"Nii-sama, are you alright?" Rukia ran into Byakuya's study upon seeing him in a cold sweat and laying his head upon the table. The paper his head was resting on had spots of sweat on them. Rukia pressed her hand to his forehead, "Nii-sama! You're burning up!" she exclaimed, moving him to where he was sitting back in his chair. His face was flushed, his eyes swollen and red. He was breathing rather harshly, but shallow breaths were the only things coming out. She had never seen him like this! "Nii-sama, you need to see Captain Unohana! You're getting worse!" her words were blurry in his ears, as was his vision. All he saw was a woman in front of him with black colored hair.

"H-Hisako..." he reached out and touched Rukia's cheek.

"I'm not Hisako! I'm Rukia!" she shook his shoulders, "Snap out of it!" what was happening to him? Was Hisako being missing having this much of an effect on him? Rukia put his arm around his shoulder and made him stand. It was a little difficult due to her small size. Eventually she was able to get him to the bed next door in his bedroom. She laid him down and ran into the bathroom, getting a basin of cold water and a rag. She went back to his side and wet the rag, putting it on his forehead. After she thought he wouldn't leave, she left herself, flash stepping to Squad Four. She entered and sought out Captain Unohana. The kind captain smiled at the adopted Kuchiki, "Captain Unohana, you need to see Nii-sama. He's gotten worse. His fever hasn't let up, and his eyes are red and swollen, and he's mistaking me for Hisako. Something's wrong with him!" Captain Unohana's eyes widened. She gathered a team of healers and they headed out to the Kuchiki manor. Rukia led them to Byakuya's room and let them inside. The Squad Four captain gasped silently at Byakuya's condition. Captain Unohana checked his pulse.

"Let's get him to Squad Four. He needs fluids and treatment. I will have to keep an eye on him." they loaded Byakuya onto the stretcher nd carried him back to Squad Four, placing him in a private room with two nurses monitoring him every ten minutes or so, each taking turns. Captain Unohana removed the kenseiken from Byakuya's hair and the scarf from his neck and gave them to Rukia, "He won't be needing these while here. Please take them back home with you when you leave. I don't know at the moment how long he will need to stay, but I'm sure it will ne at least a few days." Rukia said her thanks and the captain left the room. The young soul reaper turned her attention back to her brother. The nurses were currently hooking a breathing respirator around Byakuya's head, helping him breath a little easier without all the work. The nurse, who's name Rukia found out to be Kikyo, was pressing a compress to Byakuya's forehead while the other, who's name Rukia did not learn, put the blankets located at the foot of the bed over the pale and weakening patient.

"We'll be back in half an hour to check on him. Since you are here, you can press this button if something happens. One of us will be here shortly if that occurs." Rukia nodded once as they turned to leave, their pink shirts hugging their thighs tightly.

"I think I know why Squad Eleven gets injured so much..." she muttered. She sat down in a pillowed chair after scooting it over next to Byakuya's bed. She noticed something sticking out of the folds of his kimono. She reached out to the porton that separated into a V at his neck and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. It looked like it ha been unfolded and folded back several times. With nimble fingers, it was u folded yet again by Rukia's hands. Her eyes scanned the note slowly, but the purple orbs widened with a soft look, not one of surprise.

_My dearest Byakuya,_

_Sorry that you are waking up without me. I decided to head to my squad early. I had been informed last night that somehow a third of my squad had developed a type of flu that has been spreading around. I must have loads of paperwork needing completion, so I needed to get a head start. I hope you don't mind. To make up for it I will make a little goody bag of those sour candies you like so much now. I may also be a little late coming home, so don't hesitate to start dinner without me. I will be home as soon as I can. Oh, and when you head off, be sure to look in the oven. I am making you a special lunch so you won't come bug me in the midst of my paperwork to go out to eat. Ha. Maybe when I get home we can have a nice chat in the hot spring? Anyway, I'd better end this note before the day is actually over. I love you darling._

_Hisako._

Rukia had to restrain herself from yelling out a large 'awe' in the silent room when she saw the lipstick print at the bottom of the note. So Hisako really did love him. Rukia shook her head. It had to happen eventually. Almost every woman Rukia had met in her division or Byakuya's had a huge crush or infatuation on the poor man. Only his eigth seat was decent enough not to mix crushes with their superiors. When a woman saw Rukia, from either divisions, they would stop her and ask about Byakuya. It kind of dwindled down once he was forced into this marriage, but as time went on, she saw significant changes in Byakuya. In the past week or so, he was acting more... light. He had a peaceful aura instead of his constantly stressed one he always seemed to have. Rukia even saw a smile or two! It seemed that the Kuchiki household was coming to life.

A shuffle of bed sheets snapped Rukia out of her trance. Her head jerked up to see Byakuya looking at her, his eyes barely opened but enough so that you could see his dull onyx/blue orbs, "Rukia..." his raspy voice could barely be heard, "What are you... doing with that?" his weak finger pointed at the note in her hand. She blushed and quickly handed it back to him.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama. On the way here it fell out of your kimono and so I picked it up. I didn't mean to look at the contents." she lied, hoping that he wouldn't catch on. He held the folded piece of paper in his trembling hand, his index finger hooked to a heart monitor that beeped every half second, perhaps a little more, showing his heart rate with red, green, and yellow lines that spiked up and down in little jagged lines. Byakuya didn't say anything, he just stared at the bleach white tile ceiling, "Do you love her Nii-sama?" the question shocked him. He turned his head to look at her, only to find seriousness in her voice and facial features, "Well, do you?" she asked when he didn't answer her, her voice getting louder with anger. Never before had she spoken to him in this way, "I heard the conversation that night she ran off. I heard what you said to her." her hands balled into fists as she looked down, a shadow casting over her eyes. Byakuya's eyes widened. She overheard them?! "How could you have said that to her? Knowing that she truly loved you, and you still acted like a total fucked up ass-hole of a bastard!" Kami, she felt good getting this anger out! She had been angry the second that little speech left his mouth to Hisako, making her cry and run away, "You know you love her, why can't you accept that? Hisana wouldn't want this!" Byakuya didn't think his eyes could have gotten any wider, and yet they did, "If I'm anything like my sister other than my looks, I would have wanted you to be happy. If I was Hisana, I would have wanted you to find love again after I had died. I wouldn't have wanted you to act like a stuck up, noble captain who locks himself away in a wall of stone hard ice. Would you have wanted this, if you had died and Hisana lived on?" damn it... To tell the truth, if he was the one who died, he would have wanted Hisana to find someone else to be able to confide in, to be able to love without ever having to think of him, "But the second you had your chance, the second you found a misunderstanding in the making, you blow her off like she was Renji when he fought you to save me from the fake execution!" did she... actually bring that painful memory back to him? Yes, she did, "Don't you realize how much suffering you've caused Squad Nine, to Hisako, and to me?" to her? How did this affect her well-being? "I finally had a friend here, someone to talk to when I got home from my duties as a member of Squad Thirteen. I've been so lonely this past week. You're back to your old self since she left. You never come to meals anymore. I'm lonely again Nii-sama." Byakuya's eyes softened. He reached out and touched the top of her hand. She snatched her hand back and glared at him, "I'll be leaving now Nii-sama. Captain Unohana said you need to rest." she stood up and left, leaving Byakuya alone. Her took his hand that wasn't covered in tubes and wires and ran it down his face.

"..........Fuck." he whispered, letting Rukia's words swirl in his mind over and over. What she said was true. It was all true. He was the cause of all this, and damn it, he didn't like that fact! He touched his chest, right over his heart, to feel the crinkled of the folded up note tucked within his robes. His cold sweat returned, sweat droplets beading on his brow, one beginning to run down the side of his forehead. His body was trembling slightly, his right foot twitching every second or two. The man closed his gorgeous eyes, sighing deeply, "What would you have wanted Hisana? Tell me." he whispered softly, drifting slowly into sleep.

* * *

"Byakuya.... Byakuya? Byakuya...." said man heard a gentle voice calling out to him. His eyes cracked open. Where was he? He sat up groggily. There were large trees around him. A forest maybe? He wasn't quite sure. He definitely knew it wasn't Squad Four, "There you are Byakuya." he turned around. There she was... The woman he thought he would never see again. There she was... his Hisana, "I thought you had gotten lost." she said while sitting down next to him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before wrapping her fragile arms around his strong arm, her resting her head on his shoulder.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around. She giggled, snaking his shoulder softly with he small, delicate hand.

"We're on our honeymoon dear. I never knew I married a man who has such a bad memory." his honeymoon? That's right. He had taken her somewhere in the World of the Living. To a cabin in the mountains if he did remember correctly, "What's on your mind? You seem deep in thought." he shrugged. Might as well ask her in this dream.

"Can I ask you something?" she nodded, "Would you want me to marry again if something ever happened to you?" she looked up at him confusingly. Her eyes softened as she smiled at him, cupping a cheek in her hand.

"Of course. If something ever happened to me, I would want you to find someone else and be happy. I don't think I could ever move on knowing that you were upset too much over my death." he nodded, leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

"I love you Hisana." he said. It was so weird to him to say Hisana instead of Hisako... That surprised him. Hisana returned the kiss.

"I love you as well Byakuya. But there is someone who is alive that can actually love you." slowly, she began to disappear, "Goodbye love." she was gone.

* * *

Byakuya's eyes shot wide open. Did he just dream that? He groaned and looked at the clock, it was nine at night. He sighed, rolling on his side to stare at the wall, "Hisako... I'm sorry." how many times had he said that? It seemed like hundreds of times to him. He had lost count. A staggered breath led to a cough before he passed out, the fever finally taking control of his body.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Hisako woke up to a bright and sunny day. Shuhei went back to Soul Society early so no one would be suspicious as to where he had been all that time. She rolled out of bed, getting in the shower while blaring the radio on the bathroom counter. Why the hell were love songs the only thing playing?! Were they trying to torment her? With a growl, she reached out and grabbed the rubber covered wires and jerked the plug from the wall, silencing the music and leaving her with the sound of the shower running. Dropping the cord, she went back to her shower. Once that was done, she put on her light blue robe with white polka dots and matching slippers and went into her bedroom. She already missed Shuhei. She sure could have used that comfort hug last night. She leaned against the bedroom wall. Her heart hurt. It throbbed painfully in her chest, begging he to let the pain out in those sobs of hers that could make angels cry. But she wouldn't let her heart win; not this time. She had enough of her heart telling her what to do. After she dried off she got dressed, her outfit consisting of a white pair of knee high cotton pants with a pale pink shirt, along with her pair of yellow flip flops. Perhaps she would spend the day at the beach. She liked that idea.... She put her bathing suit on underneath her clothes anyway, so why not? She put a towel and sunglasses in a bag, and she walked out on the beach. Good, no one had come in her area. She owned that part didn't she? She had a right to kick people off, especially when she was in a sour mood, which was probably going to be for the whole trip. She laid her towel out and stripped down to her bathing suit. It was a two piece bikini, a bright shade of sunflower yellow, with sequins outlining the ensemble. She laid down after applying sunscreen, but just enough so she could still tan without getting burned. She put her sunglasses on and laid back on the towel. Sighing deeply, her eyes closed, her problems drifting away with each wave that crashed to shore.

* * *

So, our poor Yumichika has been caught! Eh, serves him right for causing all that mess. Ok, so it technically was me since I wrote it, but oh well! And I thought the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum was a perfect song for them, so I had to include it while writing. I was also listening to the song while writing that certain part, and, well, I couldn't resist. Haha. Please review! It will make me very happy!!!!!!!!!


	13. I'm Yours

Guys, guess what?! Now is the reason why this Fic is rated M! That's right!!!!! There's a lemon in this chapter!!!!! Oh ho ho! So Byakuya does win her back! Or is it even Byakuya??????? Read and find out!**

* * *

**  
**CHAPTER 12  
I'm Yours**

When Hisako's eyes opened, the sun was in the middle of the sky. Was it lunchtime already? She remembered waking up at around 10:30 and rolling over to her stomach. She looked at her arm after lifting her sunglasses. A perfect tan. She definitely needed one. She had gotten so pale since the wedding, maybe because she stayed inside all day during those two months. Either way the sun felt nice on her skin. She rolled over to her side, running a finger over the sand in different directions. She gave a single chuckle as she moved to sit on her knees. Hisako leaned over and drew something else. When was the last time she had done this? With a small smile upon her face, she finished the large heart, now putting letters in the middle. In the end, it said BK + HK. Hisako's eyes formed slits as she sighed, "If only he felt the same." right as she said that, a wave surprised her and crashed around her, getting everything wet with the salty sea water, "Awe man!" she said while standing up, rubbing wet sand off her arms and legs. Looking back down, she saddened as she watched the waves erase her work. Something shiny caught her eye as the wave rolled past her. She knelt down and grabbed it before it was washed out to sea. Her free hand went to her throat. When did that come off! She opened her hand to see the seashell charm that had somehow fallen off the leather chain. She held it close to her, running back inside to grab another towel. She wrapped herself in it and sat on one of the porch chairs, trying to figure out how to put the charm back on, "Come on, it can't be that hard to figure out." she mumbled as she tried to hook the ring back onto the leather chain. She fumbled a bit more, "There we go." she said enthusiastically as she held it up in the sunlight with a smile. She clasped it back around her neck and leaned back in her chair. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to stay here forever...

She shook her head. She would have to go back sooner or later. Her squad needed her. She went back inside and turned on the radio. How could she have forgotten her iPod? She gasped when it began to play her favorite song. Hisako chuckled, thinking how the song sounded just like Byakuya.

_-You better take it from me_

_-That boy is like a disease_

_-You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide_

_-And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_-He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_-You'll get addicted to his love_

_-You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down_

_-'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_-He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_-Leaning up against the record machine_

_-He looks like a cool drink of water_

_-But he's candy-coated misery_

_-He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_-And he only comes out at night_

_-Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_-You better run for your life_

_-I see that look on your face_

_-You ain't hearing what I say_

_-So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been_

_-And I know how it ends, you can't get away_

_-Don't even look in his eyes_

_-He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_-And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived_

_-If you listen to me and take my advice_

_-He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_-Leaning up against the record machine_

_-He looks like a cool drink of water_

_-But he's candy-coated misery_

_-He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_-And he only comes out at night_

_-Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_-You better run for your life_

_-Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind_

_-He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_-He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time_

_-But just remember_

_-He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_-Leaning up against the record machine_

_-He looks like a cool drink of water_

_-But he's candy-coated misery_

_-He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_-And he only comes out at night_

_-Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_-You better run for your life_

_-Oh, you better run for your life_

_-Oh, you better run for your life_

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Yumichika was startled slightly as the cell gate rattled open. He turned to see Renji standing at the now open gate, "You're free to go. Yamamoto said that Captain Kuchiki didn't have a legitimate reason to keep you here." he nodded his head towards the door, "Go check on Hisako. I know that you know where she is." Yumichika's eyes widened, "Shuhei got drunk and told me. Big surprise." he said while chuckling, "Well, are you going to keep standing there?" purple eyes closed as the man in question shook his chin length black locks. As he passed Renji, the red head put a hand on Yumichika's thin shoulder, "But when you see her, tell her she needs to come back. Not only for her Squad, but that Captain Kuchiki is literally dying." hesitating at first, Yumichika slowly nodded and flash stepped away, heading for a gate to France.

* * *

"Hisako's been gone for one month and Captain Kuchiki's condition is worsening. It has ever since she hasn't come back from her vacation two weeks ago like she said she would. I can't figure out his illness. It's really puzzling and worrying me." Captain Unohana said to Rukia while walking away from said man's hospital room, "He's just been getting sicker. His blood pressure keeps fluctuating down to death levels, and he refuses to eat, causing him to grow weaker. At this rate, he could die." Rukia glanced back into her brother's room. Captain Unohana turned to look as well. Byakuya was lying on the hospital bed, a breathing cord wrapped around his head to his nose. He was still steadily breathing, but it was raspy. He was paler than usual, and he was softly trembling every few seconds. But Rukia noticed something she hadn't before. His scarf was gone. Around his neck, on a chain, was Hisako's wedding ring. Rukia grabbed Captain Unohana's sleeve.

"Captain, Nii-sama isn't dying from a disease." Captain Unohana raised an eyebrow, "This may sound stupid, but I think he's dying of a broken heart."

Byakuya wasn't asleep. He kept his eyes closed so the he didn't have to see the bright lights drowning his room in light, so he didn't have to see the disappointment in Rukia's face every time she came to visit... And so the tears wouldn't escape his eyes. His chest ached. It felt like something was continually stabbing him brutally. Yes, he had a broken heart. And it fucking hurt. He thought he had a broken heart when Hisana died. No, that was something different. When Hisana died, he just shut everything away. But Hisako was alive, and she... she left him, and that was the worst of all. That when... if... she came back, he would have to face her everyday and know she probably didn't love him back... Even though he loved her. He... loved her. He sighed. How could he have been so stupid?

* * *

How long had she been here? She seemed to lose count as she opened the cupboard to pull down a cup. She gasped when she heard something jumbling with the lock at the front door. She grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly crept around the hallway. Her breath stopped with she heard the door opened, "Hisako?" a familiar voice called out. The knife fell out of her hand as she jogged to the front door, a smile going across her features when she saw those too familiar purple eyes.

"Yumichika... Yumichika!" she called as she ran to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "I thought Byakuya had killed you!" she felt tears running down her cheeks as she held him tighter. She pulled him inside and shut the door, "When Shuhei came here and told me that you were being held at Squad Six, I thought Byakuya was planning to murder you or something. I was so worried." she muffled into his shoulder. He listened as she began to sob quietly. He rocked her side to side and calmly shushed her, his arms wrapping around her back and waist, rubbing circles to soothe her, "I don't know what I did to deserve this. It seems that I have no luck at all when it comes to love." he kissed the crown of her soft black hair.

"There's something you need to know." she sniffled and looked up at him. How he hated it when those beautiful eyes were red from crying, "Captain Kuchiki... He's not doing too well." she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"About a week after you left, Captain Kuchiki developed a fever, and has been at Squad Four ever since in the intensive care unit. He's gotten worse day by day. He's so upset he's dying Hisako." her eyes widened. Dying? Impossible!

"D-Dying?" he nodded.

"You need to go back Hisako. He needs you." she shook her head.

"I don't know if I can." a finger hooked under her chin as he lifted her face so their eyes met. He leaned down and softly kissed her.

"I know you don't want to. But you need to for his sake. I know that I can never have you like I did before this whole thing happened. But right now your husband and your squad need you to come back. I need you to come back. I need my friend." he smiled at her, "You need to go back and let Byakuya know you're done with taking all his shit." she began to laugh, leaning to him to give him a hug.

"Thank you Yumichika. But if Byakuya wants me back he'll have to come get me himself." the man chuckled.

"You always were stubborn." she shrugged.

"I've heard worse." he smiled at her as she flipped her hair. He was silent for a few seconds.

"So you really love him?" she shrugged her shoulders again.

"No matter how stubborn he is, no matter what he says or does, I love him and I always shall. I don't know what my reaction will be when I return... I just hope I'm making the right decision..."

* * *

"How is he doing?" Rukia checked in on Byakuya the next morning. Captain Unohana sighed as she shook her head.

"He's the same. He hasn't gotten better, and because of that, his infection has started to spread throughout his body. He needs to get stronger so his immune system will work correctly." the Kuchiki nodded as they headed to Byakuya's room. Suddenly, Renji burst through the doors. Captain Unohana turned around, "I beg your pardon Mr. Abarai, but I need to ask you to remain quiet. I have patients that need their rest." he stopped only to catch his breath, his hand on Rukia's shoulder. He looked up with wide brown eyes.

"She- she's in France. At a beach... Yumichika told me to tell Captain Kuchiki." this man was out of breath! Rukia gasped, a smile smearing across her face as she took Renji's hand to drag him to her brother's room. Renji blushed a bright red as he looked at her hand that was holding his. Captain Unohana giggled to herself as she saw the shade of pink touch Renji's cheeks. Rukia rushed her best friend into Byakuya's room, not caring that the patient, who had grown even paler, was still sleeping.

"Nii-sama!" her sudden shout made Byakuya jump from his slumber, causing his heart rate to skyrocket, "Renji knows where Hisako is!" Byakuya's tired eyes widened. He tried to sit up, only to collapse back from pure worry and exhaustion. He began to cough violently from catching his breath. Rukia grabbed a glass and filled it with water before giving it to him to drink. He took it and drank the water quickly.

"Where is... where is she?" his weakened voice asked.

"She's in France." France! That was the country! He found a bundle of energy and managed to sit up, trying to climb from the bed. Captain Unohana quickly stepped in and carefully pushed him back against the pillows.

"Easy easy. You can go get her once you are fully rested and healed. But by the way you've been torturing yourself with this, you've weakened yourself to a death level. You need to rest, then you may leave and do whatever you want. But until then, stay in bed." she said with a serious tone. Byakuya hesitated before finally nodding, relaxing once more, "And don't worry, I'm sure she'll come visit."

She didn't.

She didn't come for the three extra weeks he was in the hospital. Byakuya slowly recovered, eating everything given to him, whether it tasted good or not, resting whenever he could, gaining his strength until Captain Unohana said he could leave. The second she took the IV from his arm and the rest of the tubes off his body, he flash stepped from the hospital room. She smiled as she watched him leave, "It's been a while since I've seen him in love."

Byakuya had a smile on his face as he ran for the gate in the Kuchiki gardens. He didn't waste any time at his home but immediately ran through the gates. He appeared in a town over France. This had to be the place, he saw the ocean to his left. He flash stepped in that direction, soon landing on the beach. He ran across the sand. It slowed him down, but he continued running until coming to a bright yellow beach house. This had to be it. Hisako loved yellow, so why wouldn't the beach house be yellow as well? He ran up to the door and knocked on the back door. It was a few seconds until he hear her voice.... her beautiful voice, "Just a minute please." she said in French. What did she say? The door soon opened.

She was about to say may I help you, but her words caught in her throat when she saw Byakuya standing there, "B-Byakuya?" he smiled at her, but as happy as she was to see him, she frowned and started to close the door. He stuck his foot in between the door and the frame.

"Hisako, please, just listen to me-"

"I don't want to listen! I'm done listening to you!" she turned and began to walk to the kitchen. Byakuya followed her and reached out to take her hand. He pulled her to him. Damn him and his warmth! But she struggled until he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she began to flail her arms, successfully slapping him on the cheek, "What the fuck?! You think you can just come in here and kiss me like it's going to make this all better?! I've got some news for you! I wish we had never had this arranged marriage! I wish I was killed instead of my brother! Maybe then my suffering would have ended sooner! Now get the hell out of my house!" she pointed to the door. When he didn't budge, she did, "Fine, if you won't go, then I will." she barged past him and ran out the front door. She pressed a pentagon shaped object against her chest, and she burst from her gigai. She headed for the gate that was now opened and she went through it, coming out from the senkaimon gate. She ran to her office in Squad Nine and slammed the door shut, closing her eyes as she tried not to cry. Did she really do that? He didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was to be alone. She didn't answer when Shuhei or any other squad member knocked. She just yelled 'go away' and remained sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest, her head leaned back to touch the wall. She didn't... wouldn't allow herself to cry. But the tears came anyway. Eventually Shuhei had enough and came in, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she cried into his chest.

Outside Byakuya watched. He watched and wished that it was him comforting her instead of Shuhei. He brought his gloved hand to his neck to feel the ring beneath his scarf. Hisako's ring.

* * *

He watched every night for a week while Shuhei comforted Hisako. Sometimes she would cry, sometimes she wouldn't. But one particular night, Shuhei was asked to monitor parts of Soul Society because there were still a few stray arrancar running about. Byakuya watched as Hisako sniffled at her desk, head down to read something. He smiled as he tucked her ring into his pocket. No matter what, her nose seemed to always be in a book. He sighed, hoping that what he had set up would be an apology enough for her. If not, he'd be out of ideas. He silently opened the door and walked to her until putting a hand on top of hers, startling her at first. She sniffled again and wiped under her eye, "Hisako."

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, pulling back her hand as she stood up from her desk.

"I'm sorry Hisako." said woman jerked from his hold, tear stains on her flushed cheeks as she glared fire into his soul from her purple eyes.

"Sorry?! I- I pour my heart and soul out to you and you blow me off, and come back two months later saying you're sorry?! How could you even think of - of a sorry apology like that?! Do I look like an idiot to you?! Like someone who is stupid enough to just forgive and forget what's happened?! That isn't me! Just because you are the head of the family, doesn't mean that you can do this! I am a person! I am a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads! I won't be treated like I belong in the streets by my own husband! I won't! Not by someone I still love! Even though you've- you've treated me like this!" she was breaking down again, sinking to her knees, her hands gripping her pants so hard her knuckles turned a pale white. Byakuya just looked at her as her head bowed, "If you don't want me, let me go home. Let me go back to my home where at least my family loves me. Where Yumichika loves me." he stood up and slowly went to her, tucking a curved finger under her chin, lifting her face to his sad expression filled face. Her hands gripped his shoulders hard, her nails digging to the point where blood seeped through the fabric of his sleeping yakuta. He barely winced as he leaned down, claiming her lips in a tender kiss. She struggled at first, her eyes slamming shut before everything about her relaxed, her hands slowly falling off his shoulders before going limp as they rested in the crook of his elbows, a single silver tear dripping off her chin. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her gently to him. Once the kiss ended, his forehead came to rest against her, his onyx/blue eyes gazing softly at her.

"I'm sorry Hisako. That isn't a very good apology. But I just can't be heart broken again. It would kill me if I ever lost someone I love if I ever lost you. Because it's because I love you. I love you Hisako." she glanced up at him with an 'I don't believe you look', "The two months you've been away from me I wanted to grovel at your feet for forgiveness. I wanted to toss my noble status out the window so you would forgive me." a trembling hand went to cover her mouth as she listened to his confession. When he finished she just stared at him.

"Byakuya-" no sooner had his name left her lips, they were once again pressed to his in a deep kiss, expressing the rest of his feelings. Her arms quickly latched onto his back in fear of him changing his mind. He cupped her smooth features in his worn hands as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. Their lips parted, and they were once again staring at each other, a faint smile on her lips, "Thank you." her cheeks were still cupped in his worn hands. His forehead leaned to rest against hers, his eyes boring into hers, but softly, not holding the icy stare they had when she first met him, "You don't understand..." he quickly kissed her again.

"I understand that I love you Hisako. Believe me or not, I do." he stood up, holding her hands in his as he helped her up as well. The second she looked up at him, his lips pressed softly against hers, but soon turned hastened and passionate as his arms moved to pull her against his lean body. But Hisako broke the kiss, looking out the window. She saw a feint glowing outside as Byakuya pulled her out the back door by the hand, "Come with me." he let her outside and into the gardens. Her eyes looked up when she saw the pathway lit with candles.

"What is all this?" she whispered as he led her into the grassy depths of the gardens, following the candles until coming to a spread out blanket, a basket sitting in the edge of the cloth.

"I hope you haven't eaten yet. I had a picnic prepared for us." she smiled, hugging his arm as he sat down with her on the blanket, taking the basket and opening it. He pulled out two plates wrapped in foil and placed one in front of her, then took a bottle of something out as well, "I also brought alcohol free white wine." Hisako tilted her head.

"They actually make alcohol free wine?" he shrugged, showing her the label.

"I guess so." he took out to stem glasses and poured her one, giving it to her before pouring one for himself. They clinked glasses and took a sip. She licked her lips, smiling softly.

"Wow, this is incredible. Who know they made this stuff?" he chuckled. His smile vanished when he noticed the necklace around her neck. He slowly reached out and lifted the charm in the palm of his hand.

"You kept it..." he said, shocked that it was still with her. Her hand closed around his wrist.

"Of course I did. I told you before I left that I loved you. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. No matter how stubborn he is, no matter what he says or does, I love him and I always shall. That's what I said to Yumichika when I was coming back from the World of the Living. I just needed to get away. But when you found me, I didn't know what to do; run into your arms or run away. So I ran. I didn't want my heart to be completely shattered again." Byakuya pulled her to him, nearly into his lap and he cradled her, her head pressed to his chest by one of his gentle hands. Her hand twisted into his kimono, "Because I loved you too much to let you go." she looked up at him while he looked down at her. She leaned up and pressed her quivering lips to his. They stayed like that for several seconds before her lips moved again, deepening the kiss. But he wouldn't have any of that. He dipped her back, his tongue pushing hers back into her mouth as his entered, devouring her moist mouth. She whimpered, pressing herself more against him. He picked her up, ignoring the sound of clashing wine glasses as he carried her inside. He sat her down once they were inside the warm room, and quickly went back to his work with her mouth. But... damn her... she stopped, looking innocently up at him, "Isn't Thursday the day you visit your parent's graves?" he smiled, something so unusual to her, the look of his usually stoic face smiling set her heart aflame.

"I think they can wait while I make all the wrong things I did to my wife right." he whispered in her ear, making her shudder against him. His hands softly gripped her rear, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms falling around his neck as her lips attacked his... deep... hungrily. Her left hand came to tease the kenseiken out of his hair, letting his bangs fall loose about the left side of his features as the white porcelain fell to the floor. It then began unwrapping the pale green scarf from his neck, peeling it away layer by layer until the smooth treasure of his neck was exposed to Hisako. Her lips trailed off his and she kissed his chin, making her way down his throat until settling on a certain spot where his neck joined his collarbone, licking and nipping at the crème flesh until it was a light red color and she heard a deep, throaty groan come from her husband. His glazing eyes closed and he leaned his head back, the groan lingering as he did so and exposed more flesh to Hisako. She gladly welcomed the movement as she explored more of the delicate nobleman's skin. He placed her back on her feet to tangle his fingers in her hair. Kami, she smelled and tasted like honey and rain. That exotic scent intoxicated him, and it drove him wild when he tasted it on her lips, "What do you want Hisako? Tell me what you want." he asked her, husky and deep as he continued to kiss her.

Hisako's hands made their way between his haori and kimono, easing it off his shoulders until the white coat slid off his arms and onto the floor next to his scarf. The slim, nimble fingers then slipped inside his kimono and scraped his tight muscled chest. The feeling of her fingernails on his firm flesh created sparks the captain never thought he could feel again, and yet he felt them. The hands currently working magic on his chest parted the folds to the top, exposing half of his sculpted chest to her. Her lips lowered to his chest, licking it in circular and sensual motions that made Byakuya moan again as he tore Hisako's haori off and tossed it to her chair, "Make love to me." She mewed softly and backed him against the wall, doing the same to his shirt, leaving his upper body bare to her. He picked her up again and carried her to the bedroom quarters of her office, closing the door before dropping her on the bed. She giggled at the sudden bounce of the bed, holding Byakuya's shoulders as he climbed on top of her and capturing her lips, straddling her waist, "Byakuya."

She grinned wickedly and ground her hips against his. He hissed and his head fell to her shoulder, "Don't do that." there was that damn giggle again.

"You mean this?" she ground her hips to his again, harder than the first time. He gave a whimpering groan next to her ear. His hips returned the gesture by grinding into hers, and her head leaned back, a pleasured gasping moan escaping her now parted lips as she felt his hardening organ grind against her core. His hands slowly traveled to her sash, fumbling with it until it fell slack in his hands. With a slight tug it came apart, her top parting open and falling to her sides. He lifted her back and slid the shirt off her, tossing it somewhere behind him on the floor. He grimaced when he saw a red and black piece of clothing hiding what he had been trying to get to. He held her to him as he looked at the clasp on her back, but was surprised at not finding one. Hisako smiled and kissed his ear, "It unclasps in the front." she whispered, almost demonic, but seductive enough to send chills down his spine. He lowered her back down and she undid the clasp, the bra loosening upon the release. With steady hands, Byakuya peeled the bra back, revealing her plush breasts to him. He tossed the piece of the deemed monstrosity to the floor somewhere behind them. His lips attached to her collarbone, giving it soft kisses as he trailed down her chest. A hand took hold of a firm mound, teasing and caressing until a soft moan crept across the room. His mouth ventured down to latch onto a nipple, causing the moan to become a cry of pleasure as he licked and suckled the hardening bud. Her hands grabbed his ebony locks as she bucked her chest. He switched breasts, giving the other equal treatment, enjoying her wiggling underneath him in complete submission. He went back up to her lips and kissed them tenderly, looking into her clouded, deep purple eyes. Her hands snaked their way down his chest, his muscles rippling under her fingertips as she traced different shapes on his stomach. Byakuya soon found himself lying on his back, Hisako straddling his hips with her hand still on his stomach. She leaned down and slowly, so sensually slowly, kissed and licked down Byakuya's chest and stomach, kissing every dip his skin made from his perfectly sculpted body. She kept going until finding the sash to his kimono bottoms. She took the sash in her teeth and moved back over Byakuya, untying the knot until her teeth pulled it off. She took it in her hands and draped it around Byakuya's neck, pulling him up to connect their lips. She dropped him suddenly, pushing him down by the chest. Her hands reached down and carefully pulled his kimono bottoms from him, leaving him in his black boxers. Byakuya moved to where he kicked the pants onto the floor. One of Hisako's hands came back up to slowly caress his length, hidden under the black fabric of his boxers, making his hips buck into her hand and his lips release a deep growl. She smiled as she watched his head lean back, her caresses that were soft and feathery starting to press more, making his hips buck wildly.

"You are a vixen Hisako." he groaned. She chuckled softly, glancing up and him and smirking as he gripped the bed sheets. Her fingers curved and hooked onto the hem of his boxers, pulling them down until they were as well thrown onto the floor. A slight blush crept across her face, "Shy?" she scowled at him playfully.

"Of course not, my love." Her hand went back to caressing him, feeling the heat from his length on her hand. She bent down and gently kissed it, running her tongue over the hot flesh.

She felt hands grab her shoulders and was disappointed to find herself once more underneath Byakuya, "I won't be able to last if you do that." he reached down and untied her sash, pulling away her bottoms and leaving her in her blue panties. He rubbed her entrance through them, delighted in the little squeaky moan that came from Hisako's lips. He soon pulled them off, his hand rubbing the soft black curls until working his way down to his prize. She blushed and looked away sheepishly, her legs trying to push themselves together. He quickly put his palms on them, stopping their movements and slowly parting them again, "Don't be shy." he whispered while kissing her neck and lips. She shook her head.

"I'm not pretty." he laughed, confusing her at first until his hand began to stroke her cheek gently.

"Don't be so modest Hisako. You are the most beautiful woman I know. I thought you loved flaunting your delicious figure to the men in Squad Eleven. Do you not like doing it for a member of Squad Six?" she smiled, a giggle escaping he lips. Leaning into his touch, her thighs released their tightened hold, allowing him to part them once more. He worked his way up her thighs and gently parted her petals, working a finger inside, causing Hisako to cry out in pleasure. He entered another finger, making Hisako cry out louder and buck her hips, driving his fingers deeper within her. He scissored them around, pumping them and making a pleasurable rhythm, each pump giving him a soft moan from the woman he was pleasuring. How he enjoyed the view of her writhing about the bed in pure passion as he drank in every whimper of his name that cam from her slightly swollen lips. Her walls clung to him tightly, beginning to convulse, "Let go Hisako." he whispered huskily to her, knowing that she was trying to hold it. Hisako squirmed and cried out in release, spilling her juices upon his fingers. She whimpered when he withdrew them to lick them clean. Kami, this tasted even better than her skin. He hooked a finger under her chin and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. He rested himself between her legs, his length rubbing against her entrance.

She suddenly grew a little nervous, but that was soon swept away by the little butterfly kisses Byakuya gave her lips and neck. Her legs came to wrap around his hips. Slowly did his fingers wrap with hers, his forehead resting on hers as the beads of sweat combined with each others. He looked into her eyes, "I want you Byakuya." he nodded and gave her one last butterfly kiss. He positioned the tip of his erection to her entrance and looked once again at her, getting a soft smile. He started to gently push in, groaning instantly as every inch of him was being pulled in by her clinging walls. He stopped when she began to wince, her hands starting to grip his tighter.

"It's alright." she shook her head.

"I can't... It hurts..." he ran a hand over her cheek.

"I promise you, it won't hurt for long." she slowly nodded, relaxing herself. He gave her a reassuring kiss, and started again.

She whimpered, "Ah." came her little gasp as she closed her eyes.

"It will only be a minute or two Hisako. It will go away." she nodded, preparing herself. She trusted him. She knew it would hurt, but she was prepared as long as Byakuya was with her.

He continued slowly, easing himself inside her throbbing walls until he came to the barrier that claimed her as a virgin. With one final thrust he pushed fully inside. His lips pressed to hers right as her pained gasp and moan appeared, getting muffled out by his kiss as his length now sat fully inside her. Her hands were squeezing his tightly. When her pained moan ended he moved his lips to kiss each tear away from her cheeks, "It hurts." she whispered, her eyes still closed tight. He pet her cheek, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"It's alright. Just let yourself adjust. The pain will go away." he murmured, almost groaning as his throbbing organ begged to move from being clutched so tightly by Hisako's walls. He felt something warm running down his member and onto the bed. He knew it was her blood. Byakuya kept as still as possible. Kami... It had been a long time since he felt this kind of pleasure. Now that he was feeling it again was then how much he realized he missed the feeling. He wanted to lose control and just pump into her like his mind begged him to do. But her pain kept his calm side apparent instead of burying it away and just losing control. Hisako nodded and pressed her head to his shoulder, her steady breaths helping null the pain. He placed soft kisses on her forehead to help relax her, moving his hand along the junction of her hip and thigh. Kami she was so tight, and so hot. It felt like pure bliss. His light touch roamed her body, relaxing each muscle it passed. Soon, he felt her walls adjust and cling to him, welcoming him in her tight, slick warmth. Just to make sure, she slowly moved her hips, something running through her as she gasped and rolled her head back, the motion ending with a moan. He gave her one last look, and she smiled.

"You... you can move now." he nodded and slowly withdrew from her, making her groan, but then he thrust back in, making her cry out and buck her hips to meet the thrust, pushing him further in. He thrust again, her meeting him halfway every time, both moaning and groaning at almost every thrust. There was still pain, but this pain was overflowing with ecstasy, and she wanted more of it! She clawed at his back, her nails leaving deep red lines along it. The nip of pain her nails brought felt amazing to Byakuya, telling him she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Hisako felt like a wildfire was occurring in her! The slamming of his length inside her brought her pleasure she never knew existed, let alone felt! Every thrust felt like fire inside her, "B-Byakuya." she groaned. She grabbed his shoulders for support as he continued his movements, rocking his hips in a steady yet fast rhythm. Her legs wrapped tighter around his thrusting hips. His grabbed her hips as he continued to pump in that gentle rhythm he set. She then groaned in dissatisfaction, "Byakuya." she mewed, him looking at her through his lust filled orbs of onyx/blue, "Harder... Faster!" she begged, arching her back to where her breasts pressed against his chest. He smirked and pounded harder, a faster rhythm being set, making her cry out again at the new sensations. He grasped her hips and lifted them higher, his head leaning back as he groaned. He thrust again and made her buck wildly underneath him, hitting a certain spot that made her cry out, "Again! Right there!" he thrust harder again, hitting the same spot and hearing the cry that the first thrust brought. His fingers dug into her hips and drove into harder, faster, listening and taking in each moan, whimper, and cry as a motion to thrust into her harder still!

He felt her walls begin to convulse again, him knowing she was close. She was so close! He almost couldn't contain himself as her walls clung to him tighter than before. Hisako's head finally jerked back as she cried out in her release. Her hot juices spilled once more over his thrusting organ and onto the sheets as he continued to pump into her. Flashes of white blocked her vision as he rode out her orgasm, making her jerk beneath him as her moan continued, the white dots in front of her eyes beginning to dance around. Byakuya was losing his control by the way her walls clutched him. But he wasn't done just yet. He kept pounding into her, making her cry out to him in the most sensual way a lover can call out to the other. He felt her walls begin to convulse wildly, and she called out his name in a shriek of ecstasy as her third orgasm claimed her, harder and longer, leaving her shaking and trembling as he watched. With one final thrust he stilled, almost crying as loud as she did as his seed shot inside her, the white lights transferring to him, "Hisako..." Beads of sweat dripped off his chin and landed on her chest as he looked at her panting body.

"Byakuya." she breathed out, reaching up a trembling hand to cup his cheek in her hand. His shaking arms finally gave in and he collapsed on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She welcomed his warm and sweaty body to hers, wrapping her arms around him and running her hands along the curves of his back and shoulders. Slowly did she unwrap her legs from his waist, a little amount of pain lingering but she ignored it. A hand pet his sweat soaked hair as the other trailed over his back again and over a hip to graze a muscular thigh. He turned his head and looked at her, "I love you... Hisako." he said through ragged breaths, moving a shaking hand to cup her cheek. As gently as he could, he slowly withdrew himself from her body, her groaning in aggravation at the sudden absence. He rolled to the side, putting an arm around her stomach and pulling her to him, her facing him. Her arms folded and pressed to his chest as she panted into his neck.

"I love you too Byakuya. I really do love you." he grinned, kissing the crown of her wet black hair. He reached behind him and picked something up off of the floor where his pants had been dropped. Holding it in his closed hand, he put it in front of their faces. His palm slowly opened, and in it was Hisako's wedding ring.

"Then will you marry me... again?" she giggled, nodding as she reached her left hand out, letting him slide the ring onto her trembling finger. The same hand wrapped around his chest, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Now this is a proposal." he smiled as he slowly moved them under the covers, keeping her cradled to him, "Can we finally go on a honeymoon?" he chuckled, a hand coming to rest on her naked hip.

"Anything you want my vixen. How about next month?" she shook her head after figuring out when that was.

"Ummm, I promised to go on a training mission with my squad members that I can't take back. How about the month after?" he nodded.

"Whatever you want. I'll clear my schedule for whatever you decide." she smiled, snuggling to his naked side. He tucked his chin over her head as his arm came to wrap around her back, "Sleep well Hisako." he kissed her forehead once more before both fell asleep, this time, in each other's arms.

**OUTSIDE HISAKO'S OFFICE  
****A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

"Captain Kyoraku? Captain Ukitake? What are you doing here?" Shuhei asked while walking down Squad Nine's hallway, arching an eyebrow as the Squad Eight captain tried to peek in the window.

"He wanted to visit Hisako, since you weren't here, but we can't seem to find her." Captain Kyoraku began laughing quietly.

"I don't think we need to visit right now. It looks like she's pretty busy at the moment." Captain Ukitake passed a glance at his old friend.

"And how would you know?" the captain pointed to the window.

"Take a look inside. There are two haoris in there missing their captains, one in the floor, beside a kenseiken and a scarf that belongs to the Kuchiki family head. And there's a shirt on the floor beside the wall." Shuhei and Captain Ukitake both looked in the window, Captain Ukitake trying to hide his chuckles as he looked over the scattered articles of clothing on the floor.

"We'd better not disturb them then. Come on Shunsui. Let's go have some more tea." the sickly captain tugged on the pink haori, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Man, I wonder what kind of apology that was." two eyebrows raised from the other captain and lieutenant.

"What do you mean Captain Kyoraku?" Shuhei asked.

"Hisako isn't one who just forgives and forgets that quickly. You have to really work hard for her forgiveness. Whatever he said must have done the trick to get him in bed with her that fast." Shuhei's cheeks reddened at the suggestion of his captain and Byakuya in bed.

"Um, well... I'll just head on home then. The mission I just got back from made me pretty tired." he bowed to the captains and walked out of the barracks. Captain Ukitake nodded his head towards the door.

"Let's go Shunsui. I need to get my medicine from Retsu." Captain Kyoraku flashed a smug grin.

"You just want to see Retsu." he teased, making Captain Ukitake blush and look away.

"That's not it... I'm out of my meds okay?! I'm telling the truth!" Captain Kyoraku nudged his friend.

"Sure sure. Fine, let's go visit Retsu and get your 'medicine'." he said with air quotes, making Captain Ukitake roll his brown eyes as he walked to the front doors. Shuhei shook his head.

"Those two." he chuckled, but his breath caught in his throat when he heard a long, drawn out moan that belonged to a female, "Um, I think I'd better leave now too!" with that he dashed out the doors as well.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Something warm was holding Hisako as she awakened. Kami she was tired... Her eyes peeked open to something with the color of crème pressing to her. Her foggy morning mind begged her to go back to sleep, but she kept her eyes partially opened. Her fingers scraped against the crème colored object as her eyes adjusted to the morning sunrise. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, and a smile graced her lips. Byakuya was lying beside her with his arms securely around her waist, his nose pressed to her hair as he breathed steadily, his breaths cascading down her cheek. Her cheek was pressed to the crook of his neck, listening to the strong heartbeat within. He was so... warm... She cuddled closer, bare skin touching bare skin as she felt his warmth radiate onto her. His skin was so soft, almost like silk. She glanced up at his face. In his sleep his face was relaxed, no frown, no smile, just his features in a deep sleep. His bangs were tumbled over his left eye and sprawled onto the pillow, his hair draped over his shoulder. He shifted in his slumber, drawing her nearer to him by tightening the hold on her waist. Their legs were tangled together, warmed by the blankets that smelled of the ruminants' of last night's event. There was a little twinging pain in Hisako's lower stomach, but she smiled, knowing that it was the small price to pay for an intense night of their lovemaking. She sighed. Last night was amazing... wonderful... and with him. From all the Soul Reaper Women's Association meetings she'd been to, she knew how many women in said club would die to have just one night with the noble captain. But no... He was all hers. And she would make pretty damn sure that they knew that. Well, if the hickies on her neck weren't proof enough for them. She slowly reached up and cupped a cheek in her hand, leaning up to kiss the opposite cheek. She carefully tried to sit up, but his arms pulled her back, "It's too early to get up. Sleep a little more." he said groggily, plopping her back down to his side and nuzzling her cheek.

"Well good morning to you too." he gave a single chuckle, Hisako turning so that she could kiss him, "We have to get up. My squad members will get here soon, and I don't think Shuhei would appreciate walking in my office looking for me, only to find half your clothes, kenseiken, and our haoris in the floor." he groaned when she sat up, stretching her bare body to loosen her muscles. She ran her fingers through her hair and stood, walking around the room to pick up her clothes. There was a slight pain in her lower regions, but instead she smiled. He leaned back against the pillows with his hands behind his head, the blankets falling to his waist, exposing his toned chest and stomach. She picked up his pants and boxers and tossed them to him, "Why don't you take a shower?" he nodded and stood as well. His muscles ached a tiny bit as he went into the bathroom, dropping his clothes onto a chair by the shower before stepping in. He turned on the hot water and leaned his head back as the dried sweat and evidence of last night's activities was washed off by the running water. That was about the best night's sleep he ever had. Well, after the hell he had been through in the past two months, he felt pretty damn good. He tensed but relaxed after feeling something wrap around his chest from behind, recognizing Hisako's touch as she pressed her cheek to his back, soon followed by her whole frame. Her fingers scraped at his smooth and toned chest, "I didn't say you had to shower alone." she said softly. He grinned, turning to face her with her hands still around him, their naked and now wet bodies pressing together. He lowered his head and his lips found hers, softly, gently caressing as his hand weaved through her glossy black locks.

"Will you love me, no matter what I do?" he asked in between kisses. She smiled.

"How could you ask such a silly question when you already know the answer?" her hand pressed on his chest, "Our hearts are one now." she whispered, looking into those deep pools of dark onyx blue, "I can't be away from you now. I would go insane." she moved her hand to her neck, over the necklace, "I couldn't bring myself to take my necklace off." she looked down, "I couldn't. I couldn't do it. Because I still loved you. And I love you now. Like I told you last night, from now on, no matter what you say or do, I will never leave again." she got out of the shower and put a robe on, running out to her desk for a piece of paper, quickly writing something on it and taping it to the outside doors of the barracks before running back to her office bedroom. She went back into the bathroom and pulled Byakuya out of the shower.

"What did you do?" she grinned, leading him back to the bed while dropping her robe.

"I put up a sign that said told my squad to take the day off." she sat down and tugged him down to where he was straddling her thighs, her laying back with her arms above her head. She reached up and grabbed his ebony locks of hair, pulling his lips down to hers, "Cause we've got a lot of catching up to do." with that she claimed his lips, rolling him to where he was underneath her. Her tongue rolled over his hot skin, still wet from the almost shower, "Except-" her fingers traced patterns as they made their way down his strong body. She leaned to his ear, biting down on his earlobe, "It's my turn now."

* * *

So, there it is! I just had to add Cowboy Casanova to this. I thought it would be perfect seeing as how he 'lied' to her and had blue eyes. Lol. This was 18 pages after I finished editing it. Wow! And 9,000 words. Whew! My fingers are tired! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, So please review and tell me if you did!!!!!!!! :) (:


	14. Child Talk

**CHAPTER 13**  
**Child Talk**

It was about lunchtime when Hisako finally awoke. She peeked her eyes open and a small smile appeared. There he was, with his arms around her tightly in a warm hold. She cuddled closer to him, wanting to feel his bare skin against hers. She carefully lifted a hand to trail her fingers through his hair. It felt to silky as it ran through her fingers. She stopped when the light caught the gem in her ring. Hisako shook her head as her gaze moved to her husband's sleeping form. Gods he looked beautiful. Shifting softly, she leaned up to give him a little kiss.

Byakuya had always been a light sleeper, so when he felt Hisako pressing her lips to his, he immediately kissed her back, his mind fully awake as his grip around her tightened. She mewed, "Byakuya." he smirked in the kiss as she tangled her hands in his hair. He moved to be over her, straddling her waist as he kissed her jaw and neck.

"Yes, my vixen?" she sighed feeling his hot breath tumble over her naked collarbone, his hands grazing over her stomach and thighs in feather light touches.

"I didn't know you were up." he chuckled.

"I'm a very light sleeper." his voice whispered in her ear. His mouth found hers once more as a hand came to clasp a firm mound, making her moan to him as he kneaded her flesh, a calloused thumb pad rubbing over her hard nipple. Her bare hips ground against his, moaning louder when she felt his hardening organ rub against her inner thigh.

"We've got to get up." she said, glancing at the clock, "Other wise Shuhei is going to file two missing persons reports." Byakuya look at her with a smirk as he moved his hips, tracing her inner thigh with his manhood.

"I thought we had a lot of catching up to do." she giggled when his nose skimmed her neck, his tongue rolling sensually over her jugular.

"Don't you think this morning was enough for the day?" she asked lazily, going limp in his hold. Oh, so now she was playing hard to get? His hand that was ghosting across her stomach went down to her thigh, parting her dewy petals to slip a finger inside, making her gasp and throw her head back in a moan while her back arched to him. Her legs involuntarily widened for him.

"See? Your body responds to me everywhere I touch you." his voice was so husky and deep, his eyes a dangerous shade of dark blue as he looked at her, "Don't tell me you don't want it." she did nothing but whimper as he inserted another finger. They began to work inside her, pumping and scissoring until he had her squirming about the bed in complete submission, "My vixen." he said while he kissed down her chest to enclose his lips around a teased nipple. Her fingers found his hair and pulled on it as he caressed her, "Will you-"

"Yes, I'll do anything! Don't torture me anymore. Please." she begged. So he was torturing her? That brought a cocky smirk from her lover as he continued to 'torture' her with his fingers. She felt her stomach burning, her hips pumping up to meet each thrust his fingers gave inside her.

There was a knock on the door.

They both stopped, Hisako panting as her hands stopped clawing in his hair, "Hisako!" a female voice rang out, "Open up!" Hisako groaned, her head falling back onto the pillows.

"What does Rangiku want?" she asked as she put her arm over her face. Byakuya growled quietly as he got off of her.

"Better check. The sooner you send her away, the sooner we can begin our fun again." he kissed her ear before she stood, running into the bathroom to grab her robe. She put it on and tied the sash around her waist as she walked out of the bedroom and into the main office. She opened the door to see a smiling redhead.

"What is it Rangiku? Didn't you read the sign?" she leaned against the doorway with half a smile. Rangiku raised an eyebrow as she peeked behind Hisako's shoulder.

"Oh, who's that?" Hisako gasped and turned around. Damn it! That room was so small that you could see the foot of the bed from the office door, and Byakuya's feet. Rangiku gasped, "That's Byakuya isn't it?!" Hisako shushed her.

"Shut up! I don't want him to hear you!" she said while half giggling, "Now go away!" she tried to push Rangiku out of the barracks, who was laughing wildly.

"Did I interrupt something? A little foreplay maybe?" she pointed to Hisako's neck. Said woman gasped and looked in a mirror that was in the hallway, "That man likes to bite huh?" she laughed Hisako inspected her neck. All across were little red bruises, "He's like your own little vampire!" Hisako glared at her friend as she waltzed towards the door, "Well, I guess I should come back later then. Bye bye!" with a flash step, the red head lieutenant disappeared. Hisako went and locked the front doors before heading back into her office. She went back into the bedroom where Byakuya was still waiting. She crawled up beside him and straddled his waist, her robe falling off of her to pool around her waist.

"All taken care of. I locked the doors now." he chuckled as she kissed him, then she squealed softly when he rolled them over to where he was on top.

"Perfect. I can start where I left off." she softly gasped when he went back to work on her collar bone, running his lips back over her nipple while his hand caressed her other breast. Her legs wrapped around his hips, his throbbing flesh being cuddled by her slick, hot walls. She bucked her hips, making him groan as she pressed against him, tightening her legs around his waist. She mewed, feeling his length rubbing along the bundle of nerves that set her on fire. She leaned her head back and whimpered.

"Please Byakuya." how could he deny her? He gently grabbed her hips, and in one fluid motion, buried himself deep inside her flames of heat. She cried out in rapture as he immediately began to thrust, rapid, deep pumps to the hilt of his manhood, caressing her and hitting the point that she loved to be touched, "Oh Byakuya!" she cried, her head swinging back in ecstacy. His lips found her neck and sucked on her spot that made her moan. He hissed and arched his back upon feeling her sharp nails dragging down his shoulders and arms. Hisako's hands came to hold his waist as his hips rocked forward and back. His body slid along hers, the sheet of sweat on their bodies mixing together as they pressed together. He lifted her legs higher, making her shout as he was able to pump deeper into her welcoming body. Her hands found his long sweaty locks as his lips closed around a nipple to suckle and tug, causing heat to explode within her. He lifted her back from the matress until she was seated in his lap. He thrust into her as she 'bounced' upon him, their arms wrapped around each other as she laid her head on his shoulder, moaning his name repeatedly.

The sound of her calling his name in pleasure nearly sent Byakuya over the edge. He moaned as her walls clung tightly to him, caressing his hard member in the most delicious ways. He thrust into her almost violently. She whimpered as he pulled her hips flush down against his, her hands clawing at his back. A burning sensation began to coil in her lower stomach, not lasting very long when one more thrust of her lover's organ send her into bliss. She howled out his name after her head snapped back. Her walls began to spasm around his member as he rode out her orgasm, groaning an almost growling groan as he felt her orgasm embrace him. He pumped a few more times before stilling, thrusting into her one final time before his hot, sticky seed shot deep into her womb. She collapsed against him, panting deeply into his shoulder. He slowly leaned her back onto the mattress, him pulling out and collapsing beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and he pulled her against him. He nuzzled her hair, "I love you..." he murmured to her, running a hand through her damp black locks. She smiled and looked up at him.

"We should have fights more often Byakuya." she mumbled back. Wait, did she say she wanted to fight?

"Why do you say that?" a wicked little giggle escaped her as she moved her tired limbs to straddle his waist. She leaned down and propped her self up on his chest as her lips grazed over his.

"Because the make up sex is amazing." he chuckled, bouncing her upon his chest as he pulled her to him to rest on top of him. His hands rested lightly on her lower back, his cheek on her forehead.

"Make up sex? I don't believe I've ever heard that term used before..." he said once he caught his breath.

"It's a term in the World of the Living... When a couple has had a spat or an intense fight, sometimes a few couples make up for it and apologize by sex. I rather like the term...." he smiled coyly, leaning his head down to kiss her.

"We don't have to fight to have sex Hisako..." she twisted a lock of his hair in her fingers.

"I know. It just makes it more fun." he rolled his eyes.

"Then how about we have a large fight the night before our honeymoon?" Hisako mewed, grazing her nose across his neck.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." she said lazily as she yawned, "Are you hungry? It's nearly lunchtime." his hold tightened around her.

"I think I need a nap first." Hisako grinned, tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

"We've slept almost all day..." she muffled in another yawn.

"What's a few more hours going to hurt? You gave your squad the whole day off, remember? We have this place all to ourselves..."

"Yes, but Squad Six doesn't. They'll send Renji to come find you, and he'll come here to look." he shrugged.

"Let him come. I'm sure he'll go blind if he walks in on us, then I can get a new lieutenant." she playfully hit his chest.

"Now that's not nice." she sighed, her eyes looking up at him curiously, "Byakuya?" silence at first.

"....Hmmm?" he asked, looking at her as she gazed at him from atop his chest.

"Have you ever thought about.... Having children?" Byakuya's eyes slightly widened. She decides to bring the subject of children up after they have sex? But her eyes, tooze orbs of deep purple were staring at him, waiting for an answer. He drew a hand to run his knuckles down her cheek.

"To tell you the truth, no." he saw her eyes droop, "I had never thought of myself a father. But that doesn't mean I think the same thing now." she perked up, smiling at him, "We can't avoid the fact that we need heirs for our clans, but I would love to have children one day, with you." the last two words sent chills down Hisako's spine. Her arms went under his arms to wrap over his shoulders.

"Do you think I would be a good mother?" the question shocked him.

"Of course I do. I've seen you when you fight with your squad, the way you protect them like they are your own children. If that's how you protect your squad, I can't imagine how you would protect our children. I can see you catching them if they fall, kissing their elbows if they hurt themselves. I see you as a wonderful mother. A wonderful mother to my children." he brought her in for a light kiss, "And maybe after we have our first two children-"

"We can have more?" he shrugged.

"If you would like." she smiled, returning his kiss with another.

"I would like that. I've always wanted multiple children. I loved having a brother when I was a kid. I couldn't imagine my children going without siblings. They would get so lonely in that big house of ours." she took a finger and raked it across his chest in little motions. They were quiet for a few minutes, comfortable just laying in each other's arms. She sighed upon feeling his hand rubbing up and down her bare back. She giggled when his toe brushed across the bottom of her foot.

"Ticklish now, aren't we?" she giggled more as his fingers found her sides. She squirmed atop of him until finally losing balance and tumbling to the mattress beside him. She smacked at his arms.

"Stop it!" she grabbed his wrists, stopping his devilish fingers from going about with their play, "Is that the thanks I get for this morning?" she whined, leaning over and brushing her lips over his cheek. She heard his quiet intake of breath as her hand came to caress his soft shaft, "Because it seems to me, you're trying to be stubborn." she whispered in his ear, putting her lips right beneath it to nip at the sensitive flesh. He leaned his head back and groaned, "Now am I a vixen?" he rolled her over, pinning her down by her shoulders.

"You've been a vixen since you stepped out of the shower and dropped your robe in front of me. You've tested me and tested me, but now, I can finally snap." with that he claimed her lips in a heated, passionate kiss, "You don't know how much I have wanted you for the past two months. When you were gone, I was about to go mad. The image of you from the night we danced and fell upon the bed, it kept replaying in my mind. It reminded me how much I wanted you, how much I needed you." needed? He needed her? "It was torture being without you. I knew one thing, and one thing only." his hands caressed her sides as he kissed her neck, "How much I loved Hisako Manataki-Kuchiki, and how much I love her now." he looked into her eyes, the heated orbs full of built up passion looking back at him softly. Yes, he could imagine her as the mother of his children. He could imagine her every month as her belly grew in size, swelled with his son or daughter inside as it grew. He imagined him with her, holding her in his arms as she brought his children into the world known as Soul Society. He could see her waking up late at night to feed the baby, sing to it as it fed. The warm feeling that spread through his chest bubbled as he imagined himself as a father, holding his child for the first time right after Hisako gave birth. He kissed her tenderly before laying beside her. Her hands folded between them and rested on his chest as they lay there in silence again. Hisako broke out in giggles again when she heard a stomach rumble.

"Is someone hungry?" she teased, sitting up to stretch. She held out a hand to him, "Come on, let's get up and take a shower, then we can go out and show everyone that we're still alive." he chuckled, sitting up as well. Hisako stood, looking where she was laying this morning, "Oh, wow..." she said. Byakuya looked where she was to see a sma dry patch of blood, along with a dry white substance. Hisako blushed. She found her clothes and picked them up, tossing them on before going into the office to gather Byakuya's things, "Let's get home. I'll make you some lunch." homeade lunch by Hisako? That was a deal he couldn't resist. Byakuya stood, slipping on his boxers and pants before putting his shirt on. He tucked it under the hem of his kimono pants and shrugged his haori on. Hisako took the kenseiken and helped him fix his hair into the delicate porcelain hairpiece. Once they were at least decent, they headed out for the Kuchiki manor.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Byakuya was sitting at the table enjoying his lunch as Hisako prepared her own plate. She moaned, shining him a little smirk as she sat down beside him, "My adrenaline has worn off... Now I'm sore all over." she said as she twisted her back, sighing at hearing a few little pops. It was true. Now that the adrenaline wore off from all the... 'excitement'... she was sore through her whole body! Her legs began to ache as they begged her to remain seated, "Thanks a lot." he chuckled, shifting to kiss her cheek. She swatted him away, "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily." she took her fork and began to eat, "I think three times in less that twelve hours is too much work." she arched her back, almost matching a feline's back arch as she stretched, her free hand's fingers curling in an out like a cat's claws. And she gave a cute little mew, "You know, I still haven't fully forgiven you ya know." he stared at her.

"What?" she arched a brow, leaning over to rest her chin on a fist.

"You heard me. You said you wanted to grovel at my feet. So, I'll let you do that. And you'll know when it's time." he opened his mouth to respond, "And no 'What about last night?' thing. Just because you got your sex session doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you fully." her little wicked smile made his mouth curve into a slight smile, "I have to make a litte trip to the World of the Living. I need to go pick something up." she finishe eating her breakfast/lunch and stood, kissing him on the crown of his hair, "See you in a few hours. And put the dishes in the sink 'cause I gave the kitchen staff the day off. Bye!" she waved behind her as she walked right out the door. What he didn't see, however, was that her little smirk turned into a wicked smile. Shrugging his broad shoulders, he finished his meal as well and soon took a shower, then headed out towards his Squad.

* * *

Once Hisako got to the World of the Living, she jumped into her gigai and walked down the streets, almost jogging as she made her way to the Kurosaki home. The house soon came into view, and she only sped up, then stopped once she arrived on the doorstep. She checked her watch. The kids should still be at school... She rang the doorbell and waited,

"Just a second!" she heard from inside.

"It's Hisako!" she called back.

"Oh, then come on in! It's already open!" came the reply. She opened the door to find Isshin in the kitchen... well... at least trying to cook. Isshin turned and smiled, a mixing bowl with something tan inside it in his arms, "What brings you here Hisako?" she shrugged, leaning against the white counter top.

"Just thought I'd say hey. I'm back in Seretitei now. Byakuya and I 'kissed and made up' or however you say it. Well, in my case it was, 'Kiss and kiss and get naked and make up'." Isshin went bug eyed, stopping his vigorous stirring of the mixture.

"You mean-?" Hisako nodded, holding up three fingers, "The girl scout pledge?" she groaned, gabbing the man by his shoulders.

"Three times! Once last night, this morning and then like, two hours ago!" Isshin's jaw dropped, "That's gotta be a record or somethin!" she sighed, letting go of his shoulders, "But man.... It was good. I've never seen him so... passionate." Isshin chuckled, "What?" he waved his hand.

"Nothing nothing. I thought youw were going to say I've never seen him more naked or something." Hisako thought a bit...

"You know, that would have been the first time I saw him naked, if I can remember right. I can only remember me being naked in front of him..." Isshin rolled his eyes.

"You would be the one to do that." she giggled, putting her arms around his neck when he turned to sit the bowl down.

"I am, aren't I?" her head rested on his back, "What's it like Isshin?" he cocked his head, looking back at her.

"What's what like?" she sighed, keeping her arms around his neck.

"Being a parent... Do you like it?" his smile softened as he patted her hand.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world. I didn't even know I could have children, wearing this gigai. I was overjoyed when Masaki told me she was expecting. And then the twins, goodness, I thought that sooner or later the house would be crammed full of children. Masaki wouldn't have cared. She adored children. It is a lot of work, but in the end, it's all worth it. Masaki gave her life to protect Ichigo, I would do the same in a heartbeat for any of my children."

"Like I would for my squad..." she muffled in his back, "That's how I was when I was raising Shuhei. I treated him like he was my own son."

"How did Byakuya react when you told him about that?" she laughed nervously. He turned around, "You didn't tell him?" she shrugged.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Isshin began to laugh, returning to the bowl of a now hardened mixture, "Here, let me help you." Hisako took the bowl and put a little warm water in it, "Making cookies or bricks?" she teased him as she mixed the ingredients again.

"Dad! I'm home!" came a male voice from the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" he called back, opening te cabinet to pull out a cookie sheet. Hisako dipped the batter onto it and he popped it into the oven. Ichigo walked into the kitchen yawning, dropping his bag by the chair. He stopped mid-yawn to look at the woman standing in the kitchen, "Oh, this is Hisako." said woman held her hand out.

"Pleased to finally meet you. It was kind of hard to introduce myself on the battlefield. You were so busy fighting Gin I couldn't meet one of Isshin's kids." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"B-battlefield?" Hisako chuckled.

"Fogive me, I'm Hisako Kuchiki, recently inducted captain of Squad Nine." Ichigo cocked his head to the side.

"Kuchiki?" she nodde while he got a drink from the fridge, "I didn't know Byakuya had another sister." he took a large swig of the orange colored water.

"Oh no, I'm not his sister. I'm his wife." Ichigo began to cough on the water, running to the sink to spit it out. He gasped for breath efote turning around, pointing a finger at Hisako.

"Y-you're his wife?! I didn't even know he got remarried!" she giggled at his facial expression.

"Recently actually. I've been married to the man for only four months." Isshin scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"And only got into his pants yesterday." Ichigo looked at his dad with his 'I can't believe you just said that' look. Hisako smacked him across the chest.

"You're making your son blush Isshin. Don't embarass him too much." he raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmhnnn. Says the woman who isn't afraid to run through Sereitei naked like Yoruichi Shihoin." she squealed upon feeling a rag pop across her butt. Ichigo just looked between to two.

"I can't believe you are married to captain stick-up-his-ass!" Hisako shrugged, sighing softly as she giggled once.

"Well, believe it. And I've seen his ass, there's no stick anywhere." Ichigo's eye twitched as a shaking hand pointed to the door.

"I'm just... Going to go to my room now..." he turned and ran, stomping his way up the stairs eventually shutting his door. Both adults chuckled, their shoulders shaking as they looked at eah other.

"It's fun picking on him." Hisako nodded, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter again. She checked her watch.

"Oh, I need to head out. I have to pick something up. I'm planning on making Byakuya grovel for forgiveness like he said he wanted to do. So, I'm gonna make him." she smiled wickedly.

"Oh? And may I ask what it is what you are purchasing?" Hisako leaned over and whispered into Isshin's ear her plan. His eyes went wide, "Oh, that is devious." she nodded, biting her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile, "Well, good luck with that." she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I'll have lots of fun. I'll come back and tell you how it went. And while I'm gone, try not to torture that poor boy too much." she pointed to the ceiling. He chuckled, patting her back.

"Sure thing Hisako. I'll try my best." he winked at her before she leaned in for a hug.

"Goodbye Isshin!" she said as she ran down the street. Isshin shook his head.

"And Byakuya just got strapped into the roller coaster of Hisako's true seduction tricks." he closed the door behind him, trying not to burst into laughter.

* * *

Well, here's 13! Im sorry its so short, as opposed to the 18 page chapter last time. :) Oh boy, does Hisako have something planned for Byakuya!!!!!! But to find out, all you have to do it press the review button and send me a little review! :)


	15. Marriage, Take Two

**CHAPTER 14**  
**Marriage, Take Two**

Hisako traveled down the streets until smiling as she entered a store. The clerk greeted her, "Hello. May I help you?" Hisako nodded.

"I came to pick up something. For Manataki?" the clerk checked her computer.

"Ah yes. Let me go to the back and get it for you. Any plans for tonight if I may ask?" Hisako shrugged, winking at the girl.

"Just going to show my husband what real torture is." the woman chuckled, soon going back to get the package. She came back out with a box, taped shut.

"Here you go. Your 'special' order." she said while handing the box to Hisako, "Now, I believe you already prepaid so I can just bag it up for you. Oh, and would you like a pack of these?" she held up a box. After explaining to Hisako what the tablets were, Hisako grinned and bought a box, "Okay, so that will be an extra $2.49." Hisako gave her the money and thanked her before leaving. Oh, this was going to be fun.

**2 DAYS LATER- LUNCH- BYAKUYA'S OFFICE**

Byakuya was currently finishing some paperwork, when Hisako opened the door, "Knock knock." she said quietly, "I brought some lunch." Hisako held up a bag. Byakuya licked his lips and smiled as she went over to him. She placed the bag on the desk before giving Byakuya a peck on the lips. She squeaked when she felt him pull her to his lap. After a quick giggle, her hand found his face to cup a cheek as the kiss deepened, "Byakuya, the lunch will get cold if you keep kissing me." he chuckled, releasing her so she could stand up. She took out the contents of the bag: spicy chicken with vegetables and two bottles of water. She handed one of each to him, "Here you go. Eat up. Oh, and Captain Unohana told me to give you this. She said to take it at lunch. It's an extra vitamin." she reached into her pocket and took out a little pill. Byakuya shrugged and took it, swallowing it with a gulp of water. They continued to eat their meal until Byakuya suddenly felt weird. "Hisako... I feel dizzy." she pressed a hand to his forehead.

"You feel a little warm. Why don't you go lay down and rest?" she helped him stand and got him to the bed, helping him lay down. She sat on the bed beside him until he finally passed out. She smiled as she ran from the room to the outside of the door, picking up a bag that she left outside, "Time to get to work."

**25 MINUTES LATER**

Eyes slowly parted as Byakuya let out a groan. What the hell happened? He tried to rub his eyes, but he couldn't move his hand but two inches. He looked up. Why were his hands secured to the headboard? And why were they leather? He looked down. His ankles were the same, each leg secured to each post at the foot of the bed. He had a leather strap that wrapped around his back and just over his chest, two straps connected to something similar to a collar around his neck. A gold buckle was on the straps around his chest and neck. There were two gold chains that connected the strap around his chest to the one around his waist, and a strap around each thigh, connected to his waist with other straps as well. It was all black leather, "Who in the world did this?" he muttered to himself as he struggled to try to get free, "What is this stuff?" he asked a he inspected his weird version of being tied up.

"It's called bondage." came the female voice from the bathroom, "It took a while for you to wake up. Luckily most of that time was used getting you hooked up." he looked to the side, his bangs falling in his face from being freed from his kenseiken. His eyes widened when Hisako stepped out. She was wearing a purple and black lace bra that laced down the back, with matching... see-through panties. He gulped, his lips becoming dry all of the sudden. She had black tights on that came to the middle of her trim thighs, and she was wearing high heels. His heart pounded within his chest when she brought her hands from behind her back, one holding... A whip?! "Are you ready to grovel now?" she crawled onto the bed and straddled his waist, her ponytail draping over her right shoulder to fall to his chest. Her hands were on both sides of his head. His breathing sharpened, his body tightening when her hands roamed over his body.

How she enjoyed watching him writhe helplessly on the bed. It was music to her ears to hear his moans as her nails scratched his pale flesh. She leaned down and latched her lips to his weak spot, sucking and nipping until he groaned loudly. She smirked, licking his neck as she went to his collarbone. Her nose skimmed his chest as she sank lower, her tongue flicking at his nipple, making him gasp and lean his head back. Her hands ghosted over his waist to run over his lean stomach, feeling as his muscles twitched under her fingertips. Her lips crashed to his, deep, hungrily, making him moan as her tongue pushed past his lips to explore his mouth. Her hand went lower, brushing along the small mass of black curls on his lower stomach. He groaned upon feeling her fingers run along his length. His back arched as his hips bucked into her hand. She mewed as she felt him hardening in her hand. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, beginning to pump up and down until Byakuya was arching, writhing and crying out to Hisako. He groaned, "Hisako... Please..." she leaned up to him, her lips just brushing over his.

"Oh no. You're going to grovel. Who was wrong Byakuya?" she stopped pumping, making him whimper.

"I was..." he breathed out.

"Who? I can't hear you." she ran a fingernail over his growing erection.

"Me! I was wrong!" he said, her rewarding him with a few pumps of her hand, making him groan. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his chest and arms covered with a small layer of sweat.

"Now, who jumped to conclusions? Hmm?" he was panting, his head leaned back. She squeezed his shaft once, making him howl out, "Who was it Byakuya?"

"Me! It was me!" she smiled at him.

"Now say you're sorry." she said ever so sweetly to him, tracing a pattern with her nail on his shaft.

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered, moaning a throaty moan as his hands jerked at the restraints. His body begged for a release, one that Hisako wasn't about to give him yet.

"You'll have to speak louder Byakuya. You aren't being very clear." she teased him, leaning down to kiss the tip of his manhood, "Say it again."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried again, biting his lower lip as he felt her hot mouth take the tip of his erection in her mouth. His eyes widened and his back arched as he felt her sucking on him, "Please Hisako... Please! No more! Please! I'm sorry!" he called to her.

"Sorry for what? Tell me what you are sorry for." she said, her wicked grin coiling heat within him. Her hand squeeze him tighter as she pumped her hand at a speed that had Byakuya arching his back, his head thrown back as he groaned loudly, almost like an animal's growl.

"For- for- ohhhhh." but that wasn't what Hisako wanted to hear. She stopped, making him whimper, "For... doing all those things." he said in between pants, "For hurting you, and jumping to conclusions... I'm sorry!" he cried as she rewarded him oh so deliciously. He was so close... Only a little more! She rose and licked her lips, standing up and stretching before draping the blanket over him waist down. She turned to walk out the door. Wait... what was she doing? "Where... where are you going?" he panted, his sweaty body rising and falling as he stared at his vixen wife. She smiled at him, waving a few fingers.

"I'm going to leave you here. I'm going to ignore you like you did me when I tried to tell you how that kiss meant nothing between Yumichika and I." with that she left, leaving him wriggling on the bed. She left the office, "Hey Renji!" she called down the hallway. Renji peeked outside, his eyes going wide when he saw her in only undergarments. She walked by him and handed him a key, "When Byakuya has calmed down, please unlock him for me." he looked at her, puzzled. Unlocked? She strutted past him, a few other male soul reapers looking out of their offices to watch as Hisako walked past them, her hips just swaying back and forth while she released her hair from its ponytail.

"HISAKO!" she heard from deep inside Byakuya's office. She smirked upon hearing his begging voice calling her name as she left the barracks. Yes, that was something totally worth what he would do to her tonight. She slung her haori over her shoulder and chuckled. She couldn't wait.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Renji glanced over to Byakuya's office. He slowly went into his office, but stopped when he heard someone like they were trying to escape, "Captain Kuchiki?" it stopped. He went to the closed door and knocked, "Captain? Are you alright?"

"That woman... She'll be the death of me with these tricks." he heard as Byakuya talked to himself.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji said a little louder.

"Renji?" Byakuya replied.

"Um, yes sir. Um, are you okay?"

"No. Hisako has me bound to this bed and I don't have the key to unlock my hands and ankles from the bed posts." Renji looked in his hand to look at the little golden key.

"Um, I think I may have it. Did Hisako have it?"

"Yes. Go get Captain Ukitake." up went a red eyebrow.

"Captain Ukitake?"

"Would you rather unlock me?" Renji shuddered.

"I'll go get him." Renji flash stepped towards Squad Thirteen.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Captain Ukitake chuckled while unlocking Byakuya's hands, "Let me guess... Hisako." Byakuya nodded. Captain Ukitake chuckled and fiddled with the lock, "What exactly happened?" Byakuya shook his head, rubbing his wrists when they were set free.

"Hisako brought me lunch and gave me a pill saying it was a vitamin from Unohana. The next thing I knew I was passed out and I woke up bound in this stuff." he ran his hand through his hair as he scooted to his ankles, taking the key and unlocking them. He drew the blanket around his waist tighter, and dropped the key to undo the buckles of the straps around his chest and neck. Once they were off, he tossed them onto the mattress, but they were still connected to his waist by the two gold chains. Captain Ukitake held up a bag.

"I think these are your clothes." he gave the bag to Byakuya, "I'll head back to my squad now. Careful with Hisako now. There's no telling what that woman has up her sleeves." with another chuckle he left the room, leaving Byakuya alone. Byakuya unbuckled the straps about his waist and thighs and quickly dressed. He leaned against the wall. Hisako was pure vixen alright. It set flames through Byakuya's body the way she touched him, caressed him, teased him. His stomach twisted into knots every time she gave him that look.... the look that send chills down his spine. It was one that held desire, lust, pure want. It was a look that he suddenly loved to see from her. But this... this was the last straw. No more of her tricks. It was his turn.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Humming softly, Hisako went down the halls of the Kuchiki manor until entering an almost forgotten room. She smiled when he saw the large gold and silver harp. She ran her fingers along the smooth metal, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Hisako sat on the stool behind the instrument and slowly tilted it to where it rested upon her shoulder. Her delicate fingers strummed across the strings, "I've missed this sound." her humming started again, her humming with the tune. She closed her eyes, her head slowly swinging to the beat of the music.

"I figured you would have gone straight here." Hisako jumped, turning around to see Byakuya standing at the doorway, arms crosses with a bag on the floor beside him. His wife giggled, looking at the bag.

"I see you escaped." she mewed while propping the harp off her lap. Byakuya shrugged, beginning to walk towards her.

"I got Renji to get Captain Ukitake. He was the only person I knew who would be calm enough to actually set me free rather than laugh." she smiled, tipping her head to the right.

"Awe. I would have loved to see you struggle a bit more." she mewed, draping her arms around his shoulders. Standing on her tip toes, she pecked his cheek for a quick kiss. He shook his head, making her hug him tighter. Her hands slowly ran through his hair, "So, what brings you here?" his hands rested on her hips.

"This is my home." she frowned, looking at him through slitted eyes.

"If you want to get technical. Do you want to hear some music? I'll be happy to play." she did a hand sweep towards the harp. He looked down at her, seeing her 'I'm so innocent' smile.

"Sure. I could use some calming music." she chuckled and took his hand, leading him over to a cushioned chair. She sat back down on the stool and leaned the harp against her once more. Her fingers began to strum, each string vibrating a melodious sound. The sunlight poured into the room from the small sun roof, the harp reflecting the rays onto the wall and illuminating Hisako's skin.

"Did they ever kill Lintao?" she asked while continuing to play. Byakuya shook his head.

"He was able to get away by blasting a cero, causing dust to gather around everyone. We tried tracing him, but since that night he's been low key." she looked at him with an unreadable face. But then she smiled at him, returning her gaze to the harp strings.

"I'm sure you'll get him soon. Sometimes we have to wait, so that you'll appreciate it once you achieve the goal." he nodded once, "But we do need to find him soon. He's powerful, and he told me that he was planning on trying to take over Sereitei." she stopped playing to put a hand on his knee, "Be careful alright?" he nodded once, easing her worries, "It's just, he's so strong... Even if I did have my zanpaku-to that night, I know it would have been difficult to fight him one on one." propping the harp back up on its stand, she turned to face him, "And, I don't want you to get hurt." her voice was breaking, "And..." she couldn't say the rest of her sentence, because before she could Byakuya pulled her into his lap. She curled up, her hands pressed to his chest and her head tucked in the crook of his neck. Byakuya gently rubbed her back.

"It will be fine Hisako. We will destroy the arrancar, I promise." he lifted her hand and tenderly kissed it, "Nothing will happen." she nodded, listening to his heartbeat and feeling it under her fingertips... The strong, smooth heartbeat of her husband. It comforted her swirling mind. She gave a scattered sigh as she snuggled closer to him.

"It's funny... even though you said all those things tome that night... I still loved you.... when you came to my beach house, I still loved you... My heart is so complicated..." he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He slipped an arm underneath her legs and lifted her up. He carried her down the halls to their bedroom and gently put her on the bed. He climbed behind her and wrapped his arm around her stomach, pulling her close to him.

"It doesn't have to be." he whispered in her ear. She put a hand over his that was resting on her stomach. She rolled to where she faced him, brushing his bangs from his face

"Do explain my husband." he smiled, making her stomach coil.

"It doesn't have to be complicated. Trust in me." he took her hand in his, "Part of being married is having trust in your partner. I know we had a very…… rocky…… start, but we can start over, build the trust back." she was silent, until her wicked little grin appeared. Byakuya inwardly gulped.

"Can I put you in bondage again on the honeymoon?" she laughed when he sighed. He watched as she smiled normally

"Why don't we have a normal honeymoon?" she scoffed, rolling those large purple orbs.

"Normal isn't one of my strong suits.." chuckling, he kissed her.

"I can teach you." she returned the kiss with another, stroking his cheek with her palm.

"Fine then. But only if I get topsie." her sultry tone sent chills down the Squad Six captain's back. He saw her eyes changing a shade darker.

"As you wish, my vixen." he whispered back as he leaned down for another breath stealing kiss.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Hisako stood in front of her mirror, her hands smoothing down the white fabric of her kimono dress. She smiled, looking at the veil in her hand before setting it atop her head. She was smiling this time, anxious to go down the forty feet of grass to the bridge in the gardens, where Byakuya would be waiting for her. She sighed, a smile adorning her face, "You look beautiful Hisako." she turned to see Captain Kyoraku standing in the doorway.

"I feel like a real bride this time Captain Kyoraku. And it's even better knowing that you'll be giving me away." she moved to hug him, herself being embraced by his large arms. Rukia ran in with Hisako's flowers.

"It's time Hisako!" she said with a grin. Hisako thanked her and took the bouquet of white roses, linking arms with her former captain. He led her from the room and out into the gardens. Hisako took a deep breath as she rounded the corner, the grass crunching under her shoed feet. She couldn't hide her bright smile when she saw a familiar face standing at the center of the bridge, hands crossed in front of him with his hair down from the kenseiken, a hint of a smile on his handsome features. Suddenly she wasn't walking fast enough. She inwardly laughed at herself… She remembered the last time… she was practically walking like a slug, wanting to kill herself for being forced into the marriage… Now she wanted to just get the wedding over with so she could have him in her arms back in the bedroom. She blushed, those little thoughts burning her mind with such little sweet erotic scenes she felt that coiling in her stomach again, that sweet, sweet beg of her body that wanted him all to herself starting to pull itself from deep within her. Her dress soon felt tight, her wanting to stretch out the collar like a nervous person. A few people were here this time: Captain Ukitake, Rangiku, Rukia, Shuhei, Yumichika, Kenpachi surprisingly, and a few of her squad members. The birds and the wind was the music as she slowly made her way to the bridge in the garden, overlooking the koi pond. Byakuya, wearing a solid black kimono, looked over Hisako's way and his smile grew, his eyes lighting up when she came into his sight. Hisako seemed to glow in the dress, so much differently than the first time they were wed. Well, they were still married, so he guessed this was what couples did in the World of the Living as 'renewing their vows'. She advanced towards him, one slow step at a time until she was standing before him, Captain Kyoraku shifting Hisako's arm to Byakuya's.

The ceremony went by fast, and Hisako didn't even hesitate to drink the saké when the time came for it. Though it tasted awful, she drank the three gulps, as did he. The priest said his lines, not noticing that the couple was too busy looking at each other to hear what he was saying. When he finally said those famous words, 'You may kiss the bride', did Byakuya and Hisako come back into reality. She threw her arms about Byakuya's shoulders and pulled him into the kiss, earning them a few chuckles and 'awes' from the small crowd. Byakuya took Hisako's hand in his and led her back down the grassy isle, into the Kuchiki estate for the small reception. Everyone there followed and said their congrats to the happy couple. Each got a piece of the rectangular cake and enjoyed it before heading back to their homes or squads, leaving Hisako and Byakuya alone in the room. Hisako picked at her piece of cake with her fork, "You know what I would really like to do?" she looked at him when he shook his head, "To smash some cake in my husband's face." before he could react, her plate of vanilla cake was smeared on his face. He set his own plate down to try to wipe the icing off, when she grabbed his wrists, "No no, that way, I can have my dessert in the most delicious way." he shuddered when he felt her hot tongue slide along his cheek, lapping up the icing in its path, "Mmmnnn, that's good." she said while licking her lips. He bent down and captured her lips with his, backing her against the wall. His tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her familiar taste mixed with butter cream icing, her mewing and pressing her body flush against his. Her finger raised to wipe off some icing hon his face, to smear it across her shoulders and collarbone. That invitation wasn't ignored, for the second he noticed her doing that, his lips were already following the finger, licking and sucking off any of the yellow frosting on her skin. Hisako shivered. She doubted anyone knew of his sensual side besides her… On the outside, when he was at work or training, he would be so emotionless, yet the second she came to him, treated him like the vixen she was, something inside him would snap, causing this sensual, erotic beast to jump free from within him. And kami how she loved this side! She felt his hands snake to her back, gripping the cloth of her dress before his strong hands were able to rip the fabric, causing her to gasp, "That was new." she teased.

"You were only going to wear it once anyway." he replied, his voice dark and husky as he lifted her bridal style in his arms, flash stepping through the halls until coming upon their private chambers. Without losing the feeling of her lips on his, he successfully managed to set her upon the bed, him coming to straddle her waist. He kept kissing her jaw and cheeks until he heard a soft giggle. He looked at her, confused, "What is so funny?' she shook her head.

"I can't take you seriously with icing all over your face." he sighed, rolling off of her.

"That kills the mood." he said, half-jokingly. She turned to her side.

"I'm sorry. Maybe another time then. I promise." she kissed his nose, "So we'll go on our honeymoon in a month and a half right?" he nodded, "I can't wait. We can go back to my beach house and fuck each other senseless, all day, and all night." she whispered into his ear. He gulped, his lips drying. His clothes felt so tight on his body...

"Shit… must you say it like that?" he asked her, making her nod with a sultry smile.

"Why? Does it turn you on?" she pressed herself to him. His body grew hot as flames of liquid fire pooled around his stomach. He drew a hand up to cup her smooth cheek, his thumb stroking the crème flesh with the calloused pad. Her purple eyes looked up into his, a vixen smirk lining her chin, "Do you want to take the dirtiest shower in Soul Society?" she laughed when she suddenly felt herself being picked up. She looked up at Byakuya.

"I thought you would never ask." he brought her lips to his as he closed the bathroom door with his foot.

* * *

Hope you liked this! I got the bondage idea from one of my friend's at school. Our perverted little minds come up with th weirdest things. *smirks* So, please review and tell me what you thought! :) Im sorry I posted this a little later than when i was supposed to. My brithday was yesterday and I was out all day shopping. ^__^ So here's my birthday present to you! And to all who's birthday is April 30th! :) REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	16. He's Mine!

**CHAPTER 15  
He's Mine!**

The shower kept running as the lovers rested against each other, their panting bodies laying on the tiled floor. The water beat against the wall, misting down on the two bodies that lay sated and naked. Hisako lay halfway on top of Byakuya, her hands and cheek pressed to his chest. Byakuya's hands were running up and down Hisako's bare back. She glanced up at him, laughing softly, "Who needs a honeymoon when we have a shower?" Byakuya chuckled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"We need to get away for a week or two, together. We need to spend some time alone to restart our 'new' marriage." she sighed, stretching her arms to rest on his shoulders.

"I've already spent two months away... Maybe just one week..." she said lazily to him, before she scoffed, "If we... keep this up... you'll have me... pregnant." his arms tightned around her, a hand pressing her head to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat try to steady itself.

"Then so be it." was his soft reply, making her smile. Hisako's fingers found Byakuya's soaked hair, nimbly playing with the wet locks as they just lay there. Hisako then began to look nervous, but Byakuya couldn't see her face.

"Byakuya?" came her voice, almost a whisper.

"Hmm?" he looked down at her, Hisako keeping her face pressed to his chest.

"On our honeymoon... Do you... maybe want to... try for a baby?" her voice grew fainter as she spoke, but the words rang through Byakuya's ears none the less. He smiled kindly at her, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"If that is what you want." she gasped and looked at him, a large grin on her face.

"You mean it?" he nodded, making her giggle as she hugged his neck, "Oh thank you!" he chuckled, returning the hug. He shifted his exhausted muscles to where he sat up, leaning against the shower wall. He lifted Hisako into his arms as she stayed put around his neck, "I'm sore." she muffled into his neck, "Stop moving me..." he gave a single laugh.

"Forgive me. But we can't stay in the shower forever." she groaned, tightening her hold around his neck.

"Yes we can... Very easily. You just don't move." she said as a matter of factly. He reached up and turned the water off. He looked back down at her.

"When do you go off to train with your squad?" she counted out the days.

"Three weeks I think." he nodded once.

"Then we can leave three weeks after that. Would you like that?" she nodded, kissing his neck.

"Your skin tastes like sweat." he laughed, looking down at her.

"That tends to happen when you make love." she scoffed, looking up at him.

"Byakuya, if that was making love, it sure wasn't sweet and gentle like the title leans to." he raised an eyebrow a she leaned closer to him, "Now I know why you're the eye candy of Sereitei. When you want something, you sure know how to take it. And your method of taking is rough. Me new favorite." well that was... saying it straight forward. Byakuya shook his head, locks of wet ebony hair stocking to his forehead and cheeks. Hisako reached up and kissed him slowly, her lips ravashing over his as her slick muscle swept through his lips to meet his in a battle of dominance. She moved to straddle his waist, his hands coming to settle upon her slender waist. His head dipped back, allowing her dominance which she gladly accepted. Her skin tingled as it rubbed against his smooth wet flesh. She felt his hands tigten on her hips, his nails digging into her skin. She suddenly crounched to him, her body heat being met by cold air. She turned to see that her foot had gotten caught on the shower curtain, cracking it open to allow frigid air through, "That's freezing..." she said, cuddling next to his hot chest.

"Then we can get out and put some clothes on." she smirked, nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck.

"Or we could go get in the bed and cuddle." she offered, "It's much more comortable than the shower floor..." she drew out, whispering it sweetly into his ear with a tired tone in her voice. How this woman puzzled him. One minute she was kissing the hell out of him telling him that this was the best sex session, then she moved to wanting to go cuddle in bed... It confused the man. He didn't know whether to fall into her suggesion, and maybe a trap, or to get dressed and go eat dinner, which was what his stomach begged him to do. Either that or it was still buzzing with the after effects of his mind blowing orgasm he had while Hisako did her thing on top of him. How she could switch the tables on him he had no clue. One minute he would be dominate, setting the pleasurable pace and being in complete control, and then the next he would be on the bottom, submitting to Hisako's vixen like movements and caresses. She was so different than Hisana. A hell of a lot more different. When he and Hisana made love, she was subtle, gave in to Byakuya and let him have complete control. But Hisako... this woman apparently loved power in every aspect of life, whether it be at her squad or in bed. One way or another, Byakuya would find himself underneath his wild wife at least once during one of their erotic moments of passion. Hisana never did that. Actually, it was a rare moment to be able to make love to his first wife. She would be content with just a kiss on the cheek. It made the elders worry that they still wouldn't get an heir since Hisana was so ignorant to the fact that she was indeed the wife of a nobleman, and in return she had to do her part and help produce an heir. But none the less Byakuya would be the husband he was and stand up or her when the situation called for it... which was basically every day.

With muscles protesting, Byakuya stood with Hisako in his arms, the cold air greeting their naked bodies as he stepped out. He placed her down on the closed toilet seat while he retrieved the robes off the hooks. He draped Hisako's over her shoulders and she did the rest, slipping her arms through the sleeves as did he. He lifted her bridal style into his arms once more and carried her into the bedroom. He then laid her on the bed, Hisako crawling under the covers as he moved to lay behind her. He drew her body to his, her back pressed to his body as an arm draped over her flat abdomen, clothed in just the fluffy white robe. He buried his nose in her wet black hair, inhaling the exotic scent of hers mixed with the remnants of sweat, creating an intoxicating aroma for Byakuya to enjoy as they lay there, "You were right..." he murmured, "This is better than the shower floor." he heard a soft lazy chuckle from his wife as he felt a hand come to rest on the arm that was locked around her trim waist. His other arm moved to slither under her neck and pillow, curling to wrap over her chest, locked in his embrace. She mewed softly, her legs moving on their own accord to tangle with his. A smile slowly graced over Byakuya's facial features as a toe brushed across the pad of Hisako's foot, causing a cute little giggle to bubble from her, "I forgot you were ticklish." he whispered as his nibbled on her earlobe, earning him a shiver of her body and a soft sigh. Hisako felt goose bumps crawl over her skin as he felt Byakuya's slightly chapped lips gently kiss her neck, being followed by a brush of his nose. Her eyes fluttered closed as he felt his hot breath tumble across her neck, warming her shoulders and back as he drew her closer still. He wanted those robes to be on the floor, so he could feel her smooth, warm, bare flesh against his. A nimble hand came to the sash of her robe, pulling it slowly until the knot sprang undone, parting to reveal her slim stomach. His hand caressed the newly exposed skin, running his hand along her side and hip, down her right thigh and back up.

"That seems hardly fair. Why do I have to be the only one with a parted robe?" he smiled, moving quickly to shed his robe. Once that damnable thing was gone he pulled Hisako's off her arms, pulling the covers over their now bare bodies, "That's more like it." she mewed, feeling his hard, muscled, naked chest press to her naked back. She let out a yawn, ending with a sigh as she snuggled deeper within the embrace of Byakuya's arms and the blankets.

"Are you sure?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Hisako raised an eyebrow as she stretched her neck to look behind her.

"About what?" came her soft reply.

"About... trying for a baby. Are you sure you want to try so soon?" damn.... they already discussed this! Okay, so maybe it was after the mind blowing sex... but still! He said anything she wanted!

"Why the change of heart Byakuya? Do you not want to be a father? We do need heirs..."

"I know." he said, cutting her off before she could say anything else, gently setting a hand on her soft cheek, "But I want to make sure we're ready to take on the responsibilities of parenthood before bringing a baby into the world, and to make sure we as a couple are ready. I don't want to have children just so we have heirs to take our place as head of our families when we pass on. I want children, but only when we are ready and know it's what we want, not what the elders want." true... damn him... she couldn't remember how long ago it was that she decided she wanted children. Maybe it was when her mother was still alive. Maybe it was when she was in the World of the Living posing as a college student and saw a mother taking care of her child. All Hisako knew afterwards, was that she wanted a baby after she married. Shifting, she turned to face him, her arms folded between their chests with her palms propped on his chest.

"I don't know how long I've been waiting to have a baby." she said with a small grin, "I've always wanted to be a mother. It's something I couldn't wait to be when I grew up. I had so many baby dolls when I was a kid I swear it filled a whole closet. I dreamed of one day finding a husband who I loved deeply, and having a baby through that love. I dreamed of raising it with him and giving it the parents I never seemed to have. I've been ready for years, I just, guess I never found the right man... until now." she leaned up to kiss him, "I want a family so bad, it nearly kills me to wait." Byakuya grinned, his eyes softening as he brought a hand to run through her damp hair.

"Alright then. If you want to try for a baby on our honeymoon, then we will. We can try as many times as you want." he said with a cocky tone as he kissed her forehead, making her giggle. Her arms wrapped around his lean body.

"Thank you Byakuya... I love you." she whispered back to him before she fell asleep. Byakuya glanced outside. It was only sunset, not even eight o'clock. He chuckled silently as he swept a piece of hair away from Hisako's slumbering face, only to have her mumble something and scoot closer to his warm body. His face hid itself in her locks of wet hair as his hands stroked her back. He felt her breath hit his neck, her nails slightly scraping his chest as they curled and unclurled over his firm skin. Sunlight spilt into the room past the partly closed curtains to pour out over the floor and lower half of the bed. Every moment or so, he would feel one of Hisako's legs twitching against his, before it moved to settle between his. He felt her hand slidearound his chest to dangle limply, it brushing across his skin to make it twitch. Then, small chuckle erupted from the man. He didn't forget the little prank Hisako played on him just two weeks before. That truly did beat all the other things that she did to him combined. He had to find a way to get her back before she goes off for the day to train with her squad in two weeks. An idea struck him, his lips curling into a devious smile as he looked down at Hisako. "Soon my vixen, you will learn how to beg." he said in a low voice, his lover muttering incoherent words as she pressed her cheek harder to his chest.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Tired eyes parted to the early morning sun, a small groan leaving lips as Hisako rose to a sitting position. She ran fingers through messy, tangled black hair before turning her tired eyes to the window as she stretched her bare body. Damn drapes... they needed to block that stupid sun like they were supposed to! She stood, legs a bit shaky as she made her way to them, closing the blinds as well. That helped a bit, the room had grown darker. She went back to the bed and sat on the fluffy mattress. Byakuya stirred slightly before rolling to his back, a hand moving to rest on his stomach while the other was behind his head. During the night the sheets moved along with his twists and turns, now settling to be wrapped about his waist, revealing his toned chest and firm stomach to her. Hisako settled back under what was left of the warm covers and scooted close to Byakuya, her head propped on Byakuya's chest. The arm under his head moved unconsciously to settle around Hisako's shoulders, "Good morning." came the faint voice like a whisper. Hisako looked up to see his eyes slightly opening to glance down at her. She yawned, curling up at his side.

"Good morning." she replied, "How did you sleep?" she asked, moaning as he moved her so he could roll to his side.

"Well thank you. You were asleep before eight. Did you sleep well?" she shrugged.

"I was... But then the sun had to be a bitch and shine through the blinds." he chuckled, pulling her closer to him. Their naked flesh pressed together, making them both sigh as the warmth radiated over them, "I could get used to this." up went a black eyebrow as Byakuya looked over his partially covered wife.

"What do you mean by that?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his stomach and back.

"Being here, beside you like this." her voice went to a whisper, "I feel protected, and safe... and loved... feelings I haven't felt for a long time. I feel like nothing can touch me when you are near me. Nothing can harm me..." eveything she said made his mind feel like it was turning to goo, the rest of the barriers he built up collapsing around his heart, "It feels natural to me to be like this, being in your arms. It's something I never felt when I was with Yumichika, and I think it's wonderful that I do feel it for you." he leaned down and planted a small kiss to the crown of her hair.

"And what is that?" she moved to straddle his waist, leaning down on his chest. Hisako gently kissed him before smirking on his lips.

"Passion. Pure unadulterated, erotic passion." she murmured in his ear before kissing his neck. Byakuya's eyes fluttered closed as he dipped his head back. His right hand settled on the small of her back while the other held her neck, moving her lips to his. Suddenly he stopped kissing her, slightly pushing her away to look her dead in the eyes.

"Try not to work yourself too hard when you go with your squad." she tilted her head, confused eyes looking at him.

"I can take care of myself." she said in defense, but Byakuya shook his head.

"It isn't you I'm worried about." that made her even more confused, "What if you're already..." a bright blush simmered on Hisako's cheeks as she scrambled off of her husband. She put a hand on her flat stomach, looking down at it.

"You don't think... I mean... we've only... oh crap... I've lost count how many times we've had sex." that caused Byakuya to chuckle. He drew back down to him.

"Just forget it. It's only been two weeks since we first made love. It can't happen that fast." she slowly nodded, calming her now racing heart, but then she giggled, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just, you've changed since that night. You've become more open and you've been smiling more. It's unusual." his fingers played in her hair as his tired mind became more alert. The same slender fingers came to trace across her jaw.

"Is that a bad thing?" she shook her head, a hand resting on his smooth and firm chest.

"Not at all. It will just take some getting used to, that's all." his hold on her back tightened, pulling her flush to his side. She mewed at the feeling of his warm skin on hers. He nuzzled his nose in her soft hair, taking a breath of her exotic scent mixed with the remnants of their sweat.

"You smell so sweet." she giggled, pushing herself up while her hair fell over her left shoulder.

"Really now?" she leaned down to where their noses almost touched, "What if I said that the shower washed your scent away?" oh how he grinned like a mad man, flipping her over to her back.

"Then let me help." his hungry lips sought hers, ravashing them until Hisako was squirming and moaning into his mouth. His tongue slipped forward to taste her sweet cavern, her tongue meeting his in a battle of dominance, which she was soon winning. Her hands found his hair and tugged on the locks, forcing his lips harder onto hers. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she ground hers against his. He groaned, leaning his head back. She mewed, feeling something harden against her naked flesh. Such liquid heat cuddled his throbbing flesh as it hardened between her slick folds.

"Mmmmnnn.... Oh Byakuya..." she mewed his name with a hint of a giggle.

"Lord Byakuya?" came a small elderly male voice. Hisako groaned, her head hitting the soft down pillow.

"I swear if we get interupted one more time, my beach house will be used as our sex house." he chuckled as she sat up, "Get under the covers. You'll give the poor man a heart attack if he sees you naked in that state." Byakuya blushed and quickly nodded as he squirmed his body back underneath the covers. Hisako quickly threw on her robe and fixed her hair before opening the door. She smiled at an older looking man, who had a subtle grin on his face and a letter in his hand, "I'm sorry, Byakuya is still asleep and I just stepped out of a bath. Is there anything you need?" she asked while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The old man nodded and held out the tri-folded paper.

"Give this to Lord Byakuya when he awakens. It is a letter from the head captain." Hisako nodded and took the letter.

"I'll be sure he gets it. Thank you." he bowed his head as she closed the sojie panel door. Byakuya didn't have time to sit up, for Hisako was already straddling his waist by the time he got to lay on his back. She crushed her lips to his, him gasping in surprise before slowly responding, his hands finding her hair. He was panting by the time the kiss ended for much needed air.

"That was sudden." she scowled at him playfully while running flat palms up and down his lean chest.

"I don't know why I am. It's just for the past week I've been like a sex addict. It feels so different this past week... like something is happening." she shrugged, "Must be PMS." he tilted his head to the side.

"PMS?" she nodded.

"Pre-menstrual symptoms. I always get so horny before my period... which should be in two or three days. Oh well. Now I can actually get relief." he chuckled again when she went back to kissing him, moving to his jugular and neck, "And it's a great remedy for headaches." now he was being entertained.

"Please inform me, my dear vixen." she smiled, her nose skimming his broad shoulders as her tongue lapped at his collarbone.

"Orgasms release a natural painkiller that resides in the body. And, sex can make your skin better since you sweat. The sweat cleans your pores and makes your skin look smooth and shiny." she flicked her tongue over his chest, over a stiff nipple to make her husband groan.

"So whenever I have a headache-?" she looked up at him.

"I'll be more than happy to help." he grinned as she ground her hips against him in slow, circular motions. His hands found the loose knot from her red and black silk robe and it tumbled to pool around her hips. How many robes did this woman have? She shrugged the sleeves off her arms and the delicate article of clothing slipped to the floor. She used her legs to move the sheets out of the way, allowing Byakuya's member freedom once more. He gripped her hips and lifted her above him, then in one motion brought her down upon him, thrusting into her hard as she came down, foreplay flying rightiut of the window where the drapes refused to do their job. She threw her head back with a wail of ecstacy, her black locks tumbling about her shoulders. Her breathing harshened as he thrust up into her. She rocked her hips, sliding her body up and down his hard member, "Oh Byakuya..." she moaned when she felt calloused hands knead her breasts. His hips raised, thrusting into her as she fell down to him. He growled, thrusting harder into her while she attempted to keep herself steady atop him, pressing her hands on his chest to try to help her keep balanced. His hands went back down to her hips, holding tight as he began to guide her movements, pushing her up, only to slam her back down upon his embedded member. Her stomach began to burn, a liquid building up so fast she didn't have time to gasp when her orgasm claimed her. She moaned loudly as she felt him continue, him thrusting harder and harder until, with one more slam of her sex over his, came with a growlish groan and a moan of his lover's name as he felt their combined juices run over his slickened member and down his sides.

Sated and exhausted, Hisako collapsed to her husband's hot body, laying her head on his rapidly rising and falling chest, both trying to catch their breath. His trembling hand found her hair and he threaded his fingers through it, his other arm securing itself around her waist. They were quiet, save for the heavy breathing. She was limp atop him, allowing him to keep her in place. He slightly moved his hips, causing her to moan as she felt his still embedded member shift within her as well. His hands were gently caressing her sweaty back, his face nuzzling into her sweaty black locks. She breathed in his scent.... it was so exotic, mixed with sweat and must, along with the scent of pine... a little chestnut too maybe? It was a comforting scent... Slowly Byakuya rolled Hisako on her side, slipping out of her in the process. His searching hand finally found the blankets and he pulled them up to their waists. Hisako snuggled to him, hands pressed to his chest while her head tucked under his chin. Their legs tangled, his arms wrapping around her back to pull her flush against him. She sighed, basking in his warm touch and the aftermath of their love making. His heart beat strong in his chest, listened to by Hisako as her ear pressed on his jugular.

He listened to her steadying breathing, eyes half lidded as he seemed to melt into the soft mattress, "Promise me something..." came the slow, drawn out whisper of the woman beside him. He looked at her.

"What?" he replied, bringing a hand up to run it over her cheek.

"Promise me... that no matter what happens... good or bad... that you will never leave me..." why would she ask such a rediculous request? He would never think of doing something like that! He tightened his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"I promise Hisako. I promise I will never leave you. I love you too much now for that to even cross my mind." though he didn't see, she smiled, a tear flowing down her cheek to be soaked in her hair.

"Thank you... Hey Byakuya?" he answered with a 'hmn', "Will we always make love? Even when we're as old as Yamamoto?" he smirked, showing his teeth even as he chuckled.

"Sure." he whispered, "But I bet you'll be reaalllly wrinkly." she gasped and sat up, looking at him in bewilderment, touching her smooth cheek. She huffed playfully and crossed her arms and legs, sticking her little noble nose in the air.

"Fine. No sex for you for a month." his smile disappeared, a 'you can't be serious' look coming across his features. That hit a nerve. Telling a man by his own wife that he can't have any sex was like sitting a bottle of alcohol in front of an alcoholic and telling him he can't have just a sip. But his lips curled into a little smirk as he shrugged.

"Alright. I'm used to it." she arched a thin eyebrow, "When Hisana and I were married we almost never made love. It was a rare occasion if we did. I can wait a month." her eyes partly closed as she crawled to him, her lips ghosting over his ear.

"We shall see." she whispered seductively into his ear. Then she leaned back, "Are you sure? Even if I do this?" slowly she spread her legs apart, showing off her glorious, still soaked sex to his widening eyes, "And this?" her devilish fingers came to run across his soft member, still damp from the previous actions. He hissed. Dammit.... he suddenly felt that his sense of patience had faltered when he met this vixen of a woman. But now... now that very tiny wire was going to be cut. He reached out to take her chin, pulling her face close to his.

"I think... my vixen... that it will be you who breaks first." he said as he leaned over her, pressing his delicious and naked weight on top of her. She sighed, trying to push him off her.

"As you said many times before, I am very stubborn." she turned her head to the side as she licked her deviously smiling lips, looking at him through the corner of her eyes. She sat them up, using her nose to move his face so that their lips met at an angle. She mewed, an arm draping around his neck so her slim fingers could play in his hair. Then she broke the kiss, "Oh yeah. This letter is for you." she reached over to the dresser and grabbed the almost forgotten letter. She gave it to Byakuya, who sat up and opened it. Hisako watched as his eyes moved left and right while he read, until he suddenly leapt from the springy mattress, "What is it?" she asked as he threw on his clothes.

"Elders meeting." Hisako's eyes widened.

"What time?"

"Fifteen minutes ago." was his reply as he tried to fix his hair. Hisako soon joined him and she scrambled from the bed, finding her clothes and throwing them on. She grabbed her brush and rushed it through her mass of tangled ebony black waves. Then they both rushed... yes, Byakuya Kuchiki rushed... to the elders council room. Hisako turned to him and straightened his shirt before he knocked. He heard a sound granting access. Byakuya slid opened the door and the couple walked in. Byakuya's grandfather, Ginrei, was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, his eyes slanted as he gave Hisako a serious look, making the woman nervous and move closer to Byakuya's side. This was the first time she had been in this room, but she was sure Byakuya had by his non-nervous posture.

"Would you care to explain to us why you two are late Byakuya?" came the deep voice of his grandfather. Hisako felt blood rush to her cheeks as she turned her head to the side.

"Hisako was just getting out of the shower while I was in the process of waking up. Forgive us." he simply replied in his 'I don't care' voice, "What is this meeting about?" his grandfather cleared his throat.

"It has been four and a half months since you two have been wed, and we haven't heard the slightest news of a possible pregnancy. Have you two consummated your marriage yet? It seems like you two stay away from each other whenever possible-" suddenly, the room's silence was broken by a high laughter, coming from the man's daughter-in-law. All eyes went to her as she laughed, kneeling to the floor as her cackles continued, "We can annul this marriage and have you marry someone else Byakuya." well, that stopped Hisako's laughter. She stood back up, grabbing onto Byakuya's arm.

"What? You can't do that!" she screamed in defense, "It would be us to decide, not you!" she pointed a finger at him. He surprised her by smiling, doing a hand sweep to a woman not noticed before.

"We can, and we will if necessary. This young woman has agreed to marry you Byakuya if Hisako does not do her part as a Kuchiki." Hisako's jaw dropped. The girl was about 5'5", had bleach blonde hair, and emerald green eyes, and a cocky grin with manacured hands on her hips. She was wearing a pink silk kimono with flat pink shoes.

"The fuck she won't!" she screamed back. All the elders eyes went wide, "I'll be damned if you try to take me from him! I'm not going to just let you replace me with some bitch hooker Barbie doll that only wants a noble to fuck her! She can't have what's mine!" she stood in front of Byakuya, her eyes flaring with anger. She quietly snarled when she saw Mai as she chuckled to herself. In a flash step she was holding Mai's collar, surprising the old woman, "This was your idea wasn't it? You just can't see us happy can you?" her angered eyes turned to look at the woman, "Come near my husband, and your head is mine." with that last statement she left the room. Byakuya turned and went after her. She stormed outside into the gardens. Byakuya caught up with her, "That stupid, arrogant bitch thinking she can take you away from me. It just-" she couldn't finish her sentence for Byakuya was already surrounding her with his arms, pulling her to him in a calming embrace. She was breathing harshly, her fingers gripping his clothes hard. Her head was hurting from the adrenaline rush. She buried her head in his chest and began to sob. Byakuya sank to the soft grass with her and cradled her to him, "I won't let them take me from you... I won't lose anyone else I love." he shushed her as he pet her head.

"No one is going to take you from me Hisako. I promise." she nodded, clutching his robes tighter in her fists. Her eyes widened and she looked up when she heard his deep chuckle, "I can't believe you called her a bitch hooker Barbie doll." Hisako managed to laugh through her tears.

"That's what she looked like. With boobs as big as Rangiku's to match!" there she was. She seemed back to her old self now. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. She sighed, relaxing in his tight and secure hold. He slowly broke the kiss, watching with a smirk as Hisako grinned an licked her lips. He looked at her neck, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where is your family necklace? You've only been wearing the seashell one I gave you." she shrugged, moving to sit on her knees.

"It's.... somewhere in my office. But I must say, this one is far prettier." Byakuya stood, offering Hisako his hand.

"Let's go eat breakfast. Do you want me to bring it so we can eat it in the bedroom?" she nodded, grinning deviously as she stood up with him.

"That would be great. Thank you." with an arm on her waist he led her back to their private chambers. While he was gone she actually took a shower. Afterwards she dried off and dressed in her work kimono, leaving her haori on the chair by the door. When she sat on the bed the door slid open. Byakuya walked in with two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and the other breakfast items. He also had two tall glasses of orange juice. He slid the door back closed with his foot and made his way over to Hisako, giving her one of the trays, "Thank you. You're very good at balance. If I did that the food would be all over the floor." Byakuya laughed and sat on the bed beside her. They both ate their breakfast in silence for a few minutes.

**MEANWHILE...**

Ginrei was still standing in the meeting room, a smile on his usually stoic features as Mai joined him, arms crossed at her chest, "I told you they were in love." Ginrei gave a grunt in reply, "Oh come on. It was bound to happen." the man glanced down at her.

"Maybe. You yourself was pretty stressed on the arranged marriage between them. But I told you on account of Shuneui's word. What she wants is what she gets." he turned to the rest of the elders, all still baffled at Hisako's use of language, "Now, why don't we adjurn to the dining room and have some tea?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long for an update! Finals are next week and chemistry is going to KILL me! So if I don't updaye in like, FOREVER, you know the reason. Haha. Please review!


	17. The Red Stain

**CHAPTER 16**  
**The Red Stain**

"So..." Byakuya began as he picked his fork up with the last of his steaming eggs, trying to figure out a way of making Hisako's sour mood disappear, "How did you meet Hisana?" Hisako looked at him, getting a curious look in return. She shrugged.

"I ran into her on my shift in Hanging Dog. She looked so worried, so naturally I asked what was wrong. I had remembered that she was your wife, but I couldn't understand why she would be in such a dreadful place. Then she told me about looking for Rukia. I helped her search for a couple of hours until the sun went down and my shift ended. I escorted her back to Sereitei, she thanked me, and went back here. While we searched, she told me about having to abandon Rukia so she could survive, and so Rukia could as well. She knew that if she kept Rukia then they both would have died. You two caused quite a scandal." Hisako said, glancing playfully at Byakuya, "It's not every day that you hear of a noble marrying a commoner, especially one from Hanging Dog. But I admired you two." Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "You stood up for your love, protected her and loved her until the very end. That is being a real noble. Standing up for the things and ones you love." she leaned to him, kissing his cheek, "And then you did the same for me when my father slapped me. I didn't know how I could thank you enough. He hasn't even spoken to me since then, which isn't really that bad." they both laughed. Hisako stretched before setting her empty plate on the table beside the bed. Byakuya did the same and stood. Hisako went over to her small speakers and scrolled through the songs on her iPod. She stopped on a slow song and pressed play on the dial. The song began to play as she walked back to Byakuya, taking his hands in hers, "Want to dance again?" he smiled slightly and nodded once. She chuckled and pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms under his arms and around his upper back while his wrapped around her lower back. She leaned to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. They swayed to the beat of the music, holding each other close as they turned about in the room. Hisako could hear the strong heartbeat of her husband's in her ear. His chin rested on the soft locks of hair that were nestled atop his lover's head. She smelled like gardenias today from walking through the gardens and cutting bouquets of the wonderfully smelling flowers the previous evening. She sighed, relaxing against his hard form.

"Hisako... Can I ask you a question?" she replied with a lazy 'mnnhmn', "If we wrent forced to have that arranged marriage... would you still be in love with Yumichika?" she stopped, looking up at him with wide purple eyes. But then she softly smiled.

"Who knows... Yumichika and I had grown apart over the years... so I can't really answer that. I guess it depended on whether he would have gotten off his ass or not to come back for me." she touched his cheek, "Why the question?" he shrugged, kissing her forehead.

"I was just curious. That's all." her eyes softened as she stood on her tip toes to give him a soft kiss. His hands came to cup her cheeks softly, his thumb caressing the creamy skin under her eyes. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging to enter to which she happily complied, opening her lips slightly to allow him to slip his slick muscle within the depths of her mouth. She moaned, meeting his tongue with hers. Her taste was exotic, with a hint of the lingering breakfast soon being forgotten. Her hands came to tangle in his black silky locks, pulling his lips harder onto hers. The kiss ended when the song did; slowly and sweetly. His nose nuzzled her cheek, his forehead pressing to hers as they just stood there in each other's arms, "Let's go for a walk in the gardens before we go to our squads." he gently whispered as he took her hand, guiding her body out the panel doors into the private gardens. The morning glories were in bloom as well as the gardenias and azalias. The wisteria and roses were blooming with buds, each one beginning to peek open to face the world of Sereitei for the first time. The scents were mixing and blowing in the breeze to create a new dazzling scent. Hisako sighed as she felt the soft brushing if cherry blossom petals and grass under her feet. She leaned closer to her husband's warm frame and listened as the birds chirped around them and the small creek rushed water through.

"It's so peaceful..." Hisako said lazily as she leaned closer to Byakuya. But Hisako winced, placing a hand on her stomach. Byakuya looked at her with concern.

"Hisako, are you alright?" she nodded.

"It's just pre-menstrual cramps, that's all. I also feel nauseas sometimes, like now." she groaned, before sickness washed over, sending Hisako to a bush to spill whatever was left of breakfast.

"Hisako!" Byakuya ran to her and held her as she finished throwing up, "Are you okay?"

"Throwing up is normal for me sometimes before it starts... I'm the lucky girl who has the worst periods in her life..." she moaned. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, taking out a tissue from a hidden pocket to wipe her mouth.

"I could never tell when you were on your... Um..." she lightly giggled.

"Period." he nodded. She stood back up.

"Yes... That... Are you okay to go to your squad?" she tilted her head, glaring playfully at him.

"I'll be fine. I have some medicine at the barracks. Don't worry about me." he kept staring at her, making her giggle, "Trust me Byakuya. I'll be perfectly fine." she tried to wave him off, "Go on." she said while giggling, "We don't want to be late. Today I'm briefing my squad members who are going with me on the practice trip what the plans are. I'm setting up some dummy hollows out in a few of the districts out in the woods. Besides, Yamamoto said there are some trees that need cutting, so I think Shuhei and his reaper sword are more than perfect for that." Byakuya smirked, holding Hisako close to his side to make sure she didn't collapse or faint.

"I'll escort you to your office." Hisako opened her mouth to protest, but Byakuya placed a finger on her lips, "No buts. I don't think it would be good for my wife to pass out on me without my knowing." she sighed and slowly nodded, allowing his arm to slip about hers, "I will be out tonight and will return in the morning." Hisako looked up at him, "I will be in the World of the Living. They think the arrancar is in Karakura Town, and they found traces of his reatsu there as well. Yamamoto asked me to go on a recon mission with Renji. Will you be alright until I return?" Hisako slowly nodded.

"It will be lonely without you. Can't I go with you?" she rested her head on his shoulder. He lifted his free hand and ran it through her hair as he chuckled softly.

"I'm afraid not. Yamamoto said that it was only needed for myself and Renji to go. Besides, if I get in trouble, I'll ask right for your help." he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing into the kiss as her eyes fluttered closed. His arms enclosed about her lower back and pulled her closer to him.

"Now now you two, no public displays of affection." the kiss broke for Hisako to see Shuhei leaning up against a porch, arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he chuckled. Hisako blushed, giggling a bit. She hadn't even noticed that they were already at Squad Nine's barracks. She waved at her lieutenant, a heavy blush settling over her cheeks. Shuhei tilted his head towards the doors, "Come on captain. We're waiting for you to brief the squad members about the practice mission. You gonna come on or kiss him all day?" he jokingly asked. Hisako nodded, turning to Byakuya.

"You'll be back tomorrow?" he nodded.

"I'll be right beside you when you wake up." he promised, touching her cheek with his hand. She gave him one more chaste kiss.

"Goodbye." she whispered, then she walked up the stairs, "Come on Shuhei. Let's go inside." she took his collar and dragged him inside, turning back one more time to wave to Byakuya.

"So... Where's he goin?" Hisako shrugged, the same smile on her face.

"Yamamoto is sending him and Renji to the World of the Living on a recon mission. They think they've found traces of Lintao, so they're going down there to watch the place for a night for any abnormal activities." she groaned once more as her stomach rumbled.

"You okay?" she nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just girl problems. Do I still have some medicine in one of the closets Shuhei?" he shrugged.

"I think so. Let me see if I can find one." they went around in the halls, looking in closets until coming across a first aid kit. "Finally." she said in relief as she pulled it from the shelf. She opened it and dug through the medicines until lifting a bottle up, "There you are." Hisako put the kit back in the closet and turned to make her way to her office. She stopped at a water fountain and swallowed two pills, "That should do it." she said while wiping her lips, "Now, let's go to the briefing room." they kept walking down the hallways until coming across a different room. They both entered to see a group of soul reapers standing around in different little groups, conversing and laughing with each other. They saw the captain and lieutenant and stood at attention, the room going dead silent. Hisako smiled, "Stop looking so tense. This is a briefing meeting, not an execution sentence." a few soul reapers chuckled. Shuhei smirked, pointing at Hisako with his thumb.

"Sorry we're late. Hisako decided to have a make out session with Captain Kuchiki for ten minutes." Hisako looked at him with a dropped jaw.

"It wasn't ten minutes! It was three." a few more soul reapers barked out laughs, "That's better. Now," she bent over the map laid out over the table, pointing at a specific spot, "This is where we're going to be training. It is far away but I'm sure we'll be fine. It will be around district 63, so watch out for some rogue people as well. 63 isn't a very good place to get lost, so stay in groups of at least three. Shuhei will be with me, but if needed he will go to your aid. I finally got Mayuri to make me some dummy hollows to place along the region. But treat them the same as real hollows. They will fight back unlike the ones you worked with when you were in the Academy. So tread lightly when dealing with them. He's most likely not to make them weak. This will take two weeks from today. Am I clear?" she recieved nods from everyone in the room, "Alright. Dismissed." slowly, the squad members slowly left the room. Hisako yawned slightly, stretching her arms. Shuhei raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay Hisako?" she nodded, walking past him.

"I'm fine. I just had a bit of trouble sleeping last night. It's nothing you need to worry about." she waved him away when he tried to hold her arm, "I'm fine, I'm fine." she said again. Her eyes widened, "Shuhei, what day is it?" he thought for a moment.

"Monday. Why?" she gasped, turning towards the clock.

"There's a women's association meeting today! And I'm late!" she started to sprint out the barracks, huffing and puffing on her way over to Squad Eight's meeting room. It took only five minutes, luckily, since it was next door to Squad Nine. She burst through the doors and briskly walked down the halls until stopping, breathing out in relief. She glanced at the clock, just two minutes left. She went inside to see several women and Yachiru gathered at a table. Rangiku smiled, standing up to greet her long time friend, "Sorry. I was in a meeting with a few of my squad members about a future training mission." Rangiku gave a 'pfft' with a wave of her hand.

"Forget about it. We haven't started anyway. We were waiting on you." Hisako raised an eyebrow, glancing curiously at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku grinned, looking down at Yachiru.

"Yachiru, I left the snacks at Captain Hitsugaya's office, can you go get them?" Yachiru frowned, "There's a bag of candy in there for you." Yachiru gasped with a smile and nodded, instantly running off. Rangiku then looked at Hisako, "Now that it's just us older girls..." suddenly Hisako found herself sitting in a chair.

"What's going on?" Rangiku knelt down, placing a hand on her friend's knee.

"Alright Mrs. Kuchiki. You have some spilling to do." Hisako looked utterly confused, "So tell us, is he good?" an eyebrow was raised.

"Huh?" she asked confused. Rangiku groaned.

"You know Hisako. How good is he in bed?" a heavy blush appeared on Hisako's cheeks, "I mean, we all agree that me must be a sex god or something. With a body like his how could he not be?" there were a few giggles in the room, "So tell us. How good is Byakuya Kuchiki when it comes to the bedroom?" Hisako Just sat there wide eyed. She sighed, looking down.

"He-h-he's... He's amazing!" she finally said, leaning back in her chair with a sigh. Rangiku giggled.

"And? What did he do, the first time?" Hisako knew what she meant.

"He was... gentle, patient, understanding. I guess it was because he did it before and knew what to expect. He went slow when he finally... did it... and gave me time to adjust to him. But it hurt like a bitch!" there were more giggles through the room.

"So, how many times have you two had sex now?" would Rangiku's questions about Hisako's sex life ever cease? But Hisako shrugged.

"Quite a few times. In fact I even said to him I lost count." Rangiku nudged her with a squeal. Rukia was sitting in her seat with wide eyes and a blush. She, under NO circumstances, ever wanted to her about her brother and Hisako's sex life! It wasn't any of her business, much less Rangiku's, to ask! But Hisako acted now like it was just regular conversation. Well, coming from Hisako, it was kind of normal. But still... she didn't want to hear anything that personal about her brother.

"So, what all have you tried?" Rangiku got a few confused looks, "Positions?" she offered, shrugging her shoulders. Hisako bit her bottom lips, thinking for a moment.

"Let's see... I think missionary is the only one... no... there was one where I sat in his lap while we both sat up. I think that's it. Oh! And standing in the shower. That was a doozy." Rangiku barked out a laugh.

"Who knew our Hisako was this devious? I mean, I thought she was crazy when she showered with the men in Squad Eleven, and now she's banging Byakuya against a wall!" the giggles and chuckles continued for a bit longer until Yachiru returned with the snacks. Then the meeting really began.

**MEANWHILE...**

Byakuya knew Hisako had a Women's Association meeting today. He thought it worked out perfectly for what he needed at Hisako's office. He briskly and calmly walked through the doors of Squad Nine's barracks, straight for her office. With any luck, no one cleaned her office without her consent. He snuck inside said office, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned back towards the bedroom extension of her office and headed that way. Byakuya went into the bedroom and sighed in relief. The sheets were still crumpled upon the bed, signaling that they hadn't yet been changed and cleaned. With nimble fingers, he worked to take the mattress protector off, folding it neatly before stuffing it inside a satchel he had hidden away under his haori. He smoothly walked back out undetected, avoiding the eyes of Squad Nine members as he flash stepped back to the Kuchiki home. Once he arrived, he immediately walked to the elders room, taking the satchel out and opening it, pulling out the sheets to hold in his hands. Without knocking and waiting for permission, he opened the doors, being met instantly by old, wrinkled eyes. He walked in silently, eyes narrowed at Mai. An elder stood, "What is the meaning of this Lord Byakuya? You know that it is unbecoming of someone like you to just barge in here without knocking and waiting for granted entry." Byakuya walked past the elder, heading straight for Mai.

"Mai." he said cooly, opening his stunning dark blue orbs. She stood, arms crossed, "You questioned me more than once, even took pleasure in doubting Hisako's purity." he shook the bed sheet out, revealing the well sized dry blood stain, "Well, here is your proof." he tossed the sheet to the floor and turned, "Any more accusations about Hisako, Mai, and I will be more than happy to prove you wrong." with that, he left, closing the door behind him rather harshly. Mai looked down at the bed sheet and the dry blood on it, only to sigh and turn away, sitting back down.

"Where were we?" but the elders were ignoring her. All they noticed… was the red stain on the sheet.

* * *

*cries* I am soooo incredibly sorry this is almost a month late! I had been so busy I hadnt had time but this weeks to work on the chapters. I hope you arent mad! Please review!


	18. A Kiss Worthy Of Silver

**CHAPTER 17  
A Kiss Worthy Of Silver**

Hisako giggled as she left Squad Eight, a sleeping Yachiru in her arms. The poor little thing ate half the candy, got a sugar rush and ran about the room, then finally ticketed herself out to the point where she collapsed on the floor, dead asleep. Hisako, apparently being the only one not terrified of Yachiru's captain, offered to take her back so the pink haired child could get a nice nap in her own bed. Hisako was slowly taking her time, enjoying the late afternoon sun while holding Yachiru close in her arms. The little girl always seemed like a daughter to Hisako. She wouldn't give a complaint if she was asked to watch over her while the captain was missing. She enjoyed the time with Yachiru. Hisako momentarily stopped as she began to walk through the woods, the short cut to Squad Eleven. With her free hand, she placed it on her flat stomach, nuzzling Yachiru's soft pink hair with a cheek. Hisako wanted a baby... more than anything. Byakuya had said that he wanted a child as well but... Hisako wondered if he was really serious... or if he just said it because he wanted to sleep. She sighed, continuing to walk along the path, "He said he wanted a baby... But why is it so difficult to believe him?" she asked herself in a hushed tone, holding the small girl closer to her.

"Maybe it's because he's worried about ya." her eyes widened, a gasp spilling from her lips as she turned around. Standing before her, ever so slowly walking closer, was the fox faced Gin Ichimaru. Hisako backed against the tree, drawing her zanpaku-to with her free arm.

"I knew that was you I saw those months ago! What do you want?" she shouted, holding Yachiru tightly to her hip. Gin held a hand out as if to motion for her to stop. But that only made her grip Mintizumo harder. Gin sighed, reaching down to his own zanpaku-to. But he grabbed the sheath too, pulling out the whole thing and tossing it a few feet away from him. It confused Hisako.

"I'm not here ta harm ya Hisako. I need your help." Hisako, still not trusting him, held Mintizumo out as Gin began to walk again.

"Then what do you want?" Gin was now in front of her, reaching up and softly grasping the blade of Hisako's sword. He gently lowered it, opening his eyes, revealing a soft shade of red.

"I need your help." she staggered back.

"Your eyes... they are red..." she shook her head, "So explain yourself."

"Like I said, I need your help. I need to see Rangiku..." Hisako's eyes widened once more, "She's probably devastated right now... And I'm sorry for it... I need ta see her... And make sure she's alright." Gin lowered his head, "She can't ever forgive me for what I did to her... But I at least want to see her. Please, can you take me to her?" his eyes pleaded into hers. She recognized that look, one that she would give Ohiko if she needed something. Hisako groaned, lowering her head.

"Fine. Meet me here tonight at midnight. Any funny business Gin, and I will kill you." he nodded with a smile.

"My thanks Lady Kuchiki." he tipped his head, and disappeared with a flash step. Midnight... That would be perfect. Byakuya was going away tonight to the World of the Living... He wouldn't be there to stop her. Shifting Yachiru to her other hip, Hisako continued her walk to Squad Eleven. The birds were singing brightly today, and it was warm... very warm for a summer's day. How time seemed to have flied since the wedding. Four and a half months seemed to have passed now. It seemed only yesterday when she slapped the man at their reception. A small giggle escaped the woman as she shook her head, sending black locks over her shoulders.

She spotted a clearing with a large busing behind it. She could hear the snaps of wooden sparring swords or the real things as she neared the barracks. Typical Squad 11. She jogged lightly up the stairs and pressed her back to the door to open it. One thing she didn't missed about Squad Eleven, however, was the strong stench of sweat that seemed to coat the halls. Her nose crumpled, tucking in Yachiru's soft hair that smelled of sweet calla lilies. At least Zaraki got her some decent shampoo... Eventually she arrived at Kenpachi's office. She used her free hand to knock, "What?" she heard in a gruff voice.

"It's Hisako. I brought your lieutenant." she heard te sound of chair legs screech across the wooden floor, then the sound of men's feet. The door was pulled open, and she was, well, face to chest with the brute of a man. She gestured to his lieutenant, "She found the candy and has had a sugar crash." half giggling, she managed to get the little girl off her side and onto Kenpachi's shoulder. Yachiru managed to stay on and even curled closer to him, wrapping her arms about his neck. He grunted.

"Thanks. Where's your pretty boy? He stop following you around?" Hisako barked out a laugh.

"He doesn't follow me. We happen to walk together to many places. And he isn't a pretty boy... He's a handsome boy." Kenpachi rolled his eye, making Hisako grin.

"You always were the Squad poet Hisako." she did a little curtsey.

"Why thank you. I do my best. Actually, Byakuya is going on a mission tonight in the World of the Living and will be back tomorrow. I've got that big lonely house to myself. I'd throw a party, but I would think he wouldn't like that." Kenpachi snorted.

"Yeah. He's the captain with a fuckin stick up his ass." Hisako raised an eyebrow, grinning deviously.

"Like I told Ichigo, I've seen Byakuya's ass. There's no stick whatsoever." Kenpachi then made a face of disgust.

"Now that is disturbing. I bet Yumichika wouldn't want to hear that." Hisako rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yumichika needs to learn how to let something go. I mean, it's not like this marriage between Byakuya and me is reversible. Not that I would want it to be... He's a very pleasant man once you get to know him. Deeply know him I mean. Get him out of his comfort zone. Not just from captain's meetings." she glanced over at the clock on the wall, "I'd better get going. Byakuya leaves in an hour so I guess I should go tell him goodbye. See ya later Kenpachi." with a small wave she sprinted out the door, towards the Senkaimon. She arrived just as the gate opened. Byakuya was dressed in his usual attire: kimono, haori, scarf, and kenseiken. He looked like the picture of perfection. She waved at him, "Byakuya!" said man turned, a corner of his lips turning upwards as he watched his wife sprint towards him. She was smiling, her eyes glimmering and shining as she neared him. She stopped a foot away from him, panting slightly, "You didn't think you could get away without saying goodbye first did you?" with a chuckle, he pulled her towards him to meet his lips with hers. She moaned quietly, touching his cheek with her hand.

"I would certainly hope not." he whispered once the kiss broke. Her arms wrapped around his chest as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Promise you'll be back by morning?" he nodded, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Like I said, I'll be there beside you when you wake. I'll send a hell butterfly if I won't." she nuzzled her nose to his neck, taking in a breath of his scent.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." he gave her one last chaste kiss before she let go, watching him as he and Renji stepped through the gate, following their butterflies. Hisako sighed, looking down, "I love you..." she barely whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Captain Kyoraku standing behind her, smiling softly.

"He'll be alright." Hisako nodded slowly as she was pulled into a warm hug, "Will this be the first night you've been alone since you came back?" she nodded, "You'll be okay. He usually comes through with his promises. Now, why don't we get some saké?" Hisako giggled.

"You know I don't drink Captain." he shrugged.

"Then how about some tea?" rolling her eyes, she took his arm.

"I guess that's alright." with a slight chuckle and a smirk upon the man's lips, he led her away from the Senkaimon.

"So, I heard that you had an interesting conversation today at the women's association." Hisako's eyes widened as she looked up at him, "Nanao had a blush on her cheeks when she went to her office. Wanna give me some clues?" she giggled, shaking her head.

"Just girl stuff. About how good husbands are in bed." Captain Kyoraku looked at her with a shocked expression, "You asked. And seeing as how I'm the only married woman within a ten mile radius, they all asked me questions about Byakuya that I was happy to answer. Then Rangiku had to go and ask how good he was in bed. She had to pester me to get that answer out." Captain Kyoraku held up a hand.

"Please spare me the details. I don't need to know." gasping, Hisako laughed.

"You, of all people? You have to be one of the biggest womanizers I know!" with a smug smirk, he bumped into her.

"I don't know whether to take it as a compliment or not." she rolled her eyes as they made their way down the sidewalk to the barracks.

"It doesn't matter." Captain Kyoraku and Hisako went inside and headed to his office.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

With a sigh, Hisako snuck out of the Kuchiki manor and out the back out the gardens. She flash stepped around until finally ending back to the rendezvous point she set up with Gin. The woods were... kind of spooky when you were all alone. Hisako gulped, her senses set on high as she jumped at every sound that rang in her ears, "Ya look jumpy." Hisako was about to scream, but a hand was on her mouth before a sound came, "Shhh. It wouldn't do us good if ya screamed." Hisako growled at seeing Gin's smirking features.

"Good God Gin. You scared the shut outta me." Gin chuckled as Hisako put a hand to his shoulder to lean to him, "You have to warn me next time." she stood there for a few seconds to calm her racing heart, "Man if Byakuya knew what I was doing... He'd wring my neck." she took a deep breath, "But if he doesn't find out, I guess he can't." Gin's fox-like smirk widened as he chuckled softly. She turned in the direction of Squad Ten, "Come on. Rangiku will probably still be awake." he nodded, following her as she sprinted through the wooded area. Pretty soon they saw the lights illuminating the corners of Squad Ten. Hisako looked back at him, "Wait here for a minute. Wait behind the door." he nodded and went with her down the outside halls, stopping in front of one certain door, "Right here." she took a deep, silent breath and knocked softly, "Rangiku? Are you still awake? It's Hisako." she heard the soft patter of feet slowly come to the door.

"What is it Hisako?" came the depressed voice.

"I have a visitor for you. But you need to let us inside. Unlock the door and turn around." she heard a sigh, then the sound of a lock being undone. Hisako cracked open the door to see Rangiku indeed facing the opposite way. She turned back and motioned for Gin to follow her inside, "Alright. He can only visit tonight though. So make the visit worth it." she did a hand sweep towards the woman, and Gin walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey Rangiku." Rangiku gasped and spun around quickly, blue eyes wide as she backed away slightly.

"Gin…" she said in a hushed tone, "Is that really you or am I just dreaming?" Gin followed her small steps and put a palm on her cheek, thumb stroking her skin softly.

"Yeah." a silver tear ran down Rangiku's cheek as she smiled.

"Oh Gin!" she launched herself in his arms, letting her tears fall, "I thought you were dead." his touch was so familiar to her, so comforting and warm, "When you disappeared after Aizen was killed, I thought someone else had gotten you. I was so worried." his chin rested on the soft crown of her orange hair, his arms tightening around her body. It was…. Beyond amazing to be able to hold her once more. Rangiku looked up at him, "But now you're back. We can take you to Yamamoto and he can-" Gin stopped her by putting a finger on her lips.

"I can't Rangiku. Not so soon after the war." he instantly saw the sadness come back to her already teary eyes, "I will, someday. Just wait for me." then the next thing he did completely caught Hisako off guard. He leaned down and slowly took Rangiku's lips with his in a tender kiss. Rangiku's hands gripped his shoulders lightly, "I am going to the World of the Living for a while. Urahara has a new gigai that seals reatsu, so I won't be able to be detected. I'll return one day Rangiku. I promise." he moved outside the door, turning back to wave slowly, "See ya later… Ranran." Rangiku stepped forward.

"Wait… Gin!" but he was gone. Gone with a simple flash step. Rangiku held a fist to her chest, "Take me with you…" she whispered, sinking to her knees to cry once more, "You always disappear… Without telling me where you'll be if I need you." she shook her head, "Why did you not tell me again?" Hisako went and knelt down beside her, pulling a hand on her back and rubbing soothing circles.

"He said he'll be back Rangiku. He promised." said woman sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeves.

"That's just it Hisako. I never know when he'll come back."

After Rangiku went to bed, Hisako left, flash stepping back to the Kuchiki manor. Once safely within the walls of her home, she slowly walked to her bedroom. Hisako frowned when she entered the room. It seemed more empty and barren without Byakuya in there. The bed was neatly made, not seemed to be touched by her husband. His pillow didn't have one indention… not even a crease. She sat down on her side, but soon scooted over to his, taking his pillow and hugging to her, burying her nose in its softness to breath in her husband's subtle yet masculine scent. It comforted her, laying in his spot surrounded by his scent, soon lulling her into sleep.

**IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING**

Byakuya sat on his bed in the Urahara shop, reading a book under the soft light of a lamp. He had a smirk on his face as he closed said book and placed it on the bedside table. He passed a glance at the little bag by his suitcase, his smile growing even more, "Yeah, Lintao in the World of the Living. I can't believe she believed me." he chuckled, "Soon love… I haven't forgotten your trick." he got under the covers and turned off the light.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The sunlight welcomed Hisako as she parted her eyes open. She groaned upon hearing a knock, "Lady Kuchiki! Lady Kuchiki!" she moaned in reply, "Lord Kuchiki has returned and is walking up the sidewalk!" Hisako's eyes popped open, sleep leaving her body as she quickly sat up, slipping her slippers on, throwing off the covers and jumping out of the bed. She quickly put her robe on and dashed out the bedroom door and down the halls until opening the front door. Byakuya was still walking down the sidewalk.

"Byakuya!" Hisako sprinted towards him, a smile on her face. Byakuya smiled back and held his arms out, catching her as she jumped in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and anchored herself to him. He chuckled, staggering back a few steps.

"Did you miss me?" she giggled and started to kiss him, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Such a stupid question." she said in between pecks and kisses, "Of course I missed you! I was so lonely! I slept on your side of the bed with your pillow and half of the blankets smelling your scent until it made me sleep!" he raised an eyebrow, beginning to walk them back to the front door. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You missed me that much?" she nodded, pressing her face into his neck.

"I did. I was thinking about something last night. How much one night could affect two people. I thought about how you need to spend as much time as possible with your loved one. Because you never know when they'll be taken from you. I was so lonely last night." Byakuya nodded slowly, looking down.

"I saw her yesterday." Hisako looked up at him.

"Saw who?" he took a breath, closing his eyes of iced over onyx/blue.

"Hisana. She's alive in the World of the Living. I saw her in the park… she was married and had to children with her." his voice saddened. Hisako moved to where she was once more standing on the ground.

"Really?" he nodded.

"Yes. I felt like the last piece of her in my heart had shattered. I don't know why but… I felt betrayed in a way. I could never see her with anyone as a lover but me. And then seeing her with that man… and the children… I don't know why it affected me so much. I know I shouldn't worry about it… I'm the same way. I'm married again and deeply love the woman who I'm married to…" Hisako smiled, "Yet I feel like there's a piece missing again." Hisako wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"We all feel that way when we lose someone close to us. But we have to move on, otherwise we won't see the good that lies ahead." he grinned slightly and tilted her head up, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you Hisako. I'm a lucky man to have the elders choose such a wonderful wife." Hisako laughed, returning the kiss that soon followed her giggles.

"Yes, you are." with a smirk he lifted her back into his arms, carrying her bridal style back into the manor, giving her one more passionate kiss.

* * *

Here's the next chapter of Broken Hearts! I hope you liked it! Please review! I loves the reviews! :) And my new Hichigo plushy! I love the white evil dude. XD-


	19. Revenge and Anguish

**CHAPTER 18**  
**Revenge and Anguish**

"A captain's work is never done is it?" Hisako muttered to herself when the last of the hollows appeared. She leapt into the air, "Create, Mintizumo!" her blade split into three from the hilt up, vines shooting out towards the hollows. One successfully wrapped around one, a grande fisher, draining it of it's power until I couldn't even stand, "Go Shuhei!" said man nodded and drew Kazeshini from its scabbard Shuhei slicing it through the hollow's body. It disintegrated, leaving only two left. Hisako jumped into the air and took one head on, dodging its attacks until she could slice through it as well, Shuhei taking care of the other. They both landed on the ground panting, "Good work Shuhei." he nodded.

"You too." Hisako wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Ew, now I need a shower… and some painkillers." she moaned as she placed a hand on her stomach, "My stomach's been killing me. I'm going to head home and take a nap." she sniffed her arm, "Maybe a shower too. Can you write the reports? I'll take them to the next meeting and report then." he nodded.

"You need me to take you home?" Hisako smiled, shaking her head.

"Nah, I can get home by myself. Thanks though." she waved at him and quickly flash stepped home. She sighed as she walked in the door, "I really do need a shower." she yawned as she went through the halls, almost running into Byakuya, "Oh. Hey." he smiled and leaned down, stealing a kiss from her.

"Hey yourself. The captain's meeting was moved up an hour. Now it's at four." Hisako groaned, leaning to him.

"But I need a shower! There's no time to get my clothes and shower…" he chuckled, running a hand down her back.

"You go ahead and jump in the shower. I'll get a change of clothes for you." she smiled.

"Oh thank you!" she kissed his cheek and ran into the bathroom, quickly jumping into the shower. Byakuya shook his head, walking into the bedroom. He opened the closet and took another kimono out, laying it across the bed. He then opened a drawer and got… ugh… a bra, then laid it beside the kimono. A grin then went across his features as he took the little bag out from under the bed, putting it on top of the kimono. He noticed his bangs hanging in his face.

"Where's my kenseiken?" he whispered, "The bathroom." he said when he realized he as well had a shower before Hisako had returned home. With a shrug, he opened the bathroom door and went inside. He was met with hot steam as he entered. He found his kenseiken on the counter and picked it up. Byakuya took a towel and wiped away some of the steam that gathered on the mirror. He grinned wider when he saw Hisako humming slightly, facing away from him, "Would you stop mooning me Hisako?" he said jokingly. Hisako turned her head to him, a smirk on her face as she wiggled her butt.

"You like it." she giggled as she returned to washing her body off.

"I laid your clothes out on the bed. Your haori is on the chair by the bedroom door." he finished setting the locks of hair into the white glass hairpieces, "I'll be on my way. I'll see you there." she nodded and waved.

"Love you." she said, looking at him as he left the bathroom.

"Love you too." she blew him a kiss and returned to her shower. Byakuya closed the door to the bathroom, looking at the clothes laid out, chuckling under his breath as he left.

Hisako rushed through her shower afterwards, quickly washing her hair and getting out. She wrapped herself in a towel and dried her hair, running out into the bedroom to find her clothes, "I love that man." she smiled as she quickly threw her clothes on, tying the sash about her waist and slipping her haori over her shoulders. She tucked Mintizumo in her sash and sped out of the mansion towards Squad Nine. She saw Shuhei walking along the grounds, "Shuhei!" he turned to her as she waved, "Do you have the reports?" he nodded, holding the folder up.

"Right here." she smiled and took them.

"Thanks! They moved the meeting up an hour so I was in a huge rush. I owe you big Shuhei." she hugged him, "Shuhei, please tell me you're going to shower." he chuckled.

"Of course. I just got done with these. I'm going now actually. I'll see you tomorrow!" he ran back into the barracks. Hisako giggled as she now flash stepped to Squad one, making it just as the meeting started. She quickly took her place in between Kenpachi and Komamura.

"This meeting will now come to order! We have recently been attacked by an endless amount of hollows. Hisako, your reports." said woman nodded as she stood in the middle of the room, facing the head captain. She opened her file folder.

"My lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi, and I encountered several hollows ona regular watch in District Two today at around one in the afternoon as we headed back to the barracks. There were about seven or eight Grande Fishers, all taken care of in the span of two hours. Several ran while we fought others, and we soon caught up to them or they came back to us-" suddenly, something started to… vibrate… in Hiskao's lower regions, "U-Um-" she gasped, her eyes going wide as a shot of pleasure ripped through her. The head captain raised a thin, gray eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Captain Manataki?" she smiled at him, shaking her head as she straightened up.

"N-no. Nothing at al-allll." she slightly moaned. She tried her best to pay attention to her reports, clearing her throat, "Um, most of them required myself and my lieutenant to release our zanpaku-tos, and most required more than one attack. In the end, they were all killed and taken care of." suddenly, the intensity bolted, making Hisako fidget and switched pressure on each foot, "That's all I have to report." she quickly went back to her place in line. Kenpachi looked at her.

"You okay? You look like something's climbing up your leg." she looked at him, afraid to talk. If she opened her mouth, she was afraid a moan to take the word's place.

"I- I'm fineeeeeee." she said. He smirked.

"Ya sure? Ya looked a little… flustered." she nodded.

"I'm good." She looked towards the head captain, hoping that he would end the meeting soon. She squeaked, the intensity once more rising. Hisako was now squirming in her spot, holding in her moans and clenching her hands into tight fists. Her gaze fell to Byakuya, who was trying to hold a smirk from being seen. In his hands looked like a… small remote, "That sneaky little bastard." she muttered, "He's doing it… He has a remote that's… that's controlling thisssss…." he leaned her face into Kenpachi's arm. He tilted his head, looking down at the woman.

"Controlling what?" she looked up at him with pink cheeks. She motioned for him to bend over.

"My underwear…" she whimpered as another shock passed through her, her hand grabbing Kenpachi's sleeve, "He's got a remooooooote." she couldn't even hear Yamamoto as he continued to talk, until he finally said…

"Meeting adjourned!" he hit his staff on the ground, and the captains began to leave. Hisako bolted, running back into the mansion. She made it to the bedroom when she finally screamed in what seemed like pleasure. She sank to the floor, panting as she felt her underwear begin to feel wet.

"What an interesting meeting." she heard a deep, smooth voice enter the room through the door. Hisako turned to see Byakuya standing in the doorway, "What's the matter?" he said in an almost playful mocking tone, "You seem-" before he could react, Hisako had flash stepped to him, her arms around him and her lips crashing to his.

"You are a sneaky little bastard Byakuya Kuchiki." she said, "I was in such a rush I didn't even notice that I had never seen those panties before. Is this revenge for the bondage?" he returned her kisses with equal force.

"Yes." he groaned when she began to tug at his clothes.

"That's made me very horny Byakuya. Did you not think of what would happen afterwards?" he chuckled, nipping at the base of her neck. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of him.

**A WEEK AND A HALF LATER**

Hisako walked along the line of soul reapers that were waiting outside of District One in Rukongai, waiting for her orders, "Alright. Now that there are real hollows running amuck in the area we were going to train in, we are going to train by killing them instead of the dummy ones Mayuri was going to make for us. But be careful. Don't make groups less than three. Always have multiple people to watch all blind sides. These are very powerful hollows that need to be taken care of. The head captain is counting on us. You got it?" she received nods from everyone, "Now, choose who you'll group with and let's head out." she turned to Shuhei, "Shuhei, you'll be with me." he nodded once, "Got your groups? Let's go!" soon all the groups had flash stepped away, leaving Shuhei and Hisako left, "You ready Shuhei?" he nodded, drawing Kazeshini.

"Ready when you are." she smiled at him, and they flash stepped away.

Byakuya sat at his desk, trying to focus on his writing. An uneasy feeling settled over the man, and he didn't like it. He knew today was the training mission Hisako would be going on. He was alright with it… it's just that the feeling he got when it chimed five, the time they were supposed to leave, a chilling presence washed over him. He could feel goose bumps run across his skin for some unknown reason. But it was Hisako, and he knew she could handle herself when it came to hollows. He had seen her himself when she trained. He knew she would be alright. But still…

Hisako was already sweating, swinging he zanpaku-to left and right at the multiple hollows that were lunging at her. It had only been an hour and she had already killed at least twenty if not more hollows. Shuhei was the same, taking the others Hisako was currently ignoring. She dodged an attack, the hollow's claws ripping her sleeve from her kimono, just missing the arm itself. She stumbled on the ground, panting as sweat slid down her forehead, "Why am I so tired? It's only been an hour!" she suddenly found herself being knocked out of the way. She rolled on the ground, Shuhei beside her. A red light, a cero, destroyed that part of woods where Hisako had been kneeling.

"You alright captain?" she nodded.

"Yeah… I'm just more tired than usual." she stood back up with him, holding onto his shoulder, "There's too many hollows. We need backup. There's no telling how many hollows the other squad members are having to deal with." she turned to him, "Go get Byakuya… and tell him I need help. That there are too many hollows and I'm afraid we can't handle them all. I'll be fine. Go!" with a reluctant look, Shuhei flash stepped away. Hisako turned back to the hollows, "I guess I have no choice. I'll have to run until they get here." she quickly began to flash step away, her grip still firm on her zanpaku-to. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground. She landed with a thud on her side, the wind being knocked from her. She coughed, struggling to sit up, when a figure walked towards her.

"Soul reaper. We meet again." Hisako's eyes widened when she saw him…

"Lintao…" she sneered as he came closer.

"Ah, so you remember me?" he bent down eye level to her, "Then let me reward you." the next thing she knew, she was knocked out cold.

* * *

Shuhei burst into Byakuya's office, startling the man at first, "Captain Kuchiki…. We need backup… Hisako…. She is being over powered…" the second Byakuya heard Hisako's name he was out of his seat.

"Gather all my seated members and the first fifty unseated members. Take them with you." with a flash step, he was gone from the barracks.

* * *

Hisako groaned as her eyes opened. /Where am I?/ she thought as she sat up, only to find that her arms were tied together. It was a dark, musty smelling room with wooden floors and walls, "So you're awake. Took you long enough." came Lintao's voice. Hisako reached for her zanpaku-to, to find it missing from her waist. It was on the other side of the room, on a small desk in its scabbard. Lintao advanced towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Hisako trembled, trying to release her hands from the rope that bound them together behind her back. Lintao kept advancing towards her, a snarling grin on his ghostly looking features. Hisako was terrified. Where was Byakuya? Why hadn't he come yet? How would he find her? He was probably searching in another area! Hisako blinked her wide purple eyes as a hand snaked underneath her chin, yanking her face to look at her captors.

"Now, why's struggle? You'll only end up getting yourself hurt." his breath smelled heavily of dirt. She coughed once or twice at the horrid smell. Tears filled her eyes.

"Please don't..." she whispered, "Byakuya will kill you." she became braver. Yes, Byakuya would be enraged at him for kidnapping her. The man just scoffed, throwing her to the floor. She landed with a yelp, hearing something snap in her arm. She screamed at the fire like pain it caused. Something was broken. Maybe her elbow, or her lower arm. All she knew was that it hurt like hell. Lintao started 'tsk'ing as he knelt down beside her.

"See, you got yourself hurt." he cracked his knuckles, grabbing her shoulders to spin her to he stomach. He untied her wrist bindings before lifting her hands above her head, tying them to a post. She squirmed under him, but his weight pressed down on her as he straddled her waist. She couldn't resist. Her arm hurt to much to move it. The man who's name she still didn't know, tore his sleeve and gagged her with it. Her tears spilt down her cheeks. She was supposed to be Byakuya's. She was only to go to his bed, to have him make love to her, not have this man... arrancar... simply have a quick fuck, "Are you going to be a good girl?" Hisako sobbed, her body shaking and quivering. His grimy hands came to the sash of her kimono and he rapidly disposed of it. He tore her kimono open, causing Hisako to scream through the gag a muffled scream, "Let's have some fun now." he said before lowering his mouth to her panicked body.

* * *

It had been several hours since he began looking. He narrowed the hiding place into 3 districts, and was now searching the last one after two hours of looking in the previous one. His heart raced faster when he felt a shred of Hisako's reatsu. But she was in pain. He growled, going faster in that direction until coming across a large house. It was a run down shack. Her reatsu grew nearer, signaling to Byakuya that she was indeed in there. He drew his zanpaku-to and cut through the panel door, leaping inside and quietly running down the halls. He stopped suddenly when her heard soft sobbing. It sounded like Hisako. He threw open the door and his eyes grew wide. Hisako was lying on the floor, her clothes ripped open and strewn across random parts of the room. She was gagged and her arms were bound. He rushed to her, "Hisako. Hisako." he took the gag from her mouth. Her eyes slightly parted.

"Bya...kuya?" she coughed. He cut her arms free, "My right arm... It's broken." he nodded and gently took it, his hands glowing as he used a healing kidou spell. She sighed when the pain went away. The second she knew her arm was healed, she threw them around his neck, clutching his robes tightly, "Byakuya... Byakuya I was so scared." Byakuya looked down at her. She was covered in dry blood, and had bruises on her pale skin.

"What did Lintao do to you?" she looked at him, tears still falling.

"He... he... He raped me... He did so many things to me... I'm so scared." she buried her face in his neck, "I want to go home." Byakuya took off his haori and draped it over her, covering her bare body, "He'll be back soon. He's going to try and kill you. You have to hurry. You have to get out of here." he shook his head, holding her tighter.

"Not without you." he picked her up bridal style and turned, only to be met by Lintao at the doorway. Hisako's eyes widened and she hid her face in Byakuya's shoulder, letting out a frightened gasp. Lintao smiled evilly.

"So you found her. I thought you would, which is why I decided to have a little fun first. She just needed a little-" he lifted a knife and ran his finger along the blade, "Persuasion." so that's where all the cuts came from. He placed Hisako back on her feet, drawing his zanpaku- to.

"Prepare to die." Lintao drew his sword as well. Byakuya disappeared, appearing back behind him to do his signature move, Senka. Lintao's smile grew as he dodged the double blow, clashing his sword against Byakuya's. They twisted and turned, the metal of the swords banging and sounding as they met in harsh swings. Hisako stayed beside the wall with wide eyes as Byakuya kept going in and out of her vision, drawing his haori tighter around her abused body. He was so fast! Then, what she thought could never happen, happened. Lintao quickly dodged yet another blow, bending down to sweep Byakuya out from under his feet. Byakuya fell with a thud, his zanpaku-to flying out of his hand. Lintao held the tip of his blade to Byakuya's throat.

"Stand up." Byakuya didn't say a word as he rose to his feet, "Now you, prepare to die." he took his zanpaku-to back, about to thrust it into Byakuya's chest. Byakuya didn't hear Hisako's screaming as the arrancar's sword grew nearer, and nearer to him, until the sound of pierced flesh was heard. But Byakuya didn't cringe, his eyes just widened as he felt arms push him out of the way. He turned... right as the blade went through Hisako's chest. Her eyes widened and blood began to streak down her chin from her mouth.

"Hisako... H-Hisako!" he lunged towards her as she began to slump down, blood pouring from her chest. He grabbed his zanpaku-to, and when Hisako was out of the way, he took Lintao by surprise by jumping up using flash step and stabbing him, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." the blade scattered into millions of pieces, tearing through Lintao's body until his bloody corpse fell dead to the ground.

"C-curse you soul reaper." he fell limp on the floor.

Byakuya turned his attention back to Hisako, "Hisako. Shit... Hisako!" he called, unwrapping his scarf from his neck to press it to her wound. Right now he didn't give a damn whether that thing was worth billions of dollars. It was worth it if it saved Hisako's life, "It will be okay Hisako. I'll get you to Squad Four." he gently picked her up and flash stepped away. She fluttered eyes open, reaching up a hand to touch his face.

"Byakuya..." her strained voice said before she coughed.

"Just shut up until we get to Squad Four. When Captain Unohana takes care of you I'll talk. You need to save your strength." she nodded, just before passing out. Damn it! He pumped his legs faster in his flash step through the districts. He felt her blood running down his arms. Shit! /Don't you dare die on me Hisako. Otherwise I'll be right beside you./ He thanked the gods when Sereitei came into view, making him go even faster. He fought the tears that brimmed in his eyes. He couldn't lose her... not after all they had been through... not after he lost Hisana and managed to love once more. Bursting into Squad Four after what seemed like an eternity of running, he sought out Captain Unohana, "Captain!" he called out. Isane was running down the hallway.

"Captain Kuchiki! What's wrong?" she gasped in horror and put a hand over her mouth when he saw Hisako's state, "Come with me." she led him down the hallway and into a room, "Hanatarou, go get Captain Unohana. Now!" said boy nodded and ran off as Byakuya placed Hisako on the bed. Her blood began to soak into the sheets. Her breathing was extremely shallow, "What happened?"

"That isn't important right now. Just save her. Please." Byakuya begged, looking at the lieutenant with begging eyes. Captain Unohana ran in.

"Isane, prepare an operating room and set up a purification barrier. She needs surgery immediately." she didn't even hesitate as she took hold of the bed rail and pushed the bed out of the room, "Hanatarou, please guide Captain Kuchiki to a waiting room." after much arguing, Hanatarou was able to get Byakuya to a waiting room. He paced around. He felt so unbelievably sick... He knelt down by the wall and leaned his head against the blue painted plaster. He was covered in her blood. He closed his deep blue eyes and tried to breath deeply. It didn't help. His wife... his lover... was currently fighting for her life. He couldn't lose her... not again... not permenantly. He already went through that once with Hisana. He knew he wouldn't be strong enough for the same thing to happen again. He sighed. There was nothing else to do, but wait.

* * *

It was an excruciating three hours until Captain Unohana finally came out of the operating room. Byakuya flew to the door when she walked inside, "She is in critical condition. The wound inflicted through her chest nearly severed her left lung and missed her heart by a mere inch. You were lucky to have gotten her here so quickly, seeing as what district you were in. But right now she's resting and doesn't need any visitors for a while. I'm sorry, but that includes you. She's just too weak. If she is exposed to any bacteria, she could easily get an infection and die." Byakuya nodded and lowered his head, "And... there is one more thing." he glanced up at her.

"What's that?" Captain Unohana took a deep breath, then she continued.

"...She's pregnant." Byakuya stumbled back a few steps, almost crashing into the wall, "You look shocked. Did you not know?" he shook his head, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Pregnant?" Captain Unohana nodded, "Oh my God..." his breathing harshened as he fell into a cold sweat. His heart seemed to stop, "He raped her... and she was pregnant..." his knees suddenly gave out on him, making him sink to the floor, "So, if she gets an infection, she and the baby could die?" she nodded once more, "Oh God..." he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. He could lose another wife... and his child... his first child... at the same time.

"Captain Unohana, we need you." Isane came into the doorway. With one last glance to Byakuya, she nodded and left. Byakuya was glad that she had left. That way he could weep with no one watching. Bitter, salty tears fell upon his inflamed cheeks as his fingers curled his hand into a fist. This couldn't happen to him, not again. Not when he just learned to love again. That sword was meant for him dammit! Not for her! He should be the one fighting for his life, not her, and certainly not... his child. Oh Kami, she was pregnant. That was a double blow to the man's already shattering heart. He could lose his first child as well. He couldn't take it! By the gods if they both died he would too. Screw the Kuchiki's and them needing an heir! They wouldn't get one from him if Hisako died. He wouldn't take another wife. He didn't give a damn if it was arranged or not.

"Nii-sama?" the faint voice startled the man. He turned around to see Rukia standing inside the waiting room, shutting the door behind her. She stepped towards him, "Is Hisako going to be alright?" she whispered, dropping to her knees beside him. Two streaks of tears went down her eyes, "I'm scared Nii-sama." he had never seen this woman break down. But soon his thoughts were interrupted by her falling to him, "We can't lose her! She's made us better Nii-sama! She's brought whatever family we are closer together. I don't want that to go away..." she sobbed into his shoulder, "You've smiled more... The Kuchiki household has become brighter since she came. You've become the brother I thought you would never be." he held his adopted sister to him, remembering how Hisako told him that her brother would comfort her if she was sad. They both sat there on the floor, comforting each other the best they could.

* * *

Soon after, Shuhei and Captain Kyoraku arrived, followed by Captain Zaraki and Yumichika, along with many members of Squad Nine. All waited there, hours upon hours, even though they couldn't see Hisako. Byakuya stayed out of the waiting room. Instead, he sat outside of Hisako's room, watching in the window as the breathing respirator pumped air in and out of her lungs, basically living for her. She was covered in so many bandages, it broke his heart even more just to look at her. Her black hair was strewn about her head and the pillow, her eyes closed. Captain Unohana told him she could be out for weeks at the least. During surgery she had slipped into a coma. Byakuya gripped the window pane. He was so tired... so fucking tired but he didn't care. He just wanted to see her smile... just once. His eyes lowered to her flat belly, one that was holding a tiny baby within. His baby... the life that he helped create through his love with Hisako. Why was fate so unkind to him? To take Hisana was one thing, now it was planning to take Hisako and his child? It was slowly, and painfully, ripping his heart in two. He didn't even acknowledge Captain Unohana when she stopped to stand beside him, "How... How far along is she?" his strained voice said, trying not to break. Captain Unohana closed her blue eyes.

"About four weeks. During our tests on her, we noticed that her hormone levels were high, something that usually happens only when a woman is pregnant. After we had her bandaged, I preformed a vaginal ultra sound and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. When women are first pregnant, the baby is too small to be detected on a normal ultrasound, so we have to use the other to find it. But that could change. Her coma could greatly effect the baby, and possibly... end in a miscarriage... that is if Hisako lives herself. Her injury was very close to her heart and punctured a lung. From where she was when she was stabbed, by all means... She should have been dead before you reached Squad Four. She's a true fighter, I just hope her baby is the same." she patted his back before turning to leave, "If Hisako does survive... Don't tell her of the baby. That way if she does have a miscarriage she will just think it is her monthly cycle." Byakuya nodded, clenching his teeth. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and his onyx/blue eyes glanced to see her smiling kindly at him, "I will do the best I can." his eyes closed again, tears dripping onto the windowsill that was between the hall and Hisako's room.

* * *

**6 DAYS LATER**

Time seemed to go slowly for the man as he just stood there outside Hisako's room. He watched with red, tear stained eyes as her chest was rising and falling with every pump of air given by the machine. Six days had now passed. Nothing had changed. Hisako gave no such movements, not even a twitch of a finger. He wouldn't leave. He couldn't... not while Hisako as in such a state. She could wake up at any moment and he wanted to be there if she did. If... that word was so big in hospitals. If this, if that. Would it ever be when this or when that? Probably not.

Captain Unohana came back out of Hisako's room, taking gloves off, "She is past the dangerous stage for infection. If you would like you can go back now and see her." he didn't have to be old twice. He was already in the room by the time she finished her sentence. Byakuya pulled up one of the chairs and took Hisako's pale hand in his. He held it close to his heart as he watched her. The tears never ended. He slowly leaned his head down to kiss her knuckles. He blinked before moving a hand to her flat belly.

"Please." he begged, "Please let them be alright." he whispered silently to any god who was listening. He shook softly, his jaws clenching together. He looked at the door when he heard soft knocking, only to see Yumichika standing at the doorway.

"Can I... come in?" he asked quietly. Byakuya just looked at him with a sad glare, "You aren't the only one who cares about Hisako." he said coldly when he didn't receive an answer, "I'm just as worried about her as-"

"Don't... you... dare… finish that sentence." Byakuya said through his clenched jaws. He glanced at Hisako before standing up, walking to the door and grabbing Yumichika's collar, "You have no idea how worried I am. You didn't watch her take a blow that was meant for you. You didn't watch her fall to the ground covered in her blood. You didn't watch her cry as she told you she was raped. You weren't in that room-" he pointed in the direction of the waiting room, "When Captain Unohana informed me that Hisako was pregnant, and that she and my child might die." Yumichika was stunned as he watched a tear streak down on both of Byakuya's cheeks, "And if Hisako even lived, she might have a miscarriage from the effects of the coma she has slipped into. So don't you dare tell me that you are as worried as I am over my wife and child's health." he let go of Yumichika's collar, "If you must come in, sit down and remain silent." he turned and sat back down in his chair, once more taking her limp hand. His thumb slowly stroked over her knuckles. Yumichika sat on her other side, running a hand over Hisako's, "I should have known… She kept getting sick… I should have known that she was pregnant and it was morning sickness… I'm so stupid." he whispered to himself. Yumichika watched as Byakuya's other hand slowly caressed Hisako's flat belly. Hisako looked pale, her cheeks without the rosy pink color and her lips not the usual rosy red. But she still looked beautiful, even in the state she was in. Byakuya had his eyes closed, hoping… praying… that Hisako would be alright.

* * *

Don't kill me! *cowers* And I'm sorry Rukia seems OOC... WAAAAAYY OOC here. I just thought she needed emotions once in a while. And I don't like Rukia anyway, so I don't really care if she's OOC or not. Haha. But please review!


	20. Pancakes

**CHAPTER 19  
****Pancakes**

It had now officially been a week. One week since Hisako slipped into a coma from being pierced trough the chest. One week since she had been kidnapped and recovered by Byakuya. One week since… he discovered she was pregnant. Byakuya still refused to leave her side. He just sat there, holding her hand with his sad eyes watching for any trace of life, one that wasn't given by the support machine next to the bed. He kept biting his lower lips to the point where it chapped and bled. He wouldn't eat anything, wouldn't leave the room just in case she did wake up from this slumber. He refused to leave her side, refused to let her hand go. This position… it reminded him of the day he lost Hisana… holding her hand as she slowly died in his presence. He couldn't relive that again… not with Hisako… not with his baby… his child… his growing flesh and blood… not both of them at the same time… It seemed that his life was revolved around death.

Yumichika was currently watching Hisako outside the room, through the window. He was truly worried about the woman laying on the bed. He was still pretty peeved about Byakuya putting him in his place, but he couldn't help but agree. He hadn't known all that had happened to her before she arrived at Squad Four. Now he was more frightened. He lost her to Byakuya, and that hurt the man itself… he didn't know what would happen if Hisako died. Right now he watched Byakuya as he slumbered, his head laying on Hisako's thigh while he still held her hand. That man had changed so much after Hisako came into his life. Besides, Hisako was too young just to be taken away like that. He knew she was stronger than this, but she wasn't waking up…

Captain Unohana came in, a soft smile on her face, "Captain Kuchiki, would you like to see the baby?" Byakuya rose up, sleepy eyes opening as he looked at the captain. He glanced at Hisako before nodding. Captain Unohana rolled in a small machine and flipped it on. She gently lifted Hisako's shirt and put a bluish looking liquid on her stomach. She then turned the light off and put a small remote-looking box on her belly, "Let's see if we can find it." she searched a few minutes, then she smiled, "There it is." Byakuya looked at the screen, his chest beginning to ache as he looked at the small dot on the screen, "It's very small, but that's the baby." she pointed to a certain area on the screen, and indeed there was a tiny little dot.

Captain Kyoraku and Captain Zaraki were startled when Yumichika suddenly pushed the door open, "You have to see this. Hurry!" the captain's both looked at each other before following the fifth seat to Hisako's room. They looked in the window, the captain's eyes going wide as they watched.

"She's pregnant?" Captain Kyoraku asked, a hand going to his mouth. Captain Zaraki sighed, going back to the waiting room. The two that stayed behind watched as Captain Unohana continued to show the ultrasound. Byakuya's head was bowed, his eyes closed. She said something to him and he nodded, Captain Unohana cleaning Hisako's stomach and leaving quietly. They could see Byakuya start to tremble, his shoulders lightly shaking. He took Hisako's hand again, a tear going down his right cheek. His bangs hung over his eyes, casting a dark shadow over his face. Rukia was sitting in the room as well, on the small couch with her head turned to the side, her hands curled into fists in her lap. Byakuya and Rukia learned patience. It might have been in different ways, but they grew up to have a high level none the less. It all seemed to vanish as they watched the woman on the bed just lay there, lifeless, pale. Everything they learned about keeping calm seemed to crumble around them. All because of that woman. But still, all they could do was wait for now.

* * *

It had been another gruesome week. Hisako barely made any progress. But nothing bad had happened either. The baby was still fine, Hisako hadn't crashed any since the surgery, her stats looked good. It was only a matter of time until she woke up. That was the part that wasn't happening… She wasn't waking up. Captain Unohana still had her hooked up to blood drips to supply the amount of blood she lost when she was stabbed. She said that until her brain has enough oxygen, she won't awaken. Then came the hard part for Byakuya to understand… brain damage. Hisako had lost so much blood, her brain most likely didn't get the oxygen it needed to perform correctly. She said not to expect her to know his name quickly. That broke his heart… He couldn't imagine Hisako waking up and not knowing who her husband was… who her lover and father of her child was. After the report he excused himself from Hisako's room, quickly leaving Squad Four to get a breath of air outside. He needed a distraction… and a hell of a good one. Meditating wouldn't work… neither would paperwork… Maybe sparring? Yes, sparring with someone would be good. But who could he spar with? Not a fellow captain. He didn't want to stir up something between the Gotei Thirteen. An idea struck him. He went back inside and found Captain Unohana, "I'm going to the World of the Living. Send someone for me if anything changes." confused, the captain nodded her head, wondering what he could possibly do in the World of the Living. He turned on his heels and left, flash stepping to the private gate in the Kuchiki gardens. He drew his zanpaku-to and opened the doors, his hell butterfly fluttering out to land on his shoulder. Even it seemed to be aware of Byakuya's dilemma as it stayed on his shoulder, a warm sensation coating Byakuya like a blanket as he walked through the gates and through the dark tunnel. Eventually he made it to the World of the Living, standing above the buildings as the sun shone down on the small town. He slowly found his way to the Urahara shop, going inside. Kisuke was sitting at the table in the back, his smile hidden by his fan.

"Ah hello Captain Kuchiki. What can I do for you today?" Byakuya's narrowed eyes watched the man carefully.

"I need assistance. Bring me Ichigo Kurosaki in half an hour. I will be waiting in your private training grounds." without waiting for a reply from Urahara, he found the entrance and jumped down to the ground.

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"What am I doing here Mr. Hat-N-Clogs?" Ichigo asked in a half annoyed tone as he stretched his arm over his head. Kisuke took his 'cane' and touched Ichigo's shoulder, causing him to leave his 'gigai', "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Kisuke held a finger in front of his lips.

"Shhh. Byakuya seems to need your help." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"He needs my help? Are you sure this is the real Byakuya?" Kisuke shrugged.

"He's been going through a tough time these past two weeks. His wife Hisako was seriously injured and is currently in a coma. He's had a hard time dealing with it, so I've heard. He also found out that she was pregnant, so I would imagine him wanting a distraction. A little sparring would do him good to get some stress out." he put a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Help him out Ichigo. You're probably the only one he can think of who could put up a good fight." Ichigo sighed, following Kisuke into the training grounds. Byakuya was on the ground meditating, his eyes closed as he breathed silently. Ichigo walked up behind him.

"What's this with needing a sparring partner Byakuya?" said man opened his eyes and looked at the young boy, standing up and dusting his shirt off.

"I merely want to train. We may need your services once more one day and you need to be stronger when that day come-" Ichigo held a hand up.

"Save the crap. I know about Hisako and you needing a distraction." Byakuya's eyes widened as he looked at the boy, "Hat-N-Clogs told me." he should have known. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from over his shoulder, "So, when do you want to start?" he asked with a smirk. Byakuya drew Senbonzakura and held it in front of him. Ichigo then noticed he wasn't wearing his normal uniform, "Hey, where's your haori?" Byakuya didn't even flinch, not missing a beat in his reply.

"I can't go back to Sereitei in tattered clothing. Kisuke gave these to me to change into." Ichigo nodded once, his question answered, "Now prepare yourself." in a flash Byakuya was gone. Ichigo's eyes widened and moved just in time to block Byakuya's zanpaku-to, "You seemed to have slowed since the last time we battled, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo's eyes narrowed, his smirk growing.

"We just started Byakuya. Surely you don't think I'm going to give it my all at the very start?" they jumped away from each other, then flash stepped back, clashing the swords together where sparks flew off the blades. Yes, this was a good distraction. Fighting was a good way to push other thoughts aside. They both flash stepped, side to side, crossing blades every time they came within ten feet of each other. Byakuya was taken by surprise when Ichigo dodged one of his attacked and rebounded, slicing Byakuya fairly well on the shoulder. Byakuya slightly cringed, but ignored the sting as he continued to fight.

It had been about an hour since Byakuya had left. Yumichika now took his place at Hisako's bedside, his hand slowly stroking hers. Her hand felt cool, yet he could feel the warmth of it, however faint it may be. Captain Kyoraku was still there, watching outside as his former subordinate fought for her life. Though he trusted his best friend to know what she was doing, it still seemed odd that Hisako wasn't awakening. Maybe it was the baby, and Captain Unohana didn't want to risk any medicines that could harm the child. Shuhei was standing beside him, thinking about past memories of them. He remembered how happy he was when she adopted him into her family. Though her father was a piece of work, he loved Hisako like a mother and her brother was like a father to him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Very good Shuhei! Keep that up and you'll be a soul reaper in no time!" a teenage looking boy grinned as he straightened up, the wooden sword in his hand pointing to the ground. The tall, black haired, purple eyed man came to him, offering his hand in a handshake.

"Ohiko! Is that you and Shuhei?" a female voice called out. Both boys turned to see a woman with the same features as the woman walked down the small hill. Ohiko smiled and waved.

"Yea! It's us Hisako!" Shuhei grinned as his 'sister' approached them. It had now been fifteen years since he was taken in under Hisako's care as her younger brother, now about to go to the Soul Reaper Academy. Well, he had to pass the entrance exam first, but he was very worried about it. Hisako smiled softly as she ruffled Shuhei's hair.

"How ya doin Shuhei?" her eyes widened when she saw the 69 tattooed on his left cheek. She took his jaw, turning his head, "What in the world? Why on earth do you have a 69 on your cheek?" Ohiko chuckled as he watched his younger sister turn mother mode, inspecting the odd tattoo. Shuhei rolled his eyes, brushing her hand away.

"It's for the captain who saved me that day in Rukongai. He had a 69 on his chest so I thought I would get it on my cheek as a reminder of who saved me." Hisako scoffed, putting her hands on her waist.

"And where was I during this? Comforting you that's what!" she said playfully, "Is my name tattooed on your butt or something?" Shuhei's eyes widened, Ohiko barking out a laugh. Shuhei shook his head.

"My way to pay you back is to become a soul reaper like you guys. I'll protect others like you did me." Hisako's smile softened, then she brought Shuhei in for a hug.

"Ah! That makes me very happy! But you have to go to the Academy for 6 years!" Shuhei did a small 'pffft' with a wave of his hand.

"Oh please, I'll be out long before six years." Hisako raised an eyebrow, tilting her head.

"Oh really?" Shuhei nodded, "Alright then. I'll hold you to that promise now!" Ohiko laughed, quietly, shaking his head.

"Careful Shuhei, she sticks to her word." Shuhei lifted his wooden sword.

"Care to show her what I've learned?" Ohiko got that smirk of his on his face as he mimicked Shuhei's position.

"I would love to." Hisako rolled her eyes.

"Boys. What we women have to put up with." she said with a giggle.

**END FLASHBACK**

And then there was the day of the war…. When Ohiko was killed.

**FLASHBACK**

Hisako stood behind Shuhei as he fought the fraccion opponent. Waiting for someone else to oppose her, when she heard a sound that made her blood curdle. It sounded like someone choking on blood as they coughed it out. Hisako turned around, to see Ohiko falling to the ground. She gasped, her eyes going wide as she flash stepped towards her brother. She caught him before he could hit the ground, and gently lowered him the rest of the way, "Ohiko! Ohiko can you hear me?" tears started to fall from her eyes, "Ohiko please! Answer me!" his eyes fluttered open, blood trickling from the corners of is mouth. He slightly smiled.

"H-Hisako…" she shushed him, "What a fight right? These guys can whoop ass." Hisako smiled, cupping her brother's cheek in her trembling hand, "Why are you crying?" he asked, coughing slightly. She shook her head.

"I can't lose you… You can't die like this Ohiko. You can't leave me" he smiled, blinking once or twice.

"I'll be fine Hisako…" she shook her head, tears falling on her blood stained cheeks.

"No… Ohiko you can't leave me… I have no one else…" she pulled him up for a hug, ignoring the blood that soaked through her kimono from his chest wound. She could hear his labored breathing.

"Become captain for me would you?" Ohiko wanted to be a captain someday… now that change was slipping away with his life as well.

"Ohiko…" she nodded. She heard a gasp, and watched his eyes close, his head top back… He was gone, "Ohiko…" she began to sob, "Ohiko!" All of the sudden she heard a blast. She looked into the sky to see a massive blue cero. Her eyes widened even more when she saw Captain Kyoraku fall from the sky, "Captain Kyoraku!" she held her brother closer to her. There was so much blood… It was making her sick to her stomach. She lost her brother and now her former captain. She looked at the man who caused this with narrowed, kill intending eyes, "Aizen…" she growled.

**END FLASHBACK**

Shuhei sighed as he glanced back into the hospital room. Memories came flooding back to him. That woman had been through so much. It seemed unfair to let her die once her life seemed happy and at peace. And it sure wasn't fair to kill her when she was pregnant, with another little life none the less. It was something she always wanted. She always had that motherly nature about her, he knew it wouldn't be long until she married and started a family. Now it was about to fall apart before it began. Or so he thought. While Captain Unohana was checking Hisako's stats, he saw a tiny, almost invisible twitch made by Hisako's hand. He went into the room, "Captain Unohana! Hisako moved!" her eyes widened as she turned around, noticing too that Hisako was beginning to twitch. She looked at Rukia.

"Rukia, go get Captain Kuchiki. He's in the World of the Living. Hurry!" Rukia nodded, a smile coming across her face as she leapt from her chair and ran from Squad Four to the Kuchiki's private gate.

**MEANWHILE**

Byakuya was pretty cut up. Well, so was Ichigo. They were both pretty far away, panting as they looked at each other. It had now been a good three hours since they began to spar. Neither seemed to be that tired, in fact it was if they had enough energy to fight for days. Byakuya then straightened up, sheathing his sword, "Enough. I must be returning to my wife's side now." He slowly made his way to the small pond, stepping into the water and allowing it to heal his cuts and bruises. After he got out he took his uniform, he went behind a certain mound of rocks to dress while Ichigo took his turn in the hot springs. Once he got it straightened, he walked towards the large ladder, until a petite soul reaper jumped down.

"Nii-sama!" she practically screamed, "Hisako! She's-" she took a breath, "She's waking up!" Byakuya's eyes widened, and in a flash step, he was far from Urahara's shop.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Byakuya ran into Squad Four, down each hallway until stopping in front of Hisako's room. He went in and instantly flash stepped to her side, sitting back down in his chair beside her. He took her hand, "Hisako? Darling, can you hear me?" he felt her hand slightly tighten around his slightly. He put his other hand to her forehead, brushing back her bangs, "Hisako?" he said in a softer voice, "It's me, Byakuya." Captain Kyoraku was waiting outside, his fingers crossed while he bit his bottom lip. Byakuya's eyes were searching for any life within her. He smiled when her eyes began to part. She gave a small moan, turning her head before giving a single cough. Her eyes fully opened, slowly, before she looked at the relieved face of her husband. She smiled, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Byakuya?" her raspy voice could barely ask. Byakuya nodded, tears filling his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"Yes, it's me." she cleared her throat, trying to find her voice.

"Byakuya?" he nodded, looking at her, "Can I have some pancakes?" he chuckled, leaning over to bring Hisako to him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Hisako… I thought I was going to lose you… I thought it was Hisana all over again…" he kissed her temple, "Don't you ever, ever do that again, do you hear me?" he said in a serious tone, "Don't ever take a wound that isn't meant for you." she nodded, returning his hugs. He leaned down and kissed her, his warm lips caressing hers. She looked at him with happy eyes.

"I saw my brother… and my mother… They said they weren't ready for me yet." he chuckled.

"I wasn't exactly ready to let you go yet. Not in the least bit."

* * *

Ok, you guys love me again right? *giggles* Enough to review at least? But trust me, this isn't as sad as to what's about to happen. I actually spent two months debating whether to do it or not... but I added the chapter with that little outlet, so I must now. . I really don't want to, but it would interfere with Love Always Comes Back, so I have to add that extra part in whether I like it or not... Oh well... thats later, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to everyone who has revied so far! Love you guys!


	21. Fighting For Life

**CHAPTER 20**  
**Fighting For Life**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

It had now been four and a half weeks since that night on the training mission, and two weeks since Hisako woke up. Said woman was currently sitting on her bed writing in her journal, a smile on her face as Byakuya dressed in his kimono robes and haori. So far he only had his pants on, leaving an exposed upper torso, "So you are going to work today?" he nodded, making her mew sadly as she sat her writing utensils on the nightstand, "I gave my squad the day off today. I was hoping we could have a nice day alone together." she crawled on her knees to the foot of the bed, "Since the accident we haven't had any personal time. Why don't we?" he grinned, a sort of wicked grin as he advanced towards her.

"And what, my vixen, did you have planned if I was to stay at home?" her evil little grin matched his as she ran her hands up his bare arms, to latch onto his firm shoulders. She leaned back, having him crawl onto the bed to hover over her. She leaned her head up so she could nibble on one of his ears, getting a soft sigh from him.

"How about you just wait and find out for yourself. But, you will have to go looking for some... buried treasure." those last two words came with drawn out syllables, making the man shiver above her. He claimed her lips with his, immediately breaking through her with his tongue to marvel at her mouth's sweet taste. She moaned, arching her back to press her clothed chest to his bare flesh. His hands began to explore her body, trying to find the sash that held those damn robes together, "Byakuya..." she whimpered as she felt cool air breeze across her now exposed, beautifully toned skin.

"What is it you want? Tell me like you did the first time." he whispered so seductively in her ear, that it was the woman's form who shuddered this time. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her.

"I want... the bathroom." With a hand covering her mouth, she basically did everything but throw Byakuya off her before she ran to the bathroom. She knelt down on her knees right as she threw up into the porcelain toilet. Byakuya came in and knelt beside her, holding her hair back for her.

"Are you alright?" he grabbed a wash cloth and wiped her mouth, giving her a glass of cool water from the sink.

"Yes. I must have a stomach bug or something. I don't think the shrimp I ate last night were very good. I knew something wasn't right with that market." she held her stomach as another wave of sickness approached her, soon emptying into the toilet as well. She fell to the floor groaning, curled up in a ball. Byakuya was still sitting there, rubbing her arm as she laid there with her head in his lap. She was slightly shivering. He flushed the toilet and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom. He placed her back in bed and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want me to stay home with you today?" she shook her head.

"No. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself for a few hours." he chuckled.

"Alright." he stood up.

"I'm going to visit someone in the World of the Living though. He's a doctor, so he can also check me out while I'm there. No need to get Captain Unohana while you're out." he nodded, "And Byakuya?" he turned back around, "I love you." he smiled, flash stepping back to her side to give her one last kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." he whispered to her softly before leaving. Hisako turned towards the ceiling, staring at the white plaster until deciding to go early. She groggily stood and tiredly put on her robes and haori, then headed out the door herself. She went to the gate in the Kuchiki gardens and opened it, a hell butterfly fluttering through to guide her to Karakura Town. She walked this time, not wanting to tire herself out anymore than she already was. The doors opened to the blue sky. She stopped and looked down, spotting the Kurosaki residence a few hundred yards away. She flash stepped to the door and opened it.

"Hello? Isshin?" a large clatter came from the kitchen before a raven haired man appeared in the hallway.

"Hisako! What brings you here?" he ushered her in and gave her a spot on the couch.

"I need your help Isshin." he raised an eyebrow at her, "I think." she put her hand on her stomach, "I think I might be... pregnant." she looked down at her flat stomach.

"Well, let's go check you out then." he led her down the halls into the clinic, where she sat upon a bed. He took a clipboard and a pen, beginning to write things down, "So, what makes you think you're pregnant?" she shrugged.

"I've shown a lot of the symptoms. I've had sickness a lot this week and twice this morning. I've been a little irritable, and I missed my period a few weeks ago." Isshin nodded, writing down the information on the clipboard. He opened his mouth to ask something, "And yes, I've had sex in the past month." she answered, like she knew he was going to ask that question. She leaned back, a smile on her face, "Wonderful, passionate sex with the most amazing man in the world-"

"I get it." he said while chuckling. He then smirked, "How many positions have you tried?" she gasped and slapped him playfully across the shoulder, "Okay, fine. I didn't know women were so touchy when they talked about that." she glared at him with her smile still planted on her features.

"I've known you for years Isshin. I remember when you were a captain. You know everything about me and should know I'm not shy when it comes to talking about my love life. And three if you must know." he rolled his eyes, setting down the clip board to turn a machine on.

"Well, now I'm going to need you to lift your shirt real fast. I'm going to confirm whether it is indeed a pregnancy." she squeaked when she felt a cold substance squirt onto her belly. Isshin then put a little rectangular box on top as he turned the screen on, "Let's see." he said while running the box over her flat stomach, "I don't see anything ye- wait, there it is." Hisako lifted her head to look at the screen. Isshin pointed to something, "That right there is a baby Hisako." she covered her mouth, "Can you tell me how long ago it was that you..."

"For about the past three months, I guess." she said, finishing his question with a blush. He nodded.

"Then I guess by the size of the baby on the screen, the baby looks about nine weeks along, give or take a few days." he winked at her, "Congratulations Hisako." he cleaned the gel off her stomach and gave her the pictures that the machine took. She took them and smiled, reached up to hug him, then her eyes looked dull.

"Thank you Isshin." she said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You look sad, what's wrong?" she shook her head, glancing back down at her stomach.

"Is there anyway to... Tell who the father is?" Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't follow Hisako." said woman put her hand on her flat belly.

"About a month after that night, I was kidnapped, and my captor raped me. He didn't use any protection whatsoever. I'm scared, that this baby isn't even Byakuya's. If it isn't his, he'll want to get rid of it. But I couldn't do that, not to an innocent life. I need to know." Isshin held his hand out and patted her leg.

"It will be alright Hisako. Chances are it is Byakuya's child. After all, you did sleep with him first. A month is more than enough time for an egg to be fertilized after sex. And I don't think Byakuya would get rid of it, even if it wasn't his. He'll understand what happened. You're the one carrying the child, it's your decision in the end. No one can force you what to do." she nodded, sniffling while hugging her stomach.

"I'm just scared Isshin. Knowing that this child might either have been conceived through mine and Byakuya's love, or through the act of rape, it scares me. And my father already hates me. There's no telling what he could do." she tried to stop tears from falling, but they came anyway, "I really do love him Isshin. I love Byakuya with all my heart and if he knows that this might not be his baby, I'm afraid he might make me get an... an abortion." Isshin shook his head.

"Hisako, Byakuya would never do that. Sure he is a little distant from people, but he does have a heart. He wouldn't do that to you. Give him a little more credit. Just tell him that you're pregnant, and then we'll go from there. Alright Hisako?" she nodded, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Isshin."

"No problem. Tell everyone hello for me." she nodded and stood up, pulling her shirt back down.

"Sure thing. Tell Ichigo hey for me." with her new found energy she ran from the clinic and back through the gates, back into the Kuchiki gardens. But she didn't stop there. She continued to run until stopping at Squad Six's barracks. She ran in and found her way to Byakuya's office. She pounded on the door, "Byakuya! Byakuya! Open up!" Byakuya ran to the door and opened it.

"What? What is it?" Hisako giggled and dragged him back into his office, shutting his door behind them. She shoved the envelope with the pictures in his hand, "What is this?"

"Just open it!" he shrugged and did as she said. He took out the pictures and studied them.

"What are they?" she groaned, standing beside them and pointing.

"Well, those are pictures of my stomach." he glanced at Hisako.

"Why do you have them?" she scowled.

"I'm pregnant!" she took his arm, now grinning at him as she touched his cheek with the palm of her hand, "We're having a baby Byakuya. You're going to be a daddy." Byakuya's eyes widened as she laughed, her smile growing. He remembered Captain Unohana telling him that the baby probably didn't survive. That there would be a miscarriage soon. But it had been weeks since that day she told him. The baby… the baby survived...

"We're having a baby?" she nodded, looking back down at the pictures, "I'm going to be a... a father?" Hisako nodded again. Byakuya turned to her and hugged her tightly, "This is incredible news darling." she hugged him back.

"So, you're not mad? I mean... are we ready to be parents...?" he pushed her away, looking her dead in the eye.

"How could I be mad Hisako? You've blessed me with a child. Captain Kyoraku was right." he pulled her back into his arms, "You are silly."

"I know. I love you, I love you!" she cried, holding onto him tighter. He sat down under the lamp and looked at the pictures again in the brighter light.

"So, this is our baby?" Hisako nodded, sitting on the arm rest beside him.

"Yep. Isshin said it was nine weeks old." Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Isshin huh? Is that the friend you were going to see?" she shrugged, leaning over to him.

"Maybe. Maybe because I was so excited, I forgot to go see my friend." he chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Knowing you, it was the second one." she gasped, smacking him across the shoulder. He moved over and let her slip down to the cushion beside him, still under his arm.

"Mr. Funny Bones aren't we? So, when are we going to tell the elders?" he glanced at her.

"I don't care. It's none of their business right now." he nuzzled her hair, then took the pictures again, "So, what is what ?" Hisako giggled, pointing at each part of the blue and black photo.

"I think that's the head." she moved her finger around, "Those nubs are going to grow into arms, that's the body, and those are the nubs that will turn into legs. It's a little blurry since it's so small, but I'll go back to Isshin when I'm 18 weeks, and we can figure out if it's a boy or a girl." he tilted his head while looking to her.

"What about Captain Unohana? I'm sure she could tell you." she pouted, snuggling to his side.

"But I see Captain Unohana a lot. I haven't seen Isshin in years since Aizen's drama began. He was a good friend of mine." Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Even though he raised an ignorant son." Hisako giggled, kissing his cheek softly.

"Now now, is someone still mad that a certain orange haired boy over one hundred years younger than him, beat him at a little sword match when the same boy only had ten days of training?" Byakuya sighed. Hisako always had that way of aggravating him to a point where he couldn't help but chuckle. He ran two fingers down her cheek, and her smile softened as she leaned to his hand.

"I'm over that. What I'm not over is how I upset you enough to leave me for two months." she closed her eyes, turning to him and putting her arms on his chest, resting her head in the crook of his warm neck.

"I'm sorry I made you so upset." she whispered, her fingers stroking his hair that drifted over his shoulders and down his chest, "Why don't I make up for it?" she said while walking her fingers up his chest to graze his chin and neck, soon replaced by her lips.

"Hisako, there are squad members in the barracks this time of day." he said as he felt her hot lips on his neck, her hands moving to remove the scarf from the pale skin.

"And?" she moved and straddled him on the couch, her hands still on his chest. She leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly, cupping his cheek in one of her hands, "We've still got a few more weeks before we have to stop." she bit his earlobe, making him shiver underneath her.

"Why don't we save it for the honeymoon we never got to take?" Hisako pouted, her nose touching his.

"But that's in another month. By then I'll be getting pudgy." he laughed, pulling her back to his chest.

"I bet you'll be beautiful when you get pudgy. It will just remind me of what we created together and make you all the more beautiful." she mewed, resting against him. Then she felt a little twinge of guilt. She couldn't tell him that the baby might not be his. It would crush his happy spirit that suddenly came into view.

"Look who's being sentimental." she teased.

"I have my moments." he responded, making her giggle. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his chest and snuggling her face to his warm shoulder.

"Well, have them more often." she looked at the clock as it chimed one, "Do you have to stay until seven tonight?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper while strong arms wrapped around her. She leaned to him, enveloped in his warmth.

"I can see if I can leave a few hours earlier. I'll try to leave at four. The second I get home, it will be just you and me. I'll do whatever you want." there it was, that wicked little grin of hers.

"Anything?" he nodded, "Then four it is. Only three more hours to wait. I'm sure I can entertain myself until then." they stood up before she gave him one final, deep kiss. He sighed, putting a hand on the back of her head while the other settled around her waist. Hisako put a hand on her lover's cheek. Slowly did he tip her head back, his tongue running across her lips, begging her for access. She mewed and opened her mouth, allowing him to sweep the strong, slick muscle around her sweet and warm cavern. She mewed as she was leaned back upon the couch once more. He came to straddle her waist, her hands tangled in his hair as his kiss became haste and deep. Hisako's fingers literally yanked the kenseiken from Byakuya's hair, soon heading towards his robes. They soon managed to untie the knot, and his shirt fell open, revealing his brilliantly sculpted chest to her. Clothes were discarded in every which way, soon baring themselves completely to the other. They were looking at each other, quiet but smiling. Byakuya lowered his lips and gently led them to hers. She slowly rocked her hips against his, both groaning at the sensations it was causing,

"Byakuya..." was her drawn out moan as she arched her back to him. He trailed his lips down her chest and to her stomach. His hands came to caress her sides as he tenderly kissed her belly, right under her belly button.

"I hope that if it is a girl, that she doesn't inherit her mother's vixen-like behavior." Hisako's giggle rumbled through her.

"Then her life would get boring." he chuckled, moving to cup a plush breast in his calloused hand. She whimpered a moan of his name and almost cried out in rapture when his lips found a hard nipple. He covered her mouth with his free hand.

"Shhh... They'll hear you Hisako." she responded by grinding her hips to his, causing the man to groan. She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now who needs to be quiet?" his eyes, a dangerous shade darker, glinted as he looked at her before suddenly pushing a finger inside her folds. She gasped, her hands clawing the couch as said finger began to wiggle around, doing its sinful deed. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out, eventually drawing blood.

**OUTSIDE SQUAD SIX BARRACKS**

"I'm telling you, she's in here." Renji told Shuhei as they walked inside, "I saw her walking this way a few minutes earlier. She wouldn't have left so fast." they walked down the halls until coming to Byakuya's office door, "I'm sure he's eating an early lunch with her. They probably wouldn't mind us interrupting." Renji opened the door, "Capt-" his words got caught in his throat upon seeing Byakuya shirtless above Hisako, "C-Captain!" Hisako, startled, rose up quickly, causing Byakuya to tumble to the floor. She grabbed her haori, which was luckily on the couch arm, and put it across herself. Byakuya grabbed his shirt as Shuhei began to laugh.

"Oh, this is too good! This is priceless!" Hisako blushed a bright red while Byakuya remained in the floor, trying to find his missing pants and boxers. Shuhei was nearly on the floor laughing. Hisako glanced down and kicked his boxers towards him.

"What do you need Renji?" Byakuya asked, clearly agitated and embarrassed at the same time. Renji pointed at Shuhei.

"He was just looking for Hisako, that's all." he grabbed Shuhei's wrist, "Come on Shuhei." he jerked said man out of the room while he was still laughing, closing the door behind them. Hisako began to giggle, turning to look at a blushing Byakuya.

"That was interesting." she dropped her haori and went back to Byakuya, "Now, where were we?" she whispered in his ear, hands running back into his shirt to pull it off him, leaving him naked once more.

"Hisako." he said coolly, "We can't." he took her wrists and pulled them away, before reaching down to get his clothing. He slipped his boxers and kimono bottoms back on before taking his shirt back and putting it on. She stuck out her bottom lip, leaning to him.

"Why? We can lock the door." she offered, but he shook his head.

"I have work to do and so do you." he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "How about tonight after we return home? Then I promise we can make love all night if you want." how could she say no to that? A wicked little smile grew on her face as she bit her bottom lip.

"Alright. I can't say no to wild, all-night sex, now can I?" he chuckled, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles. She put her clothes back on and slipped her haori over her shoulders. She stood on her tip toes and gave him one last kiss, "Byakuya?" he looked down at her, "I love you..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his chest, "I love you... so much." her tone of voice changed, and Byakuya picked up on it.

"Hisako, is something the matter?" he asked her. She shook her head, avoiding his eyes. He guided her gaze back to his, "Tell me Hisako." he ordered gently. She sat down on the couch, shaking her head. He sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry..." she said, bowing her head. Now Byakuya was confused.

"Sorry for what? You aren't making sense." he watched a single silver tear cascade down her cheek, "Hisako."

"I'm scared Byakuya." she whispered, "About this baby... When Isshin told me I was pregnant, a thought ran through my mind... What if... What if this baby isn't yours..." he raised an eyebrow, "I remembered... how Lintao raped me... And..." she was taken aback when she heard chuckling, "How is that funny?" she screeched at him. He took her face in his hands.

"You said that the baby was nine weeks along right?" she sniffled but nodded, "The incident between you and Lintao happened one month ago, only four and a half weeks earlier." he smiled softly, cupping her cheeks in his hands, "That means you were already four and a half weeks pregnant. Hisako, it can't be anyone else's baby but mine. Hisako, there isn't any way it can be Lintao's child." Hisako smiled. She hadn't even registered that at Isshin's clinic. She returned to Byakuya's arms, hiding her face in his shoulder as she still cried, only this time they turned to happy tears. He kissed the crown of her black hair, holding her close to him, "Why are you still crying?" he asked her softly, intrigued that it hadn't stopped her tears. She laughed while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm just happy, that's all." she leaned to him where her lips grazed his, "I mean, we're having a baby. Why wouldn't I be happy?" he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. They stood there, Hisako in his arms as he rocked her back and forth. He kissed her temple, nuzzling his cheek on her forehead.

"Give me just a moment Hisako." he whispered to her before unwinding his arms from her body. He left the office, quickly walking to his lieutenant's, where he found Renji at his desk with Shuhei in the seat across from it, "Renji, can you please finish up the paper work here?" Renji raised an eyebrow, "I am going to take Hisako out for dinner." he then got a smile on his face, "The baby survived. Hisako is pregnant." Shuhei had a massive grin on his face.

"Are you serious?" Byakuya nodded, "That's great!" Renji nodded.

"That is good news. Sure, I'll finish the rest of the paperwork. Go spoil Hisako on a dinner date." Byakuya gave a single nod, walking out the door and back to his office. Hisako was looking in one of his mirrors, her hands on her flat stomach. He came up behind her and hugged her around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Byakuya." she whispered, smiling as she felt his hands on top of hers. She giggled when he scooped her into his arms and carried her home, and, as promised, he made love to her all night.

* * *

I already had this written out, so why make my readers wait? *giggles* So now Hisako knows. And oh, how she'll milk it. :) So, I wanted another happy chapter. Might as well post this that I had written a few months back. :) And since I'm posting this 3 days after the previous chapter, this might not be updated for a while. I need to focus on some other stories of mine that are being neglected. XD But please review!


	22. Byakuya's Miracles

**CHAPTER 21  
Byakuya's Miracles**

A warm pair of arms greeted Hisako when she awoke. She smiled softly, snuggling her face in Byakuya's rising and falling chest. She had one arm draped over his bare stomach, the other held close to her chest, her hand curled under her chin. His arms were around her shoulders, a hand unknowingly stroking her upper arm. His head was tilted to the side, his bangs falling over his face to cover his eyes. The rest of his hair was scattered about the pillow in a fan shape. Her left leg was draping over his, her right leg tangled in between his two legs. Her body was pressed tightly to his, not that she minded. She enjoyed the warmth given off from his strong body as they lay there beneath the blankets. But, day had once again decided to show it's sunny face and wake her up, meaning it was time to start the day. With a small mew, she carefully untangled herself from her husband and sat up, stretching slightly. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and leaned down to press a kiss to Byakuya's forehead before rising to head towards the bathroom. She yawned as she entered the large shower, turning the water on to hot. She moaned softly as her muscles relaxed under the steady and gentle beat of the water.

* * *

Byakuya's eyes parted when his ears caught the sound of running water. They opened fully when he noticed he was missing the warmth of his wife, who was missing from his side. His senses became sharper the more awake he became. He sat up, yawning with a stretch of his arms. He rubbed his eyes to help them adjust to the light before searching the floor for his clothes. He picked them up as well as Hisako's and put them in a basket, then headed for the bathroom. He cracked the door open to see that Hisako was indeed in the shower, just standing under the hot water with her eyes closed and her head tipped back. A slight grin touched his handsome features as he went in silently. He quietly drew back the shower curtain and stepped inside, closing it back before gently wrapping his arms around Hisako's body.

Hisako gasped when she felt arms wrap around her, tensing slightly before recognizing the warm body that pressed against her back, a strong pair of arms keeping her against his chest, "Good morning." she heard him whisper into her ear, causing the woman to shudder. She relaxed in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning." she replied, kissing his cheek. He leaned down and took her lips with his in a tender kiss, then nuzzled her wet hair, "What brings you here?" he responded by kissing down her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Can't I take a shower with my wife after making love to her all night?" she giggled, turning to face him with palms on his chest. He looked down, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the scar just over her left breast. Hisako saw his gaze on her, and looked where his eyes were, blushing as she covered the scar, "Don't." he said quietly as he took her hands away from the scar. Her eyes held a sad look.

"I know it's ugly…" he smiled warmly at her, drawing her to him in a embrace.

"It isn't ugly." he said, moving a hand to trace the bumpy scar with two of his fingers, "You are beautiful Hisako." she curled to his body, her head tucked beneath his chin. He held her firmly, but she moaned softly in discomfort.

"That's too tight…" he released her. She smiled sheepishly with a bright blush, "My breasts are kind of… tender…" he chuckled, nodding, "It's the baby… I got a book about pregnancy and it said that this week my boobs may feel a little sore. It's a week by week pregnancy guide. It tells you what all happens to the baby each week with development. It's really cool." he arched a eyebrow.

"Really? What did this week say?" he put a hand on her stomach, looking down at it.

"It said that the cartilage and bones are beginning to form, and the intestines start to go to the baby's abdomen from the umbilical cord. Oh, and my uterus is the size of a walnut." his eyes widened slightly.

"Wow, that is quiet a week." she shrugged, tilting her head as she smirked.

"Well, it's a complicated process. Next week the baby starts to move. Though I won't be able to notice yet because the baby will still be to small." he nodded once, looking back up at her. He was silent, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Her eyes were wide when he released her from the kiss, "What was that for?" she said, half giggling. He touched his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes.

"For becoming my wife." he pecked her lips again, "For loving me." he kissed her one last time, "And giving me a child… a family." Hisako thought she was going to melt from his words. He rested his cheek on the crown of her wet black locks, closing his eyes as he sighed, "I love you Hisako." said woman's arms came to wrap around her lover's chest.

"I love you too." she got a smirk to her face, "Say Byakuya? Is it alright to go to the elders even if they haven't called for us?" Byakuya looked down at her, shrugging.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" Hisako giggled as she stepped from the shower, grabbing two towels. She wrapped her hair in one and quickly dried her body off. Byakuya tilted his head in curiosity as he turned the water off, getting out himself, "What do you have planned with that little smirk of yours?" she winked at him as she ran into the bedroom and threw a light green kimono on. Byakuya was quick to follow her, just putting on a shihakusho. He was tying the sash when she began to jog out the bedroom door.

"You'll see!" he dashed after her, not even getting to put his kenseiken in his hair. She stopped in front of the elders meeting room. She straightened her kimono and knocked on the door. Byakuya eventually made it to her side, right as she was granted access into the room. He turned her to him.

"Are you sure?" Hisako nodded, opening the doors. Her eyes immediately met Mai's, said woman's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"And what are you doing in here?" Hisako shrugged, walking inside with Byakuya behind her.

"I just needed to give you my shopping list. I'm going to need some things in the near future." Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what is it that you need girl?" Hisako noticed the girl from the other day. Hisako returned her gaze to Mai's.

"Oh, I don't know. A crib, changing table, diapers, bottles, pacifiers. Shall I go on?" Mai's eyes widened, "That's right. I'm pregnant." almost all of the elders smiled, except for Mai of course. What was with this woman? Did she constantly have a stick up her ass or something? Hisako rolled her eyes, "Looks like you won't need that bitch hooker Barbie doll now, will we?" the blonde girl merely huffed and crossed her arms, "Awe, did the wittle girl get upset cause she couldn't have her wittle noble bang like she wanted?" she asked in a baby voice, putting her hands on her knees, "That's just too bad isn't it?" Hisako took Byakuya's hand, "In seven months Byakuya and I are going to have a baby. According to Isshin Kurosaki, I am nine weeks along. Um, I think that's it." she smiled at Byakuya before turning back to Mai, "Oh, and my uterus is the size of a walnut!" with that she left laughing, then turned to look at the younger woman who had her arms crossed, "Suck on that Barbie Bitch!" Byakuya sighed, chuckling as he shook his head.

"Excuse us." he said, then turned to follow his wife, leaving a gaping Mai standing there. One elder man went to Mai, smirking.

"She sure told you." Mai turned to look at him with a scowl, making the man chuckle as he sat back in his seat. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Send word to the Manataki clan. I'm sure her father will want to know."

"Oh my gosh I feel so energized!" Hisako said as she got back to their room. Byakuya came in behind her with a small smile on his face. She ran back to him, taking his hands, "We should go on our honeymoon early." his eyes widened, "What's with all you eyes widening every time I say something?" he shook his head.

"You say the most spontaneous things." she laughed, putting her hands to his chest.

"Oh come on. We should celebrate!" he kissed her forehead.

"Didn't we do that last night?" she blushed, biting her bottom lip while trying to hide a grin.

"Yes… but you promised we'd go on a honeymoon. Why wait?" she leaned against him, "My beach house is just sitting there… two floors, private, on the beach, an ocean view from the bedroom." she was whispering in his ear, "No one will be interrupting us. We can do anything we want." she took his hands once more, slowly leading him to the bed, "Anything your heart desires." he gulped, his body heat rising when he felt her lips graze his neck, her hands sneaking their way into his kimono.

"Lord Kuchiki? May I have a word?" Hisako growled hearing Mai's voice. Byakuya grew nervous when he saw the evil little grin on his wife's face. Before he could reply, Hisako did it for him.

"We're about to have sex! Leave us alone!" Byakuya blushed, Hisako giggling at him, "What? It's the truth."

"You really are a vixen Hisako." with that he took her lips an a burning kiss, his hands wrapping around her body to grasp the ends of her hair, pulling her head back so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue pushed past her bruising lips, making her moan as his tongue battled hers for dominance. He then put his hands on her rear, lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his hardening organ and making him groan. She slowly moved back on the bed, not breaking the kiss. She sat on her knees, Byakuya soon following, "Why go on a honeymoon when we can do our business here?" she smiled in the kiss, hands tangling in his soft black locks as she leaned back, bringing him to hover over her.

"Fine, look like a mess when your father comes Hisako. I'm sure he would love the sight." Hisako gasped, scrambled from underneath Byakuya to run to the door. She jerked it open.

"My father is coming?" Mai nodded, "Why?" the old woman sneered.

"To see his precious daughter of course." Hisako leaned against the door frame.

"Somehow I doubt I'm precious to him. When will he get here?" Mai looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"In about an hour. Goodbye." Mai then left without another word. Hisako scowled, closing the door. She faced Byakuya.

"Have I told you how much I hate that woman?" Byakuya smirked, shrugging his still clad shoulders.

"Once or twice. Why does my father have to visit?" she asked as she plopped down beside Byakuya on the bed, leaning to him and nudging herself under an arm.

"I guess the elders sent word to your family about your pregnancy." Hisako groaned, putting a hand over her eyes while falling back to the bed.

"It's none of his business right now! I don't want to see him…" she mumbled. Byakuya sensed the fragment of fear in her voice. He quickly drew her back to him.

"He won't harm you. If he does, I'll kill him." she snuggled closer to him, hands on her flat stomach.

"Just scare him a little. We haven't seen him since the last threat you gave him." he chuckled, "I may not have the best relationship with him, but there is a line where I don't want him to hate me. He is my father after all…" her voice trailed off, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"Even though he refuses to act like one." Byakuya stated, his voice laced with annoyance at the thought of such a wretched man coming into his home, near Hisako… near his child… He didn't want yet another accident to happen to Hisako. He especially didn't want to put extra stress on Hisako or the baby. Captain Unohana had already warned him about a threat of miscarriage…

"You need to keep her stress level down Captain Kuchiki. This coma could have greatly affected this child. I'm not sure what will happen since the baby is so little developed. She's only about five weeks, and that is still the first trimester. She could have a miscarriage if she isn't careful. Just make sure she's calm, doesn't do anything to strenuous, and don't let her get too emotional. That could cause the baby to go into distress, and there would be nothing I could do." Byakuya nodded, looking into the hospital room as his wife lay there sleeping, "She'll need to be watched for any signs of miscarriage: bleeding, cramps, if she feels pain anywhere in her abdomen." even the thought of miscarriage made the man's chest tighten, "Now, she may need to go on bed rest for a few weeks until the threat passes and she's well into the second trimester. Also watch for infections, fever, chills, things like that. Oh-" she got a little smirk upon her features, "And even if she begs you on her hands and knees-" she pointed at him, "No sex for about three weeks." she wanted to laugh as she watched his cheeks flush a bright red, but she quickly caught said laugh in her throat, "Just to make sure it doesn't cause any harm to make a miscarriage more likely. We want to keep the possibility as low as possible."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, remembering the last part of the conversation he had with Unohana. How could he have forgotten something like that? He inwardly growled, suddenly feeling guilt swarm in his body… if Hisako lost this baby because of last night he would never forgive himself…

"Byakuya?" the small sound of his name snapped him from his thoughts. He looked down at Hisako, who raised a hand to touch his cheek, "Are you alright? You're just staring blankly at the wall dear." she said with a giggle to her voice.

"It's nothing… It just unsettles me knowing that your father will be near you… and his actions in the past worry me, for he could, dare him do it here, harm you again. To tell the truth, I don't want him anywhere near you while you are pregnant. Hell, I don't want him near you at all." Hisako smiled, leaning to him.

"Neither do I, but I can't ignore him. Besides, it would be difficult to ignore him anyways. He is rather loud…" that caused a chuckle to come from her husband's curved lips.

"Well then, I'll just have to buy us a pair of earmuffs." Hisako laughed, standing up from the bed to head to the closet.

"Or you could share that expensive scarf of yours." she opened the closet, "Have you seen my green flats? I can't find them anywhere and they match this kimono." she snapped her fingers, "The bathroom!" she ran into said room, "Here they are! They were behind the door this whole time!" she came out of the bathroom wearing said flats and with a hair brush in her hand. She sat down in front of her vanity and brushed through her hair. Byakuya sighed and shook his head, going to his wife and kneeling beside her, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"I just don't want anymore stress to be placed on your shoulders. With your father coming… there's no telling what will happen. The last time you saw him he slapped you. And you did nothing to cause it. He beats you without meaning, not that it's right to beat someone anyway, but I don't think he would stop just because you were pregnant." Hisako's eyes softened as she looked away. Byakuya gently turned her face back to his, "I just want to make sure you both stay safe." she nodded and went into his embrace.

"I know, I know…It's just… I sometimes think dad will be the man I knew him as before mom died… But after three hundred years or so proved me wrong." she faintly smiled, "I remember him carrying me on his shoulders, calling me his princess, and Ohiko his prince, and mom was his queen. We'd eat out in the gardens, feed the fish in the pond. Then one day, mom got really sick." her voice softened, "I was seven at the time. She looked so much in pain. Then one day, she just slipped away. Then a few months later is when the slapping started. And it went from there. We've never been the same since. And I'm also worried…" Byakuya arched an eyebrow, "What if this baby is a girl? He wouldn't like that a bit…" Byakuya ran his fingers through her hair.

"It doesn't matter what he will think, or what the gender of the baby will be. As long as we're happy, his opinion shouldn't matter." he stood, offering her a hand, "Why don't you pay a visit to your harp? You haven't played in a little while. I miss the music." Hisako nodded and took his hand, walking with him down the hallway and into the harp room. Hisako sat down at her harp, smiling softly, tilting the magnificent instrument to rest on her shoulder while Byakuya took a seat to the side of the harp. Hisako began to play, her fingers gracefully playing each string. She would occasionally glance to the side, smiling at her husband before returning her mind to the depths of the comforting music.

Byakuya watched quietly as she played her music, watching her sway to the soft sounds. His eyes would occasionally lock onto her still flat belly. His heart began to swell with pride. His child was currently growing within her, a miracle within another. He thought Hisako a miracle now. She had been through so much in the past month. They both had. But Hisako was his miracle. In the past month she had been kidnapped, beaten, raped, stabbed, and had slipped into a coma, all in the span of 24 hours. And then Captain Unohana told him that Hisako was pregnant, and the baby probably wouldn't survive. But it did, he was going to be a father. He didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl, he knew it would be perfect and beautiful, "Byakuya?" his head snapped up, making her giggle, "You're spacing out again." the harp was once more on it's standing position. Byakuya stood and pulled her up, stealing her lips in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, afraid to let go. Her eyes slowly closed as she returned the kiss, her arms coming to settle around his neck. She chuckled when the kiss ended, "What was that for?"

"I realized how precious time is." he held her to him once more, both standing in silence in each other's arms. A soft knock interrupted them, and Lina stepped through the door.

"Um, excuse me, I was told to come up here and inform you that Lord Manataki has arrived, and will be waiting in the gardens." Byakuya instantly felt Hisako tense.

"Thank you. You may go." Lina bowed and quickly left. Byakuya turned to Hisako, "It will be alright. He won't hurt you while I'm with you. I promise." Hisako nodded, and they both made their way into the gardens.

* * *

Uh oh! What will happen? It's Hisako's daddy! *growls* Ok, so nothing bad will happen in the next chapter. It's still a chapter or two away after this one. ^^' I don't want to post it, but if I don't it will contradict Love Always Comes Back. The 'sequel' to this. Even though it focuses mainly on Rangiku and Gin. And that story is already completed, and that's how I got the idea for this. LOL. Please review! 3


	23. It's A!

**CHAPTER 22**  
**It's A...!**

Byakuya could tell Hisako was nervous, even though her eyes hid her emotions. Her arm slightly trembled around his as they made their way into the southern part of the gardens. He could also slightly hear her shallow breathing. Byakuya stopped, turning to his wife, "You don't have to do this. I can tell your father you simply do not wish to see him." Hisako gulped, closing her eyes while shaking her head.

"N-no. I don't want to seem weak in front of him. I cannot let him torment me." her shaky voice said. Byakuya cupped her cheek in a hand, tilting her face up before his lips lightly pecked her own.

"It will be alright. I will be here with you. He will not torment you any longer." she took a breath, nodding slowly before smiling softly and taking his hand in hers. His fingers gave her small hand a comforting squeeze when the small table came into view, sitting beneath a large cherry blossom tree and just a few feet away from the large koi pond. Sitting in one of the chairs, was Hisako's father. Hisako absentmindedly held Byakuya's hand tighter, her form stiffening. Byakuya looked at her, offering her a small smile of assurance. She nodded once, her posture relaxing, but she still walked close to Byakuya's side, seeking refuge in his protective aura.

Lord Manataki heard the rustling of grass and turned, his frown not changing as he watched his daughter walk towards him with her husband's hand in hers, "Lord Kuchiki. Hisako." he said her name with a little bit of bitterness, making Hisako cringe to herself.

"Good day father." Lord Manataki scoffed, glaring at his daughter.

"Speaking before your husband? How typical of you Hisako. You've always liked going first." Hisako's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Byakuya cleared his throat.

"It matters not who speaks first. We would like for you to inform us about your visit. Why have you decided this abrupt visit?" he asked. Hisako's father shrugged.

"I heard Hisako is pregnant. I just came to see if it were true." Hisako nodded.

"Yes, you are correct. My wife is currently nine weeks pregnant." Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "If you had come to visit Hisako while she was in Squad Four, you would have been notified earlier than now. Lord Manataki raised an eyebrow.

"She was in Squad Four now? For what reason?" he asked in an uncaring manner. Byakuya glanced down at Hisako, when she slightly nodded, her eyes closing.

"While on a training mission with her squad, she had been attacked by a rogue arrancar that had been on the loose since the war with Ex-Captain Aizen. She was brutally raped, then stabbed through the chest, causing her to slip into a coma during surgery to repair the lung that was damaged due to the blade. She was in a coma for two weeks, before she finally awoke. In those two weeks, I had been informed that she was indeed pregnant." Lord Manataki nodded, looking over at his daughter.

"When shall the sex of the baby be determined?" Hisako blushed, her eyes going wide as she looked at her father.

"Umm, Captain Unohana told me that four months is usually the time you can determine the gender of the baby…" she spoke softly, almost afraid to talk in her normal voice. Her father nodded again.

"I see." he stood up, "That is all I wanted to hear." he turned, "Be sure to also inform me when my grandson shell arrive." grandson?

"Wait." Hisako said. Her father looked back at her, "What makes you say grandson? For all we know it could be a girl." her father scoffed, glaring at her.

"You better pray it isn't." Byakuya stepped forward, half of Hisako hidden behind his powerful body.

"Surely you are not threatening my wife on the Kuchiki grounds, Lord Manataki?" the old man shrugged.

"She is my daughter. I can threaten if I wish to do so." Byakuya's hand slowly found the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"She is also my wife, and I would check your words the next time you speak to Hisako." his voice was almost growling. This man really could irritate Byakuya just by being in the same area. He didn't know how Hisako put up with it for all these years.

"I mean, how do you even know it is yours?" Hisako gasped, her head snapping to meet her father's gaze, "You have heard her reputation at Squad Eleven haven't you? Showering with the men." he scoffed, "I knew she'd turn out to be a whore. Just look at her hair. It's almost back down to her mid back!" it was true. Since she had begun to live with Byakuya, nothing sharp had come close to her hair, letting it grow out once more, "I wouldn't doubt that she hasn't slept with other men since your marriage." Hisako burst from behind Byakuya.

"How could you say that? If anyone is whoring around it's you!" she pointed at him, "And don't deny it either! I knew what was happening while mom was away! I lost count for all the women that came to our home in the evening and left in the early hours of the morning! Then when mom came home you would just smile as if you hadn't done anything wrong!" a tear slid down her cheek, "I couldn't tell mother! I was just 5! I didn't know any better! I didn't know what you were doing! And now you are accusing _me _of adultery?" she put her hand on her stomach, "I am in love with Byakuya father, and only him. I am in love with my husband, who's child I am currently carrying. So don't you dare call me a whore, when I have only slept with one person in my entire life, when you have probably slept with fifty or more!" she clenched her teeth together, "The only other person that slept with me, was that arrancar that raped me! Against my will!" Byakuya stepped once more between the father and daughter, putting his arms around his wife as she bit her bottom lip to keep her sobs held within her body. Byakuya turned and looked at his father-in-law.

"You should leave." Hisako's father didn't budge, "Did you not hear me? Now." with a silent sigh he left, leaving Byakuya with his trembling wife. He needed a way to calm her down. He placed a hand on the back of her head, "He's gone Hisako… It's okay." she shook her head.

"All the pain I have gone through with that man… And he accuses me of being a whore. And my poor mother never knew about what he did…" he shushed her.

"Hisako… it's alright. Do you want to go lay down and rest? Perhaps take a dip in the hot springs?" Hisako was quiet for a few moments until she gave a small nod.

"The hot springs would be nice…" she mumbled to him. He placed a kiss to her forehead and took her hand, walking her towards the back of the gardens, where the hot spring was tucked away into a private corner. There were fresh towels awaiting them in the cupboard. Byakuya and Hisako both freed themselves from their clothing, wrapping only a towel around their bodies. Hisako was the first on in, sighing when she slipped shoulder deep into the hot water. Byakuya followed, sitting beside her. Hisako looked at her husband, giving him a warm smile before unwrapping her towel, wringing it out and placing it on the edge of the spring. She then moved over to her husband, who opened his arms and pulled his wife into his arms, placing her in his lap. She leaned to him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms settled about her body, holding her close to him as he nuzzled the crown of those dampening locks of black. One hand came to perch on her belly. Hisako smiled softly, placing her hand on top of his, "Thank you Byakuya." she whispered. He smiled.

"There isn't anything to thank me for. You are my wife. It is my duty to protect you to the best of my ability, even if it is from your father." he replied, stroking her belly, "I will protect this child as well, from any harm that might come to it." Hisako looked up, pressing her lips against his.

"I know that. Thank you Byakuya." Byakuya continued to hold his wife in his arms, one hand still caressing her stomach with her hand on top of his, "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" he shrugged, looking down into her eyes, a soft gaze in his.

"I do not know. I'm happy with either." he said quietly, "What about you?" she thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"I really hope it's a girl. After being in a family of just boys after mother died, I would love to have a little girl." she sighed, "It's so exciting thinking about it. I'm finally going to be a mother. I've waited so long, and now I'm finally having a baby." she looked at him, "We're having a baby." Hisako smirked, "And, that means that those elders won't be bugging us anymore about their heir, and I won't have to worry about teaching a blonde to stay away from you." he chuckled, brushing his lips along her cheek.

"I didn't know you were so territorial." she moved her cheek, pressing her lips to his.

"I never liked to share my toys. Didn't my father mention that?" he shook his head.

"He didn't mention too much. But that way, I can spend time figuring out what makes that head of yours tick." she grinned, tapping his nose.

"Good luck with that my dear." she whispered to him, "You still haven't found out all my secrets." he raised an eyebrow, taking her hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

"I know many things about you my dear. Your favorite color is yellow, you favor sweet and spicy foods, you play the harp, you speak fluent French, you've longed to be a mother," he leaned in close to where his lips ghosted over hers, "And I know every move that will have you screaming my name in pleasure." oh how he enjoyed watching the blush sweep across his wife's face, "See? I know many secrets about you." to prove a point, he set his lips upon her flesh, right under her ear on her jaw, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin until Hisako's eyes fluttered closed and she tipped her head back, giving out a small, quiet moan. His hands ran down her sides and ran along her thighs, "You respond to me so beautifully." he whispered to her in a husky voice. She gave a low chuckle.

"Well, my hormones are still balancing as well. Isshin told me that it could increase my sex drive or lower it. Mine seemed to skyrocket though, after that little prank you played on me in the captain's meeting that day." Byakuya smirked, a hint of pride found in his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't go away." he purred, "That would have been very depressing." he muttered against her lips before stealing them for a light kiss. She completely relaxed in his hold as the hot water loosened tight muscles, making her sigh silently as she pressed her form to Byakuya's.

"You mustn't forget now love, that I too know some of your weaknesses when it comes to the bedroom." she whispered to him, "And you respond just as wonderfully." she drew little patterns and shapes on one of his towel covered thighs, "Can you believe we're going to be parents?" he shook his head, smiling at her.

"It's exciting." he chuckled, "I swear, every time you started a conversation about children was after we made love." Hisako laughed.

"Well, want to talk about it again?" Byakuya sighed with another kiss to her temple.

"Not right now Hisako." she raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's wrong?" she straddled his waist, putting her hands on his shoulders, "You didn't argue last night." he looked away.

"I just, don't want to harm the child." Hisako smiled softly, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Byakuya, sweetly, your penis simply isn't that big." his eyes widened to the size of billiard balls when he looked at her with a shocked expression. Not that big? Was she insulting him? When she saw his expression, she put two and two together, "No no, I simply meant that you aren't gig enough to hurt the baby." she began to giggle, "You thought I meant that you weren't big? I'm sorry!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I just meant that making love wouldn't hurt the baby." Byakuya shook his head.

"It isn't that… It's just, Captain Unohana…" he hesitated before continuing, "She said not to make love for at least three weeks after you went home, so we wouldn't make the chance of….." he hated this word, "Miscarriage… greater. Last night had been after the three week mark, but I had completely forgotten Unohana's warning. If we lost our baby, I would never forgive myself." Hisako shushed him, guiding his features to look at her. She held a tender smile.

"It will be alright Byakuya. One night won't cause any harm." she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her, "Don't ever think like that Byakuya. We have to think positive. We need to think of the good things. We need to think of the baby that we're going to have, not think about losing it." he nodded, putting his arms around her.

"You're right. But I can still worry." she kissed his cheek, "I love you Hisako."

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Hisako waited anxiously with Byakuya, her hands rubbing her plump stomach, "The baby is kicking Byakuya." she said excitedly as she grabbed his hand, placing it where hers had just been. Byakuya smiled upon feeling movement within her belly.

"So it is." he said. Hisako wiggled in her chair, impatiently waiting for Isshin to come into the room. After a few more minutes, said man arrived, holding a chart. He grinned at Hisako.

"Hello there Hisako, Captain Kuchiki." he looked at Hisako, "How are you feeling today?"

"Never better." she beamed, not missing a beat. Isshin chuckled.

"That's good. We just need a check up, then we can do an ultrasound to see how the baby is progressing and to see if the baby is progressing normally. Maybe if it cooperates, we can find out the gender today." Hisako gasped, looking at Byakuya, "Now, has there been anything that has concerned you for the past two months? Cramping, bleeding? Anything like that?" Hisako shook her head.

"Not that I know of. I haven't had anything happen that worried me." he nodded, writing it down on the clip board.

"That's good. Alright, now if you'll just lay down on the table for me." Hisako nodded and did as asked, Byakuya sitting in a chair beside her. She took his hand, smiling at him when he gave her hand a slight squeeze. Isshin lifted her shirt and squirted a cold gel on her stomach, then flipped on the television like screen, turning off the lights. He took a rectangular box and pressed it against Hisako's belly, "Now let's see here." he studied the screen for a few seconds, "Everything seems to be good here." Byakuya saw the image of his child and nearly cried. He brought Hisako's hand to his lips, kissing it softly. There was his child on the screen, moving and kicking about in Hisako's belly, "The baby seems to be progressing well. It doesn't appear to have any abnormalities, and it's growth is right on schedule. Now, if it would cooperate, I'll see if I can tell what the gender is." He moved the rectangular box up on Hisako's stomach, "Come on now little one, stop kicking so I can tell what you are." Hisako giggled, watching as the baby clearly defied Isshin. But eventually, the baby stopped, allowing Isshin a few spare seconds. He soon smiled, "It seems-" he looked at Hisako, "That you have a baby girl." Hisako bit her bottom lip, smiling as she looked to Byakuya, who was smiling right back at her, "It… she, seems to be perfectly on track." he turned on the lights and printed a few shots of the ultrasound, giving them to Hisako once he cleaned her stomach off, "Here you go." she hugged him.

"Thank you Isshin. Thank you so much." she said.

"You are quite welcome Hisako. Come back if you need help with something." she nodded. Isshin left after one last wave. Hisako launched herself into Byakuya's arms.

"It's a girl Byakuya! We're having a baby girl!" she said while laughing. He welcomed her into his arms with a smile and chuckled.

"Yes, it is a girl." Hisako flipped through the pictures of the ultrasound, biting her lips again, "She looks so small. Look at her." she showed them to Byakuya, who nodded and took them, "We have to go tell Captain Kyouraku! He'll be so happy!" she took his hand and pulled him out of the clinic.

* * *

Captain Kyouraku turned the sake bowl with his fingers, watching the clear liquid spin around, "This has been one boring day. Not even sake seems to be helping." Nanao rolled her eyes.

"You could help out and finish your paperwork you have stuck me with. Captain Kyouraku shrugged and reached for the piece of paper, surprising Nanao and making her eyes widen.

"Captain Kyouraku!" he heard a shriek. He looked up from his desk to see Hisako running through the door, "Guess what!" she giggled, running to his side and showing him the pictures, "It's a girl! Byakuya and I are having a girl!" her former captain grinned, glancing up at her.

"That's terrific! Congratulations Hisako! Where is Byakuya?" she looked behind her.

"I guess I left him behind on accident." she giggled, "I was so excited I just looked straight ahead. I had to come tell you!" she put a hand on her stomach, "I can't believe it's a girl. I've always wanted a girl. I knew I would spoil her rotten. I'm sure Byakuya will." she giggled, "I bet he will spoil her more than I will. You just watch." she wagged her finger at Captain Kyouraku.

"So I'll spoil her more? I seriously doubt that. You were the one that told me that you had always wanted a baby and would spoil her." Hisako mewed, leaning to her husband to drape arms around him.

"You never know. She could wrap you around her little finger faster than a blink." Captain Kyouraku chuckled.

"I never thought I would see the day that Byakuya Kuchiki would smile again, much less fall in love again. And now he has a wife who is having his baby. But Hisako always woos the men she meets. It was only a matter of time." Hisako grinned as she leaned closer to Byakuya, "When I first heard that Hisako was marrying you, I thought that it wouldn't work at all. She was so free-spirited, and she was marrying a reserved, quiet man who liked order and the law. It seemed to clash. But I guess you two level each other out. But I remember when Byakuya was just as free-spirited as you are Hisako." said woman raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Captain Kyouraku nodded.

"Oh yes. He was a hot headed boy who wouldn't take no for an answer. But I'm glad he has his other half back." he looked at Hisako, "Keep him on his toes."

"Will do Captain Kyouraku." she took Byakuya's hand, "I guess we'll be going now. I need a nap after all this excitement." she waved at him, "Goodbye." he nodded his head.

"See you soon Hisako." Hisako smiled and walked out of Captain Kyouraku's office with Byakuya beside her.

* * *

I am so sorry this is late! School is currently been BLAH , so I have barely any time to work on my fanfictions. My poor babies! *giggles* So Hisako's having a baby girl! :D One of my friends on DA and I went on for like, half an hour talking about babies. Mainly what the babies will look like for OCs and their bishies. *squees* BABIES! XDDD Anyways, Thank you all so much for reading this and sending me your lovely reviews! I really appreciate this! So please, please, please keep sending them to me! This and my questionnaire have the most reviews in my little 'library' of fics, and I cannot express how happy I am! So, the sad chapter will either be next, or the one after. Just be prepared. It's a doozy. It made a boy cry. a 16 year old boy. So... *has boxes of tissues ready* XD


	24. Teary Lullaby

Alright, so I was reading this over while listening to Whiskey Lullaby, and that was a huge mistake. The next thing I knew I was bawling. That song brings back a terrible memory from when I lost one of my best friends in a car accident. He was hit by a drunk driver, and his car was sent off the road, hitting a light post on the driver's side, killing him instantly. What was worse, we had a fight the day before via text message, and he never answered any of my texts once the arguement progressed to an awful level. I dont even recall what the arguement was about. I just remember rushing to the hospital with my parents. My dad went to the parents because he's a preacher and they wanted a minister to pray with them. They had taken him to the hospital to officially have him pronounced dead. It broke my heart. So to consol me (or to at least try to) the doctor let me in the room alone with him (or rather, his body) so I could apologize to him. I remember just holding his hand and crying, begging him to forgive me.

So every time I hear that song, I think of the drunk man who hit him, and it sends me into a crying fit. So that song didn't help when it came on the radio today while I was proof-reading this. You will probably not like this chapter at all, but I was taught that if bad things don't happen to characters, you can't show their true emotions in tough situations. But I hope you enjoy this chapter either way, and review it. :) And if you need any *holds up boxes of tissues* I have two-ply tissues.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23  
Teary Lullaby**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

It was a bright day in the Kuchiki household. Hisako was currently fixing Byakuya pancakes while said man was preparing to go to the barracks. She was humming to a tune when the kitchen door opened. Hisako turned just in time for Byakuya to lean in and steal a kiss, "Good morning." he said, pecking her lips again.

"Good morning dear. I made pancakes. Do you want some?" he nodded eagerly. She scooped a few onto a plate and carried them to him, "Now, there's maple syrup, blackberry syrup, blueberry syrup, strawberry syrup, and peach syrup." she placed the five syrups in front of Byakuya, "All freshly made by yours truly." she made a little curtsy. He picked up the peach syrup and covered the pancakes in them.

"How are you feeling today Hisako?" she shrugged, looking down at her belly, a rather big sized curve to it.

"I haven't had any more sickness this morning since last night, so for right now I can say I'm doing rather well. And you?" he smiled at her, one of his rare signs of life.

"Never felt better. I finally got a good night's rest after all the paper work from this past week. I thought my hand was going to fall off from signing so many papers." she giggled lightly. He loved her laugh. It was so light and free, "These pancakes are amazing Hisako. You are a master at cooking." he pointed his fork at her, the right side of his lips curved into a smirk.

"Well, if you were a woman living in my old home with my father, you had to know how to cook otherwise you would have been thrown out. Father liked to eat. He always made sure it was me cooking all his meals. Sometimes just for the pleasure of it, he made me prepare dishes that required at least four hours to prepare. He even destroyed ingredients just so I would have to go to the store." his smile faded. He hated it when she talked about her old home. But it did make him feel relieved that she was here now, away from that terrible home. He reached out and took her hand in his. She looked into those deep onyx/ blue eyes of his that she had come to love so much.

"You will no longer live that way Hisako. You are my wife now, not a servant or a cook. You may do whatever you please." she giggled again, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"You make it sound like I'm new here Byakuya. But I do like to cook. It's one of my favorite pastimes." She took their empty plates and began to take them to the sink, siting them in and turning the water on to wash them. Byakuya chuckled as he watched her. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "What's so funny?" she glanced down at her stomach, "Is it funny watching a pregnant woman washing dishes?" he stood up and went behind her, wrapping his arms just above her belly and nuzzling his nose in her neck.

"Yes. Yes it is." one of his hands traveled down to the bump and stroked it softly.

Hisako put her hand on top of his and looked at him, "What do you want to name her?" he shrugged, looking back at her and kissing her cheek.

"I don't know. Anything is perfect." he gave a small gasp and his hand went back to moving across her stomach.

"She's kicking." he said quietly. She nodded and grinned, leaning her head against his.

"It seems so. I like the name Ronina. I don't know why, but I like that name." she turned to him, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Do you have to go to Squad Six today? I get lonely without you here." she leaned to him. His arms surrounded her and gently lead her head to be tucked under his chin, "Since Shuhei made me stay home after I passed four months it's gotten so boring." he smiled. It was very faint but a smile no less.

"I know. Your hormones have made you bitch about it for the past month and a half." she gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

"Are you calling me a bitch now like at our wedding reception?" his smile grew as he leaned in, his nose touching hers.

"More or less." came his reply before pressing his lips to hers, "Only when you're pregnant. I guess that can be your excuse for the future." their eyes met, hers narrowed in a playful way while his pierced into her very soul and told her silently the love he had for her.

"Are you saying you want more children after we have the ones the Kuchikis need and my family need?" he nodded, biting his lower lip.

"Indeed I am. After all, the process is so fun." his lips met hers once more in a heated kiss, his hand cupping her cheek. Her eyes closed as she gave in. He was just too... irresistible when he kissed her like he was now. It had all his build up emotions in it: love, passion, lust, and want for his wife who eagerly responded, "I wish I could stay, but I have new recruits that need to be evaluated so I know if they can be seated officers or not." she mewed softly, snuggling closer to him.

"Then how about I make you lunch and come visit? I would love to see what training you people at Squad Six do." he ran his fingers through her black hair, kissing her forehead.

"I would like that. It's not everyday a man gets to enjoy a homemade lunch made by his wife." they both walked together to the door and he grabbed his haori.

"So your birthday is in coming up. Any thoughts on a present?" he shook his head.

"You are all I need." smiling, she opened the door and put her arms around his neck, quickly giving him one final kiss. A soft, yet passionate kiss as he turned to leave the manor, "I'll see you at lunch darling." she nodded and he flash stepped away. She sighed and leaned against the door frame. Giggles came from behind her as a few of the maids witnessed the previous scene. Hisako noticed and looked to see them, giggling herself.

"What? Can't a woman kiss her husband when he goes off to work?" she went over to them and smiled, "Okay, I know, it's a shock seeing how I don't hate him anymore." they all began laughing, "And now look at me, pregnant with his baby. It's funny how you can go from completely hating a person to being helplessly in love with them after ten months of marriage." the maids nodded in agreement.

"Who knew that the Byakuya Kuchiki would fall in love again? I thought we lost him forever when Hisana died. For days he stayed in his room and refused to eat. It made me worry. I've known the boy since he was born. He had never been the same since she died, yet somehow, you managed to break the spell that froze his heart." she smiled kindly to Hisako, "I don't think the members of the Kuchiki family or us maids and servants can thank you enough Lady Hisako." Hisako nodded.

"It's no problem. And please, just call me Hisako. There's no social difference when I'm around. Everyone to me is equal, so please, no Lady Hisako around me, just Hisako." they nodded and bowed before resuming their chores. Stretching a little, she decided to go finish up some needed sleep. She had been up the night before at around 11 sick to her stomach, and spent most of her time in the bathroom. Byakuya however, didn't look like he was tired at all, even though he had been in the bathroom with her holding her hair back and giving her small back massages. Hisako slowly made her way upstairs to the bedroom. Opening the door slowly, she put an arm over her mouth as she yawned and climbed into bed. She got in on Byakuya's side, snuggling in his scent. The smell of cherry blossoms invaded her senses and she smiled, snaking deeper into the sheets. She loved his scent. She craved it like a drug and it drove her mad when she couldn't find any trace of it in some parts of the house. Hugging Byakuya's pillow to her, her nose buried in its softness, she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Renji couldn't describe the look on Byakuya's face as he entered the barracks and went to his captain's desk. He had an almost dreamy look on his face as he sat down, a light smirk on his usually stoic features, "You look happy today. What's on your mind captain?" Byakuya looked at Renji with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Renji nodded and left it at that. He returned to his work for a few minutes until Byakuya spoke again, "The baby kicked again today." he said in an almost bragging tone. Renji smiled and turned his head, watching in shock as Byakuya grinned.

"You know, you've been acting really weird since Captain Manataki announced she was pregnant. Are you sure the pregnancy hasn't effected you as well? I've heard that men can often experience the symptoms of pregnancy when their spouse is pregnant." Byakuya raised a slender black eyebrow, "I know. I've been hanging around Izuru too much. We come up with the weirdest things to talk about while drinking." shaking his head, Byakuya returned to his work.

"Remember Renji, we have to finish these reports by ten. The new recruits will be coming at 10:30 for evaluation and squad placement." Renji nodded and got back to work.

"How's Hisako doing?" Byakuya looked at the clock and rolled his eyes.

"She was up at 11 last night and didn't get back to sleep until well after three this morning. I think last night was the worst. I gave her thirty-two shoulder and back massages, twenty-seven glasses of water and four hours of our sleep time. She had a bit of food poisoning yesterday." Renji's jaw dropped, "Never get a woman pregnant Renji. And we have to have another so the Kuchiki clan can have their heir as well." he laughed, finishing up his piece of work.

"You counted everything?" Byakuya's eyes lifted to meet Renji's.

"When all your doing is sitting in a bathroom watching your wife vomit, that's basically all you can do." he lowered his pen and rolled his hand to soothe the ache from writing. Pretty soon the clock finally chimed ten thirty and the new recruits were in the training stadium, "Let's go evaluate the recruits now Renji." Renji nodded and they both stood up, leaving the office and making their way down to the training area.

* * *

Hisako woke up to a poking at her stomach. Sitting up slowly, she giggled when she realized the 'poke' was the baby moving around, "Having fun in there?" she asked, putting her hands on her belly. Hisako stretched and stood up, slipping her haori back on, "I'd better head downstairs and fix your daddy the lunch I promised him." she put a hand on her hip and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She passed by the maids from earlier and waved to them, getting a wave in return. She went into the kitchen and set to work. Hisako took the ingredients for honey chicken and rice and quickly prepared it, packing it neatly in a little bento box, "Perfect." she checked the clock, "Eleven. I don't think he'll mind if I bring it a little early." she wrapped the box in a cloth and headed out. She hummed to a tune while walking, a hand still perched on her belly. She smiled when she felt Byakuya's strong reatsu, and laughed when the baby kicked again, "Yes, we're going to see daddy." Hisako traveled around the barracks until she was approaching the small training stadium. She went inside and into the grassy area, where she saw Byakuya fighting against a new recruit. But the second he saw her, he motioned for his opponent to stop. He quickly flash stepped to her, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought lunch a little early." she held up the box and he gladly took it. Before he turned, she snuck a kiss to his cheek, getting a smirk from him and a few snickers from the rest of the trainees.

"I don't mind at all. I was about to send them off for a lunch break anyway. Come sit down." he led her to a bench and helped her sit. He opened the box and licked his lips, "Honey chicken, one of my favorites." she grinned in satisfaction.

"I thought you needed something sweet today instead of spicy. And this is one of my favorite recipes. Go on, try it." she took a fork and stabbed a piece of chicken, holding it up to him. He took it and tried the bite. He nodded and got another piece.

"It's wonderful. As always." she smiled. He looked down and noticed that there was only one box, "Didn't you make one for you?" she shrugged.

"I'm not that hungry. I was going to eat when I got home." he shook his head, putting the fork to her mouth.

"Here." she giggled, trying to push it away, "Eat it. This little one might be hungry." he put his free hand on her belly. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"You're pulling the baby card on me?" he gave her a serious look, "Fine." she opened her mouth and he plopped the piece of chicken in, "Happy?" she asked while chewing.

"Yes, I am." Hisako giggled, leaning to him. He put a strong arm around her waist, pulling her so his side. She watched as he continued to eat, giving her a bite after he took one, making sure she ate as well, "Did you take that vitamin today?"

"You mean those pregnant pills?" he nodded, "Yes I did. It was orange flavored today. But it still tasted like crap." he chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead in a small kiss. When he was finished, she put the box back into the cloth and wrapped it back up, "How are the recruits doing?"

"I may have to send some to you for some attitude training." she giggled, snuggling closer to him.

"I'm sure Renji can whip them into place. He's not too kind if you piss him off." they both watched as the trainees sat around and ate. Hisako held onto Byakuya's haori. He was so warm. She giggled again, taking his hand, "Hey, look who wants to say hi." she guided it over her belly, "Say hi to daddy." he smirked, watching as she cooed to her stomach. His smile grew when he felt the long kick, "Aren't you excited? In a few months we're going to be parents." he nodded. He never thought of himself as a father before. But everytime he saw Hisako and her still growing belly, the idea seemed better and better to him. Hisako stretched slightly, "I'd better get back home. Who knows what the maids are doing." she stood up with a giggle, "I let them help paint the baby's room today and said they could finish while I was here." he rolled his eyes and stood up with her. Hisako put her hand in his as he walked her to the stadium door.

"They would be the ones to make a mess." when they reached the door she turned to him.

"Hurry home okay?" she asked, draping her arms around his neck. He nodded and leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips while putting his arms around her waist. She moved a hand to his cheek in the kiss, her thumb stroking the soft and warm flesh, "I miss you when you're here and I'm home alone." he kissed her nose.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. The second I'm done with the recruits I'll flash step home and go straight to you." she nodded and gave him one final kiss before turning away.

"I love you." she said, looking back at him.

"I love you too Hisako." he replied before stepping back inside. She sighed and started her walk home. Byakuya went back into the training area where Renji stepped beside him.

"Awe." he teased, nudging Byakuya. Said man just glared at Renji.

"Remember Renji, not once have you beaten me in a battle. Must I remind you?" Renji shook his head and left Byakuya alone, "Let's get back to work."

* * *

Hisako made it inside the Kuchiki manor and sighed, "Is it just me or am I getting fatter, and not because of the baby?" she asked herself, "I've eaten enough food in the past week to make an elephant fat." it was quiet... Too eerily quiet for Hisako's nerves. Usually the maids were at least sweeping. She could still sense Byakuya's strong reatsu. Squad Six wasn't very far away. She slowly made her way up the stairs, "Hello? Mina? Lina? Where are you?" she made it to the top if the stairs and peeked around the corner, "Hm. They must be in the kitchen." she started to go back down the stairs, when she felt a little twinge of pain. She placed a hand on her plump belly, "That's weird. It felt like a-" suddenly she gasped, both hands flying to her stomach . She made it to the bottom of the stairs before she fell to her knees from an intense pain, "Oh please no… I can't be… not at six months…" she cringed, whimpering as the pain came back. Her eyes widened when she felt her lower regions suddenly become wet with a warm liquid. She reached down and touched her leg, then lifted it. She gasped in utter horror when the red liquid ran down her fingers. The sharp pains continued to go through her and she cringed. Her reatsu began to fluctuate rapidly in her distress, and finally, she screamed, "Byakuya!" her cheeks grew wet with hot tears as she held her stomach. Her reatsu soared again as she tried to sit up, only collapsing in the small pool of liquid that kept growing.

* * *

Byakuya was finishing his work when he felt an usually high reatsu. He recognized it as Hisako's and grew cautious, then leapt from his desk when it sky-rocketed. He flash stepped to the Kuchiki manor and threw open the door. His eyes widened as he rushed to Hisako, who was almost unconscious in a small pool of bloody liquid, "Hisako!" he knelt beside her and took her hand.

"By-Byakuya. The baby... My water broke…" she faintly said. He gathered her in her arms and dashed from their home to Squad Four. He burst in and carried her to the captain of said division.

"Captain Unohana!" she was startled to see Hisako in that state, and Byakuya covered in her blood.

"What happened to her? Come with me!" she led them to a room and Byakuya placed Hisako on a bed.

"I was... Walking down the stairs… when I felt this pain… then it got worse… and my water broke…" her weak voice said, "Please... help my baby." her eyes were pleading into the sweet captains, another tear streaking her skin. Captain Unohana nodded and checked Hisako, then the baby by sending little bits of a special reatsu into Hisako's stomach. Her eyes slowly widened as she called Hanatarou.

"The baby is in distress. We need to get her out. Now." she looked at Hanatarou, "Hanatarou, prepare an operating room for a cesarean section." said boy nodded and ran off. Hisako looked at Byakuya with frightened eyes. Byakuya took his wife's hand and knelt down.

"It will be alright Hisako. Captain Unohana will take care of you." she nodded as Captain Unohana wheeled her bed out with Isane. Byakuya walked beside Hisako, his hand still in hers. He gave it one last squeeze and light kiss before she was wheeled in the double doors. Byakuya nervously waited in the hallway, pacing back and forth until he just had to lean against the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. After about twenty agonizing minutes, Hanatarou came back out.

"Um, Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya's eyes instantly popped open as he turned to the seventh seat, "Hisako is being cleaned up as we speak. She's incredibly weak from the blood loss, but we have a blood drip giving her a fresh supply right now. As for the baby, she is very small and is having to have help breathing with a respirator. Her lungs are undeveloped and she isn't getting enough oxygen needed for her brain to develop as well. It doesn't look very good Captain Kuchiki. She will be lucky to survive the night." Byakuya's heart sank. So it was indeed a girl. His little girl.

"Can I- can I see them now?" Hanatarou nodded and led him into a different room, where Hisako was laying on a bed, a blood drip connected to her arm. He pulled a chair up next to her and took her limp hand, "Hisako?" her eyes cracked open. She smiled lightly, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Byakuya. It's a girl. We have a little girl." he grinned back, a sad smile.

"Yes. It's a little girl." he reached over and brushed her hair from her face. Captain Unohana came in with a clip board and a pen. She then told Hisako the same thing Hanatarou told Byakuya. He felt Hisako's hand tighten around his.

"You mean... She could die?" Captain Unohana nodded slowly. Hisako put a hand on her mouth and closed her eyes, beginning to cry again. Byakuya sat on the edge of the bed and held her to his side as she cried into his arm. Byakuya glanced up at Captain Unohana.

"Can we see her?" Captain Unohana was silent for a few seconds.

"After we finish taking care of her, we'll let you see her. Right now she's in a very fragile state and shouldn't be moved." he nodded and turned his attention back to Hisako, "I'll leave you two alone now. Hanatarou, Isane, please follow me." all three left without another word, leaving Hisako and Byakuya in the room. He stretched out on the bed and lay beside her, an arm around her waist and the other tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

"Byakuya. We can't lose her. We can't... I can't... I can't lose anyone else." she whispered to him.

"It'll be alright. Shhh." he said back, stroking her head slowly to calm her. She held his haori softly, her crying settling. Soon she fell asleep, her breathing evening out in smooth breaths. Once he knew she was in a deep asleep, he moved to the side and sat up. Leaning down to give Hisako one last kiss on the cheek, he stood up and walked outside her room. Captain Unohana was behind a counter doing some file work. Taking a deep breath, he went over to her, "Please. Can I just, see her?" Captain Unohana smiled kindly at him and nodded, standing up from her work. She led him down another hallway into the ICU. She opened the door and led him to the little girl. He wanted to just... cry when he saw how many tubes were hooked to his daughter. She was so tiny. He was certain he could fit his wedding band on her upper arm. Captain Unohana checked a few things and shook her head.

"Her body temperature isn't high enough. We need to get some more heat somehow." she whispered to herself. Byakuya heard and suggested something.

"What if I hold her to me? I heard the best way to warm someone up is to huddle together. It-"

"Transfers body heat. It just might work." she finished his sentence for him, "We might as well give it a try." he nodded, "But for it to work you'll have to take your shirt off and hold her to your chest." he nodded again, unwrapping his scarf from his neck.

"I don't care. If it helps my child, I'll do anything." she smiled at him. She carefully lifted the baby from the bed, avoiding tangling any wires and tubes, and held her while Byakuya loosened his shirt. She placed the baby in his arms and he held her to his chest, covering her with the shirt. He couldn't help but smile as he held his baby. Even though she was tiny, she was beautiful. She had a few black hairs on her head and had light, cream colored skin. He could almost completely hide her in his arms, which was a good thing for now since he was trying to warm her. His thumb stroked her smooth skin, "It will be okay. You'll get through this." he whispered, "You are a Kuchiki." Captain Unohana smiled faintly at the scene before her. But there was one thing she needed to know.

"What's her name?" he looked down at his daughter and grinned.

"Ronina." he whispered, "She looks like a Ronina." Captain Unohana smiled and wrote Ronina's name down on the birth certificate.

"Ronina it is. I need to take these reports to my desk real fast. I'll be right back." he nodded and she left the room.

Byakuya once more gazed at his baby girl in his arms, "My little Ronina. My little, tiny Ronina." he crooned at her, rocking her gently, careful not to mess up the tubes and wires connected to her, "You have to get stronger Ronina. Your mother... She's lost so many people she loved... As have I... We can't lose our first child. You have to get stronger, for her." he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Captain Unohana walked back from her office, tilting her head when she saw Hanatarou looking curiously inside the room, "What is he doing?" he asked himself. She smiled and looked in with him, watching as Byakuya continued to rock Ronina.

"That, Hanatarou, is what a father does to help save his child's life."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Byakuya waited in Hisako's room all night, watching her as she slept. He couldn't get any sleep at all that night, only sleeping for ten minutes or so in between reports from nurses about Ronina. Hisako looked even worse. She was pale, and had dark circles under her eyes from trying to stay up with him. He would stand and walk around, pacing nervously across the room with his hands behind his back. He counted the ceiling tiles at least forty times, and traced the designs on the painting across from him on the wall the same amount.

He was currently sitting by Hisako's bed, his face in the palms of his hands as he leaned on the mattress. A hand pressed to the top of his hand. Byakuya looked up, seeing a weak but awake Hisako smiling at him. He took her hand and brought it to his cheek. The clock read nine, give or take a few minutes. They didn't say anything, just looked at each other, their eyes telling everything: exhaustion, worry, anxiety, and many others. It was around nine thirty when Captain Unohana walked in. Hisako sat up with Byakuya's help and looked pleadingly at the captain. Byakuya sat on the bed beside Hisako, his hand still in hers, "Captain Unohana?" Hisako's raspy voice said, the question being read in her eyes. Captain Unohana lowered the chart in her arms and looked down, shaking her head slowly.

"I'm sorry. Her heart… just isn't strong enough." Hisako closed her eyes, tears forming in them and spilling onto her cheeks. Byakuya's eyes closed as well, his face drooping to look at the bed. Hisako began to silently cry, a hand over her mouth. Byakuya put his arms around her and pulled her gently to him. She started to wail in his chest; heart wrenching, heart broken cries, "If you want to see her before she passes, I would do it now." Hisako looked at the kind woman and slowly nodded. She left, and came back with the baby in her arms, the only tube attached to her now being the oxygen. She gave the tiny baby to the weeping mother, who smiled faintly when she received her child. Captain Unohana quickly excused herself to give Hisako and Byakuya a chance to see their child.

Hisako bit her bottom lip as she watched her child slowly dying in her arms. "Hey there little one…" she looked at Byakuya, "What's her name?" he looked at his daughter, before smiling softly.

"I named her Ronina." Hisako tried to smile, but could only muster a sniffle, another tear sliding down her face.

"Ronina… What a beautiful name." she passed the child to Byakuya, who slowly rocked his daughter.

"Hi baby…Don't be scared little one… You will go to a place where someone will take care of you…" he whispered, "So you don't need to be scared… Mommy and daddy will see you someday. Until then, just be patient." he sat on the edge of the bed, Hisako looking at the baby. She leaned to Byakuya's arm, "She looks like you… she has your eyes Hisako." he said as the baby partially parted her eyes. She nodded and reached over, running a finger over the small hairs on Ronina's head.

"We love you Ronina." she whispered.

* * *

It was one hour later when Ronina passed away in her father's arms, Hisako still stroking the baby's arm, "Goodbye Ronina." she whispered, bowing her head. Byakuya bowed his as well, letting out a choked sigh, a single tear gliding down his cheek.

"Goodbye, my little angel." he said. _Hisana… promise me… that if you ever meet this little one, you will watch over her… please…_

* * *

Captain Unohana leaned against the wall, a single tear streaking her cheek as well. It was always awful to lose a patient... But a baby? It jerked at Captain Unohana's heart. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku walked down the hallway, turning the corner to the hall Captain Unohana was walking down. They saw the tear on her cheek and stopped her.

"Retsu? What's wrong?" she shook her head. Captain Ukitake cupped his best friend's cheek, "Retsu." his calm voice said, looking into her eyes. She leaned to him, letting his arms wrap around her in a hug.

"I lost her. I lost Hisako's baby. I'm such an awful person. I let a baby die Jushiro." she whispered to him. Captain Unohana was distraught, he could clearly tell by the tone of her voice, but he always knew her to remain cool under this kind of thing. But this... she wasn't holding back. Usually she would be smiling, but she was now showing her sadness. He saw an empty room and led her in, closing the door and closing the blinds on the door and windows. He sat her down on the couch, "How could I have let this happen? All the years I've taken care of Squad Four, and I couldn't help a baby through the night. Hisako already lost her mother and her brother... And now I let her baby die as well." he shushed her and pushed her head in the crook of his neck.

"It will be alright. These things happen Retsu. There was nothing you could do. The baby was three and a half months early." she nodded, taking a tissue to wipe her cheek.

"I know... But it still hurts. Being a doctor is great until you lose a patient. But a baby... It is a baby Jushiro. A little baby girl. How can I ever look at them again if the baby dies?" Captain Kyoraku put a hand on her shoulder, taking off his hat. The two friends looked at each other while trying to comfort the upset captain, "You should have seen her face. Her world crashed. And I couldn't do anything about it. I've never lost a baby before. I just don't know what to do if it happens." she stood up and went to the window.

"Why don't you take today off and let Isane and the other seated officers handle Squad Four today?" Captain Kyoraku offered.

"I can't. I wish I could, but I can't." they nodded and just stayed there in silence.

* * *

Hisako felt sick. Her head was buried in Byakuya's clothed neck as she continued to cry. She sniffled some, looking at her husband, "Why? Why did she have to die?" Byakuya shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't know." he repeated, his own heart shattering from the news. He hid his face in her hair, trying to stop his own tears from falling. He tried to be strong for her, but he couldn't help himself from letting out a broken sigh, her hair absorbing the few tears he shed. Captain Unohana came back in.

"Um, just let me finish healing the incision on your stomach and you can head home." Hisako stopped her.

"Can I see Ronina? Please... I just... need to hold her, one more time." Captain Unohana sighed silently and nodded, leaving the room. The captain was going to bring the baby to her after Hisako's cut was healed, but she didn't want her waiting any longer. She returned a few minutes later with Ronina in her arms. She handed the baby to Hisako and left to give them some privacy. Hisako looked at her child, fighting off the remaining tears. A shaking finger slowly went across the baby's cheek, "She's so pretty… She just looks like she's sleeping…" her faint voice whispered. She looked at Byakuya, who reached out and pet her cheek to wipe away a tear, "My little baby. My poor little Ronina. I'm sorry." she closed her eyes, "I was so stupid, moving around so much." she shook her head, "Now our poor little girl is gone." Byakuya shushed her, putting his arms around her shoulders. There they both cried, Byakuya's face buried in Hisako's hair. Captain Unohana heard and came inside, gently taking the baby from Hisako's hold. Hisako watched the captain leave before wrapping her arms around Byakuya's, that was holding her softly. Her cheek rested against it, "I'm sorry…"

"Shhh." his scattered voice managed to get out, "Just rest some more. It's early." he muffled through her hair.

"I can't... I can't..." her hold on his arm tightened, "Our baby is dead Byakuya. Our baby..." her words stung both of their hearts, "We can't bring her back. I don't know what to do." her sobs started again. She turned to him and put her arms around his chest, putting her face in the crook of his neck. One of his hands held her head gently while the other pressed to her back.

Outside, Lieutenant Kotetsu and Captain Unohana watched through the small window, "What do you think will happen captain?" Captain Unohana shrugged slowly, sighing as her blue eyes looked at her lieutenant.

"I don't know Isane. Part of me feels her pain. She lost many people in her life, she's probably devastated over losing Ronina." she looked down at the lifeless infant still held in her arms. She glanced back up to watch as Byakuya comforted his mourning wife, though she could clearly see the tear marks on his cheeks as well, "It is also a devastating loss for the Manataki clan as a whole as well. Not only have Hisako and Byakuya lost their baby, but the Manataki clan has lost its heir. I hope her father takes the news well. He probably still hasn't heard any of this, since he is away for a meeting of some sort in the World of the Living. Come on Isane. As much a it pains me... we still have the death certificate to fill out."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Byakuya sluggishly walked down the halls of the Kuchiki manor. Captain Unohana had released Hisako from the hospital wing after the captain had finished healing the incision cut on Hisako's stomach. All that was left was a barely noticeable scar. He had been looking for Hisako a short while now after he had returned home from a short trip to the barracks to retrieve any work Renji didn't finish. He wandered about the halls until stopping in front of a light pink door. She wouldn't be in there, would she? Slowly he turned the knob, opening the door to an unlit room. There she was. Hisako was sitting on the floor, her back propped against the wall as she held a rabbit plushy in her hands, Hisako staring blankly at it as though it weren't there, her knees pulled to her chest. She sniffled once or twice, completely not noticing her husband advancing towards her. He sat beside her, as silent as she was, looking at the bin of stuffed animals and other toys that was sitting in between them, "I was going to treat her like a princess." Hisako whispered, "I was going to give her the family I never had, the love from a father and mother I never had. I was going to teach her how to cook and dress. I was going to play with her and go to tea parties with her. I was going to teach her how to be a soul reaper. I was going to watch her grow up and fall in love, get married and have my grandchildren." at this point tears started cascading down her pale cheeks, "And I was-" Byakuya shifted to where he was kneeling in front of her, his hands cupping her cheeks as his lips pressed softly to hers.

"I know. I know. We were going to do many things with our daughter as she grew." she nodded, collapsing to him as she began to sob silently, "How long have you been up? It's nearly seven." she sniffled, wiping a tear from her cheek with a slender finger.

"Several hours now. I woke up at four thirty and you weren't here, so I've been in here this whole time." Byakuya slipped an arm under her knees and swept her into his tender yet firm hold, carrying her back to their bedroom. He opened the door and went in, closing it behind him before taking her to the bed. He laid her down softly before climbing beside her, an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She turned to him and kissed him softly as she climbed to straddle his waist.

"Hisako?" she shushed him by putting her lips on his again, her hands traveling to part the folds of his shirt. Her kiss became chaste, desperate. This wasn't the real her. If Hisako wanted to make love, she wouldn't be acting like this. He watched as her teary eyes closed, her lips beginning to peck at his jaw and neck, "Hisako." his hands took hold of her wrists. She looked into his deep pools of onyx/blue, "You don't want this." he whispered, moving a hand to cup her cheek. Her eyes closed as tears fell, landing on what skin had been uncovered by that little motion of her hands. She fell to his chest on top of him, her cries muffled in his chest as she shook the bed with her violent sobs. He took the covers and drifted them over her. He laid there, holding her in his arms like he always did, him looking up at the ceiling as he felt her warm breath on his neck, "It's alright Hisako. I'm here..." he crooned gently in her ear, his strong arms holding her to him. Her hand was still propped on his chest, halfway inside his kimono folds and reaching up towards his shoulder.

"A mother isn't supposed to come home from the hospital with empty arms... That's not how it's supposed to happen. She should still be in my stomach; kicking and growing into a healthy baby." she whispered to him, "It shouldn't be this way. We should be planning a baby shower, not a funeral." she yawned, snuggling closer to him. His warm touch comforted her, warmed her cold body as they lay there, "What are we going to do?" his hands were running down her back gently in soothing caresses.

"How about we go to your beach house for a while? It may not seem like a good idea, but if you need some peace and quiet, let's go to the beach. We can stay in the house with no one bothering us." she sniffled, glancing up at him.

"You mean it?" he nodded.

"Absolutely." she slightly smiled, "We can leave right after the…." the word got caught in his throat, "After the… funeral." Hisako closed her eyes.

"Why did this have to happen to me? To us? Of all the people who hate children, who don't want their children and abuse their children…" Byakuya's eyes widened at the last part, thinking about how her father abused her, "Why am I the only one who can't have a living baby to hold and love?" she screamed, "How come I'm the one who wants a baby, and can't because it died before it could live?" her tears dampened his shirt, "And I have to go back to Captain Unohana to make sure that my uterus is returning to normal size like it's supposed to, I have to take pills to stop my boobs from making milk because there is no baby to give it to!" he held her closer to him, "I don't know how much more of this I can take… I can't take any more heart break…" he nodded, placing a kiss to her temple.

"Rest now love… we can talk more in the morning." she shook her head.

"I don't want to sleep…" she muttered softly. He stroked her hair.

"Very well. Then I won't sleep until you do." the lover's eventually fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, dreading the day that was coming.

* * *

Please don't hate me... But after I posted the chapter Revenge And Anguish, I realized that Hisako doesn't get pregnant until after 3 years of marriage with Byakuya. So I had to do this. And she has a biy, not a girl. But I do hope you'll still review this. Till then. :)


	25. Funeral For An Angel

**Chapter 24  
Funeral For An Angel**

Ginrei walked down the hallway, Mai by his side, "How are they doing?" she asked, looking up at the former Kuchiki leader. He closed his wrinkled eyes and sighed.

"They are still requesting privacy. But who wouldn't after you lose a child?" they stopped momentarily outside Byakuya and Hisako's private chambers. He reached out a hand and silently cracked the door, both elders peeking inside. The couple lay in the bed under the covers, Hisako in Byakuya's tight embrace, her hands pressing against his chest with her head buried in his shoulder. His cheek was resting on her dark black locks, his eyes closed as he whispered quietly to her. Hisako was trembling in his arms, shaking her head continuously into his shoulder. The room was dark, the curtains drawn closed. It had been two days since the passing of Ronina. The funeral had been set for tomorrow, preparations already set.

"It's such a tragedy to happen to them." Mai said, a hint of guilt laced in her voice, "I shouldn't have been so hateful to her." she said quietly, beginning to walk down the hallway. Ginrei cast one last glance at his grandson before sliding the door closed, following Mai down the hall.

Hisako tried to hold back another sob as Byakuya held her within his embrace, but soon found it impossible. Byakuya gently rocked her within his arms, "Do not cry Hisako…" Hisako shook her head, another tear soaking into his clothed shoulder. Byakuya had taken off work early to go back to Hisako. A house-maid went to Byakuya, telling him that Hisako was weeping uncontrollably and wouldn't let anyone inside the chambers. Byakuya went home, and was shocked when he found her sitting by the window with a bottle of sake in her hand. She looked at him with a hint of a smile, telling him how sake began to taste good after the fourth cup. He slowly approached her and took the bottle from her hands, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. She begged him to give her the bottle back, saying that if she could get drunk enough, she might be able to forget what happened. Hisako then burst into tears, curling herself to Byakuya. He grabbed a tissue and slowly dabbed away the tears that escaped her eyes.

He could still smell the hint of sake on her breath as she cried, "I can't… I just can't… I lost our baby… I'll never forgive myself Byakuya." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry…"

**THE NEXT DAY**

The guests in the garden were completely silent, giving respect to the small child as she was presented in the small casket. Hisako bit her bottom lip, screwing her eyes shut as she turned to Byakuya, hiding her face in his chest. A tear rolled down her cheek. How many tears had they shed? Too many for her to count. Captain Kyouraku, Yumichika, and Shuhei watched her silently, frowns on their own faces.

The service went by quickly, and soon the crowd thinned. Hisako slowly approached Ronina's casket, placing a hand on the lid. Byakuya watched, Captain Kyouraku and Shuhei beside him. They were silent as Hisako stood there, giving a sniffle or two.

Byakuya looked at her with a saddened expression, the tear streaks drying on his own cheeks. He and the other two men went to her. Byakuya sat beside her, drawing her back into the comforting embrace he offered. Captain Kyouraku placed a hand on Hisako's head, leaning down to kiss her temple. Shuhei slowly rubbed her back, "Shh…" Byakuya whispered quietly to his wife. Her hands curled into fists, gripping his shihakusho tightly. She pressed her head into his shoulder. He glanced at the captain and lieutenant, "You two can go inside. I can take care of her." with reluctant nods, they stood and went inside. Byakuya kissed Hisako's forehead, "It's going to be alright my love. Let's go inside… You can rest." he put an arm under her knees and gently lifted her, carrying her towards their home.

"I don't want to leave her alone…" Hisako murmured. Byakuya looked down.

"I know Hisako… I know…" he took her inside and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed, "Rest now." he bent down to give her one last kiss, "I'll go tend to the guests before they leave." he slowly stood and left the room. He turned to Captain Kyouraku, who was waiting just outside the door, "Do you mind-" Captain Kyouraku shook his head, holding a hand up.

"I'll go sit with Hisako." Byakuya nodded and continued to walk down the hallway. Captain Kyouraku went inside, silently closing the door behind him. He put on his best smile and went over to Hisako, sitting on the edge of the bed. He held a hand out, placing it on his former subordinate's head, "Hey Hisako…" he said gently. Hisako remained silent, still as can be, only blinking her tear filled eyes. The man sighed quietly, reaching over and pulling Hisako into his lap, "Cry Hisako… Don't keep it all bottled up… I know you're trying to be strong… for both you and Byakuya… but there needs to be times where you just let it out and cry… So go ahead Hisako…" it was quiet for a few seconds, until a few sobs began, "There we go… just cry all you need to." she continued to sob quietly into his broad chest, her body shaking with every sob.

"Why did it have to be my baby?" she whispered, "I wanted a baby for so long… and I was finally going to have one… but she was stolen away from me… why my baby?" she kept asking. Captain Kyouraku smiled softly, hugging her to him.

"Sometimes… these things happen." he began to say, "Some children get a lifetime here, some may only get a day or two, and some may only get to feel your womb, but don't have a need to stay there." Hisako blinked, looking up at him, "Your baby, little Ronina will be with you. She'll watch you and Byakuya as you move on, and someday have another baby. She'll be with you as you sleep, sitting right beside you and running her hand through your hair. You may not feel it, but she will be there with you forever. She isn't truly gone. You'll see her again someday, and her arms will be wide open, waiting for you to go to them." Hisako smiled, truly smiled, as one more tear went down her cheek. Captain Kyouraku leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead, "Just have faith." Hisako hugged him.

"Thank you captain."

* * *

"How are you holding up Byakuya? I know everyone is worried over Hisako, but I want to know how you are doing." Captain Ukitake asked the Squad Six captain quietly in the now empty room. Byakuya sighed, looking his onyx/blue eyes away from his former mentor.

"I'm… trying, to be strong for Hisako. She's barely said a word since the day Ronina had died. I've been trying not to be upset, but it was my child as well. Sometimes I wish I wasn't who I was, so I could just cry and not have to worry about who sees. I was taught not to cry. Hell, I didn't cry when both my parents died. But that was from my father always telling me to be a man and not shed tears over petty things. But this is my child as well. My first child. Hisako lost her mother and brother, and I lost both parents and my first wife. Was it really necessary to lose our child too? Did we not suffer enough as it is? When people ask how Hisako is doing, I tell them the same that I told you. But I believe you are the first, maybe second, person to ask how I'm doing. People don't realize that it isn't just the mother who suffer, it's the fathers too. I looked forward to holding my baby in my arms and be by her side as she grew into a beautiful woman, just like her mother. Well, give or take her attitude." Captain Ukitake chuckled, "But I think it will take some time before we move on. I know it will take Hisako a while. She doesn't get over things quickly from what I observed. " the captain nodded.

"Yes. Losing a child is always hard. But it's always good to talk about it. I bet Shunsui is back there telling Hisako to cry her heart out. She's tried to keep it in for these past few days, and he's probably telling her to let it out. And since it is Hisako, his former subordinate, he'll most likely try to cheer her up by telling her something." Byakuya looked away.

"I feel so helpless. I just hold her while she cries at night. I jut lay there and stay quiet." Captain Ukitake smiled softly.

"Sometimes that's all they need, is just for you to hold them in silence. Sometimes it's all you can give them, and sometimes, that's all you need." he clapped a hand to Byakuya's shoulder, "Just by holding her you're helping her. You both need to help each other. You hold each other, try to comfort each other. The greatest comfort you can get is to be in the arms of the one you love. So don't feel helpless Byakuya, when you're doing everything. But don't forget about yourself." Byakuya gave him a confused look, "I know you're trying to be strong, you have been since you were a small boy, but sometimes you just need to let go. Go back to Hisako, and just cry with her. Tears are good remedies." Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like you're an expert captain." Captain Ukitake shrugged.

"When you live as long as I have, you learn a thing or two about life." he nodded his head to the hallway, "Now go. Hisako needs you now." Byakuya gave a single nod and a thank you, then turned and walked back to the bedroom. He opened the door to see Captain Kyouraku on the bed with Hisako, holding her while rubbing her back. He smiled.

"Looks like Byakuya's back Hisako." the woman sniffled and looked towards the door, holding a shaking hand out. Byakuya went to her and took her hand.

"Thank you Captain Kyouraku. You can go." the captain nodded and stood, giving Hisako one last smile before leaving. Byakuya climbed into the bed and pulled her into his lap, holding her close to him, "My Hisako…" he murmured, reaching up to brush a hand down her hair. Hisako lay propped against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Captain Kyouraku aid… that Ronina will be with us at night, sitting on my pillow and petting my hair at night while I sleep…" Byakuya's eyes widened, and he looked down at her.

"He told you that?" Hisako nodded. Byakuya softly smiled, holding Hisako closer to him. He closed his eyes, placing his cheek on Hisako's head as a tear rolled down his cheek, "Yes, Ronina will be by our sides Hisako. She will be with us." he said quietly in her ear, "She'll never leave us." Hisako nodded, hiding her face in Byakuya's neck.

"I miss her Byakuya… I want to hold her…" he nodded, kissing her forehead.

"We will one day Hisako… we will one day…"

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hisako was kneeling in front of the large cabinet, holding Hisana's portrait. Beside it, was a blue glass urn, now containing Ronina's ashes. Her hands were pressed together, "I love you Ronina..." she whispered quietly, her head bowed and eyes closed. Byakuya walked into the room, kneeling down beside her, putting a hand on her back.

"Are you ready to go?" Hisako blinked, looking at him.

"Go? Go where?" he smiled, brushing her bangs from her face.

"I promised we would go to your beach house after the funeral. We can go any time you want." he said softly into her ear. Hisako shook her head.

"I don't need to… My squad needs me. I can't be skipping out on work like I have been…" he shushed her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"They'll understand Hisako… We need some time away…" the woman raised an eyebrow.

"_We _need some time away? You've been taking this better than I have." she said, sitting up, "I've been crying my eyes out, and you've barely done anything. Our baby dies, and it seems that I'm the only one who's upset over it. Then you say that _we_ need some time away?" she stood up, walking to the window that looked into the gardens, "My baby died in front of me…" she said, lowering her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. Byakuya stood, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Our baby died in my arms Hisako. The first time I held her was when she died. She was my daughter too Hisako." he turned her to look at him, "You think I don't want to cry? I've been trying to stay strong for you Hisako…" he said in a quiet voice, "When I hear you cry… when I see your tears… you don't think I wanted to cry with you?" she just looked at him, silent as a mouse, "It tore me apart on the inside just hearing you cry… And I knew I couldn't make it better no matter how hard I tried." her eyes widened slightly when she saw a tear go down his cheek.

"Byakuya…" she said in a shaky voice as she reached up, taking her index finger to wipe away the tear. She leaned to him, wrapping her arms around his chest, "I've been so selfish… I've never even bothered to ask you how you felt… I'm sorry." Byakuya closed his eyes, more tears going down his cheeks as he rested one to her soft black locks. He put his arms about her body, pulling him to her, "This has been just messed up… nothing seems to be going right anymore…" she muffled into his neck. He didn't answer her. When she felt him trembling, she glanced up to see tears sliding down those pale cheeks.

"She warned me…" Hisako tilted her head.

"Who warned you what?" he opened his eyes.

"Captain Unohana… she warned me after the accident… that we shouldn't make love for three weeks… so that there would be a less chance of miscarrying Ronina… She said something about it stressing you… I completely forgot about what she said, until after we made love that night… I thought to myself that if you lost her… it would have been my fault… and we did end up losing her…" he slowly went to his knees, "I keep having this dreadful guilt that it's my fault we lost her… even though it was past three weeks… it's a feeling that won't go away, no matter how hard I try…" Hisako knelt down beside him, cupping his cheek.

"I've never seen you cry before…" she whispered. Soon they were in each others arms, holding and cradling each other as they both wept.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Byakuya sat in the dark room, sitting beside the bed as Hisako slept. It had been about a week and a half since Ronina had slipped away, and Hisako was in pieces. He stayed by her side 24/7 since then. Hisako was currently on her side, facing away from him as she soundly slept. Her hair was wrapped around her shoulders and sprayed across the pillow from her previously tossing body. He smoothed it down and kissed her head, "I'll be right back." he whispered, standing back up and silently leaving the room. He walked down the hallway and turned the corner, going to a certain room he hadn't visited in quite a while. He opened the doors and went in, closing them silently before crossing the floor to the set of cabinet doors. He knelt on the pillow and opened those doors as well, met by the picture of Hisana, "Hisana. You have to help me. I've- lost my daughter. Hisako went into pre-term labor, and delivered Ronina early... Captain Unohana tried to save the baby... But she was just too small. I- don't know what to do. I want to be strong for Hisako... But it's hard, when I want to cry as well. Ronina was my baby... My own flesh and blood. I was actually excited. I never thought about being a father, but when Hisako told me I was going to be, I grew so excited. I wanted to be able to hold the baby and know that the child was mine. I wanted to raise it and take care of it. Give her the father Hisako didn't have, and love Ronina just as much as Hisako. We were finally going to be a real family. If you see Ronina, can you please take care of her? Please... I don't know what else to do." he gripped his kimono harshly, closing his eyes and bowing his head, "Please... take care of her..." Byakuya sighed deeply and stood back up, turning and leaving. He went back down the hallway to his room and opened the door. Hisako was now awake, sitting up and was holding something in her hands. He got closer and saw that she was holding her ultrasound pictures from the previous months. She pointed at a place on the picture.

"Look Byakuya. There's the head, hand, and the left foot, and the other hand-" she sniffled, "And the other foot. And the baby." she put them down and closed her eyes, beginning to sob. Byakuya sat down beside her and put his arms around her, tucking her to his chest, "Our baby... Our baby's gone Byakuya. And it's all my fault. I shouldn't have moved so much." he held her tighter.

"It isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I could have postponed the trainee evaluations and stayed home with you like you asked. I could have been there to help you." he murmured in her hair, stroking it softly with his hand.

"I just... can't stop crying." he nodded, snuggling closer to her.

"Then don't..." her head settled on his shoulder, her silent sobs still making his heart ache. He could feel her shaking with each sob she made.

"I thought it couldn't get any worse. I thought nothing could be worse than losing my mother and brother... And now I've lost my baby." he shushed her.

"What do you want Hisako? I'll give you anything." she was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I just want you to hold me. Like you did after we made love that night." she whispered to him. He gently laid back against the pillows, keeping her propped on his chest. His hands were holding her around the waist while hers pressed to his chest. Hisako hid her face in his neck. They were silent, until they heard hard footsteps coming from the hallway. Byakuya looked down at Hisako, who had suddenly tensed up after feeling a familiar aura, "It's my father." Byakuya was immediately walking to the door, and opened it right as Hisako's father stopped to knock. He barged past Byakuya and went to Hisako.

"There you are, you worthless girl!" he grabbed her wrist and jerked he from the bed, her cry of pain echoing through the room as pain shot through her arm from the violent pull, "You insolent, sorry excuse for a daughter! How dare you allow that child to die!" he pulled her to the floor, Byakuya watching in horror, "I would expect as much from you. You always let the people you love die." Byakuya couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hisako looked away, tears welling in her eyes. Her father's grip tightened on her arm. She tried to get out of her father's grip, but he held on with a bruising force.

"Stop... It hurts." the second Byakuya heard that strained sentence he grabbed Hisako's father's wrist.

"Let go of my wife." the old man scoffed.

"Let go of my wrist." he raised his free hand as he turned around.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" he asked, his voice almost a growl, "_Let go of her_." her father narrowed his eyes before releasing Hisako's wrist. She sank to the floor and held her wrist with her other hand, "Now leave here, before I order you killed for trespassing." the man stayed put for a few seconds before turning to leave.

"Good riddance." he left. Byakuya instantly went to Hisako, taking her wrist gently.

"Are you alright?" she slowly nodded, her eyes still gazing at the door, "He's gone Hisako." he said softly, taking Hisako into his arms.

"Why does he hate me so much?" she asked, burying her head in his shoulder. I don't understand what I did that was so wrong, for him to hate me like this… I don't remember doing anything…" Byakuya shushed her.

"You did nothing Hisako." she looked at him.

"You don't know that… I could have done something when I was little that I can't recall…" he shook his head.

"You don't seem like the type of woman to do something like that to make your own father hate you Hisako… Now rest…" he crooned in her ear, "It's still very early…" Hisako nodded, resting her cheek to his chest. She could hear his strong heartbeat through his clothes, slowly lulling her into sleep.

* * *

An update! It's been over a month! *cries* I'm sorry! Schol has gotten me so busy and last night my computer was hit with a virus. So I am on my PC right now while my dad goes to get my computer fixed. Last night I snuck down and saved all my documents and pictures of my bleach stuff onto a memory stick. Haha. Wouldnt be good if daddy saw my documents with all my lemons on it. XP So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, not enjoyed, but you get what I mean. I hope. *giggles* Reviews are much appreciated! :D


	26. Get Away

**Hisako 25**  
**Get AWay**

A hand slowly reached down to the hem of the woman's shirt, lifting it to reveal her stomach. Hisako's gaze was soft with a hint of sadness in her eyes as she stared at the scar on her belly. Her free hand went to trace the scar, looking down to the ground while clenching her teeth together, shutting her eyes, "Ronina…" she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She heard footsteps out in the halls of her division, while she kept herself locked away in her office, lights off, the only source of light being the sun shining through the windows Hisako wiped the tear away, sniffling softly, "It's been a month…" her voice was the only sound in her office, the rest in dead silence, save for a few footsteps out in the hall. Hisako looked back to the mirror, imagining what she would look like now if she hadn't lost Ronina. She went to her desk and pulled open a drawer, reaching in to take out the Week by Week Pregnancy book she had purchased. She slowly sat at her desk and opened it, flipping it to the correct week, "Week 30..." she read, "Fetal Development: Our little one is nearly three pounds already and growing like a weed. The early lanugo is disappearing, the eyelids open and close, and the toe nails are growing. The bone marrow is now responsible for red blood cell production…" she said in a soft voice, a tear falling to splatter across the book page, "Ideas for Dad: It's the third trimester and now, more than ever, Mom needs you. She may complain a lot with the growing discomforts of pregnancy. Listen to her with your undivided attention. Help her relax in the evening by rubbing her back and feet. We've talked about this in previous weeks but mom just needs you to be there for her. As simple as this sounds, it can be difficult at times. Remember that doing what you can for Mom is also your first parenting steps for your… child…" she said the last word in a whisper, slowly closing the book. She stood, "I need some air…" she went out the back of her office into her private gardens that were secluded by a tall white fence.

Hisako walked along the rose bushes until she heard a few voices on the other side, voices she knew from her squad but couldn't place them with names, "How can you be that cruel? Captain Manataki has been through a lot in the past few months." came the female voice.

"Psssshhh." a male voice answered, "It's been a month. She should be over it by now. She had a baby and it died. It never really got to live so was it even a baby in the first place." Hisako kept a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming out.

_Of course it was a baby! She lived and breathed air! She was a baby the second I conceived her!_

"You are such an idiot! Of course little Ronina was a baby! Captain Manataki was six and a half months pregnant when she went into pre-term labor. Can't you be a little more sensitive about this? Maybe it was for the best. Something could have been wrong with the baby and didn't need to be born at all, to save her from being an outcast." Hisako felt her heart breaking.

_Was there something wrong with Ronina? Was there something wrong with me that made me lose her?_

"Look, all I'm saying is that she's had plenty of time to get over it."

"Captain Manataki lost her baby you imbecile! A child that was growing inside her! A child she had a deep bond with since she discovered she was pregnant! Of course she's going to grieve for a while! Jeez man, learn to walk in a woman's shoes for a day and have some sympathy for her!" Hisako couldn't handle any more. She ran back into her office, tears flooding her face as she slid the door closed. She leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor with her knees to her chest as she sobbed, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head propped on top of her knees. She felt her shihakusho dampen from her tears but she didn't care.

_I want my baby back…_ She looked up to the desk where she left the book. She got up and went to it, picking it up, "I want her back!" in a flash of anger, she threw the hard-back book at the mirror, the spine of it hitting the glass, hard enough that caused it to shatter to the floor. Hisako collapses to her knees, hands gripping the desk. "I want her back! Give her back!" she screamed in sheer agony, a migraine pounding in her head.

"Captain? Are you alright? Captain!" came Shuhei's voice outside the door, "I heard a crash! Hisako! Are you alright?" Shuhei never used her first name unless he was pissed or worried. Hisako heard the door unlock and Shuhei burst in, "Hisako!" he glanced at the shattered mirror, his eyes softening when he saw the pregnancy book amongst the reflecting glass. He closed the door and followed the sound of the sobs until he found her crouched at her desk. Shuhei rushed to her, kneeling at her side, "Captain…" he said softly. Hisako looked up at him, her cheeks and eyes red from crying, her flesh stained with dried tears. Without a word, she collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He wrapped his arms about her, holding her close to him as he rocked her, "It's alright Captain… It's going to be alright…"

"She really is gone Shuhei… The scar is there…" she muffled into his shihakusho, "I saw the scar… from the surgery…" he sighed silently, nodding.

"I know… I know…" the lieutenant said soothingly, running his hands along her back. She shook her head, pushing herself out of her lieutenant's embrace to get back on her feet, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"I'm going to see Byakuya… I need to see him…" ignoring Shuhei's question of if she wanted him to accompany her, she walked from the office, her haori flowing behind her as she almost broke into a jog. Squad members in the hall watched their distressed captain as she rushed from the barracks, breaking into a flash step towards Squad Six.

* * *

Byakuya sat quietly at his desk, propping his forehead on a fist while he worked slowly on the paperwork. _I wonder how she is doing…_ No matter how hard he tried this morning, Hisako refused to stay home, stating that she had paperwork that had to be finished otherwise she would get in trouble with the head captain. He reluctantly let her go, but something tugged at his heart that was telling him not to let her. Renji could tell that his captain was exhausted. His eyes had dark circles beneath him, and he was working at a much slower pace than usual. He could tell when his captain was deep in thought: He had been on that piece of paperwork for the past hour now, his brush strokes slow and careful, much, much slower than his normal pace. He would have been finished with that in at least four or five minutes, to then work on the next sheet. Byakuya wasn't even wearing his kenseikan, allowing his bangs to fall freely in his face. Every few minutes he would reach up and brush them from his face, only to have them fall back where they were. Renji felt sorry for the man. Renji cleared his throat quietly, walking inside to Byakuya's desk, "Do you want me to finish the paperwork sir?" Byakuya shook his head.

"It is addressed to me, so the addressee should be the one to fill them out." Byakuya's tired slate grey/blue eyes looked to his lieutenant, "Would you not agree Renji?" Renji nodded, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his head.

"Yeah, but you just look tired, that's all." Byakuya shook his head.

"I will be fine Renji. Go back to your office." With a reluctant sigh, Renji bowed.

"Yes sir." he stood back up and left the captain's office, going down the hall until entering his own.

The captain let out a small yawn, glancing down at the paperwork with his name scribbled over it. He didn't even bother using his perfect calligraphy to sign the documents. He sighed, standing to go look at the bare cherry blossom trees, not yet blooming from the cold winter air. _Some birthday this is…_ He looked out over the dead gardens. In truth he didn't want his birthday to come tomorrow. He wished it was just another day. _Because Hisako will ask what I want… and my answer will be to have my child back… safe in my arms…_ He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip, shaking his head. _This has been a very hard month for the both of us… _His attention was grabbed when he heard an officer shout his wife's formal captain's name, and turned around just in time to see her run through the door, "Hisako?" the woman ran straight to him, running into his arms.

"Byakuya! I can't take it anymore!" she said, shaking her head, "I can't take this pain anymore…!" Byakuya led her to the couch and flash stepped to the door, sliding it shut before returning to his wife's side. He drew her into his arms, placing her in his lap to lean against him. Hisako hid her face in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping themselves around his chest, "I can't do this anymore… the pain is too unbearable…"

Her husband held her close to him, "It's alright Hisako… Everything will be alright…" she shook her head.

"You always tell me that… and it never gets any easier… I try… but the pain never goes away… I want Ronina in my arms…" she sniffled, "I overheard a few of my squad members… one was telling me that Ronina was never a baby since she didn't live more than a day." Byakuya's eyes widened as anger flooded him. If he ever found out who that certain squad member was… "Then the other was saying that maybe it was for the best… that there was something wrong with her… or me… and that's why we lost her…" Byakuya shushed her, his heart throbbing from hearing that story.

"There was nothing wrong with Ronina… And there certainly wasn't anything wrong with you." he cupped her cheeks with his hand, his eyes looking into hers, "Our baby was perfect. She was beautiful and perfect. There was nothing wrong with her. She just wasn't destined o be with us." he brushed her hair from her face, "I bet right now, she's alive and happy in the World of the Living with another family that will love her as much as we do. I bet that we'll see her one day soon." he smiled at her. He didn't know whether those words were true. Since the nobles reproduced offspring that wasn't from spirits that died in the World of the Living, he didn't know if they went through the process of rebirth. Currently what he wanted was to stop his wife's tears from falling. Byakuya leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Our baby may not be in our arms." he took her hand, placing it flat over his chest, "But she will be in our hearts forever. Nothing can change that." Hisako lightly smiled, nodding slowly as another tear ran down her cheek.

"Can we still…" she sniffled again, "Go to the beach? Like you promised?" Byakuya smiled softly, nodding as wrapped his arms back around her.

"Of course. Just say when and I will have the travel plans arranged. But right at the moment, I think you need some rest. Today has been a long day." he shifted an arm beneath her knees, lifting her as he stood, propping her against his body. She curled to him, a hand grasping his shihakusho as she tucked her head to his shoulder. Byakuya carried her from his office down the hall, momentarily peeking in to see Renji at his desk, "I am taking Hisako home. Do not expect me back for the rest of the day." Renji nodded and continued with his paperwork. Byakuya carried Hisako outside and quickly flash stepped to the Kuchiki manor. He carried her inside, slowly walking down the hallways. He narrowed his eyes when Mai walked down the hallways towards them. She smiled at him.

"Ah, hello Lord Kuchiki. Might I ask why you two are home so early?" Byakuya looked down to Hisako.

"Hisako wasn't feeling well, and neither was I, so we both decided to head home early." she gave a single nod.

"Ah. I see. Well, then I guess we can bump up the elders meeting from tonight to half an hour now." he raised an eyebrow.

"A meeting? Concerning what?" Mai gave a small, quiet chuckle.

"We will discuss it in half an hour. Go freshen yourselves up." Hisako remained silent, not even bothering to open her eyes to look at the elder woman. She stuck her nose in the air, "Fine then. If Hisako doesn't want to go then I guess it won't be an issue." she waves her fingers, "Ta at Lord Kuchiki." she continued her descent down the hallway until turning a corner. Byakuya sighed.

"I need to have her removed from the elders…" Hisako chuckled quietly as he carried her into the bedroom. He walked to the bed and gently laid her down, covering her with the blankets. He knelt down on a knee, leaning to kiss her gently, "I will freshen up and go to the meeting. You stay here and rest." Hisako nodded, snuggling under the covers. Byakuya turned off the light to make it some-what darker in the room, allowing Hisako to close her eyes and rest. Byakuya quickly went into the bathroom and freshened up, changing from his uniform to a simple blue shihakusho, tied with a darker blue obi. The man looked at his reflection in the mirror before making his way down to the elder's meeting hall. He straightened his attire before knocking, sliding the door open when a scruffy voice beckoned him to enter. He stood tall, walking into the room with the elegance he always held as a Kuchiki, his frown on his face and his icy demeanor about him, preparing to put up walls to block any emotions that might leak in this meeting, "Why have you called me here?" behind one of the elders, he saw that girl he had met at the previous meeting, the one Mai tried to get him to leave Hisako for, "What is she doing here?" he asked coldly, sending daggers to Mai in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him as one of the elder men spoke.

"We have come to a decision Lord Byakuya. Due to the recent tragedy, we fear that Hisako is no longer suitable to be the bearer of our Kuchiki heir." Byakuya's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you implying?" Mai stepped forward.

"We are implying, that your marriage will Hisako will be terminated, and you shall marry this young woman here, who shall be the provider of our hair." she did a hand sweep towards the girl, who smiled at Byakuya like she had won the lottery. Byakuya merely scoffed.

"You seem to be mistaken Mai. I believe I told you to get rid of that tramp at the last meeting." the woman's heavily made up eyes widened as she scowled in disgust, "I make the final judgments in this household, if you do recall. Whether you like it or not, Hisako shall remain my wife, and she will be the one to produce an heir." Mai took another step forward.

"It's over Byakuya. We gave Hisako a chance and she blew it. She lost the thing so that cannot mean that it will not happen again." Byakuya's blood began to boil.

"…Thing…?" he said with a hiss, "Did you just refer to my child as a… thing…?" his hands clenched into fists, "Let me tell you something Mai. I will not have you attempt this again. You dare try to mess with my marriage again, if you attempt to terminate my marriage, it will be you who will be gone, from this household and this life." Mai's eyes widened and she gulped. Byakuya looked at the young woman and pointed at her, "And you. Go crawl back into the whore hole you came from. I don't want to see your worthless face here ever again! Do you all understand me? You will not control me any longer! I will make the final judgments as head of this household. I will no longer stand any of this bullshit you try to pull on me. I've had enough!" with that he swiftly turned, storming from the room and slamming the door closed. He wandered the halls until finding a servant, "Prepare clothing for a least a two week vacation. Pack something suitable for warm climates. I am taking Hisako away from here for a while. I want things ready by tonight." the servant nodded and quickly ran off to prepare. Byakuya flash stepped back to his room, going to Hisako's side, "My dear, do you want to leave tonight?" Hisako blinked her eyes opened and nodded.

"Sure. If you want to." he gave a single nod.

"Then we shall leave first thing tonight."

* * *

I am so sorry for this late update! *hides* I have been so wrapped up in school and working on Jushiro's story, I haven't had time to work on this on. :P Plus, it's really hard for me to write sad stuff, so it may take a while for a few updates to come for this story. Buyt anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! Psssst! *whispers* Does anyone want me to kill off Mai? Or Hisako's dad? *giggles* I'm dying to kill off one of them. xD Thanks so much for the reviews I have gotten already for this! I appreciate it so much! :D


	27. Last Surviving Manataki

**CHAPTER 26**  
**Last Surviving Manataki**

The sun began to set over Sereitei, casting shadows over the Kuchiki Manor as a woman roamed the halls, slowly as if she were a corpse that had recently been brought back to life. She wore no emotions on her face as she walked, her arms crossed at her chest. Hisako's black bangs tumbled across her face as she sighed, looking down slightly to the floor. She made her way outside into the back gardens, stopping under one of the budding cherry blossom trees. She leaned against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes as she turned her face up to the warming sun, "So you are running away from your problems? I thought as much." Hisako growled, opening her eyes to look at her father as he approached her, "You always did run away." she balled her hands into fists.

"Why are you here?" she hissed, "Haven't you caused me enough pain already?" he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I heard about the latest Kuchiki meeting. About how you would be sent back with me if you didn't try for another baby soon." her eyes widened. That's why Byakuya wouldn't tell her about the meeting? "You seem surprised. Did you not know?" he tilted his head to the side, a mocking smirk on his face, "The elders have reached a verdict that you are not to be the provider of their heir any longer." Hisako shook her head, stepping back.

"No…" she whispered.

"Ah yes. It seems that they want to terminate your marriage with Lord Kuchiki and marry him to that other girl they had. I believe she was the 'Barbie Doll' you referred to her as." her eyes widened, anger beginning to brew within her, "Since you lost the child, they believe it is possible that it will happen again." he chuckled, shaking his head, "Knowing you, it will happen again. You lost Ronina, if you are to become pregnant with another girl, what's the loss if she died as well?" Hisako was about to lose control of herself. She began to tremble slightly with anger, tightening her fists. She could feel her nails digging into the delicate skin on her palms.

"Shut up…" she said quietly, shaking her head, "Shut up…" the words came in a squeakish tone.

"They threatened to end your pathetic marriage then and there last night. Even had that other girl there. But since Lord Byakuya's outburst and threats, she nor Lady Mai haven't been seen since." Hisako blinked. Mai and that Barbie doll were missing since last night? Had Byakuya gone so far as to threaten death to Mai if she didn't stop trying to get rid of her? Hisako's temper began to lower slightly. Just that little fact of knowing how Byakuya was protecting her even through this, soothed her soul to some degree. But now her father was determined to destroy that calm that she had finally achieved.

"Byakuya won't let that happen… He won't allow our marriage to be destroyed." she said in a brave tone, standing up taller as she tried to mask her brimming fear she still held form this man. Images of him beating her filled her mind, making her waver on what to do next. Her father recognized the growing fear in her eyes and stepped closer.

"Ohiko isn't here to protect you anymore little girl." he said in a menacing tone, "Your brother can't protect you like he did when you were children. He couldn't see how you caused your mother's death when you were born. How you caused her to die." she shook her head.

"No! That's not true! Mother died when I was seven! Not when I was born! Mother grew ill over the years! And what did you do? Sleep with the damn maids while she was in bed sick or forced out to business appointments!" she pointed at him, "You're the one who caused mother's death! Because you weren't there for her when she needed you!" her father growled, his own hands curling into fists. Hisako's eyes widened slightly when she realized all that she said, and she stepped back a few inches. Her father kept moving closer, narrowing his eyes.

"Watch your mouth you bitch! You cannot prove that I slept with those women!" proof? She had no proof? She could remember clear as day, watching from the shadows as giggling maids and other women left her father's quarters, their kimonos hanging over their shoulders as they hurried to tie their sashes, their cheeks flushed pink as if they ran for a mile, hair partially damp with sweat on their foreheads, "Don't make me have to teach you a lesson Hisako." her eyes widened more, her blood running cold. His smirk grew when he saw the fear in her eyes rise, "So you remember then." of course she did… How could she not…? After her mother died, he grew angry. Angry at everyone. Though he did sleep around and wasn't there. He at least cared for his wife a little. Outside of their home they seemed like the perfect couple. They would hold hands, kiss each others cheek, they would barely be separated. Hisako remembered playing out in the gardens while they watched, drinking tea as Ohiko chased her throughout the flower beds. Once Hisako's mother left, the gardens withered, becoming barren, leaving only mounds of dirt and crooked, brown flower stems and fragile dry leaves. The fish died since no one entered those gardens, not feeding the fish the nutrients they needed. Her father became another man, full of hatred towards everyone. Then he began to hit. He never hit Ohiko… it was only Hisako who endured the beatings… But one in particular scarred her for life.

* * *

The little girl of 9 trembled as she hit in the closet. Her father was going on another rampage, storming through the house looking for his daughter. She was curled in the back corner, behind the long coats and the bags that rested on the floor, offering her a hiding spot for the time being, until he calmed down. Her skinny legs were pulled to her chest, her purple eyes full of fear as she sat in the dark. She breathed silently, biting her cheeks so she wouldn't let out sobs of fear. Dry tears stained her cheeks as she stared into darkness. _Mommy… Where are you…? Why can't you protect me…?_ Her voice whimpered in her head. She knew her mother passed away two years ago. Her beautiful mother who protected her from any harm, who would wrap her arms lovingly around her daughter in a comforting embrace. _You said you'd always protect me…_ Her heart stopped momentarily when angered steps barged past the closet.

"Hisako! Get out here NOW!" came the booming voice, making the child bite harder on her cheeks as she hid her face in her knees. Her right cheek throbbed painfully hard, no doubt a bruise forming where her father managed to hit her before she scrambled away from his clutches. She, being much younger and agile, ran away from him, making her chase her through the house until she was far away enough for her to hide and him not be able to fid her. The steps slowly faded on the carpeted floors, and it all grew silent. Hisako slowly looked up, blinking in the darkness. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears, her heart pounding within her chest. Every part of her body ached. Her father had been incredibly angry that day, and ended up slamming Hisako against the wall, gripping her shoulders in a vice-like grip, no doubt leaving bruises there as well. Then his fist made contact with her cheek, forcing her hard to the ground. Right as he turned to retrieve her she fled, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She had never seen him this angry.

The little girl gasped when the door opened. She gave a squeak, hiding her face, anticipating a jerk on the arm to drag her from the closet, "Hisako?" came the soft voice. Her eyes shot opened and she looked into the concerned face of her brother. He immediately went in and shut the door, crawling behind the bags and coats to his little sister 8 years his junior. She scrambled into his arms, hiding her face into his chest as she whimpered, holding onto him like a lifeline. The seventeen year old's eyes softened as he watched his little sister cry. He hated it when she shed tears. He rocked her back and forth, running his hands soothingly down her back, "It's going to be alright Hisako… I promise." he smiled down at her, "Just be patient… Once I become a soul reaper I'll take you to live with me. We'll get an apartment and you'll never have to come back her. The little girl sniffled and looked up at him.

"You promise?" came her tiny voice. Ohiko chuckled softly and nodded, leaning down to kiss her on her forehead.

"I promise."

* * *

Byakuya slowly took clothes from the closet and placed them neatly into suitcases, sighing softly as he did. _This will be good for Hisako… for us…_ Yes. They needed to get away for a little while, get away from all the depression and sorrow. He folded a shirt and placed it into the suitcase, on top of the others. Once he finished he went into the bathroom to gather the toiletries they would need. He perked up slightly when Hisako's reatsu rose a steady bit, but not to an alarming level. He figured she must be training with her zanpaku-to for a few minutes, which would always result her reatsu to go to this level when she did train. Byakuya turned to the door when someone ran down the hallway, knocking on the door, "What is it?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Hisako's father is out in the gardens! I think Lady Hisako is in trouble!" her father? Byakuya's eyes widened. Her reatsu was rising in distress. Something was about to happen. Byakuya immediately left the bedroom and walked down the hallway, breaking into a light jog towards the gardens, towards her reatsu.

* * *

Hisako blinked as the memory washed from her mind, her eyes refocusing on the scene before her. Her father was now a mere five feet away, too close for Hisako's liking, "You want to run that by me again little girl?" came the low growl of her father's voice. Hisako backed up again, against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree, "Trying to run away? I think not." he was like a tiger stalking his prey, slowly approaching the woman as she was cornered to the tree. Her heart began to beat faster, "I wonder… What would happen if something hit you in the stomach? Would your stitches come undone? Would you bleed to death?" his words seeped into her like venom. Instinctively, she placed a hand on her belly, over the scar. It still hurt somewhat. Captain Unohana had recently taken out the staples and replaced them with stitches that would dissolve within a week or two. Her father raised an eyebrow, "You look as if you are protecting an unborn child Hisako. I don't see a child for you to protect. You already allowed your child to die." pain ripped through Hisako's body when he said that, "Now she's in a jar. As dirt." his words were cold as ice, stabbing into her heart. He was five feet away again.

"Shut up…" a tear slid down her cheek as she began to tremble, pressing herself closer to the trunk of the tree.

"Are you telling your father what to do?" he slowly raised his fist, level to her stomach, "Maybe I should teach you the lesson again." she dodged the blow right as he swung, screaming out in fear.

"Byakuya!"

"Byakurai." a sudden blast of powerful lightning shot out in the gardens, blasting Hisako's father across the yard with a loud yell, landing with a thud on the ground. Hisako felt arms around her, drawing her to a figure. She recognized the deep voice as she was pressed to the owner's body. She looked up into the face of her savior, only to see that her husband was staring right at her father, who hadn't even moved after falling to the ground. Hisako's eyes welled with tears as her arms wrapped about his chest in a tight hold.

"Byakuya…" she said in a hushed whisper, hiding her face into his chest.

"It's alright. I'm here now. I've got you." he reassured her. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with both worry and concern. He slowly leaned her back against the tree, "Wait here for a moment." Byakuya said softly before rising, walking over to the man laying on the ground facedown. The noble stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, until the old man sputtered a cough. Blood trickled from his mouth to the ground before her rolled to his back, glaring at his attacker. There was a large burn mark on his chest, as well as splotches of blood slowly leaking from cuts inflicted by the Byakurai's attack.

"Y-You bastard." the man coughed out, "You have no right-" Byakuya quickly cut him off.

"I believe I made myself clear the last time you injured my wife. I told you that if you dared touch her or harm her, I would harm you as well. I fulfill my promises Lord Manataki, even on the likes of you." the old man spit out more blood as he coughed, glaring at Byakuya with piercing green eyes.

"D-damn you." he muttered before his head fell back to the grass, his body going still. Hisako blinked, her eyes wide as her breathing shallowed into scattered breaths. Byakuya turned and looked towards his wife, who gazed back at him. He read the question in her eyes, and he nodded a yes in reply. Her eyes turned to her father, who laid motionless on the ground. With a flash step, Byakuya reappeared by his wife's trembling side. He gathered her into his arms, carrying her inside to their bedroom. He placed her on their bed next to the suitcases. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here." she slowly nodded and he rose, leaving the room. Her father was dead. The man that beat her for years… the man who caused her so much misery… was finally dead. Hisako didn't hold any remorse towards what just happened. She felt emotionless…. She felt as if she just killed a bug. She didn't care… Could she really have been that heartless towards her father? After he began to beat her, the first time she could ever remember him hurting her, was the day she realized that if something happened that took him from her… She would be alright with it, because she wouldn't have to suffer any longer. She didn't care at all that now she was the only surviving member in the Manataki family line. Her mother, then her brother, then her daughter, and now her father. There was no one left but her in that family. She was the last person that could bear the Manataki name. She was their last chance at continuing the family name.

Manataki.

Perhaps if she gave birth to a son in the future, the Kuchiki clan would allow him to be the Manataki heir, so he would be able to carry on the family name for multiple generations yet to come. Hisako stared blankly at the wall, blinking every few minutes or so, until Byakuya came back in. He returned to her side, wrapping his arms around her, "It's alright now. Someone is taking care of him." Hisako nodded slowly, letting herself be swallowed into his embrace, "My grandfather said he would like to speak with you before we depart. Is that alright with you?" Hisako looked up at Byakuya, "He said we wished to tell you something. He is in the library." Hisako thought about it then nodded.

"Alright…" she left the bedroom and went down the hall, silently walking until she stopped in front of the library doors. She slid them open and walked inside, finding herself alone. She closed the doors, looking around. She looked through the old books, tilting her head when she found one that looked like a binder. She pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a page of pictures and photos. Hisako tilted her head when she saw a familiar face. It was a tall man, who looked to be mid-twenties. He had jet black hair that went to his shoulders, and bangs that swept the left side of his face. They were tucked behind his ear, where two kenseikan were vertically placed, holding his bangs from his face. _Byakuya? _"Byakuya looks much younger in this than he does now…" she whispered.

"That is because that isn't him." came a deep voice, startling her at first. She looked up to see Ginrei Kuchiki entering the library, sliding the doors shut behind him.

"This isn't Byakuya?" she asked, receiving a shake of the elders head.

"That is my son, Sojun, Byakuya's father." Hisako's mouth parted slightly in surprise as she looked back down at the photo.

"They look like they could be brothers, if not twins." the man gave a single nod.

"Yes. Byakuya resembles his father greatly." he sat down on the couch, motioning for her to sit in a chair across from him. She nodded and followed his order, sitting in the chair he pointed to.

"Byakuya told me you wished to speak with me." he nodded again.

"He is correct. I wished to tell you something." she crossed her right leg over her left, "I know the pain of losing a child." he began, "I have lost both of my children. Both my son and daughter. Sojun in battle and my daughter of a broken heart. Sojun's wife died of illness when Byakuya was very young. And my daughter's husband… Kouga… He was a fine young man. He was destined for greatness, but he let power blind him. He ended up being sealed away forever." Hisako's eyes widened, "I know what loss feels like. My own wife passed away many years before. And the Kuchiki clan suffered loss once more when Byakuya's first wife, Hisana, passed away." Hisako looked down, nodding.

"I know… That must have been hard for him." Ginrei nodded.

"Yes. Byakuya loved that woman like he loved to breath. It was tragic that she was taken after only five years. It broke his heart." he leaned in, "Hisako… do you know why you married my grandson?" Hisako shrugged.

"Because both our clans needed heirs…?" she said quietly.

"There is another reason besides that my dear." she looked back up at her grandfather-in-law with a raised eyebrow, "I knew of what happened inside your home Hisako." said woman's eyes widened, "I knew that Byakuya would be able to protect you from your father." he smirked, "And your personality is unlike any other. You fill in the spaces that Byakuya left blank. He needed some noise, some energy in his life. Something that would cause a dent in his way of doing things perfectly." she blinked, placing a hand on her chest.

"So you thought I was the perfect girl for him?" he nodded.

"Yes. And I knew I was right the moment you shouted out at your wedding. Byakuya is quiet, hard-working, everything we imagine a clan leader to be. But he was also distant. He never liked to socialize once he joined to court guard squads, and especially after Hisana died. You were the exact opposite of him. You were loud, spunky, happy, and are quite a jokester if I say so myself." Hisako chuckled a bit, "I knew that you would be able to balance each other out." he smiled softly, "And you were the one who took in Shuhei Hisagi, raised him to be the man he is today. I knew that you would be the perfect mother for Byakuya's children." Hisako's smile grew. Ginrei reached out to cup her cheek, "I know it's hard to lose a child. But you mustn't give up hope. Byakuya has told me many a time how much you desired children. I know you will be a great mother to them. Byakuya will be there to love and support you, much like he has done already. You are beginning to bring out his old self." Ginrei smirked, "When Byakuya was a teenager, he could get very temper mental very easily. When Yoruichi Shihouin was a captain, she would come visit and tease Byakuya into a game of tag. He could never win, but oh how his anger helped him. He calmed down once he entered the academy. He still showed a little flash of his teenage self when he married Hisana, but after she died, he but up walls around his heart. He became emotionless. Then he married you. Slowly but surely you have helped him tear those walls down. You've helped him smile again, I've heard him laugh. He reminds me so much of Sojun now. His father was as energetic as they come." he chuckled, "I knew Byakuya would pick up on it." his eyes grew sad, "Then when Byakuya was around five, there was a war." Hisako nodded. She remembered. It wasn't a very big war, but it cost a lot of lives, "Sojun… ended up being one of the casualties. Byakuya didn't understand what was happening. It was heart-breaking, watching them lower my son into the ground as Byakuya asked his mother why they were burying his father." Hisako felt tears stinging her eyes, "Then when he was around eight his mother died suddenly. I then looked after him, teaching him the Kuchiki ways. He was an incredible learner. But much of what he needs to learn, will come from you." he nodded his head towards Hisako, "You have taught him well. You taught him how to laugh again, how to live life to its fullest. Now you two are learning how to cope with sorrow." he smiled, "But soon, you will learn that joy comes again, where there was once sorrow."

* * *

Another update! :D So, I had fun writing this. It's almost 2:20 AM and I have school tomorrow so reviews would be nice for my hard work. *winks* :P So Mai and the Bitch Hooker Barbie Doll are MIA and Hisako's father is about to be 6 feet under! WOOHOO! XD I was originally going to have him die of natural causes (old age, heart attack, etc...) but I decided to have Byakuya do the dirty work. *hands Byakuay a rag to wipe his hands on* I actually had a dream about Byakuya and Hisako a few days ago! *giggles* And no! It was not a perverted dream! Preacher's kids like me dont have dreams like those. Pffffft. *waves hand with a smirk* Alright, so maybe I do have perverted dreams... but Jushiro was only shirtless! I swear! Oh! Btw, the last sentence that Ginrei says, about joy coming after sorrow,... My dad used it in his sermon today! *giggles* XD Thank you ot all that have reviewed so far! I would really appreciate reviews for this chapter as well! Maybe I'll get my ass to drag Byakuya and Hisako to the beach now. ^_^; I was going to in this chapter but I didnt want to make it to long. So in the next chapter they will be at the beach! *has ideas swirling through her head* After thinking about who all Byakuya has lost, have any of oyu thought about poor Ginrei? I mean, he must have lost his wife (since we never see her) He lost his son Sojun in battle, Sojun's wife probably died of sickness, Kouga (son-in-law) who had to be sealed away due to going power crazy, his daughter (reason unknown) then he kind of sort of lost his granddaughter-in-law hisana. Not sure if he liked her seeing as all the drama that happened with her. But He has lost a lot of loved ones. Now I'm depressing myself. *cries in a corner* But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have another up soon! :)


	28. Romantic Night In Paris

**CHAPTER 27**  
**Romantic Night In Paris**

The sound of moving water slowly roused Hisako from her sleep. She cracked her purple eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust to the growing light. She woke up on her back, an arm under her pillow and the other draped over the form of her slumbering husband, who had his arms wrapped securely around her. She smiled softly when she felt his cheek resting on her shoulder, his breath tickling the skin on her neck. With a silent yawn she rolled to the side, Byakuya mumbling something before settling his head back to his own pillow. Hisako giggled quietly and reached out, trailing her fingers along his cheek to brush loose bangs from his features. Byakuya twitched, scrunching his nose as hair brushed across it. Hisako leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the cheek before rising from the bed. She peeked outside, watching the sun peek over the ocean for a few minutes before deciding to change.

* * *

He could hear a child's laugh as Byakuya walked through the hallways of his home, a tiny, giggling laugh. The man stopped and raised an eyebrow, searching for the place the laugh was coming from. With a turn on his heels, he went down another hallway, towards the gardens. The laugh grew louder, and was soon accompanied by another, one that belonged to a woman. Byakuya slid open the soji panels and walked out onto the back porch, a small smile gracing his lips at the sight. There was a woman sitting on the green grass, sitting Indian style. She had midnight black locks of hair that went down to the middle of her back in light waves. From the side profile of her face she had light, creamy skin, with dark purple eyes. He recognized her instantly as his beautiful wife, Hisako. In her lap was a giggling girl, around five or six. She had black hair, but it was lighter, like his, but was curlier than Hisako's. and when she opened her eyes, they revealed Hisako's beautiful purple orbs. The child's head rolled back as she continued to laugh, a result from Hisako's relentless tickling. When the child opened her eyes, she smiled, instantly leaping from the woman's hold, "Papa! You're home!" the small child shrieked with joy, running towards him with her arms wide open. Byakuya smiled brightly, kneeling down to one knee to open his own arms, receiving his daughter in a loving embrace.

"Good evening dear one." he replied, kissing her forehead, "How was your day?" the little girl smiled up at her father, then pointed to Hisako.

"Mommy wouldn't stop tickling me!" Byakuya chuckled, looking up to his wife.

"She wouldn't now? That's not very nice of her, is it?" Hisako rolled her eyes then stood, putting her hands on her hips as she walked over to them. She was wearing a dark green kimono, that had a darker green sash tied around her, tied snugly under her breasts so that the fabric flowed freely over her very pregnant belly.

"I told her if she kept poking her little brother or sister I would tickle her! But since she inherited your personality she was stubborn and kept poking me, so I tickled her." Byakuya shook his head with a smirk, standing to welcome the hug he knew was coming. Hisako closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms about his chest. He cupped her cheek, tilting her features up so his lips could meet hers in a tender kiss.

"Ew…!" came the small voice, both parents breaking the kiss to chuckle at their daughter as she made a disgusted face. Hisako looked down at the girl, patting her on the head.

"It's getting late Ronina. Get ready for bed." said child pouted.

"Awe, do I have to?" she looked to her father, her eyes wide as she pouted at him. He smiled, reaching down to lift her into his arms. She instantly curled to his form, laying her head on his shoulder, "Ok daddy." came her soft reply. Hisako smiled at Byakuya, who gave her a single nod.

"I'll see her to bed." Hisako leaned down to touch a kiss to her daughter's forehead before Byakuya took her to her room. Along the way, Ronina fell into a slumber, going limp in her father's hold. Byakuya took her into her room and gently laid her in her bed, covering her with the blankets and tucking them around her frame. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, dear one…" the little girl moved in her sleep, rolling to her beck.

"I'm okay daddy…" his eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side as the child smiled in her sleep, "Don't worry… I'm… alright…"

* * *

Eyes opened to a silent room, bathed in sunlight through the curtains. Byakuya glanced to the side to find his wife missing from his side. He reached over to lay the back of his hand where here body laid. It was cool, meaning she had been up for a little while. He didn't smell anything food-wise, so he guessed she was outside on the beach. He sighed and lifted a hand to wipe it down his face, closing his eyes._ Ronina… What did she mean when she said she was alright… and not to worry… Were you telling me everything was going to be okay little one…? Were you saying that everything was going to be alright and you would be safe somewhere…? _He opened his eyes. The dream had been so real. He could still feel his little girl in his arms, how light she felt as he held her to him. Byakuya bit his bottom lip. _Would you have looked like that Ronina… Would you have looked like that at five years old?_ He laid in bed for a few more minutes, running the dream through his head again, trying to pick at it and figure out what everything meant. _Hisako was pregnant… and Ronina was five… So Hisako will get pregnant within four or five years?_ With a yawn he sat up, dragging his body from the bed. He reached his arms above is hands to stretch, moaning softly when he heard a few pops in his back. He moved to the window, peeking outside to smile slightly. Hisako was on the back porch, laid out on her stomach on a towel, bathing in the sunlight. Byakuya went to the drawers, pulling them open to pull out a pair of swim trunks. After changing he went into the kitchen, grabbing a banana. He quickly ate it then silently made his way onto the back porch, sliding the glass door open and closed without making a sound. He went over to Hisako and knelt down before straddling her back, his hands going to her shoulders. Hisako gave a lazy chuckle, turning her head to grin slightly at him, "Good morning." he said in his low voice as he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck.

"Good morning…" she replied, her voice lazy and soft as if she had just woken from a nap. She stretched her body out a little, sighing loudly, "How did you sleep?" he shrugged, going to massage her shoulders.

"I had an interesting sleep. How about you?" she smiled, closing her eyes as she rested her head on her folded arms.

"Like I hadn't slept in years…" she smirked, "I think it was because I no longer have to worry about my father breathing over my shoulder anymore." Byakuya frowned, moving to run a hand through her soft black locks, heated from the sun. It had now been two days since the death of her father, and for once everything seemed to be at peace.

"Yes… he will no longer bother you." he moved to sit beside her, looking out over the ocean. Hisako turned to lay on her back, Byakuya now noticing she was wearing no top, exposing her upper body to the sky. Byakuya chuckled, "Don't let anyone see you like that." she rolled her eyes, waving a hand.

"It's a private beach… I can run stark naked in the ocean if I wanted." Byakuya glanced down to examine her body. After the past month of taking that pill Captain Unohana gave her, he noticed that her breasts had gotten somewhat smaller, caused from the pill making them stop from producing more milk. They were almost back to their original size. His eyes scanned farther down her body, his gaze softening when he saw the 5 inch scar on her lower belly, just under her belly button. Her stomach was once more flat and smooth, the scar their only reminder of her once being pregnant, "Stop staring…" came the soft voice, the scar now blocked by one of Hisako's arms, "It's rude to stare…" Byakuya looked up to Hisako to see her looking away, towards the ocean. The man sighed quietly, moving to lay on his side. He draped an arm over her to pull her to him. She curled to his bare chest, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"I know you miss her…" he said softly, running a hand up and down her back, "Try to relax here… We're at the beach…" she nodded.

"I know… I know… It's just been a long month that's all." she replied quietly. Her eyes saddened, "I mean… We didn't even celebrate your birthday properly…" he shushed her, holding her tighter against him.

"I didn't really celebrate my birthday anyway." he smirked, "I'm old enough as it is. I don't need a reminder that I added yet another year." she choked out a chuckle, looking up at him. She shook her head.

"But still… I want to do something." she smiled, "How about we go visit Paris. It isn't a long trip. There's a wonderful restaurant there and we can go see the Eiffel Tower. It's one of the most romantic places… That's why it's called the City of Love…" Byakuya thought it over for a moment before grinning, nodding as he gazed down at her, running fingers through her hair.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Byakuya looked in the mirror, straightening his navy blue tie before tucking it into his suit jacket, smoothing it down. His bangs hung free in his face, the kenseikan left in the bedroom for the night. He waited patiently at the front door while he waited for Hisako, who was still in the bedroom dressing and freshening up. Byakuya checked the clock. It was only four. That would give them enough time to make their six-thirty reservations. If only Hisako would be a tinsy bit faster. After a few minutes Byakuya heard the sounds of heels, getting louder until Hisako came into view. He smiled. Hisako was wearing a dark, royal blue cocktail dress. It flowed to her knees, with silver beading and embroidery around her waist where the skirt began to flow. Asymmetrical ruffs made the upper bodice, a small broche on the right shoulder where the strap started. The other strap hung off her shoulder, and both were outlined with silver sequins on the side closest to her neck. Her black hair tumbled about her shoulders in waves, but she had her bangs pulled to the back to be clipped, the ends draping down her back. She had a gold bracelet on her right wrist, and her watch on her left. She was wearing black opened toed heels, with little fake gems along the strap that went over her toes, and the strap that wrapped around her ankle. She smiled at him, turning, revealing the low dip the back of the dress made, "Well, how do I look?" Byakuya walked to her and took her hand, kissing her knuckles softly.

"You look beautiful." she blushed slightly when he kissed her hand, drawing it back as she chuckled softly.

"Look who's being the knight in shining armor." he smirked, giving a shrugs of his shoulders.

"This date is supposed to be romantic, is it not? A husband should treat his wife like a princess when they go out on a romantic dinner." she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then tell me, where was my knight in shining armor when we had out engagement party?" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close to him.

"I was wondering how crazy the elders were for forcing me to marry. Maybe they weren't so crazy after all." Hisako smiled softly when his head dipped down so his lips could claim hers in a tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing in his soft hair. She leaned to him when he broke the kiss, resting her head to his shoulder.

"Your grandfather told me why the elders chose me… It wasn't because of money or raising in ranks… or about heirs…" she looked up to her husband, "He said we would balance each other out, that I would raise out some of your old emotions you had when you were younger." she looked into his eyes, "I saw a picture of your father… you look so much like him I thought it was you in the photo." Byakuya's gaze softened, "He told me about your parents. How they loved each other… Your grandfather has lost a lot of people he loved as well… He kind of made me feel better." Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"He did?" Hisako nodded, "How so?" she gave a shrug.

"He told me that no matter how bad life gets, there will always be something to look forward to. He told me that he knew what my father had been doing…" the man's eyes widened slightly, "And he said that you would protect me. He gave me hope…" she said softly, "He lost his son, his daughter, his son-in-law and daughter-in-law, he lost his wife, and he lost Hisana. But he said he was able to smile because of you. Because he still had had you. He told me not to give hope, to try again when we were ready. Your grandfather is a wise man." Byakuya smirked slightly.

"That's probably because he's old as dirt and has been through every problem imaginable." Hisako giggled, moving to cup his cheek.

"I'm serious. You should talk to him sometime." she took his hand, giving it a light squeeze, "Now, let's head to dinner."

Dinner had been delicious. After making their reservations on time they enjoyed a nice, quiet, candlelight dinner on the balcony of the restaurant, the couple walked down the excited streets, going by the many shops and street vendors to see what they were selling. Byakuya bought Hisako a single stem red rose, making her smile for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. They made their way into a park, walking a little farther along the side walk until coming to the Eiffel Tower. A violinist was playing soft music underneath for couples that passed by, his case open for any tips he received. Byakuya stopped Hisako a few yards away from the musician, holding his hand out, "May I have this dance?" Hisako blushed, glancing to the side before nodding, falling into her husband's arms. Her arms went back around his neck, his going to drape about her waist. He pulled her close as they rocked to the music. Hisako looked up at her husband, relaxing as they rocked back and forth. Byakuya's eyes seemed to shimmer under the light of the tower, his skin glowing. She closed her eyes, laying her cheek to his chest. The stars slowly began to peek out as the sun set, the moon taking its place to illuminate the city. The lovers remained quiet, just rocking and swaying to the music until the song ended. They stopped dancing, but remained in each other's arms, just standing there for a few moments just enjoying each other's presence. Byakuya leaned down after a few minutes, kissing the shell of Hisako's ear, "Perhaps we should return home now…" he whispered softly. Hisako nodded, sighing contently.

"Yes… Maybe we should." she looked up at him, smiling, "Thank you for tonight…" he gave her a single nod.

"I'd do it again in a heart beat Hisako." he cupped her cheek, "I'd do anything to make you happy." he brushed a stray lock from her face. She bit her bottom lip, nodding as she fought a giggle.

"I know you would… I love you." she whispered to him. His eyes slowly closed as he bent down to steal another kiss before they headed back to the condo.

* * *

With a sigh, Hisako laid upon the bed, smiling softly as Byakuya took a shower. She rolled to her side, clad only in her silt robe. With a small smirk, she rose, untying her robe and letting it float to the floor. She silently opened the bathroom door and snuck inside, closing it behind her. Her grin widened when she saw her husband standing in the shower, the water running over the contours of his naked body. She licked her lips, her body warming from the steam of the shower. She went over, sliding the glass door open and shutting it. Byakuya smirked when he felt his wife's presence in the room, and chuckled when he felt arms wrap around his chest, a bare body pressing to his, "Can I help you?" he asked as he turned to her, smirking. She shrugged, pressing a cheek to his bare back.

"Just thought I'd enjoy a shower with my husband." she grabbed the bar of soap and a rag, lathering it before rubbing Byakuya's back with it. He gave a soft groan, arching his back to her as muscles twitched under the towel. He turned, looking down at her.

"I have already washed dear one. Perhaps you would enjoy being cleaned?" Hisako giggled and turned around, her back to him. He took the rag from her and ran it over her shoulders and back, gently wiping it over her skin in delicate motions. He set his chin to her shoulder, the rang being wiped around to her stomach, washing it just as gently so he didn't bother the still-healing scar, up to her breasts where he massaged them gently. Hisako moaned, leaning her head back against his shoulder. Hisako loved showering with him. He made such a simple thing so intimate she couldn't help but moan as he washed her body clean. Byakuya's other hand came into play, teasing the other breast softly as he began to kiss her neck, trailing his lips up and down her neck until he nipped at her earlobe. His wife shuddered softly against him, pressing harder against him. Her cheeks began to flush light pink, her heart beating slightly faster.

"Byakuya…" she whispered, her eyes drooping closed as she moaned quietly again. His hand dropped the rag, going to palming and molding the sweet flesh in his hand, Hisako bit her lower lip, suffocating another moan as it threatened to leave her body. With a slight smirk, one of Byakuya's deadly hands traveled downward, over the small mass of black curls until a finger slid along the folds of her slick sex. Hisako's eyes widened and she gasped, tipping her head back as that moan escaped. Before she knew it that tingling sensation she was getting was gone, Byakuya's hands settled to her hips. She panted softly, looking at him, "Why did you stop…?" he kisses her cheek, smiling down at her.

"We aren't ready Hisako…" he replied, nuzzling his cheek to hers, "Maybe in a few months, but not now…" he kissed her neck once more, holding her close to him, "Let's give it a little more time…" he whispered to her. Hisako slowly nodded, turning to where she was facing him once more.

"Alright… Just don't tease me like that again." he chuckled.

"Deal." he turned the water off and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around Hisako before he wrapped the other around himself. They both dried off in the bathroom and left the towels in the floor. Hisako reached down to grab some clothes on the chair when he stopped her, taking her wrist in a gentle hold, "Come to bed as you are." Hisako instantly felt her body go hot. She slowly nodded, allowing her husband to draw her to the bed. He pulled the covers down and she crawled to her side, him following her. He pulled her close to him, tucking her body to his, "Good night love…" she gave a stifled yawn, cuddling close to his naked body with her own.

"Good night…" Byakuya turned the lamp off in the room, shrouding it in darkness. As the minutes rolled by, the lovers soon gave in to the depths of sleep.

* * *

Yes! Another update in the same month! Woohoo! *giggles* I decided to give those two a romantic date. After all the Hell I've put them through I think they deserved it. ^^' Thank you for the reviews! I really love to read them! :) Yes, Hisako's dad is dead and should be 6 feet under now. :3 So undoubtedly they did not go to his funeral. Just lit up the furnace and gace it some fuel. LOLOL *giggles* I'm evil aren't I? :P Please review! I would love to hear how you thought I did with this chapter! *yawns* So, it is 1:57 as of now so I shall get off so you can (hopefully) drop me a wonderful review! THanks so much for reading!

Oh! And if you are reading What He Left Behind, I have a poll up for you readers and would appreciate it if you voted. The more votes, the faster the update for Minako's story! :) It'll be a doozy I'll tell you that! *giggles* Ta-ta! :)


	29. Memories

**CHAPTER 28**  
**Memories**

Byakuya gave a soft sigh as he fixed the kenseikan in his hair, his nimble fingers working the pieces of delicate porcelain into place. A pair or arms wrapped around his chest from behind, and a warm body pressed to his back. He gave a soft smile as she glanced behind him, "Can I help you…?" Hisako smiled ever so softly, reaching up to unclip the head pieces from his hair, placing them on the sink. She raked her fingers through his bangs, smoothing them down to their natural arch over his eye.

"We're at the beach… Lose the nobility for a while…" she whispered, cupping his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her softly, wrapping his own arms around her body, "Let's go swimming in the ocean." she offered, looking up to him, "It's a warm day today…" she took his hands, leading him into their bedroom. Hisako went to her husband's suitcase and dug through it in search for his bathing suit she had packed. Her hands stopped their search, her head tipping to the side as she gazed at an envelope. She picked it up from under the garments, "What's this?" Byakuya glanced at her, raising a slender black eyebrow.

"What is what?" she stood, making her way over to him. She pulled out a slip of paper, folded perfectly in half. Curious, she unfolded it, and read the perfectly cursive writing.

"Have Byakuya explain these. Have fun." Byakuya tipped his head, taking the paper.

"Explain what?" she shrugged, then opened the envelope. Gasping softly, she pulled out a stack of photos.

"They're… pictures." she flipped through them, then gave a chuckle, "Byakuya… It's you… and your parents." his eyes widened, and he peeked over her shoulder.

"Me?" the woman in front of him nodded, and slowly sat on the bed, flipping through each picture. Slowly a smile began to form on her lips. Byakuya sat behind her, leaning her back to him as she looked at each picture. He chuckled, resting his head to her shoulder, "I remember these…" Byakuya reached out and pointed to his father, "That was mother's birthday…" he said softly. Hisako blinked, then looked to him with confusion in her eyes.

"Where is she though…?" his eyes saddened slightly.

"She had… passed away before the picture was taken." Hisako's jaw dropped slightly, as if she were about to say something, "It was several years before that… When I was 3, maybe 4... Father would distract me on her birthday. We'd run in the gardens, play hide and go seek in the mansion… He said that she wouldn't want me looking sad on her birthday, so he would play with me all day so she could see me smiling." he flipped the pictures, and his smile grew slightly, "There she is… I was a few months old." Hisako looked over the picture. The trio was out in the gardens, beside the small koi pond. His mother was laying on her side, her head in Sojun's lap with Byakuya laying against her stomach, a bright smile on his face as he reached for the camera. Sojun had a bright smile on his face, his hand on Byakuya's back, while his wife was gazing up to her husband, "Grandfather told me that mother worried that I wasn't outside enough to get fresh air." Hisako giggled as he turned to another photo. It was of Byakuya sleeping soundly in his bed, "I was around eight here…" his soft voice said. He was silent for a few seconds, "I don't know why this photo was taken exactly…" Hisako smiled, reaching out to trace his face in the picture.

"You look so cute… You're smiling in your sleep." she giggled. Byakuya nodded.

"Maybe that's why…" she glanced to him

"What do you mean?" he sighed, closing his eyes.

"After my father died…I sort of… shut everything out. It was like I became a statue. I didn't want to play, I didn't want to eat… I didn't want to do anything… My parents were the only friends I had… after father passed away, I only had grandfather… And he was only concerned with my training to be the next clan leader…" Hisako's gaze softened and she kissed his cheek.

"Can you tell me about your father…?" she asked him quietly, "If you don't want to, you don't have to." he shook his head, taking her hand.

"If you want to know, then I'll tell you all I can remember." she turned to face him, leaning into his arms. He held her securely to him as he rested against the pillows, "My father was supposed to be the next head of the Kuchiki family, the 28th heir. But it passed to me when I was born. He and my mother were childhood friends, and they ended up falling in love." he chuckles, "And that is what our families had hoped… They wanted to try something different… They wanted the future bride and groom to grow up together, instead of knowing each other a few days prior to the wedding."

"Like ours." Byakuya chuckled, nodding.

"Yes… like ours." he ran his knuckles down her cheek, "A few years went by… usually, you had a child by the end of your second year of marriage. But for some reason… no matter how they tried, they were unsuccessful. But father refused to give up. They both wanted a child, not only for the clan, but they wanted a baby like every other family. Like you, my mom always wanted a child. It killed father that they hadn't had a baby yet… And one night, mom was walking through the gardens with dad, and they decided to try one more time. And she said if it didn't work, she would give up." he chuckled, "And obviously, since I am here it worked." Hisako laughed softly, "Grandfather said they were so happy when I was born. He said nothing could wipe the smiles from their faces." he looked to Hisako, then leaned forward to kiss her softly when he saw her happy yet depressed face. He cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking beneath her eye, "Everything will be alright Hisako… I promise you… we'll have a baby someday." he leaned over to where his forehead rested on hers, their noses touching. She nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know… I just… was so excited about Ronina…" he nodded, holding her tightly to him.

"As was I…" he leaned back a bit, "I had a dream… the night before last… I had a dream, that Ronina was with us… She was 5... And you were a few months pregnant… five or six, I couldn't really tell…" Hisako's eyes widened, "We were all in the backyard, and it was around sunset… when I get home form the barracks. After we all spent some time together, you said it was her bed time. I took her and put her in her room, and she went to sleep… But, as I was walking out… she turned in her sleep, and said, 'I'm alright daddy.' and I woke up…" he looked to her, disbelief written all over her features, "I wonder… if Ronina somehow found a way to tell us she was alright…?" Hisako bit her bottom lip, before tears welled in her eyes. She sniffled, a tear rolling down her cheek as she nodded.

"Yeah…" came her quivering voice, "I think it might have been…" a small smile came across her features as she leaned to him, "Oh Byakuya…" his arms wrapped tightly around her as he buried his features into her soft black hair. She nuzzled his shoulder, her smile still there, "I love you…" his gaze softened and he nodded, kissing the crown of black atop her head.

"I love you too…" came his deep voice in reply. His fingers ran through her hair as he held her close. After a few seconds, a small smirk took over his features. Hisako gave a small gasp as she felt dexterous fingers begin to unbutton her blouse.

"What are you doing Byakuya…?" she looked at him with widened eyes and a raised eyebrow. He gave a small chuckle and pecked her lips.

"You wanted to go swimming." a small blush crept across her cheeks, "Are you blushing my dear? The one who told me she would walk throughout my squad in the nude with no care at all?"

"Shut it…" she stuck her tongue out at him, "And here everyone called you the Ice Prince, the man with no emotions in his body." she smirked to him, tapping his nose with a finger. He took her hand, kissing each fingertip.

"That was before I was married to a vixen of a woman, who tested my temper, patience, and sanity." she chuckled, biting her lower lip as he began to kiss the back of her hand and wrist, moving up her arm. She cocked her head to the side, her eyebrow raised in question.

"For someone who said we weren't ready, you sure are acting like you're trying to seduce me." he chuckled softly, moving to kiss her softly.

"Who said I was trying to seduce? Your mind simply goes into the gutter every time my lips come in contact with your body." she rolled her eyes, swatting him away playfully.

"You know, for a man like you, you sure are a smart ass." his fingers returned to unbuttoning her blouse, delighting when it parted and fell open, revealing her smooth skin, yet slightly disappointed when he discovered her wearing of a bra, "And you keep on stripping me." he shrugged, his hands easing the fabric down her arms to pool about the bed.

"You said you wanted to go swimming. I'm just helping." he offered, his hands reaching around her back to unclasp the bra, smirking slightly when he saw it snap forward a bit, "It is a private beach after all. No one will be around." Hisako sighed, her eyes softening as she looked away, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

"But… I would be more comfortable in my bathing suit…" she looked to him when she felt his hand lift her arm away, then a hand pressing to her stomach, over the almost healed scar.

"Because of your scar?' he asked her quietly, even though he already knew the answer. With a soft sigh, she nodded, closing her eyes. She felt herself being pulled back into his arms in a secure hold, "It's only going to be me out there with you Hisako… I have seen your scar, and I don't think it affects how you look in any way. You are still my beautiful wife, and one scar won't affect my love for you." his wife smiled slightly.

"It isn't the scar… It's what happened that caused the scar to get there…" he nodded.

"I know… I know… But…" he held her out, looking to her, "A woman I love told me, that if we dwell on the past, we'll never see the future… I think that woman needs to take her own advice now." he cupped her cheek, "I promise you Hisako… Everything will be alright. Ronina will be okay… We'll get through this… and one day, we can try again. Whenever you think we're ready, we can try again for another baby. Alright?" she thought about it for a few moments before her smile grew, and she nodded.

"Deal…"

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Hisako giggled as she walked into her bedroom, suitcase in tow, "Well, I don't know about you, but I got a nice tan." Byakuya just rolled his eyes as he carried his own luggage in as well.

"Yes yes, very lovely." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jealous that you just burned?" she giggled when he glanced to his shoulders, which did hold a slight tinge of pink to them, "With your pale complexion, I doubt you'll ever tan." she licked her lips, "But I bet if you ever did tan, you'd look delicious!" she winked at him then sighed, collapsing to her bed, "I wish we could just stay in France… And not have to worry about Soul Society or anything to do with it…" Byakuya raised an eyebrow, moving to where he was laying beside her.

"Why is that?" she shrugged, looking to him.

"Well, there's just a lot of stress sometimes…" she began to count the reasons by tapping a finger, "We both are captains, we both are nobles, we were forced to marry, they pressured us about children, and then our tragedy that happened… it just takes its toll on a person." he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he nodded.

"Yes… our lives can be a bit stressful." he smiled softly to her, "But I wouldn't change it for the world. Thanks to my stressful life, I was lucky enough to be born into wealth, where I would be taken care of, I became strong enough to become a captain, and I was lucky enough, to be married to two beautiful, wonderful women in my lifetime. I lost my first wife to sickness…" he moved to nuzzle her cheek, "I plan on doing whatever it takes to make sure I don't lose the one I have now… And I plan on doing whatever it takes to make us happy… and whether we need to wait a while for children or not, I won't give up… As long as you don't." Hisako felt as if tears were going to burst from her eyes at any moment. She reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I'll never give up Byakuya…" she whispered, leaning to his strong form. He winced a bit, causing her to move back, "Sunburn bad?" he nodded slightly.

"Just a bit. I think when we went swimming yesterday the ocean washed off my sunscreen." she tapped her chin then smiled.

"Wait here." she jumped from the bed and went into the bathroom, opening the bottom cabinets under the sink, "Now… where are you…?' she dug around a bit before grinning, "Here it is!" she came back out and sat in front of him, holding up a bottle of green gel, "Aloe Vera. This stuff does wonders for a sunburn!" she twisted her finger, "Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." he raised an eyebrow, making her roll her eyes, "Just do it." he sighed and nodded, following her directions. She winced herself upon seeing how red his back was, "Ouch… You really fried…" she popped her knuckles and opened the lid, squirting some of the gel onto her hand. Once she got a good amount, she rubbed her hands together and slowly began to ease the goo onto his back. He gave a small grunt of pain before a tingling coolness swept over the places her hands ran over. Slowly Hisako felt him relax beneath her touch, making her chuckle, "Feel nice?" he nodded, his eyes cracking open to look at her.

"Very. Thank you." she gave a nod, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck.

"You're quite welcome." she chuckled, "Now, how about we uniform up and we go see how Renji handled Squad Six while you were gone." the man gave a groan, hitting the pillow with his head.

"I would be surprised to see my squad still standing." Hisako rolled her eyes, climbing off the bed and heading to the closet.

"Oh come now. Surely you have more faith in him than you sound." she shrugged, "Besides, I'm surprised he hasn't re-challenged you to another duel." he turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow, "I heard about when Rukia was to be executed, how he told you he was going to save her and you two battled, only for you to end up winning." his eyes widened slightly, and she tipped her head, "What?" her own eyes widened, "Of come on! You haven't even noticed?" when he gave her a blank stare, she just sighed, "The man is in love with her Byakuya. When he was in Squad 11 before transferring to be your lieutenant, he told me he wanted to surpass you. He had this look in his eyes that said he wouldn't stop until he succeeded. He told me that when you adopted her, you took away the only family he had, and he hoped to one day defeat you so he could get her back." he shook his head.

"No. Rukia doesn't love him though." Hisako raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know that? You two barely talk." she said softly as she began to dress in her uniform, "I mean, I know you care about her, but you need to communicate more. It's like she's terrified of you at some times." his gaze saddened and he looked away from her, out towards the gardens.

"After her near execution… I'm surprised she even wants to be in the same home as me…" Hisako smiled and walked over to him. She cupped his cheeks, and leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

"You forget that you saved her though… Gin was going to kill her, then you took the blow…" she reached down and took his shirt, lifting it over his head. Then she placed a hand over his chest, over the scar that was over his heart from where the sword had pierced his flesh. He took his hand and placed it over hers, sighing deeply.

"But still… If I had protected her like I promised Hisana I would, she wouldn't have been in that mess…" his hand tightened around hers, "When I found her, she looked so much like Hisana…. I thought if I spent too much time with her, my mind would begin to think that Hisana never died… So I kept my distance… but that only strained mine and Rukia's relationship." Hisako brushed his bangs from his features.

"You can still save your relationship with her… Talk to her. Spend time with her. Hell, tell her about the sister she never got a chance to know." he shook his head, looking to the mattress.

"I can't… I've tried so hard to suppress my memories of her over all these years… Every time I thought of her, it would hurt… because I would never see her again… hold her…" he trailed off, and Hisako nodded.

"And make love to her…" he looked to her with widened eyes before he sighed, giving a nod.

"Yes…" he said quietly, "I thought that if I kept remembering Hisana, the more I would hurt by her absence… So I tried to shut it out… Everything about her I tried to ignore… and that included Rukia… Every time I saw her face, I saw Hisana in her… I could hear Hisana… her soft laugh, her saying my name whenever she wanted my attention… It was Hisana… And it hurt." she frowned, leaning over to kiss him again. Her frowned only deepened when she felt his lips trembling slightly against hers.

"I know… But sometimes running isn't the best thing to do… You need to celebrate the life you had with her, not try to forget it because she passed on…" he shook his head.

"I wouldn't try to forget her… There's no way I could do that… Ever week or so I would go into the shrine room where we keep the deceased Kuchiki member's portraits for remembrance. I kept Hisana's separate… I thought that she deserved more than a simple picture… She was my wife after all… Every time I wanted to forget… I would miss her too much… so I would go back to see her picture… And on the day of Rukia's execution, I went to Hisana's picture… I was silently begging for her forgiveness… And asked her what to do… And all she did was smile…" Hisako cradled him to her, her stroking his hair.

"It's alright now… Rukia's fine… and she'll always be protected by you… And now you'll have me by your side to help." she cupped his cheek, lifting his gaze to hers, "I'll always be by your side. Whether you want me to or not." he chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

"And here I thought you wanted to murder me when we got married." she giggled.

"Well, we've had 10 months to have our differences worked out." she took his hand, guiding him to the closet, "Now, how about we go check out your and my squad?" he nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Hisako nodded and went to fix her hair while Byakuya dressed. She looked into the mirror and gave a faint smile, glancing to her husband that was dressing. She lifted her shirt and pressed a palm over her scar. She smiled softly and sighed. Byakuya was right. She needed to listen to her own advice… She needed to concentrate on the future, not on her past. She smiled back to herself in the mirror. Yes, she felt everything would turn out alright…

* * *

UUUUGH. So it's been what? 4 months since I updated? I'm so sorry! School and my Jushiro fanfics, and my lack of inspiration have kept me from working on this... And I really don't like this update much... I couldn't think of something good to write. Haha. Plus, I was kind of depressed that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Haha. So, I'm thinking of ending this and posting the epilogue, and completing this, or adding a few more chapters, then completing this… Hmmm… Opinions? Haha. Just tell me in your reviews! They are very appreciated!


	30. Dinner Like No Other

**CHAPTER 29  
****Dinner Like No Other**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hisako sighed in frustration as she gazed at the heavy load of paperwork stacked upon her desk, her shoulder slumped over as she glanced to her lieutenant, "All this paperwork is mine?" Shuhei gave her a slight smile, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, these papers needed both the captain and lieutenant to sign. So after I filled them out, I signed them then brought them here for you to sign as well. But seeing as you and Captain Kuchiki took that time off, it sort of piled up." Hisako grumbled before walking to her desk, picking up a few papers and looking them over.

"I swear I have the patience of Captain Zaraki when it comes to paperwork…" that made the lieutenant bark out a laugh, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall as he smirked to her.

"Yeah. You had his patience when you married as well." Hisako stuck her tongue out at him.

"That was a long time ago Shuhei! I love Byakuya now! Sure it took a while, but I finally broke through that cold heart of his." Shuhei smirked.

"Yeah. I heard that you also broke through the bed back there, according to Rangiku." Hisako's eyes widened as she looked at him, a heavy blush settling across her cheeks.

"That loud mouth! She has no proof except for seeing Byakuya's feet! He could have been sleeping!" the man scoffed, rolling his eyes as he walked over to her, reaching out to tap her nose.

"I've known you since I was a child Hisako. When you tape up a sign on the door of the barracks telling the whole squad to take a day off, along with Rangiku telling what she saw, I can put two and two together." Hisako groaned, sitting down at her desk and leaning back.

"You're too smart for your own good…"

"Well, I am over 50 years old."

"And you ARE a smartass." she retorted, giving him a grin of her own, "Always have been." Shuhei pointed a finger to her.

"I wonder who I learned it from!" he stuck his tongue out at her, making her giggle.

"I didn't teach you that you brat." she winked at him, "Now, help me with these papers." she turned and sat down at her desk, taking a few in a small stack and sitting them in front of her. Shuhei groaned, sitting down at a seat in front of the desk, arms crossed.

"Why? I've already signed them!" she raised an eyebrow, glancing up to him.

"I need you to run these to their appropriate places once they're signed. I'm going to separate them into where they need to go, then sign them all together. I'll sign a few stacks, then you'll take them, and when you get back, you'll have some more stacks waiting for you." after a sigh of defeat he nodded, leaning back with crossed arms as he watched her work. Minutes of silence ticked by before he glanced to her.

"So… I went to your father's funeral…" the pen stopped, the grip upon it tightening slightly. Hisako didn't look up from her paperwork. Shuhei gulped silently, thinking that maybe bringing him up wasn't a good idea.

"Really?" she spoke quietly, "How was it?" she dipped the pen in the ink and began to write again. Shuhei cleared his throat quietly.

"S-small. Not really anyone went. It was two days after you and Captain Kuchiki left for your trip." she nodded. That had been her plan. She didn't want to have to go to his funeral. Why should she when she wanted nothing to do with him?

"I see…" she whispered, signing her name on another piece of parchment, "I still can't believe that I am the last person in the Manataki blood line…" she closed her eyes, "If I have a daughter, she'll become the next Manataki clan leader… If I have a boy, he'll take Byakuya's place as the 29th Kuchiki leader…" she sighed, straightening a stack, "Though at the moment… another baby is far from my mind…" Shuhei's gaze softened.

"How have you been feeling?" she shrugged, looking to him.

"I've had better days… Byakuya and I have been taking it one day at a time. But it's only a matter of time until the elders pressure us to try again… Byakuya and I just aren't ready." she sighed softly, her gaze saddening, "Ronina's loss hasn't been easy for him either… I just wonder what happened that would make us have to lose our daughter as well as the rest of our loved ones… My mother, my brother… his parents and his wife and now our baby… who else will we have to lose…?" she shook her head, running fingers through her hair, "I guess time will tell…" both their attentions were grabbed by a knock on the door. Hisako smiled softly when she saw her husband standing in the doorway, his usual stoic expression on his features, "Byakuya? What brings you here?" Byakuya glanced to Shuhei as he entered.

"Do you mind giving my wife an I some privacy?" Shuhei shook his head and grabbed the finished stacks of paperwork, then headed for the door, closing it behind him as he left. Hisako stood and walked to her husband's side, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"What brings you here Byakuya?" said man leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I wanted to come by and tell you that the Shinouzi clan head and his wife have invited us to join them for dinner tonight at their home." Hisako tipped her head.

"Shinouzi clan? I didn't know there was a Shinouzi clan." Byakuya shrugged, holding her form close to his.

"They aren't a very public clan. Very few noble clans have heard of them. They prefer to stay out of the spot light." she nodded, resting a cheek to his shoulder, "Would you like to go? I can always send regrets if you do not feel up to it." Hisako shook her head, glancing up to him with a faint smile upon her lips.

"A dinner sounds lovely. Let's go Byakuya." she murmured, her arms falling from his torso to his waist. He nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Alright then. I will send word that we will arrive there at seven tonight." he cast his gaze to her desk, "Are those papers due any time soon?" Hisako shrugged, her gaze following his.

"I don't think so. Why?" he reached behind him and took one of her hands.

"Come for a walk with me?" before she had time to protest by saying she had to finish the already neglected paperwork, he had her arm wrapped about his, guiding her from the office. She chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"I doubt my answer would have changed your mind Byakuya, since you are already leading me out of my office." the man simply looked at her, his usual stoic expression on his face, yet she could see the mischievous glint in his eyes and the tiniest curve of his lips.

"True. But I do believe you have the power to push me away. You proved your first attempt at our wedding ceremony." Hisako rolled her eyes.

"That was your fault. You were acting like an arrogant asshole. I just put you in your place." she winked at him, "I think I've trained you well."

"So my grandfather says." Byakuya said, his smirk widening just a hint. The couple took a few turns until they were walking along a path in the back of the 9th Division gardens, "Your flowers are beginning to bloom." he said quietly as he looked over the small colorful buds on the multiple flower bushes. Hisako nodded, reaching out to trail a finger over a flower bud.

"Yes. I can't wait. These gardens are so beautiful when they bloom. The flowers are in all different colors and sizes. It's like a private paradise." she smiled when she spotted a ladybug and bent down, extending her hand. She placed her finger upon the leaf, letting the red and black bug crawl onto her hand. Byakuya just blinked as he watched, tipping his head to the side as she brought it up into his view with a soft smile, "Aren't they pretty? These are all over the gardens in the springtime, along with the butterflies." Byakuya reached up a hand, cupping her features. Her deep purple eyes lifted to look at him, "What?" she asked when she noted his serious gaze.

"There's so much I have yet to learn about you Hisako. Like how these small things like flowers, and ladybugs and butterflies… how they bring a smile to your face. These small things that I missed…" Hisako giggled, standing on her tip toes to peck his lips.

"We have all our lives to discover these new things Byakuya Kuchiki. There's no need to rush." Byakuya gave a slight nod, but frowned.

"That's what I thought as well when I was married to Hisana… and five years after she was taken from me. I'm just worried that it will happen again…" Hisako shook her head, placing her hands flat to his chest.

"Don't worry yourself like that Byakuya… I don't plan on dying anytime soon." she was caught off guard when a set of lips pressed to hers, strong arms wrapping around her form to pull her to another. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gave a content sigh, eagerly kissing her husband back.

"Good. Because I'd find you in the World of the Living and drag your soul back here." she smirked, tapping his chest.

"And then what? I won't remember my past life here." he leaned down, ghosting his lips over hers.

"I'll make you remember." she mewed when their lips reconnected, yet this time in soft, gentle movements. Hisako's eyes fluttered open after a few seconds and she broke the kiss, resting against him.

"Byakuya…?" she murmured.

"Hmm…?" he replied softly. Hisako took a small breath before sighing.

"I… I want to try again… for a baby…" his eyes widened slightly and he looked down to her.

"Are you certain?" she nodded, licking her lips before nibbling on her bottom lip.

"…Yes… After the dinner tonight…" she looked up to him, "I want to try again for a baby…" he gazed at her before a soft smile came to his lips and he nodded, cradling her body to his as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright then… After the dinner tonight, we'll try for another baby." she smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Thank you Byakuya…" she whispered. He stroked down her hair and back, kissing her forehead once more.

"You're welcome Hisako…"

* * *

Hisako cleared her throat softly, gaining Byakuya's attention as she turned, "What do you think?" she asked, looking back behind her to him. She was dressed in a deep, maroon red dress kimono, with pink cherry blossoms running along the bottom of the sleeves and the hem. A black obi was tied around her waist, with dark red embroidery along the edges. She wore a small, ruby pendant around her neck. Her haori was worn over the ensemble, as was Byakuya's, who was wearing a simple black dress kimono. He almost sucked in a breath when he looked over in her direction.

"You look beautiful." he said in a calm manner, adjusting the kenseikan in his hair. Hisako smiled and added the small clips into her hair, which was wrapped into a bun, which let her hair also hang down her back. With a chuckle, she went to him, straightening his haori.

"Thank you… And you look very handsome." she leaned up to peck his lips, then held out her hand, "Shall we go?" he nodded, taking her hand in his as they left the bedroom. They walked down the halls and exited the Kuchiki manor. Hisako sighed contently, leaning against her husband's lean form. They walked in silence towards the Shinouzi grounds, listening to the sounds of the birds around them. The sun began to set, sending the sky into colors of deep orange, purple, pink and blue. Hisako intertwined their fingers when she took his hand, him responding by giving it a tender squeeze. He smiled down to her softly.

"Are you nervous?" Hisako raised an eyebrow.

"Of the dinner or what will happen afterwards?" she gave a little smirk, making him chuckle quietly.

"Both I guess." his wife gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"I have mixed feelings. About after the dinner anyways…" he raised an eyebrow, "It's just… I don't want to rush into things so soon after what happened with Ronina… But at the same time… I don't want to be held down with that painful day's memory… I want to be able to move on, and I think that's what she would want us to do… But then… I worry…" she glanced up to him, "What if it happens again…? What happened to Ronina? I couldn't bear it if that happened again…" her voice quivered, yet she refused to cry, mainly because she didn't want to ruin her carefully put on make up. But Byakuya was already cupping her cheeks, his thumbs stroking the soft flesh beneath her eyes. He had a serious, stern look about his features that had her looking to him with slightly widened eyes.

"I won't let that happen… I'll do anything to make sure what happened to Ronina doesn't happen to our future children… I'll do anything in my power to give you a healthy baby… You'll stay on bed rest, we'll get Captain Unohana to prescribe medication for anything you'll need. Whatever you need I'll provide." Hisako couldn't help but let a tear fall, touched by his words deeply. She leaned to him, wrapping her arms around his chest. He wiped away the tear gently so he wouldn't mess up the make up she had applied. He bent his head down, kissing her softly upon the lips. She took a calm breath, nuzzling a cheek to his shoulder.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." came a soft, female voice. The couple turned to see a young woman, who looked to be in their late twenties in human years, "I am Takako Shinouzi, Lord Shinouzi's wife. I was sent out here to welcome you to our home." she smiled softly, giving a slight bow. She then looked to Hisako, "You must be Hisako. We've heard a lot of wonderful things about you." she held out her hand, which Hisako took, giving it a shake while she smiled back.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure meeting you as well." she placed a hand to Byakuya's arm, "And of course you know of my husband Byakuya." said man gave a nod of his head to acknowledge the hostess, who nodded.

"Of course! The infamous Byakuya Kuchiki. I don't know a soul who doesn't know about you." she giggled, yet the comment/jest send an uncomfortable feeling through Hisako's skin, "Well, come on inside before it gets too cold out." she turned and began to walk towards the home, her light golden, curly hair bouncing and swishing behind her. Hisako took Byakuya's arm again, keeping close to him as they were lead inside. Byakuya blinked when he felt her arm sort of tight around his. He used his free hand to pat her arm, easing her slightly. He leaned down.

"What's wrong?" he said in a barely audible whisper. She sighed silently, looking back to him.

"There's something about her that has me… uneasy… First of all by calling you infamous… I mean, the only things I heard about being 'infamous' was when you married Hisana then adopted Rukia as your sister… I don't think that qualifies enough to be infamous…" Byakuya chuckled softly.

"Calm down dear. Let's just have fun tonight… Don't worry what they say…" he whispered back before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She nodded, looking back ahead of her.

"You're right… you're right…" they eventually entered a large dining hall. It was a little smaller than their own, but it could seat at least twenty people easy. Takako turned to them and smiled once more, closing her light brown eyes with a tip of her head.

"I'm going to check on my husband and see if he is ready. Please, make yourselves at home and try the appetizers set out for you." she did a hand sweep over the table. On it were little platters of finger foods, like little sandwiches with bits of ham and cheese, a platter of mixed fruits like red and green grapes, cantaloupe, watermelon, kiwi, and pineapple slices. Then there was a plate with celery, baby carrots, cherry tomatoes, and cucumber slices, with ranch dressing in a small bowl to the side. At another small table, there was a display of desserts, ranging from chocolate dipped strawberries to petite fours, and lemon squares. Byakuya nodded.

"Thank you." Takako turned and left the room, sliding the doors closed behind them. Byakuya turned to comment on the food, when he noticed her gone from his side. He blinked, turning his gaze to the sound of what sounded like a moan. Hisako turned around, stuffing half a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth.

"Oh Byakuya… You have to try these… It's heaven!" he held up his hand, shaking his head.

"I will later." she finished off the strawberry and returned to his side. He smirked, "You have some chocolate on your lips." she was about to wipe her lips with a napkin when he stopped her, "Let me get it." he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue licking at the chocolate until it was gone. He leaned back, and couldn't help but chuckle at her wide eyes and deep blush, "You're right. The chocolate is delectable." he whispered to her.

"Ah, Lord Kuchiki. A pleasure to have you join my wife and me for dinner." he showed them to their seats before they sat down themselves, "I am Ichiro Shinouzi, leader of the Shinouzi clan." he directed towards Hisako with a warm smile, "And you must be the Lady of the Kuchiki household, Hisako." said woman nodded, grinning back towards him.

"Yes. Thank you for invited my husband as well as myself over for dinner Lord Shinouzi." the man chuckled, his eyes of deep ocean blue closing. He reached up to drag fingers through brown hair, lightly dusted in grey.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Ichiro." Hisako glanced to her husband, who simply gave her a single nod of his head.

"A-Alright… Ichiro." after a few minutes of pointless chit chat, their dinner was served to them. Hisako licked her lips, "This looks delicious!" Ichiro grinned.

"Thank you. I believe our chef prepared cedar plan salmon, grilled to perfection with just the tiniest hint of herbs and my wife's homemade seasoning sauce." just hearing him describe the dinner made Hisako's mouth water, and now that the smells invaded her senses, she had to restrain from just digging in. Ichiro picked up his fork, "Well, enjoy." Hisako nodded and took her fork, cutting off a bite and tasting it.

"Mnnn… That's delicious! It's like it's melting in your mouth." she looked to Takako, "You must tell me your secret for this sauce Takako. It's absolutely amazing." Takako nodded, giving a small chuckle as she ate her food.

"I'll give you the recipe after dinner."

After dinner, Ichiro and Byakuya took to the study, debating over who could take the next positions needed to be filled in the Gotei Thirteen. Takako smiled to Hisako, "Take a walk with me. The pond out back is just beautiful in the moon light." Hisako nodded and followed her outside. She tucked her arms into the sleeves of her kimono as a soft, chilly wind blew past them, "You are a strong woman Hisako." said woman blinked, tipping her head before she gave a faint smile.

"Strong? I wouldn't consider myself that strong. I may be a captain, but there are others far stronger than I am." Takako waved a hand, giving a little 'pffffft' as she walked a foot or two ahead.

"You are strong Hisako. Not many women could be as strong as you are now after losing a baby." she stated in a matter of fact tone. Hisako's lips parted slightly, as if she were about to say something, "A lot of women give up on having children after losing their first child." she looked back to Hisako, a sort of smirk appearing on her features.

"How did you…?" Takako scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please. How could I not know? It's all over Sereitei. The rebel wife of Byakuya Kuchiki…" she began to slowly circle her, "Who became the captain of Squad Nine, who hated her husband." Hisako's mouth dropped.

"I didn't hate Byakuya. My father set up the marriage without my opinion." Takako's smirk grew.

"Oh yes. But, after time, you two came to love each other, right? Then, the accident involving the 5th seat of Squad Eleven, leading the poor, little Hisako to run off to the World of the Living. Then her husband gets all ill, and just can't live without her. So she comes back and they bang each other senseless." Hisako's hands curl into fists.

"Shut up…" she whispered. _How could she know all of this…? She isn't even a soul reaper… How would she know Byakuya took ill when I was gone…? _

"And then there was the tragic accident with the arrancar, sending you into a coma for weeks. And then after you woke up, you were happy to announce your pregnancy a few weeks later. But then, you had that horrible accident which caused distress to the baby. And the poor little thing died the net morning." Hisako clenched her teeth, closing her eyes as tears pricked the back of them, "So depressing, losing a child. It makes you wonder if something was wrong with you that made you lose the baby." she sighed, crossing her arms. Hisako narrowed her eyes, turning her head to look at Takako.

"Is this the only reason you invited Byakuya and I over for dinner? So you could torment me with the past?" the woman chuckled, looking to Hisako.

"Not entirely. Though, I must say, after shaming the Kuchiki clan by letting their heir to the Kuchiki name die, I'm surprised you remain as Lord Byakuya's wife." Hisako's eyes widened and she turned.

"I remain Byakuya's wife because I love him! And he loves me!"

"Ha!" Takako shrieked, "The only thing Byakuya needs from you is a kid. That's the reason I entered the Shinouzi clan. It was to produce a child and then I would be tossed out. I did my duty, and because of it I could remain his wife. And I have two wonderful sons for it. My family was proud of me-"

"Yeah, well I don't have any family!" a tear rolled down Hisako's cheek, "My mother died when I was seven, and my brother was killed In Sosuke Aizen's stupid war! My father beat me and accused me of my mother's death, when I didn't cause it! And he died! I'm the last person in my whole Manataki family! I don't have a family to be proud of me! All I have is Byakuya! And his grandfather!" she poked Takako in the shoulder, "So don't you dare tell me that my only purpose is to produce an heir. Because I'm not only there for that. I'm there to be with Byakuya, and to protect his heart so that it isn't hurt anymore!" Takako's eyes widened slightly, "You have no idea what it's like to lose a child. How emotionally and physically exhausting it is… thinking you could have done something to prevent the accident that made you lose your baby!"

"Well you probably could have! It's a mother's duty to protect her child! Even if it costs her her life!"

* * *

Byakuya and Ichiro were headed down the hallway that led outside when they heard a shrill scream, followed by a splash. Byakuya's eyes widened and he looked to Ichiro before they both rushed to the back door. They ran outside to see Hisako standing above the pond, fire blazing in her eyes. A struggling Takako was wading to the edge of the pond, sputtering out water as she swam, "Hisako!" Byakuya shouted as he went to his wife's side, "What in the world-?" Hisako ignored him, simply turning on her heels and walking to the garden gate.

"I'm going home." she simply said, "I've had enough tonight." Ichiro was at the water's edge, helping his wife from the water. The woman growled as her makeup dripped along her cheeks.

"Hope you have long fertile years Hisako!" she called, a spiteful grin tugging upon her lips. Ichiro sent Byakuya an apologetic glance before the Kuchiki head chased after his wife. He flash stepped to her, taking her forearm.

"Hisako, what were you thinking?" he asked in a semi-harsh tone. Hisako looked at him, and he sucked in a breath, seeing tears streaking down his wife's cheeks. She leaned to him, hiding her face in his chest.

"She kept… bringing up what happened to us… When we were married… the accident with Lintao… Then Ronina… She called me a lazy cunt who didn't care for my child…" she choked out a sob, clutching Byakuya's robes within her fists.

"Shh…" he whispered, stroking her hair as he held her, "Whatever Takako told you, don't listen to her…" he cupped her cheeks, making her look up to him. He leaned down, kissing her softly as his thumbs wiped her tears away, "Let's return home and sleep… It's getting late." Hisako nodded, taking his hand. Together they flash stepped home and to their private quarters. Hisako dug out a sleeping yakuta and slowly dressed, then climbed into bed. Byakuya followed suit, but remained shirtless. He came to lay behind her, an arm draped around her waist, "I love you…" he whispered to her, kissing her neck softly. Hisako curled up a bit.

"Byakuya…" she whispered, receiving a 'hmmm' in reply, "I don't want to try again… not for a while…" came her soft voice. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly before softening, and he pulled her closer to his form.

"That's fine… We won't try again until you're ready…" he murmured to her. She nodded, turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, using his shoulder as a pillow, "Good night Hisako…" he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Byakuya…"

* * *

I feel so slooooooooooooooow when it comes to this story. w Sorry it's taken so long to update this! School is starting in 16 or 17 days, and I need to start my summer reading (though I'm bugging my parents to let me frop to regular English. I finished the requirements to graduate with an honors diploma so whats the point of taking another honors course?) So hopefully I'll get those stupid books done if I do take honors English. I'M GONNA BE A SENIOR! FINALLY! One more year in this god forsaken town then college here I come! WOOHOO! *clears throat* On a side note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will (hopefully) have the next one out soon! Remember to review! Reviews make me happy! :D


End file.
